CCS & HP Crossover Destiny United
by Harumaki03
Summary: El maravilloso mundo de HP & CCS se ha mezclado, uniendose para luchar contra el mal encarnado,Lord Voldemort,se embarcaran en grandes aventuras en las que se jugaran la vida ¿podra el amor vencer a el mal? ¿O sucumbira ante el?
1. La Carta de Sakura y el Encargo de Herm

**Harry Potter **

**& **

**Sakura Cardcaptors**

**DarkAnnaSujimotto**

**1**

**La Carta de Sakura **

**y el encargo de Hermione**

Ya era de mañana en la tranquila ciudad de Tomoeda, las personas que allí vivian, tenían años sin sufrir alguna catástrofe de alguna provinencia extraña, en una de las casas del tranquilo Tomoeda, para ser más exactos, la casa Kinomoto, vivian tres personas a quienes ahora, todos ustedes conocerán...

-Oye, Monstruo, es hora de levantarse...-gritó una voz masculina desde el piso inferior.

-Vamos, Sakurita, se te hará tarde para las últimas clases de inglés...-decía un "peluche" de color naranja con alas en su espalda, mientras con una de sus patitas tocaba la frente de una chica.

-Un ratito más, Kero...-dijo la chica, todavía durmiendo.

En eso se escucha el ruido de no uno, sino de ¡¡¡cinco despertadores!!! todos de distintos colores y formas.

-¡¡¡Aaahhh!!! Kero, se me hará tarde ¿porque no me levantaste? -dijo la chica, levantandose de la cama más rápido que de carrera.

-Lo intente, pero tienes el sueño muy pesado...-dijo la criaturita llamada Kero.

-Bueno lo admito es cierto, pero ¡¡¡se me hará tarde!!! -exclamó la chica, mientras su ropa empezaba a volar por todas direciones...-se me hizo tarde, se me hizo tarde...-murmuraba la chica, mientras bajaba las escaleras y entraba a la cocina.

-Vaya, monstruo, pensé por unos segundos que la casa se hiria para abajo con tus pisadas de monstruo...-dijo un hombre de algunos 27 u 28 años, de cabellos castaños oscuros, casi negros, sus ojos cafés de la misma tonalidad, de piel canela, era el hermano mayor de Sakura.

-Hola, hermano...-murmuró Sakura, mientras trataba de pisarlo, pero tal fue su sorpresa al no notar nada.

-No te funcionará está ocación, monstruo...-sonrió el galeno, burlescamente a su hermana menor.

-¡¡¡Qué no soy ningún monstruo!!! -exclamó Sakura, poniendose roja.

-Dejame ver, pisas como monstruo, hablas como uno, chillas como uno, eres un monstruo...-seguía su hermano molestandola.

-Buenos días, Touya, buenos días, pequeña Sakura...-dijo una voz amablemente detrás de ambos, al voltearse se encontraron con su primogenitor, Fujitaka Kinomoto.

-Buenos días, papá...-contestaron ambos a la vez.

**-**Bueno, pues desayunemos -sonrió Fujitaka, sentandose en la mesa.

-Por cierto, buenos días mamá...-saludó Sakura a una fotográfia de su madre que estaba en la mesa.

-Come pronto, monstruo ó se te hará más tarde...-dijo Touya, sentandose en la mesa.

-Gracias por la comida...-dijeron los tres, mientras empezaban a desayunar.

Al cabo de varios minutos, los tres acabaron...

-Oye papá ¿vendrás temprano hoy? -preguntó Touya, poniendo los platos en agua.

-No lo creo, hoy quieren que examine unas antiguas estatuas del Renacimiento, tengo que dar un seminario y preparar unos exámenes para el fin de este mes...-dijo con pesar, Kinomoto padre...-la verdad no creo poder aguantar tanto...-suspiró.

-Ya verás que sí, papá...-dijo Sakura...-nos vemos luego, se me hace tarde...-se despidió mientras se colocaba sus patines y se marchaba a clases.

Sakura Kinomoto era una jovencita de dieciséis años, con el pasar del tiempo, su belleza se realzo, ahora Sakura tenía el cabello castaño claro, largo y atado en una cola de caballo, su rostro había perdido al redondez de la niñez y se había alargado, sus ojos verdes adquirieron una tonalidad más verde, más profunda, su cuerpo ya se había desarrollado completamente, y tenía una figura de modelo, igual que su difunta madre, pero algo que no cambiaba en Sakura Kinomoto era su inocencia y el deseo de ayudar a los demás, ese aire de inocencia era lo que tenía embobado a todo joven de su curso de verano de Inglés, al llegar a la secundaria se quitó sus patines y se las cambió por sus zapatillas de color blanco, partió inmediatamente al aula 2-A, al entrar justo entonces sonó la campana, fue y se sentó en su sitio, junto a la ventana igual que en la primaria.

Cuando los alumnos entraron, ella volteo su rostro hacía la entrada y para su sorpresa, se encontro con unos ojos amatistas, que le pertenecian a su mejor amiga, que también era su prima.

-Buenos días, Sakura...-saludó la jovencita de cabellos plomizos y largos, sentandose al lado de su amiga.

-Buenos días, Tomoyo, me asustaste...-dijo la ojiverde, respirando hondo.

-Lo siento, pero ya es el tercer día consecutivo que te la pasas mirando por la ventana ¿sucede algo malo? -preguntó preocupada, Tomoyo.

-No, no es nada...-sonrió Sakura, para despreocupar a su amiga, en eso ambas hacen silencio ya que había acabado de entrar el profesor...

-Buenos días alumnos, hoy empezaremos con el último nivel de inglés y entonces no tendrán ya que soportarme más...-empezó el profesor.

Y así, con varias gotas de sudor en el cuello de Sakura, empezó su último día de clases de Inglés...

Y con el pasar del tiempo, la clase terminó y Tomoyo y Sakura, se fueron por su lado, mientras se despedian también de Chiharu, Yamazaki, Rika y Naoko.

-¡¡¡Qué día!!! -murmuró Sakura, colocandose sus patines.

-Te apoyo, hoy nos han dado más clases que en toda está última semana...-dijo Tomoyo, caminando junto a su amiga, mientras se dirigía al auto color negro que le esperaba.

-Cuanta tarea, ¡¡¡tarea!!! y eso que es para entregarla para cuando regresemos en Septiembre -sollozo Sakura, con cascaditas de lágrimas en los ojos.

-Ya, Sakura, aunque yo también deseo llorar...-empezó Tomoyo...-Bueno Sakura, nos veremos mañana a las tres me imagino ¿segura que no quieres que te lleve a casa? -preguntó.

-Sí, estoy segura, hasta mañana Tomoyo -se despidió Sakura, partiendo en la direción contraria que su amiga.

Mientras el auto negro, partía también.

Cuando Sakura llegó a su casa, subió las escaleras y tiró la mochila en la cama, mientras ella también se tumbaba.

-Se nota que...-decía Kero mientras se mordia la lengua y jugaba un video juego de peleas...-tuviste un día difícil...-dijo mientras su personaje hacía un combo en el video juego.

-Ni que lo digas...-dijo Sakura...-¿Te has pasado todo el día jugando video juegos, Kero? -preguntó, con una gota trás su cabeza.

-Mmm, no, primero vi todos los programas de comida gourmet que pasaron por la t.v y después fui a la cocina a comer un poco de pastel y después me puse a jugar...-dijo Kero, con una llamita de fuego en los ojos...-¡¡¡ACABALO RYU!!! -gritó el peluche a su personaje...- ¡¡¡ESO ES LO HICE, LO HICE, SOY EL MEJOR, TENGO EL MEJOR PUNTAJE!!! -decía Kero mientras saltaba por aqui y por allá, el juego que había estado jugando era Capcom vs SNK.

-Fe...felicidades, Kero...-dijo Sakura, aun anonadada por los gritos del pequeño guardian.

-Muchas gracias, Sakurita...-sonrió el guardian, pero de un momento a otro, la pantalla del televisor se puso negra y al instante volvió a encenderse...-No puede ser, no puede ser, no, no, no...-decía Kero, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Qu...qué sucede? -preguntó nerviosa, Sakura.

-Al bajar la luz, el video juego y la t.v se apagaron, y...y...y...¡¡¡NO SE PUDO GRABAR!!! -exclamó llorando el guardian.

Con esto, surgiendole varias gotas a Sakura en su cuello y rostro...

-Bueno Kero, me tengo que ir a hacer la cena...-dijo la castaña, pero no recibió respuesta ya que Kero, estaba gritandole un montón de cosas al video juego, a la t.v y a la luz por haber bajado en aquel preciso momento.

Sakura se marchó de la estancia, para irse a hacer la cena...

--------------

-Espero, Srita.Granger que me haya comprendido...-decía un howler a Hermione Granger, quien estaba sentada en la sala de su casa.

-Sí, profesor Dumbledore, lo he entendido muy bien, aunque es un poco extraño que esto pase...-declaró la castaña, al howler del profesor Dumbledore.

-Sí, pronto le explicaré, no se preocupe, me imagino que no le ha dicho a nadie acerca de esto ¿verdad? -preguntó el howler de Dumbledore.

-No, nadie sabe que ire a Japón, bueno sólo mis padres...-dijo la castaña...-y Harry y Ron, nadie más señor...-contestó la castaña.

-Muy bien, su boleto de vuelo es para mañana y tendrá que vivir con ella hasta que sea el momento de venir a Hogwarts ¿no hay ningún problema con eso, verdad? -preguntó la tranquila voz de Dumbledore.

-No ninguno...-contestó Hermione.

-Muy bien, hasta el inició del año, Srita.Granger...-hubo dicho estó, el howler ardió en silenciosas llamas.

-Aun sigo pensando que estó esta muy, pero que muy raro, aunque el año pasado también entraron dos nuevos...-murmuraba Hermione Granger, mientras a su mente llegaba el recuerdo de lo ocurrido a finales del año anterior.

------**Flash Back**------

_-Sí, ahora hay que tener mucho cuidado desde ahora, Lord Voldemort a regresado y con el se llevo la vida de muchos, Sirius por poco se salvó, pero no siempre será así...-decía un joven de cabellos azabaches revueltos, ojos verdes que se encontraban detrás de unas gafas, y una pequeña cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente, oculta por mechones de su cabello._

_-Te entendemos, Harry, no deberías procuparte tanto, estamos todos vivos y bien y eso por ahora es lo que importa...-dijo un joven de cabellos rojos, ojos azules y pecas en su nariz, era bastante larguirucho y le hablaba a su mejor amigo._

_-Sí, pero mira lo que te pasó en el Ministerio y lo que le pasó a Hermione, también a Neville, Luna y Ginny...-dijo el joven llamado Harry, haciendo una pausa y observando a la castaña...-No quiero que vuelvan a pasar por nada de esto, especialmente ustedes dos...-dijo el ojiverde, bajando la mirada._

_-Harry, estaremos bien, sólo hay que plantarle la cara, cuando el momento llegué, por ahora no debemos preocuparnos...-dijo la chica llamada Hermione, tenía los ojos color miel, el cabello castaño, una inteligencia super reconocida en Hogwarts y una belleza de la que ella parecía no percatarse._

_-Srita. Granger...-dijo una voz femenina trás ellos...-El profesor Dumbledore requiere su presencia, no ustedes no Potter, Weasley...-dijo la severa mujer._

_-Muy bien, nos vemos más tarde Harry, Ron...-se despidió Hermione, caminado en direción a la entrada del colegio, ya que los tres estaban sentados en unos escalones que habían en los terrenos...-puedo preguntar ¿porque me llama el profesor Dumbledore? profesora McGona­gall...-preguntó la castaña a su profesora y jefa de casa, mientras caminaban por los largos pasillos de Hogwarts._

_-La verdad no lo sé, Srita. Granger, vamos, apuremonos...-dijo la profesora McGonagall, mientras caminaban por un pasillo y se detenian frente a una estatua de una gárgola de piedra que resguardaba la entrada al despacho de Dumbledore...-Caramelos rellenos de sangre...-dijo la profesora y la gárgola se hizo a un lado...-hasta aquí le acompaño Srita. Granger, me temo que, debo ir a hacer otras cosas...-dicho esto, la profesora McGonagall se marchó._

_Hermione entró en el espacio que había dejado al gárgola para entrar y subió a la escalera de caracol de piedra que_ _empezó a ascender lentamente, hasta dejarla ante una puerta de roble pulido con al­daba de bronce_.

_Tocó la puerta levemente, mientras desde adentro se escucho un leve..._

_-Pase...Ah, Srita. Granger, estaba esperandole...-dijo el director del colegio de magia y hechicería, Albus Dumbledore, sentado detrás de su escritorio, mientras sus ojos estudiaban a la jovencia frente a él, quien era poseedora de una enorme sabiduría...-tome asiento por favor...-dijo Dumbledore, señalando un asiento frente a su escritorio._

_-Profesor ¿para que me ha mandado a llamar? -preguntó Hermione, mientras se sentaba._

_-Verá Srita. Granger, ya que usted es una prefecta y que tiene las mejores calificaciones desde que entró a este colegio, me gustaria pedirle un favor para estas vacaciones, claro por supuesto, si no tiene nada previsto...-dijo el profesor Dumbledore, con su mirada azulada e inteligente sobre la joven._

_-No, no tengo nada previsto para estás vacaciones, pero yo pensé que nos quedaríamos con la Orden y...-pero Dumbledore la interrumpió..._

_-No, ahora cada quien irá a su casa, no quiero que la escena del Ministerio de Magia se repita, así que consideré más seguro enviarlos donde sus familiares, el favor que me gustaría que hiciera es que entrenara a una jovencita japonesa, que tiene poderes mágicos muy poderosos, pero que no sabe nada de Hogwarts, y que entrará a Hogwarts esté año...-dijo el profesor, juntando sus dedos._

_-Pero profesor Dumbledore ¿entrará a primero, verdad? -preguntó Granger a su director._

_-No, estará en el mismo nivel que vosotros, por eso necesito que alguien vaya y la ponga al día de Hogwarts, claro que, recibirá su carta, pero ella no sabe nada de Hogwarts, ya que su familia se lo ha ocultado...-declaró Dumbledore._

_-Muy bien ¿a dónde tengo que ir y cuándo? -preguntó Hermione, sin más preambúlos._

_-Bueno, tiene que ir a Tokyo, para ser más exactos, Tomoeda, está es la direción...-dijo Dumbledore, pasandole un pedazo de pergamino donde estaba escrita la ciudad, calle, y número de casa...-Tiene que ir allá exactamente el 1ero de Agosto, un mes completo, vivirá bajo el techo de la familia Kinomoto, la jovencita se llama Sakura Kinomoto, espero que esto no suponga ningún problema para usted...-dijo el director._

_-Por supuesto que no, profesor...-dijo con determinación Hermione._

_-Ah, algo más, Srita. Granger, esto debe mantenerse en absoluto silencio, sólo las personas a las que usted crea le sea estrictamente necesario decirselo, me refiero a sus padres por supuesto y al señor Potter y al señor Weasley, a nadie más...-dijo Dumbledore...-Ahora, termine de empacar y que disfrute las vacaciones...-fue lo último que Dumbledore dijo, mientras Hermione salia y analizaba lo dicho por Dumbledore._

_Era raro que admitieran a una persona de su misma edad a un curso como sexto, aunque pensandolo bien, ese año también habían entrado alumnos nuevos en quinto, pero ¿quién era ella para juzgar las decisiones de Dumbledore? al salir, fue corriendo a los terrenos de Hogwarts, donde todavía allí, estaban sus amigos._

_-Hola, chicos, tengo algo que contarles...-dijo Hermione, cuando hubo llegado junto a los chicos._

_-Por favor, no me digas que te han devuelto un gira tiempo...-expresó con temor Ron._

_-No, no me han devuelto el gira tiempo, aunque no es mala idea solicitarla para el próximo año escolar...-rió Hermione._

_-Por favor no, en tercero nos tuviste como a dos dementes apareciendote en los sitios y despareciendote en instantes de otros...-dijo Harry, con una leve sonrisa en sus labios._

_-Muy bien, esto que les voy a decir, no pueden divulgarlo para ningún lado más, solo entre nosotros...-dijo Hermione, mientras sus amigos asentían.-Muy bien, Dumbledore me ha elegido para que le de clases a una chica de Japón, que aparentemente entrará en Hogwarts el próximo año, ella tiene mágia, pero no sabe de la existencia de Hogwarts...-dijo Hermione, deteniendose a tomar aire...-y me marcho a Japón el 1ero de Agosto._

_-Pero...me imagino que entrara a primero ¿verdad? -preguntó Ron, mientras desenvolvia una rana de chocolate._

_-Eso es lo más extraño, empezará el año junto a nosotros, es increíble y raro a la vez...-dijo Hermione._

_-¿Porque lo dices? -preguntó Ron, tragandose la rana de chocolate._

_-Es la primea vez en Hogwarts que esto pasa, bueno la tercera vez, nunca nadie mayor de los trece años había entrado a Hogwarts en un nivel avanzado como lo es sexto, también están esos dos nuevos que entraron este año y resulta más raro aún, que esto ocurra justamente después de un ataque público de Voldemort y que el mundo mágico ya sepa la verdad...-murmuró Hermione, pensativa._

_-Tienes razón...-corroboró Harry...-Y después de la casi muerte de Sirius, pero no juzguemos las acciones de Dumbledore, por algo hará lo que está haciendo, sólo te digo Hermione, que tengas cuidado y que nos escribas desde allá...-dijo el ojiverde, empezando a caminar en direción al castillo._

_-¿A dónde vas, Harry? -le preguntó Ron, cuando ya estaba en la distancia._

_-A terminar de empacar, no quiero que mañana los prefectos, me estén regañando...-dijo aún caminando, de espaldas a sus amigos, con una pequeña sonrisa._

_-¡¡¡Oye!!! -exclamaron sus amigos, sonriendo, corriendo para alcanzarlo._

------**Flash Back Ends**------

La verdad es que si estaba raro, eso de la nueva alumna, pero la verdad, se sentía muy emocionada, tal vez y le daba tiempo de investigar a los grandes magos y brujas del Medio Oriente, con una sonrisa en la cara, Hermione Granger, subió las escaleras hasta su habitación y se hecho en la cama, pensando en las nuevas aventuras que le esperaban del papel de maestra en Japón.

---------------

-La cena estuvo deliciosa, Sakura, si asi lo quisieras serías una gran chef...-le dijo un joven de cabellos grises y gafas, detrás de estos se encontraban sus ojos de color café, era una persona muy simpática, su nombre es Yukito Tsukishiro.

-Gracias, Yukito, al menos si hay alguien que sabe apreciar lo que hago, aparte de papá y Kero...-dijo Sakura, mirando con ganas asesinas a su hermano, quien estaba olisqueando la comida por si detectaba un olor raro.

-Bueno monstruo, tengo que tener cuidado con lo que cocinas, la verdad no se como Yuki puede comerse esto, sin ponerse enfermo...-dijo Touya, mirando a su hermana con esta expresión -.-.

-Her-ma-no...-dijo entre dientes Sakura, con un cucharon en la mano y pegandole en la cabeza a su hermano.

-¡¡¡Auch!!! ¡¡¡Oye Sakura, eso duele, respetame que soy tu hermano mayor, monstruo!!! -dijo Touya, pasandose la mano por la zona adolorida y con cascaditas en los ojos, la verdad es que su hermana le pegó duro.

-Eso es para que no te sigas burlando de mi comida, ahora le voy a llevar esto a Kero, hasta luego...-dijo Sakura, saliendo de la cocina con un pedazo de pastel para Kero...-La verdad es que Touya a veces es un tonto...-murmuraba Sakura al subir las escaleras.

-¿Y tú de que te ríes? deberías estar de mi lado, no del de ella...-le decía Touya a Yukito, quien se estaba riendo.

-Eso te pasa por estar metiendote con Sakura a cada rato...-reía Tsukishiro al ver la expresión de su amigo...-Aunque si que te dolió ¿eh? -reía el joven.

-Hay, ya cállate y ven a ayudarme con los platos...-dijo un adolorido Touya.

-¡¡¡Sakura!!! ¿me trajiste pastel, lo hiciste, lo hiciste? -preguntaba un emocionado Kero, a su ama.

-Sí Kero, lo hice -sonrió Sakura...-Aquí tienes...-dijo pasandole el plato, mientras se sentaba en su escritorio, con extrañeza, notó una carta dirigida a ella allí...-Oye Kero ¿qué es esto? -dijo levantando la carta.

-Aaah, eso, una lechuza de color rojizo la trajo y yo la dejé entrar al ver tu nombre en la carta, inmediatamente le quite el sobre, ella se marchó...-dijo Kero, encendiendo la t.v, mientras se llevaba a la boca un enorme pedazo de pastel.

-¿Quién la habrá mandando? -se preguntó y la volteó, estaba en inglés...-Suerte que he estudiado este idioma...-sonrió la maestra de las cartas, la carta estaba dirigida, escrita con tinta verde esmeralda a:

_Srita. S. Kinomoto_

_Su habitación, segundo piso,_

_Tomoeda, Tokyo, Japón_

Se fijó mejor en el sobre era grueso y pesado, hecho de pergamino amarillento, cosa que en estos tiempos ya no se usan, Sakura le dió la vuelta al sobre y notó un sello de lácre púrpura con un escudo de armas: un león, un águila, un tejón y una serpiente, que rodeaban una gran letra H.

Sin más miramientos, abrió el sobre y empezó a leer la carta, mientras más la leía, más sorprendida se quedaba, la carta decía así:

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA

_Director: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, _

_Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos,_

_Jefe Supremo, Confederación _

_Internacional de Magos)._

_Querida señorita Kinomoto:_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Le hacemos saber por la presente carta de que ingresará a cursar el nivel sexto y que recibirá la visita de una de nuestras mejores alumnas para que la ponga al día de todo lo necesario, ella llegará el día 1ero de Agosto y se quedará hasta el inició de las clases bajo el techo de su familia y ahora por fa­vor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios._

_Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall_

_Directora adjunta_

¿Qué demonios era eso? ¿Qué es Hogwarts? ¿cómo que ingresará? ¿qué alguien hiria a su casa a darle clases para ponerse al día? todavía anonadada, busco la lista del equipo y libros necesarios, lo que leyó la dejo todavía más atónita si eso se puede...

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA

UNIFORME:

Todas las alumnas deben tener:

1 Tres túnicas sencillas para el trabajo (negras)

2 Un sombrero puntiagudo (negro) para uso diario

3 Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante)

4 Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados)

5 Una túnica de gala

(Todas las prendas de las alumnas deben llevar una etiqueta con su nombre)

LIBROS

Todas las alumnas deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:

_El libro reglamentario de hechizos (clase 6) Nivel Avanzado,_ Miranda Goshawk.

_Una historia de la magia (clase 6) Nivel Avanzado,_ Bathilda Bagshot.

_Teoría mágica (clase 6) Nivel Avanzado,_ Adalbert Waffling.

_Guía de transformación Avanzada (clase 6) Nivel Avanzado,_ Emeric Switch.

_Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos del mediterráneo (clase 6) Nivel Avanzado,_ Phyllida Spore.

_Fabricación de Pociones Avanzado(clase 6) Nivel Avanzado,_ Libatius Borage.

_Animales fantásticos: Una guía salvaje (clase 6) Nivel Avanzado,_ Newt Scamander.

_Las Fuerzas Oscuras: Enfrentando a la Oscuridad (clase 6) Nivel Avanzado,_ Quentin Trimble.

RESTO DEL EQUIPO

_1 varita._

_1 caldero (peltre, medida 2)._

_1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal._

_1 telescopio._

_1 balanza de latón._

Las alumnas también pueden traer una lechuza, un gato o un sapo.

-¡¡¡¿¿¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS ES ESTO???!!! -gritó Sakura, su hermano y Yukito subieron rápidamente las escaleras, para saber que le había pasado.

Al entrar ambos, se encontraron a Kero tirado en el suelo del susto que le dió el grito de Sakura, y Sakura estaba con unas cartas en la mano, mirandolas con espanto.

-Sakura ¿qué demonios te pasa? hablame, Sakura -le decía Touya, zarandeandola.

-Sakura, Sakura, reacciona...-le decía el joven Yukito.

-Oye, peluche ¿qué le pasa a mi hermana? -preguntó Touya a Kero.

-¿A quién le llamas peluche? -dijo Kero, poniendose en pie...-Y por cierto, Sakurita se puso así, despues de haber leído esas cartas...-contestó el pequeño guardian, señalando las cartas que Sakura tenía en las manos.

-A ver monstruo ¿qué es esto? -dijo Touya, quitándole las cartas de las manos y empezando a leerlas, cuando finalizó, su sorpresa se hizo evidente, pero no grito como su hermana...-Este...este monstruo va a ir a una escuela de magia...-dijo anonadado Touya, haciendo que a Kero se le abriese la boca y que a Yukito se le pusieran los ojos como dos platillos de té.

-¿Es...estás de broma, cierto? Touya...-dijo Yukito, cuando le salió la voz.

-No, no estoy bromeando, mira...-dijo Touya, pasandole las cartas a Yuki, quien empezó a leerlas inmediatamente.

-Pero Touya, ¿la dejarán ir? -preguntó Tsukishiro.

-Me imagino que sí, sería bueno para ella poder controlar esos poderes que tiene, además dice en una de esas carta que mañana vendrá una de las mejores alumnas de ese colegio para instruirla, si de mi parte viene ella irá, creo que papá la dejará ir, ya que el entiende más de estás cosas que yo, además, el es una de las mitades del mago Clow, junto al chiquillo de Hiraguizawa -dijo Touya.

-Bueno...-suspiró Yukito.

-Pero...pero...pero...-decía Kero, anonadado.

-Oye monstruo, irás a ese colegio llamado Hogwarts, te ayudaran a controlar esos poderes que tienes y mañana vendrá la alumna de ese colegio a instruirte en esto, así que, sin más preambúlos, irás...-dijo Kinomoto hijo a su hermana.

-¿Y tú crees que papá me dejará ir? -dijo Sakura, saliendo de su estado de shock.

-Sí lo creo, porque el también es un mago ¿no? el entenderá de esto más que yo, ahora me marcho, porque tengo turno en el hospital...-dijo Touya.

-Esta bien hermano, cuidate...-se despidió Sakura.

-Qué descanses Sakura, espera Touya, te acompaño...-dijo el joven Tsukishiro alcanzando a Touya.

Sakura escuchó como la puerta de la casa se abría y se volvia a cerrar.

-Sakurita me piensas llevar contigo a ese colegio ¿verdad? porque yo no pienso quedarme aquí...-dijo Kero.

-Por supuesto que sí Kero, ahora debo llamar a Tomoyo y explicarle el porque no iré a la reunión mañana...-dijo la maestra de las cartas.

-Esta bien...-dijo Kero, atacando a lo que quedaba del pastel.

-Aquí Tomoyo...-dijo la melodiosa voz de Daidouji al otro lado de la linea.

-Hola Tomoyo, soy yo Sakura...-dijo la ojiverde.

-Hola Sakura ¿qué sucede? ¿te pasa algo malo? -dijo Tomoyo, preocupada.

-No, no me pasa nada malo, sólo que no podré ir a nuestra reunión de fin de semana...-dijo Sakura.

-Pero ¿porque Sakura? -preguntó la amatista.

-Bueno, lo que sucede es...-empezó Sakura a contarle lo de las cartas de Hogwarts, cuando hubo acabado, Tomoyo no cabia en sí de la emoción.

-Eso es maravilloso Sakura, es que eres una brujita muy poderosa...-rió Tomoyo, con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Hay Tomoyo, no digas eso que me da pena...-dijo Sakura sonrojada...-Y por eso no iré, Touya dice que podré ir, pero hablaremos con papá para ver que dice.

-Sí, mañana tienes un día muy duro así que, descansa Sakura...-se despidió Tomoyo.

-Igual tú, Tomoyo, que descanses...-dijo la castaña y ambas colgaron a la vez.

-Se ve que Tomoyo ha tomado la noticia muy bien...-dijo Kero, volando frente a Sakura.

-Pero si se lo ha tomado mejor que yo, ahora me llama brujita...-suspiró Sakura...-bueno Kero, mejor me acuesto porque mañana será un día muy duro...

-Sí, Sakurita...-murmuró Kero, acomodandose en la cama de Sakura, mientras ésta se colocaba su pijama, cortesía de Tomoyo Daidouji.

-Buenas noches, Kero...-bostezó Sakura, apagando la luz de su habitación y acostandose.

-Buenas noches, Sakurita...-dijo somnoliento Kero, acurrucandose a un lado de Sakura.

Y ambos se durmieron, sin saber que pasaría de ahora en adelante, solamente impulsandose con las palabras: No te preocupes, todo estará bien...todo...estará bien...

------**Continuara**------

**Hola a todos, vaya que si estoy inspirada en este último tiempo, he hecho más historias de las que pensé y ahora empiezo otra, algunos de mis amigos dirán: Hasta que al fin lo haces, otros dirán: Ya le entró la Pottermanía de nuevo, si me volvió a entrar y ahora es peor porque esta ligada con la Sakuramanía XD.**

**La verdad es que tenía desde hace mucho tiempo, el deseo de hacer un Crossover sobre estos personajes de HP Y CCS, la verdad al fin lo he hecho y aún no me lo creo.**

**Ahora sobre el capitulo: Ya los personajes de HP están en sexto, y para el gusto de muchas chicas, aquí Sirius Black, sigue con vida, si vivito y coleando, aunque sigue encerrado en el número 12, Grimmauld Place, Londres. El porque y cómo sigue vivo, lo sabrán más adelante.**

**¿Quienes serán esos alumnos nuevos que entraron en quinto el año pasado? Pues...yo no lo sé, y eso ya es mucho decir, nuestra querida Hermione le enseñara a Sakura todo lo que sabe (otro cerebrito en la clase...-masculló Snape) Ya cállese pelo grasiento, como iba diciendo habrán más emociones y todo lo demás.**

**Por cierto, existe un fic llamado "Hogwarts" que también es un Crossover de HP y CSS (Qué por cierto la historia la empece a leer en y la sigo leyendo ahora aquí en su autora es Sayuki-chan.**

**Solamente quería hacerte saber, que eres una de las mejores autoras que he leído y que aunque por falta de tiempo no haya podido dejarte reviews, te he leído desde hispafics y te sigo aqui en te digo que sigas adelante y que si estas leyendo esto, espero que te guste, no quiero que mi historia parezca un clon de tí, pero fue de allí que tome las bases y espero que no te ofendas por ello.**

**Sí en algún momento la historia se parece a la tuya, disculpame la verdad si te molesta, pero te aseguro 100 que no son las mismas tramas, despues de todo esto, se despide atentamente...**

**DarkAnnaSujimotto.**

**PD: Aquellos que aún no han leído Hogwarts de Sayuki-Chan, La cazadora, Sakura Cardcaptors y El Nuevo Inicio y Sakura El regreso del Amor de Angelyanu, ¡¡¡Nos quieren casar!!! de Mabe, La Princesa del cerezo y el lobo rebelde, Para Mi Siempre Fuiste Tú, Sakura, Shaoran Yami Koso Densetsu - Leyenda de Oscuridad, The Story About A Prince and a Courtier y bueno todas las de Crystal (¿¿Se nota mucho que es una de mis autoras favoritas??) La verdad todas las que he escrito aquí, son parte de mis autoras y historias favoritas, se las recomiendo todas.**

**Entendieron ¡¡¡TODAS!!!**

**No olviden de dejarme algún review, comentario o crítica ya que sus palabras son las que me ayudan a mejorar...**

**Ja ne!!**


	2. La Llegada de Hermione y de nuevo en

**Harry Potter**

**& **

**Sakura Cardcaptors**

**DarkAnnaSujimotto**

**2**

**La llegada de Hermione, **

**de nuevo en Grimmauld Place**

Eran las ocho de la mañana y Touya Kinomoto en ese momento ingresaba a su hogar, cansado, estropeado, pero feliz, habían podido salvarle la vida a un pequeño que había sido atravesado por una bala, muy cerca del corazón.

Al entrar el primer indicio de que algo raro sucedia era que su hermana menor estaba despierta a esas horas, por dios ¡¡¡a las ocho de la mañana!!!, el segundo indicio fue, observar a Yukito medio dormido sobre la mesa, Yukito siempre estaba despavilado y fresco por las mañanas y el tercer indicio de lo raro, era que su padre, no estaba tomando el café, por dios ¡¡¡todos los sábados su padre tomaba é, hoy estaba tomando té!!! ¿Qué rayos pasaba?

-Err, buenos días a todos...-saludó Touya dejando su maletín sobre la mesa, sobresaltando a Yukito.

-Buenos días, hermano...-le saludó Sakura, comiendose su desayuno.

-Buenos días, hijo...-dijo Fujitaka mientras tomaba un poco de té.

-¿Cómo te fue en el hospital, Touya? -dijo Yukito, reprimiendo un bostezo.

-Me fue bien, pero ¿qué les pasa a ustedes hoy? están muy raros, monstruo debes tener fiebre sólo asi te levantas temprano, Yuki, tú debes tener gripe o algún virus extraño, porque te estás quedando dormido, y tú papá, pareciese que...que...bueno no te encuentro enfermedad ahora mismo, pero la encontraré...-suspiró Touya, dejandose caer en la silla del comedor.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que sólo con fiebre me levanto temprano? Hermano...-dijo Sakura, lanzandole una mirada asesina.

-Pero si es la verdad, monstruo...-se rió Touya.

-Escucha Touya, Sakura ya me ha hablado de la carta de aquel colegio...-suspiró Fujitaka...- ¿tú crees que eso sea conveniente, hijo? -le preguntó.

-Papá, escucha, yo el único poder que tengo es el de poder ver fantasmas y hablarles, y saber cuando algo paranormal pasa y sentir las auras, yo no soy un brujo o algún mago, eso te lo dejó a ti, eres una mitad de la reencarnación del Mago Clow, dime tú, si es conveniente que Sakura, vaya a ese Colegio, es en Londres, pero estará acompañada por la jovencita que viene hoy...-le contestó Touya, mientras Sakura y Yukito sólo les observaban.

-Yo...yo creo...-dijo Fujitaka observando a su hija con una cara de consternación...-yo creo que...debes ir Sakura...-sonrió Fujitaka al notar el rostro estupefacto de sus hijos.

-Papá, desde un principio tenías planeado decir que sí ¿verdad? -dijo Sakura, abrazando a su padre.

-Por supuesto que sí, no todos los días a la hija de uno le llega la oportunidad de que ésta pueda controlar a la perfección sus poderes...-sonreía Fujitaka, al sentirse abrazado por su pequeña, Touya, también sonreía, al igual que Yukito.

-Bueno, yo debo retirarme ya, tengo que dar una clase de Historia en la universidad, suplementando al maestro, estaré aquí a eso de la una, hasta entonces, pasen buen día, Sakura, Touya, Yukito...-se despidió Fujitaka, tomando su maletín que había estado a sus pies y su saco en otra mano...-Por cierto Touya, me llevo mi café...-dijo levantando un envase de plástico...-era para ver como reaccionabas, hasta la tarde...-sonrió mientras salia de su hogar.

-¿Ustedes dos participaban en esto? -preguntó Touya, enarcando una ceja.

Sakura negó con su cabeza, pero Yukito asintió...

-Es que no pude decirle que no...-sonrió la contraparte de Yue.

-Ya me lo imagino, bueno, yo me voy a descansar algunas horas, hasta más tarde...-bostezó Touya, subiendo las escaleras.

-Yo debo ir a ver a mis abuelos, salí muy temprano y no quiero preocuparlos, cuidate, pequeña Sakura...-se despidió Yukito, con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Sí, hasta más tarde, Yukito...-se despidió Sakura del joven, en eso el teléfono empieza a sonar, inmediatamente contesta...-Casa Kinomoto ¿quién habla?

-¿¿Sakura?? -dijo una voz dulce y suave a través de la linea.

-¿¿Tomoyo?? -preguntó incrédula la ojiverde.

-Sí, probé suerte para saber si estabas despierta, aunque yo lo dudaba...-dijo Tomoyo, aun sorprendida...-¿Tienes fiebre? -preguntó.

-¡¡¿¿Porque debo tener fiebre para levantarme temprano??!! -dijo la castaña con miles de gotas en su cabeza.

-Porque es la única manera en la que te levantas temprano...-sonrió Tomoyo.

-Eso mismo me acaba de decir Touya...-suspiró resignada, Sakura.

-Jeje, me imagino que debe de haber llegado del hospital...-dijo Tomoyo.

-Sip, acaba de subir a dormir unas cuantas horas, se le nota el cansancio al pobre...-dijo Sakura, mientras levantaba la vista hasta el segundo piso.

-Bueno, sólo llame para saber si has hablado con tu padre, Sakura...-dijo Tomoyo, dibujando un vestido en una hoja de diseño...

-Si, he hablado con él Tomoyo y sabes que dijo...-dijo la voz emocionada de Sakura al otro lado de la linea.

-No, ¿que te dijo? -preguntó curiosa la amatista.

-Me dijo que sí, Tomoyo, dijo que si puedo ir a ese colegio...-sonreía Sakura al otro lado de la linea.

-Uuufff, por poco y creía que te había dicho que no, aunque sabiendo quien es tu padre, era de esperarse...-suspiró aliviada, Tomoyo.

-Oye, Tomoyo ¿hay algo que quieras decirme? -preguntó Sakura, seriamente, notando un tono leve de sorpresa en la voz de Tomoyo, cuando le había dicho lo anterior.

-Yo...-dijo la amatista observando un sobre en sus manos...-No Sakura, no tengo nada que decirte por ahora...-rió la amatista...-¿Porque? ¿debería tener algo que decirte, amiga?

-No, sólo que...no es nada olvidalo, debió ser mi imaginación...-dijo Sakura.

-Bueno amiga, eso era todo lo que deseaba saber, ahora estoy haciendo unos bocetos para el próximo desfile de modas que será en Londres, así que debo ponerme en marcha, hablamos más tarde para saber de la alumna nueva...-dijo Daidouji.

-Por supuesto, Tomoyo, hasta más tarde...-y ambas colgaron.

-Manos a la obra...-dijo Tomoyo, empezando a dibujar y dejando aquella carta en el escritorio.

-Yo iré a hacer esa tarea de verano mientras...-dijo Sakura, subiendo las escaleras.

Dos horas después (a las diez de la mañana) suena el timbre de la casa Kinomoto.

-Ya voy...-se escuchó una voz femenina proveniente de adentro de la casa...-Hola ¿en que puedo ayudarte? -preguntó Sakura a una chica frente a ella, de su edad más o menos, eran de la misma estatura, ella tenía el cabello castaño y un poco enmarañado y sus ojos eran de color miel.

-Mmm, disculpa, no hablo japonés...-dijo la jovencita en un perfecto inglés.

-Aaahh, no es problema ¿a quién busca? -preguntó Sakura, en un inglés igual de perfecto.

-Busco la casa Kinomoto, en especifíco a Sakura Kinomoto...-dijo la otra joven.

-Puedo preguntar ¿quién le busca? -preguntó Sakura.

-Hermione Granger, la alumna enviada de Hogwarts...

-Aaahhh, eres tú, mucho gusto, yo soy Sakura Kinomoto...-se presentó, dejando pasar a Hermione.

-Mucho gusto, Hermione Granger, me imagino que recibiste la carta ¿verdad? -preguntó Hermione, entrando en la casa.

-Si, así fue, ayer en la noche, ¿cómo crees sino, que te hubiese reconocido al mencionar el colegio?

-Buen punto...-rió Hermione.

-Bien ¿por donde empezamos? -preguntó Sakura, después que la llevo al sótano que más bien era una biblioteca.

-¿Esta biblioteca es de tu familia? -preguntó anonadada Hermione.

-Sí, es pequeña pero...-sonrió nerviosa Sakura, se notaba que a Hermione le fascinaban los libros.

-Bueno...-dijo Hermione, sentandose en una mesa que allí había...-Empezaremos por las escuelas de magia, existen muchas pero las más reconocidas son, Hogwarts, Beauxbatons y Durmstrang, de Hogwarts han salido magos reconocidos en la historia, uno de ellos es el Profesor y director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, es el único colegio de los tres mencionados que tiene alumnos de ambos sexos ya que Beauxbatons es solamente para chicas y está en Francia me parece y Durmstrang sólo para chicos que está en Bulgaria, en Hogwarts hay cuatro casas y estas son: Gryffindor que es representada por un león y el color escarlata, los Gryffindors somos elegidos por nuestro valor, fuerza, caballerosidad y coraje, a la vez que inteligencia; los Hufflepuff son representados por un tejón y el color amarillo, las cualidades de los Hufflepuff es el deseo de ayudar a los demás, son justos y leales; los de Ravenclaw son representados por un águila y su color es el azul, sus cualidades son ser valientes e inteligentes; y por último la casa menos favorita es Slytherin, es representada por una serpiente y el color verde, las cualidades de los Slytherins, si a eso se le puede llamar cualidad, son sumamente astutos y no les importa utilizar cualquier medio para obtener lo que desean. Yo pertenezco a Gryffindor, aunque por poco y me mandan a Ravenclaw.

-Vaya, si que son muchas cualidades ¿porque dices que Slytherin es la menos favorita, Hermione? -preguntó inocentemente Sakura.

-Verás, lo que sucedió fue...-empezó a relatarle Hermione, cuando hubo acabado de toda la historia, Sakura tenía la boca en un estado kilómetrico.

-Entonces ese mago llamado Lord Voldemort ha regresado para controlar el mundo mágico y eliminar a tu amigo Harry...-dijo Sakura, pálida.

-Sí, por lo que te conte hace rato, cuando el intento matar a Harry, el hechizo rebotó y se le devolvió a Voldemort reduciendolo a un fantasma, en nuestro cuarto año, el regreso y el año pasado, lo tuvo que enfrentar otra vez...-suspiró Hermione.

-Y puedo saber ¿cual hechizo fue el que Voldemort utilizó? -pregunto Sakura.

-Es una de las maldiciones prohibidas, sólamente Harry ha sobrevivido a ella, es la más mortal y es el hechizo asesino se llama _Avada Kedrava_, también está el hechizo torturador _Cruciatus_, te tortura hasta la locura y el hechizo _Imperius_ es el hechizo manipulador, solamente sucede que no puedes saber cuando estan manipulando a alguien y cuando no...-le contestó Hermione.

-Vaya...-suspiró Sakura.

-Muy bien, ahora empecemos con los hechizos...-y así ambas se pasaron la tarde, estudiando libros y demás, aprendiendo hechizos, pociones, respuestas a preguntas, hasta que a ambas les llegó el olor de la comida proveniente de la cocina.

-Ahora que lo pienso, me estoy muriendo de hambre...-dijo Sakura.

-Igual yo...-contestó Hermione, siguiendo a Sakura hasta la cocina, donde había un hombre joven, de algunos 27 u 28 años, con el cabello castaño oscuro, casi negro, estaba de espaldas a ellas.

-Pensé monstruo, que nunca saldrías de la biblioteca...-dijo el hombre, inmediatamente Hermione se puso a buscar a alguien o algo que pareciese un monstruo.

-¡¡¡Hermano, no soy ningún monstruo!!! -explotó Sakura, sorprendiendo a Hermione.

-Estás gritando como uno, entonces eres uno...-sonrió Touya, dandose la vuelta...-Tu debes ser la alumna del colegio, mucho gusto, Touya Kinomoto...-se presentó.

-Her...Hermione Granger, mucho gusto joven...-dijo Hermione, un poco sonrojada al notar el rostro del hombre, era bastante atractivo.

-Aaahh, buenas a todos, lamento haber llegado tarde...-dijo una voz suave trás ellas...-Hola Sakura, mmm, disculpe Srita. a usted no la conozco...-dijo el joven.

-Yukito, ella es la alumna del colegio Hogwarts, Hermione Granger, Hermione el es Yukito Tsukishiro...-les presentó Sakura.

-Mucho gusto...-dijeron a la vez, Hermione se sonrojo un poco más al notar la amabilidad nata de ese joven de cabellos grises, gafas y detrás se encontraban unos ojos cafés, también era atractivo.

-Bueno, sentemonos porque sino la comida se enfríara...-dijo Touya, quitandose el delantal y sentandose en la mesa.

-Touya ¿papá no vendrá? -dijo Sakura observando la hora en el reloj de pared.

-Debe de estar al llegar...-dijo Touya, en eso se escucha como la puerta de la casa es abierta y la vuelven a cerrar.

-Vaya que esos jóvenes de la universidad tienen preguntas y energía...-dijo la persona entrando a la cocina...-Hola a todos, lamento haber llegado un poco tarde...-sonrió el hombre, fijandose en un instante en la desconocida sentada en su mesa.

-Papá, ellas es Hermione Granger, Hermione el es mi padre Fujitaka Kinomoto...-presentó Sakura.

-Mucho gusto, Sr. Kinomoto...-dijo Hermione, notando que la belleza del hermano de Sakura, era de familia, el padre tenía el cabello castaño claro, igual lo tenía Sakura, pero el joven Touya tenía los ojos y el físico igual que su padre, era muy parecidos.

-El gusto es mio, jovencita, gracias por la comida...-dijeron todos, dejando anonadada a Hermione, quien repitió las mismas palabras, para no faltar el respeto a ninguna religión o código del Japón.

Cuando Sakura y Hermione, terminaron de comer, volvieron a la biblioteca a seguir estudiando...

-Hermione ¿qué es _prefecto_? -dijo Sakura, señalando unas palabras en un cuaderno de la joven.

-Un _prefecto_ es alguien que ha obtenido muchos sobresalientes, es inteligente y ordenado, aquí en el mundo no mágico, un prefecto viene siendo, el mejor alumno de la clase, a diferencia de que los prefectos ayudan a los maestros con los alumnos, y son encargados de mantener el orden, pueden restar y sumar puntos, siempre que sea necesario y justo...-contestó Hermione...-La verdad yo soy la prefecta de Gryffindor...

-Me lo temía y ¿que son _muggles_? -preguntó la ojiverde.

-Los _muggles, _asi es como les llamamos a las personas "no mágicas" que en su sangre no existe ni una pizca de magia...-contestó Hermione.

-¿Qué es el _Quidditch_? -preguntó, otra vez Sakura.

-Que no te escuchen ni Harry ni Ron, verás el _Quidditch _es el deporte más seguido en el mundo mágico, se juega montado sobre escobas y son siete jugadores en cada equipo, hay unos aros de gol que estan a una altura me parece de quince metros de alto y un equipo esta formado por tres cazadores que tratan de hacer gol con una pelota parecida a la de fútbol pero de color rojo llamada _quaffle_, un guardián, quien es que proteje los aros, dos golpeadores que protegen al equipo de las _bludger_, los golpeadores tienen un bate para golpear a las bludger y lanzarla a los jugadores del equipo contrario y las _bludgers_ son dos pelotas de color negro que se encargan de derribar a los jugadores no importando quienes sean, estas se mueven por si solas y por último tenemos al buscador, este tiene la importante tarea de atrapar la pequeña y dorada _Snitch_, que es una pequeña pelota dorada con alas, del tamaño de una nuez, y es sumamente difícil de atrapar, cuando un buscador atrapa la _Snitch_, el juego queda finalizado...-respiró Hermione.

-Vaya, tu si que eres una experta en eso, Hermione...-sonrió Sakura.

-No te creas, esto es lo que te pasa cuando pasas tanto tiempo con dos fanáticos del _quidditch _como lo son Harry y Ron...-contestó, riendo la prefecta.

-Hermione, ¿qué son lo _Dementores_?

-Son criaturas oscuras, de las más odiadas en nuestro mundo, son capaces de absorver la felicidad y dejarte sólo con los recuerdos más tristes, cuando ellos estan cerca, sientes como si nunca jamás volvieses a ser feliz, los dementores tiene un arma a la que llaman El beso del dementor esto consiste en que ellos se levanten su capucha negra y te absorvan el alma, es peor que morirse, dicen muchos, te roban el alma y tu cuerpo queda deambulando por la tierra...-contestó Granger.

-Pero que criaturas tan terrorifícas...-tembló Sakura.

-Estos fueron los primeros al unirseles a Lord Voldemort ahora...-suspiró Hemione.

-Muy bien ¿que es un _animago_? -preguntó Sakura.

-Un _animago, _es un mago o bruja que puede transformarse en cualquier animal, estos tiene que firmar en un registro en el Ministerio de Magia, con sus señas para poder identificarlos, Sirius Black, el padrino de Harry, es uno...-contestó Hermione, mientras cerraba un libro y abría otro.

-Ya veo...-murmuró Sakura.

En eso empieza a sonar el teléfono...

-Sakura, es para ti, de parte de Tomoyo...-se escuchó la voz de Touya desde afuera.

-Ya voy, disculpa Hermione...-dijo Sakura, caminado hasta la salita...-Hola, Tomoyo.

-Sakura ¿ya la alumna llego? -preguntó Tomoyo.

-Sí, esta aqui ahora mismo, no te imaginarás cuantas cosas he aprendido, Tomoyo...-dijo Sakura, emocionada.

-Ya me lo imagino, eres una chica que aprende rápido, Sakura ¿y cuál es su nombre? -preguntó la amatista.

-Su nombre es Hermione Granger, es una chica muy simpática...-sonrió Sakura.

-Muy bien, Sakura, sólo era eso, nos veremos, te dejo estudiar...-se despidió Daidouji.

-Hasta luego...-se despidió Sakura.

-¿Era algo malo, Sakura? -preguntó Hermione trás ella.

-No, era mi mejor amiga que deseaba saber si llegaste...-respondió Sakura.

-Pareciese que todo el mundo me estaba esperando...-dijo Hermione, con varias gotas en su cuello.

-Es que, que te llamen a un colegio de magia no sucede todos los días...-sonrió nerviosa Sakura.

-Bueno, terminemos de estudiar...-dijo Hermione.

-Por cierto, Hermione ¿dónde compraremos todo estó? -dijo Sakura, señalandole la hoja donde decía lo que necesitaria, la ropa, los libros y demás.

-En un sitio llamado Callejón Diagon, allí compraremos tu varita, túnicas, libros y demás cosas iremos el martes ¿te parece bien? -preguntó Hermione.

-Por supuesto pero ¿en que nos iremos? ¿eso no está en Londres? -preguntó Sakura, con miles de gotas sobre su cabeza.

-Utilizaremos los polvos flu...-contestó quedamente Hermione.

-Los _Polvos que..._-dijo Sakura, extrañada.

-Los_ polvos flu _son unos polvos que parecen cenizas pero no lo son, te metes dentro de una chimene tiras los polvos flu a tus pies dices alto y fuerte al sitio que deseas ir, que será el callejón Diagon.

-Pero, Hermione aquí no hay chimenea...-dijo nerviosa, Sakura.

-¡¡¿¿Qué??!! bueno eso es un problema, no pensé en eso...-dijo Hermione, mordiendose en labio inferior.

-Ah, ya lo se, podemos ir a casa de mi mejor amiga Tomoyo, aparte de mi familia es al única que sabe de mis poderes, ella tiene un chimenea...-sonrió Sakura, al recordar.

-Estamos salvadas, bueno pues tu la llamarás y le dirás, pero ahora, hay que ponerte al día, el profesor que más odia a los Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs y Ravenclaws, especialmente a Gryffindor, es el pofesor Severus Snape, sus alumnos favoritos son los Slytherins ya que, el es el jefe de esa casa, y da la clase de pociones, de Ravenclaw es el profesor Flitwick, el da encantamientos, de Hufflepuff la profesora Sprout, ella da Herbología y de Gryffindor la profesora Minerva McGonagall, ella imparte la clase de Transformaciones, Snape, de seguro querrá hacerte pasar un mal momento, asi que debes aprenderte estas pociones...-dijo Hermione.

-La poción matalobos, la poción multijugos, ¿qué es _Veritaserum_? -decía Sakura, leyendo algunas de las cosas.

-Sí, esas cosas empezaran a verse este año, pero sus desarrollos y ingredientes empiezan a verse en séptimo, _Veritaserum _es la poción de la verdad...-dijo Hermione.

-Suerte que te tengo a ti, para que me ayudes, porque sino ¿que sería de mi? -suspiró Sakura.

-Serás una buena alumna en Hogwarts, aprendes rápido...-le dijo Hermione, y ambas rieron...

------------

Mientras en Londres, el niño que vivió estaba teniendo problemas para controlar su temperamento, la tía Marge estaba en casa, otra vez, le cayó de sorpresa a Harry, a los Dursleys no, ya que, ella les había llamado al finalizar el año, justo antes de Harry regresar...

-Petunia, creo que deberías llamar a ese colegio, no veo que los azotes estén surtiendo efecto en éste...-dijo la mole de tía Marge a tía Petunia, está última parecía débil y frágil frente a tía Marge.

-Sí, por...por supuesto que lo haré, Marge...-dijo tía Petunia, asqueada, ya que el perro de Marge, _Ripper, _estaba tomando té, de uno de los platillos de té favoritos de tía Petunia.

-La verdad, no recuerdo mucho de lo que paso la otra vez que estuve aqui, en un momento estaba aquí, hablando de la madre de éste...-dijo Marge, señalando a Harry, quien estaba limpiando la mesa...-Y al otro, ya él estaba de camino al colegio San Bruto, no recuerdo nada entre un tiempo y el otro...-ante esto, tía Petunia, Dudley y tío Vernon, se miraron, aterrorizados.

-No lo sé Marge, recuerda que tomaste mucho brandy y estuviste con dolor de cabeza durante los otros días...-dijo nervioso, Vernon Dursley.

-Sí, tienes razón, Vernon...-dijo Marge, rascandole las orejas al perro...-Tú, limpia esto...-le dijo a Harry, con una seña.

Harry, tragándose su orgullo, lo hizo, para evitar una discusión con tío Vernon, rápidamente limpió eso y dijo...

-Tía Petunia, voy a salir un rato...-masculló Potter. Petunia asintió.

-Espera, espera, niño malcriado, la conversación de tus mal vividos padres no la hemos terminado...-soltó tía Marge, haciendo que Harry se detuviera en seco, se dió la vuelta para enfrentar a esa mujer que le había hostigado toda su existencia con su miserable presencia.

-Le diré sólo dos cosas, mis padres no eran ningunos mal vividos y dos; usted y yo no tenemos nada que hablar de mis padres...-se volvió encolerizado Potter.

-¿Eso crees? tus padres sólo les dejaron una carga contigo a mi hermano y su esposa, seguramente se emborracharon con el poco dinero que tu madre consiguió de su trabajo, si es que si acaso trabajaba y pensaron dejar este mundo, dejandote a cargo de mi hermano y su esposa, como ellos sabian que, Vernon y Petunia al tener tan buen corazón, no te iban a dejar sin un hogar, yo repito que si hubiese sido a mí, te mando directamente al orfanato...-masculló tía Marge, observando con un odio inmenso a Harry.

El joven Potter, se acerco lentamente a donde tía Marge estaba sentada, coloco sus brazos en los reposa brazos de la silla de ella y le dijo suavemente pero encolerizado...

-Una palabra más de mis padres y tendrá problemas...-susurró con sus ojos verdes, chispeando de rabia.

-¿Qué podría hacer un mocoso de mala sangre contra mi? -se burló tía Marge.

-Harry, no lo hagas...-órdeno tía Petunia, imaginando que pasaría lo mismo que tres veranos atrás.

-No, esta vez no correré, esta vez no pasará nada, pero algún día Marge Dursley, me las pagará todas y cada una, empezando por compararme con ese cerdito que tiene por sobrino, yo por mi parte, al menos me alegro de ser parte de la familia de tía Petunia, pero no de tío Vernon, al menos en la familia de mi madre, no todos son obesos y parecen cerdos esperando para el día de navidad...-soltó Harry, causando que en toda la cocina se hiciera el silencio.

-¿Cómo dijiste, mocoso? -dijo tía Marge, encolerizada.

-Lo que escucho, vieja sin modales, usted nisiquiera conoció a mis padres para hablar asi de ellos, usted no sabe como murieron, usted no sabe porque tuve que criarme en esta maldita familia donde sólo he pasado sufrimiento, soledad y dolor, asi que por una vez, "tía" Marge, no se meta donde no le incumbe...-escupió Harry, ese vómito de palabras que deseaba decirle desde hacía tiempo atrás.

-¿Cómo fue que me llamaste? ¿cerdito? -dijo Dudley, tocando un hombro de Harry, trás este.

-¿Algún problema con ello? super cerdito...-lo enfrentó Harry, Dudley en ese último tiempo había terminado de lograr su máximo sueño, ser más temido que tener verdaderos amigos, seguía tomando el rudo entrenamiento que había operado cambios efectivos en el cuerpo de Dudley, éste entrenaba ya que era el Campeón semi-adolecente de Boxeo y lucha libre Infantil, pero eso le daba lo mismo a Harry, Dudley frente a el, seguía pareciendo un cerdito, en este último tiempo, Harry, había crecido muchos centímetros, y sus duros entrenamientos de _Quidditch _estaban dando sus frutos, tenía el pecho sumamente formado y en sus brazos se notaban ya sus musculos, ya no iba a huir de Dudley como cuando tenía ocho años.

-¿¿Super qué?? está me la pagas Potter...-masculló Dudley, lanzandole un gancho derecho a Harry, que este por poco esquivó, agachandose, en eso le sostuvo el brazo a Dudley y le pegó una patada en su estómago, que milagrosamente, gracias a los entrenamientos, había vuelto a aparecer.

Dudley apenas si retrocedio, y se volvió a abalanzar contra Harry, pegandole un puñetazo en plena cara, mareando por un segundo a Harry, mientras este a tientas, buscaba una silla, al sentir el espaldar entre sus dedos, la levantó y la estralló contra el cráneo de Dudley, causando que este cayera al piso.

Mientras Harry, todavía con la mano en la nariz, pero no sangraba iba a pasar caminando por el lado de Dudley, pero este le sostuvo por los tobillos, haciendo que Harry cayera al piso, sostenido por sus brazos, hay ambos empezaron a repartirse puñetazos y patadas, derrumbaron la mesa en su pelea, e iban cambiando de posición, Harry arriba, golpeaba en pleno rostro a Dudley, Dudley arriba le cortaba la respiración a Harry y lo golpeaba también, Harry otra vez arriba y seguia encestandole puñetazos en el rostro a Dudley, mientras Harry en la nebulosa de rabia y odio que había en su interior, escuchaba las voces lejanas de sus tíos diciendole que se detuvieran, en un instante se sintió alzado hacía arriba y sentía que el aire no le llegaba a los pulmones, cuando apenas pudo abrir los ojos notó que Dudley lo tenía levantado por el cuello, asi evitando que pudiese respirar mejor.

Se sintió chocar contra algo duro y frío, a la vez que Dudley le encestaba un certero puñetazo en la boca del estómago, Harry apenas si pudo sostenerse en sus pies cuando su primo lo soltó, y creyendose victorioso se alejo, tal fue su sorpresa al sentir a Harry encaramado en su espalda, repartiendole puñetazos en la nuca, con sus manos del tamaño de jamones, Dudley lo sostuvo por la camisa y lo tiro al piso, en eso Harry le tira un platillo de té, que se rompió con la cabeza de Dudley, Harry se puso en pie y Dudley se enderezó, y ambos se avalanzaron el uno contra el otro, dandose cada uno un puñetazo en la mejilla, virandoles la cara al otro, pero Harry por ser más veloz, volvió a sostener la mano de su primo, pegandole varias veces patadas en el estómago, hasta que su primo cayó de rodillas, después le soltó la mano, pegandole una patada en plena cara, mientras Dudley se estiraba y le pegaba en la boca del estómago, la patada causo que Dudley cayera de espaldas y que Harry, cayese de rodillas sosteniendose el estómago.

Cuando dejó de sentir ese zumbido en los oídos y recapacitó en lo que había pasado, levantó apenas su rostro y observó como tía Petunia estaba congelada a un lado, tío Vernon estaba pálido y tembloroso y tía Marge estaba de color cenizo.

-Algo similar le pasará a usted si se sigue metiendo con mis padres...-dijo Harry observando a la atónita tía Marge, a la vez que sentía algo tibio correrle por la comisura de los labios.

-¡¡¡POTTER A TU HABITACIÓN, AHORA MISMO!!! -exclamó, sobresaltando a todo mundo, tía Petunia.

-Muy bien...-murmuró Harry, subiendo las escaleras rápidamente, entrando a su habitación y cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

¿Qué le había pasado? esa rabia, no había sido una rabia común, más bien, era toda la rabia, odio y rencor que había guardado por Marge, entremezclada con la de Dudley y sus tíos; y la había desquitado con su primo.

-No esta bien, esto no esta bien...-decía Harry, mientras abría la puerta de su armario, donde había un espejo de cuerpo entero y se observó atentamente.

Lo que sentía tibio correrle por la comisura de los labios, bajando hasta su barbilla, era sangre, después de uno de los puñetazos que Dudley le pegó, le partió el labio inferior desde adentro, sentia los restos de piel y la sangre entremezcladas en su lengua, tenía un leve corte en su mejilla derecha, un chichón cerca de las sienes, el cuello de su camisa estaba estirado a más no poder, tenía otro corte leve en la barbilla, tenía el cuello rojo a causa del intento de Dudley de ahorcarlo, donde seguramente apareceria un moretón, su cabello estaba más desordenado que nunca, estaba hecho un desastre, pero estaba bien, no le había roto ningún hueso y eso era lo importante ¿no?.

En el dorso de su mano izquierda sintió un dolor punzante y latente, al observar su mano, notó con un rostro de resignación, que tenía un pedazo de cristal incrustado en el dorso, donde la sangre estaba saliendo por lentos caminos que serpenteaban hasta el piso.

Se sentó en su cama y deseo estar en Hogwarts o que Madam Pomfrey, la encargada de la enfermería de Hogwarts, estuviese allí para curarle aquello, pero ya que era muy improbable que ella apareciese en el número 4 de Privet Drive, tenía que sacarse el pedazo de cristal al estilo _muggle_, se puso en pie y buscó en uno de sus cajones, una pinza que el tenía para armar y desarmar su reloj cuando se ponía defectuoso, con calma y sin gritar, se sacó el cristal lentamente y sin dolores, de donde empezó a brotar la sangre sin medida alguna.

Alarmado por toda la sangre que estaba saliendo, lo primero que atinó a hacer, fue tomar una toallita que tenía para secarse el sudor cuando salia a correr por Privet Drive y envolverse la mano allí, tenía que desinfectarsela, pero no quería encontrarse con los Dursleys, pero morir allí desangrado, donde seguramente nunca le darían un entierro como dios manda, era peor que morir a manos de su peor enemigo, Lord Voldemort.

Con cuidado de no hacer ruido, salió de su habitación y empezó a caminar en direción al baño, pero en el camino se encontró con tía Petunia, que al observar la mano envuelta en la toalla de Harry y toda la sangre que allí se notaba, puso una mueca.

-Vamos Potter, a que te desinfectes esa herida...-dijo tía Petunia, con una mirada estrafalaria sobre Harry.-Tienes que limpiarte eso o moriras desangrado...-mientras lo guiaba al baño.

Harry al observar el rostro de su tía, como de miedo y asco a la vez le dijo...

-Yo no le he pedido que me lleve al baño, puedo ir por mi mismo, además no debe tocarme...-decía mientras apartaba de su hombro, la mano de su tía...-soy una escoria ¿no? soy el peor recuerdo de su hermana, no debe tocar a alguien como yo...-dijo y se marcho sólo al baño, dejando a una tía Petunia, petrificada en el mismo lugar.

-Hump, mantenerme bajo su techo durante dieciséis años y preocuparse por mi ahora ¿que es lo que se cree? -murmuraba Harry, todavía enojado mientras colocaba su mano ensangrentada bajo el chorro de agua fría, se lavo la mano con jabón desinfectante, que seguramente sus tíos hecharian a la basura por el simple hecho de haberla usado él, cuando la herida dejó de emanar sangre, volvió a colocar la mano bajo el chorro, cuando hubo acabado, cerro el grifo de agua y se seco la mano con un pañuelo que llevaba en los bolsillos traseros de sus vaqueros y salió del baño, chocandose con la mole de tío Vernon.

-¡¡Tú!! maldito engendro te vas de mi casa ahora mismo...-masculló tío Vernon.

-Lo siento, no hay nada más que desee que irme, pero tengo terminantemente prohibido marcharme de esta casa...-le informo Harry a su tío...-Si quiere saber el porque, preguntele a tía Petunia, ahora me voy a mi habitación y se marchó, cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Mientras Harry, se preparaba adolorido un poco sí, para acostarse, apenas eran las siete de la tarde pero tenía sueño, escuchó como sonaba el timbre de la casa y tío Vernon decía...

-Ya abró yo, no se preocupen...-le llegó la voz de su tío Vernon, fuerte y claro.

Escuchó atento, como se abría la puerta de la calle, un murmullo de voces y un tono de espanto en la voz de su tío Vernon...

-¿Qué hacen aquí? largo de mi casa...-bramó tío Vernon, en eso se le une la voz de tía Marge.

-¿Quienes son ustedes? fuera de la casa mi hermano...-corroboró tía Marge a su hermano.

Fuesen quienes fuesen los que estuviesen allá abajo, no dijeron nada, Harry se alarmó, no volvio a escuchar la voz de tío Vernon o de su hermana, ni escuchó la voz tía Petunia quejarse o alarmarse, lentamente se incorporó y tomo su varita de debajo de la almohada, la tenía allí porque uno nunca sabe lo que puede pasar, empezó a caminar hasta la puerta de su habitación, con la varita en mano, abrió la puerta lentamente, empezó a bajar las escaleras, en el último escalón salto, cayendo con la gracia de un gato sobre sus piernas, cuando se incorporó y dobló a la salita, tal fue su sorpresa en encontrarse a sus tíos petrificados tirados en el piso y una voz trás de el, queda y ronca, conocida para él, le dijo: Busca tus cosas Potter, te vas con nosotros, esa voz familiar para él, no era de otro más que de...Alastor Moody, mejor conocido como, _Ojoloco _Moody...

-¿Pro...Profesor Moody? -dijo un Potter atónito, no sabía que más decir.

-Sí, soy yo Potter, baja esa varita...-dijo Moody, dirigiendose a la salita.-Ven a ver a los demás.

Harry parecia un sonámbulo, arrastrando los pies hasta la salita, donde la boca se le quedo en un estado kilómetrico, allí estaban "su guardia de avanzada" no todos, en comparación con la vez anterior casi no había nadie, Nymphadora Tonks, quién le saludo con un gesto de la mano y estaba ahora con el cabello largo y color rojizo, los ojos violetas y una nariz fina, vestida como una _muggle_, bueno allí todos los presentes lo estaban, con una falda y una camisa blanca de mangas cortas, más bien parecia una colegiala, también estaba allí el Profesor Remus Lupin, quién se acerco sin decirle nada a examinarle el rostro, Lupin en este último tiempo, parecia más viejo de lo que en verdad era, su cabello castaño estaba más salpicado de canas, sus ropas _muggles_ eran un poco raídas, unos vaqueros y una camisa de color azul.

-Hola, profesor Lupin...-saludó Harry, sorprendido...-Hola Tonks ¡¡¡Señor Weasley!!! -se apartó Harry de la examinación fisica que le estaba haciendo el profesor Lupin y se acerco al hombre de cabellos escasos pero rojizos, con ojos azules y mucha amabilidad, vestido con un abrigo tweed y unos pantalones de vestir...-¿Cómo están? pero ¿qué hacen todos aquí?

-Hola Harry...-le abrazó el Sr. Weasley...-Hemos venido a llevarte a casa...-sonrió.

-¿Ha pasado algo malo? -preguntó Harry, preocupandose.

-No, no ha pasado nada, Harry, sólo que Dumbledore dice que ya es tiempo de que vuelvas a casa...-contestó Tonks, con una sonrisa que parecia de estrella de cine.

-Vamos Harry, ve por tus cosas, nosotros te esperaremos aquí...-dijo el profesor Lupin, tocandole el hombro.

-¿Cómo sabemos que él es el verdadero Potter? -preguntó incrédulo, Moody.

-¿Y cómo se yo que ustedes son los verdaderos ustedes? -preguntó inteligentemente Harry, alzando su varita y saliendose del circulo que había formado cerca de él.

-Está bien, tienes razón, eres precavido, Harry...-dijo Lupin...-Adelante, pregunta.

-¿En que momento me enseñó a hacer el _Patronus_? -preguntó, nadie aparte de Ron, Dumbledore y Hermione, y obvio el profesor Lupin, sabían cuando el había empezado a darle clases anti-dementores.

-En ese instante que te lo propuse, te dije que tendría que ser después de las vacaciones ya que, me sentía agotado, después de las vacaciones a las pocas semanas, me puse a enseñarte en el aula de Historia...-contestó el Profesor Lupin, sonriendole a Harry, era el verdadero.

-Muy bien, errr, Tonks ¿en que momento me dijiste que eras una _metamorfomaga_? -dijo Potter apuntandole con la varita.

-El año pasado, cuando vinimos a buscarte para llevarte con nosotros, estabamos empacando y me preguntaste que como se aprendía a ser uno, y yo te conteste que te sería defícil porque habían muy pocos magos metamorficos y que no se hacían sino que nacían así...-contestó ella, sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Bien, Sr. Weasley ¿en que momento fue que nos conocimos y como se llama el instrumento que utilizan los _muggles _para comunicarse a larga distancia?

-Bien, bien, nos conocimos en el verano después de tu primer año, mis hijos Fred, George y Ron, te vinieron a buscar en el Ford Anglia que yo había hechizado y el instrumento que utilizan los _muggles_ para comunicarse, se llama felétono, aunque Hermione me corrigió en King Cross y me dijo que era teléfono...-estó último el Sr. Weasley lo murmuró más para sí.

-Entonces Profesor Moody ¿qué me es lo usted siempre me dice acerca de estar alerta y de la varita en los bolsillos traseros de los vaqueros? -preguntó Harry.

-¡¡¡ALERTA PERMANENTE!!! -dijo Moody, sobresaltando a todo mundo...-Además te dije que no te pusieras la varita en los bolsillos traseros, porque aparentemente no sabías que muchas personas habían perdido sus nalgas así...-gruñó.

-Bueno, son todos ustedes los verdaderos...-suspiró Harry, aliviado bajando la varita.

-Sí, ¿pero como sabemos que tu eres el verdado Harry Potter? -le apuntarón con la varita Moody y Tonks.

-Por favor, ya el mismo se dio a delatar de que era el, preguntandonos todas esas cosas...-dijo quedamente Lupin.

-Pues yo no me fió, Harry ¿a que es lo que más le temes? -preguntó Moody.

-Yo, pues a los dementores, el profesor me dijo que yo le tengo miedo al mismo miedo, que era una respuesta muy sabia...-contestó Harry, extrañado.

-Remus ¿es eso cierto? -preguntó Tonks, mirando a Lupin, después a Harry.

-Sí, es cierto, Harry le teme al temor, es la verdad...-sonrió Lupin.-Sabía que eras tú, muy buena idea lo de preguntarnos.

-Muy bien, Harry, ve a buscar tus cosas, nos marchamos dentro de diez minutos -le dijo el Sr. Weasley, mientras examinaba los enchufes que por allí habían, ante la mirada aterrorizada de los Dursleys, que estaba petrificados, pero escuchaban y veían todo aquello, en especial tía Marge.

-Es...esta bien...-dijo Harry, sonriendo, subiendo las escaleras más rápido que de carrera, entrando a su habitación, buscando inmediatamente las cartas de felicitaciones que habían debajo de la tabla suelta del entarimado, algunos dulces que le quedaban por su cumpleaños, sus libros, estaban todos guardados en el baúl, así que no tendría que buscarlos, tomo la pluma y el tintero que estaban en su escritorio y los puso en el baúl.

-Se nota que tienes prisa por irte de aquí...-dijo una voz detrás de él.

-¿Eh? aah Tonks, que susto me has dado ¿qué haces aquí? -preguntó Potter.

-Remus me mando a ayudarte, pero no hace falta, sólo hay que bajar las cosas...-rió ella...-me llevare el baúl, _baúl locomotor _e igual que el año pasado, el baúl se levanto por unos cuantos centímetros del piso, flotando...-por cierto Harry, no creo que tu forma de vestir sea la conveniente para marcharnos...-se rió ella, saliendo de la habitación.

-¿Mi forma de vestir? -se preguntó mirandose la ropa, sonrojandose en fracción de segundos, estaba en sus pantalones cortos de dormir de color negro, con el escudo de armas de Hogwarts dibujado a un lado y una camiseta de dormir negra...-Qué vergüenza...-dijo buscando con prisa la ropa que se había quitado, al finalizar, en su mochila colocó su pijama, en una mano tenía la Saeta de Fuego y en la otra la jaula vacía de _Hedwig_, cuando bajo las escaleras, todos estaban esperandoles.

-Harry, afuera hay un coche del Ministerio de Magia, nos iremos en él, mientras yo me encargo de borrarles la memoria, al menos a la hermana de tu tío...-decía el profesor Lupin, mientras levantaba la varita y decía...-_Obliviate_ -apuntando a tía Marge, esta por unos segundos abrió los ojos como platos y los volvió a cerrar, apuntó a todos los Dursleys y dijo...-_Finite Incantatem, _devolviendole la movilidad de sus musculos a todos...-Me imagino que podrán moverse ya.

-¡¡¡Ustedes, fuera de mi casa, manada de bichos raros!!! -fue lo primero que bramó tió Vernon, pero con el miedo dibujado en los ojos.

-Vaya usted si que es un _muggle _orgulloso...-murmuró Tonks, antes de salir guiando al baúl hasta el coche del ministerio.

-Cuidense...-se despidió el Sr. Weasley, saliendo por igual.

-Vamonos, Harry...-le dijo Lupin, mientras lo sujetaba por un hombro...

-Hasta el próximo verano, supongo...-se despidió Harry de sus tíos y de su golpeado primo.

En eso tío Vernon se iba a avalanzar sobre Harry, pero Moody le cerró el paso...

-Algún daño a Potter y se las verá conmigo ¿entendido, Dursley?

Tío Vernon, no contestó, sólo asintió con la cara como la ceniza, ese viejo decrépito le inspiraba mucho temor...

-Esperen a Potter el próximo verano, si hubiese algún cambio o algo fatal le ocurriese, Dumbledore les avisara...-dicho esto, Moody salió de la casa de los Dursleys, dejando un completo silencio trás de sí, se subio al coche del ministerio que acelero en cuanto se sentó.

-Por cierto Harry ¿qué te paso en el rostro? -preguntó preocupado Lupin.

-Tuve una pelea con mi primo Dudley...-contestó Harry, mirando por la ventanilla, pero inmediatamente dejo de hacerlo, porque todo pasaba a una velocidad increíble y lo estaba mareando, se sentía una velocidad como la del autobús noctámbulo.

-¿Con esa mole de chico que estaba petrificado en el piso? -dijo atónita Tonks.

-Sí...-murmuró Harry.

-Pero ¿porque la pelea? -preguntó el Sr. Weasley.

-La hermana de mi tío Vernon, empezó a hablar mal de mis padres, retomandolo donde lo dejó la última vez que vino, me enoje mucho pero me controle y le llame cerdito a Dudley, el se molestó me mando un gancho derecho lo esquive y le pegué, ahí empezo la pelea...-acortó Harry, toda la historia.

-¿Por eso el desastre en esa cocina? entre allí y había una silla rota, varios pedazos de loza y cristal en el piso y gotas de sangre...-dijo Moody.

-La silla se la rompí en la cabeza, le tire parte de la loza, pero aún así me pegó, me corte en el dorso miren...-dijo Harry, levantando la mano izquierda para que observaran el pequeño vendaje que se había hecho.

-Sí, pero aún asi, estuvo mal que te desquitaras con el, aunque debo admitir que el quedo mucho peor que tu, aunque el es más fuerte, me imagino yo...-dijo Lupin, disimulando a duras penas una sonrisa.

-¿Qué te causa tanta gracia, Lupin? -preguntó curioso el Sr. Weasley, observandole.

-Sólo recordaba que James también recibió una paliza parecida por parte de Sirius hace muchos años ya...-dijo nóstalgico, Lupin.

-¿Enserio? -preguntarón al unísono Harry y Tonks.

-Sí, pero ahora no pienso hacerles esa historia, luego será, ya estamos llegando a nuestro lugar...-dijo Lupin.

-¿Cómo puede usted ver nada, si este coche va tan rápido como el _autobús noctámbulo_? -frunció el ceño Potter.

-No lo sé, solo sé que, estamos llegando al número 12 de Grimmauld Place...-sonrió con pesar Lupin.

-Muy bien...-farfulló Moody...-estén preparados, Potter, es el mismo procedimiento que la otra vez ¿entendido? al recibir un leve asentimiento de la cabeza por parte de Harry...-Muy bien, llegamos...

Los cinco se bajaron del coche, con el baúl de Harry, la Saeta de Fuego y la jaula de _Hedwig_, pasó lo mismo que la vez anterior, Harry observó los edificios el número 11 y después el 13, de uno de los edificios salia una música a todo volumen, opacando cualquier otro sonido, Moody le hizo una seña a Harry y este volvió a recordar las palabras escritas en un pergamino que se hizo cenizas al terminar de leerlo, el verano anterior, rememorizó en su pensamiento: _"El cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix está ubicado en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, en Londres"_

Inmediatamente la maltrecha puerta salió de la nada entre el número 11 y 13, inmediatamente aparecieron las paredes ni tan sucias y ya no tan mugrientas ventanas, el grupito subió los escalones de piedra, quedando frente a la mugrienta puerta con la aldaba de plata en forma de serpiente enrroscada, Moody sacó su varita y le dio un golpe con ella a la puerta, Harry volvió a escuchar unos fuertes ruidos metálicos y el sonido de la cadena descorrerse magicamente y la puerta se abrió, con sorpresa notó Harry, sin el chirrido que antes la caracterizaba.

-Vamos Harry, entra, me imagino ya te sabes el camino, ten cuidado con el paragüero y recuerda, has silencio...-le dijo el Sr. Weasley...-Molly debe estar en la cocina con los chicos, ve hacía allá...-le recomendó.

Harry estaba que no cabía en si de felicidad, al menos estaba allí, encerrado, pero feliz, al menos estaría allí con sus amigos, su padrino y gente que lo quería, a diferencia de Privet Drive, donde tenía muchas libertades, podía salir a donde quisiera, pero estaba rodeado de personas que lo odiaban, y que de seguro, nunca le extrañarían.

Harry fue en silencio por el pasillo iluminado por antorchas, entró en la cocina que era una estancia grande con paredes de piedra, parecía más limpia, más cálida que la vez anterior, vislumbro a la Sra. Weasley, meneando con la varita algo en un caldero, mientras unas papas se pelaban solas, los espeluznantes cacharros de la vez anterior ya no era negros, eran de color plateado, la enorme mesa que estaba la cocina, estaba pulida y pintada de color caoba, igual las sillas, los gemelos Fred y George, estaban sentados con los pies sobre la mesa, Ginny, la hermana menor de su amigo Ron, ayudaba a su madre, y vislumbró a su amigo Ron, llevando una enorme jarra de cerveza de mantequilla a la mesa, a su padrino no le veía por ningún lado.

-Fred, George por dios, bajen los pies de la mesa...-les reclamó la Sra. Weasley.

-Bajen los pies de la mesa...-dijeron al unísono los gemelos, bajando los pies cuando su madre les órdeno, pero volvieron a subirlos en cuanto ella se dió la vuelta.

-Ron, ve avisale a Sirius que casi vamos a comer...-órdeno la Sra. Weasley a su hijo...-De paso llevale esto para que se lo de a _Buckbeak _por favor...

-Muy bien, mamá...-contestó Ron, al caminar a la puerta, se detuvo en seco...-¿Ha...Harry? -preguntó atónito.

-No, Ron, a Harry no a Sirius, vete a buscar a Sirius...-dijo su madre...

-No mamá, el se refiere a que Harry está aquí...-dijeron al unísono los gemelos Weasley.

-¿Cómo que?? -volteandose la Sra. Weasley...-Aaahh, Harry querido ¿cómo estás? -le sonrió la Sra. Weasley acercandose a él y abrazandole.

-Ahora estoy muy bien, Sra. Weasley -balbuceó Harry cuando la Sra. Weasley lo soltó.

-Pero Harry ¿que te ha pasado en el rostro? -farfulló alarmada la Sra. Weasley al notar el chichón, el labio partido (estaba partido también por fuera) y los ligeros cortes en la mejilla y la barbilla.

-Amigo, pareciese que te peleaste con _Crookshanks, _el gato de Hermione...-saludo burlonamente Ron Weasley a su mejor amigo.

-Vaya ¿así es como me saludas? qué amigo me gasto...-le reprochó burlonamente Harry y ambos empezaron a reir.

-Harry contestame ¿que te paso? -volvió a preguntar la Sra. Weasley.

-No es nada Sra. Weasley, es que está mañana tuve una pelea con mi primo Dudley...-le contestó Harry, entrando a la cocina siendo guiado por Ron, mejor dicho arrastrado.

-¿Cómo? -preguntaron los Weasleys que estaban en la cocina, al unísono.

-Sí, hola Ginny, Fred, George ¿cómo están? -les saludo, con una sonrisa.

-Harry dinos ¿quién ganó? -preguntaron los gemelos Weasleys.

-Pues yo, ya que el quedo tendido en el piso...-dijo Harry, sonrojandose.

-¿Cómo pudiste con esa mole de carne, Harry? -preguntó Ron, sentandose en una silla frente a su amigo.

-Con muchos intrumentos, una silla, una loza y varias patadas...-contestó Harry, riendose.

-Bueno, lo importante es que estás bien, no te preocupes Harry querido, con un poco de ungüento, o de la solución de _murtlap _se te curará...-le dijo la Sra. Weasley, con el tono dulzón que siempre utilizaba con él...-Ron, ve a llamar a Sirius, por las barbas de Merlin, Harry no va a desaparecer...-le dijo.

-Si, ya voy...-pesadamente, Ron se puso en pie...-regreso enseguida y se marcho.

-¿Eh? Ron espera, voy contigo, me gustaría ver a _Buckbeak _-le dijo Harry y se fue trás su amigo...

En ese momento, Hermione Granger estaba, enseñandole unos hechizos a Sakura, mientras en otro lugar, había una reunión de magos en secreto, encabezado por Dumbledore, reunidos para tratar de evitar, la catástrofe que se acercaba al mundo magico...

------**Continuara**------

**Qué capitulo tan largo ¿verdad? la verdad no se cuantas páginas son ya que en mi laptop no he podido instalar el Office 2003 (mi favorito) por culpa de espacio y estoy escribiendo ahora en Word Pad 98 me parece, aunque resulta más fácil y simple, no me indica la cantidad de páginas que llevo y eso es lo malo, pero despues de eso, todo muy bien.**

**¿Qué les ha parecido la pelea de Harry vs Dudley? Encantadora ¿verdad? aunque dejé muy golpeado a Potter, pero no es que si eso pasara, va a salir ileso ¿o si? aunque también Dudley llevo su par de golpes, el pobre debe ir al hospital a que le pongan puntos, ya que después del sillazo de Harry, se le abrió parte del cuero cabelludo, y también está la llegada de Hermione, a que si tiene ojos la chica ¿eh? notó inmediatamente el atractivo de Touya y Yukito.**

**-Es que tengo ojos en la cara, Dark...-contestó con autosuficiencia Hermione.**

**-Y a ti ¿quién te pregunto? -le dice Dark, acercandose con una silla en mano.**

**-Esto en lo que sucede cuando desde pequeña eres una fanática de la WWF, esta niña no tiene remedio, hay que llevarla a San Mungo...-le susurró Hermione a Harry, mientras éste asentia.**

**-¡¡¡Potter, querido!!! Alejate de esa cerebrito Granger...-le órdena Dark a Potter.**

**-Pero ella es mi amiga y tú sólo una demente que nos utiliza para su beneficio y conveniencia...-saltó Potter a la autora.**

**-Muy bien, Potter, por tu insolencia, veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor...-dijo la autora.-Y nos busques que sean treinta, ya que aquí, yo soy la Prefecta, Wajajajaja...-reía malevólamente.**

**-Muy bien, dejando a estas personas hablando entre ellos, quiero agradecerles en nombre de DarkAnna, a todos ustedes que están leyendo esto y que han apoyado a esta escritora desde sus inicios...-decía Sakura Kinomoto, leyendo unas hojas.**

**-¿Qué haces diciendo mis diálogos, Sakura? -preguntó, una super enojada Dark.**

**-Jejeje, mejor aquí corrieron; que aquí murieron...-corrió Sakura a más no poder.**

**-Bien, ya que me he desecho de estos...-dijo mirando en un rincón a Potter y Granger, atados de pies y manos, sentados en dos sillas, amordazados...-Puedo continuar, pero como ya se me acabó el tiempo de estar al aire, les dejó un breve resumen...**

**Hermione y Sakura, irán al callejón Diagon a comprar las cosas de la última, Tomoyo les acompañara, sorprendiendo a Hermione, pero acalla sus dudas para luego, irán a Gringotts, el banco de los magos y brujas llevandose una enorme sorpresa en el banco, se encontrarán con alguien muy desagradable para los Gryffindors, en especial al trío maravilla en el callejón Diagon, mientras que Harry está muy feliz de terminar sus vacaciones en Grimmauld Place, y feliz de que Sirius siga con vida y estar con uno de sus mejores amigos, Ron Weasley, pero tendrá una pesadilla de Lord Voldemort, ya que se ha descuidado desde su llegada a Grimmauld Place de prácticar Oclumancia y se encontrará con su profesor menos agradable Severus Snape...Uuuffff, hasta aquí el resumen, hasta la próxima.**

**Se despide: DarkAnnaSujimotto.**

**Ja ne!**


	3. El Callejón Diagon, Gringotts y

**Harry Potter**

**&**

**Sakura Cardcaptors**

**DarkAnnaSujimotto**

**3**

**El callejón Diagon, Gringotts **

**y la Pesadilla**

El tiempo había pasado volando y ya era el martes, Sakura y Hermione estaban de camino a la casa de Tomoyo, la noche el Domingo, Sakura le explicó sus motivos a Tomoyo de utilizar su chimenea y ésta se sintió muy complacida por servirle de ayuda a su amiga, por eso Daidouji esperaba con ansias verla, a ella y a la alumna llamada Hermione Granger.

-Sakura ¿de verdad que no es ningún problema para tu amiga Tomoyo? -le seguía preguntando Hermione a Sakura, cuando ya estaban a dos casas de la de Daidouji.

-Ya te he dicho que no Hermione, para Tomoyo, esto no representa ninguna carga, todo lo contrario, se la pasará grabandonos, a ambas...-le dijo Sakura, con miles de gotas en su cuello, imaginandose la escena donde Tomoyo estaría filmandolas.

-¿Qué quieres decir con, "grabandonos" Sakura? -empezó Hermione a ponerse nerviosa.

-No te asustes, que Tomoyo no es una de esas locas que andan vistiendo y filmando a todo mundo a su conveniencia, grabar a nuestros amigos y a mí, es su hobby...-le tranquilizó Sakura.

-Ya me siento más aliviada...-dijo Hermione, mientras su vista se desviaba hasta la casa por la cual estaban pasando, tenía un enorme y hermoso jardín, y unas verjas que protegían la propiedad, se podía observar un camino de cemento que llevaba a enorme casa que se vislumbraba al final, y en la entrada había un enorme portón y en el centro cerrado en un circulo había una enorme D, al abrirse la D se partía por la mitad, a un lado de la pared, había un intercomunicador, reconoció Hermione, deteniendose junto a Sakura, quien también observaba la enorme mansión.-Esta casa se ve que es enorme...

-Y lo es...-murmuró Sakura, pulsando un botoncito rojo en el intercomunicador.

-¡¡Sakura!! pero ¿qué haces, por dios? -preguntó alarmada, Hermione.

-Pues llamo para avisarles que estamos aquí y que nos cedan el paso...-contestó Sakura, hasta que del otro lado del intercomunicador se escucho una voz de comando que decía...

-Esta es la residencia Daidouji ¿a quién buscan o que desean? -dijo la voz femenina en tono autoritario.

-No...nosotras nada...Sakura debemos llegar a casa de tu amiga ya...-dijo Hermione, que no sabía que Tomoyo se apellida Daidouji.

-Pero...si es esta...-dijo Sakura, mirandole con infinita inocencia...-Soy Sakura Kinomoto, vengo a ver a Tomoyo...-sonrió Sakura, observando a la pequeña camára que salió del intercomunicador.

-Se...Se...Señorita Sakura ¿porque no dijo quién era antes? -dijo la voz femenina, nerviosa.

-Por nada, por favor, dejanos pasar, queremos ver a Tomoyo, vengo acompañada de otra amiga mía, su nombre es Hermione Granger, ahora la camára se fijaba en Hermione y esta retrocedia, un poco asustada.

-Muy bien, pasen adelante...-dijo la voz y el portón se abrió lo suficiente para que ambas pasarán.

-Debo de estar soñando o tome mucho té ¿de verdad está es la casa de tu prima y amiga, Sakura? -seguía atónita Hermione.

-Sí, yo también puse ese rostro cuando vine por primera vez, confirme varias veces la direción y el número de la casa y resultó ser siempre está, aunque en un principio estaba incómoda con tantos lujos, pero termine acostumbrandome a verlo...-decía Sakura, mientras ambas subian los escalones de piedra que llevaban a la puerta principal, antes de siquiera tocar el pomo de la puerta, esta se abrió.

-Bienvenidas sean...-dijo una señora de algunos cuarenta años, saludando con una leve inclinación a las chicas...-Señorita Sakura, hacía tiempo que no la veía...-dijo complacida la señora.

-Hola señora, McKentire, Hermione ella es el ama de llaves de esta casa, Ivy McKentire, Ivy ella es mi amiga, Hermione Granger...-les presentó Kinomoto.

-Mucho gusto...-dijeron ambas.

-La Señorita Tomoyo esta en la habitación del piano...-le dijo la Sra. McKentire a Sakura e inmediatamente se marchó a la cocina.

-¿No se supone que deba llevarnos? -preguntó enarcando una ceja Hermione.

-No me gusta que me guien de un lado para otro cuando ya me sé el camino, por eso no lo hace...-contestó Sakura, subiendo unas escaleras en forma de caracol, en el techo de ese enorme vestibulo, se podía apreciar una lampara del siglo XIX, cuando subieron hasta el final, Sakura la guió por un largo y amplio pasillo, y entro en la tercera puerta, con mucho sigilo.

Le hizo una seña de que mantuviera silencio a Hermione y esta asintió, aún sin entender, cuando Sakura terminó de abrir la puerta, Hermione pudo observar a una hermosa joven, de cabellos largos y plomizos cayendole como una cascada por la espalda, tenía la piel nívea, haciendola parecer de porcelana, sus dedos largos y finos, tocaban con mucho sentimiento el piano de color negro que había en una esquina, en contraluz a un ventanal, Hermione no podía verle los ojos ya que ésta los tenía cerrados y además tenían un ángulo de lado de ella.

Cuando termino de tocar las últimas notas, Sakura aplaudió, lo mismo hizo Hermione, sorprendiendo a la joven en el piano.

-¡¡Sakura!! que susto me han dado ¿Cuándo llegaste, cuanto tiempo tienen allí? -dijo sorprendida Tomoyo, volteando su hermoso rostro hacía ellas, con una sonrisa en sus labios y se puso en pie...-Mucho gusto, yo soy Tomoyo Daidouji y soy la prima y amiga de Sakura, se presentó.

-Yo soy Hermione Granger, alumna del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, mucho gusto...-hizo lo mismo Hermione.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo de estar aquí, pero Tomoyo, debemos usar la chimenea, antes de que se nos haga más tarde...-dijo Sakura, sonriendo.

-Muy bien, allí está...-señaló Daidouji la chimenea en ladrillos rojos, que estaba incrustada a la pared de esa habitación.

-Muy bien, ahora...-dijo Sakura...-¡¡Tomoyo!! no hagas eso que me apena...-a Kinomoto empezaron a subirsele los colores.

-Pero Sakura ¡¡Es que te ves divina!! -dijo con estrellitas en sus ojos Tomoyo, con una cámara (¿De donde la saco? ..!) mientras Hermione observaba a esa joven extrañada y con miles de gotas en su cuello, había notado que Tomoyo tenía los ojos color amatista.

-¡¡¡Y tú también estás divina!!! -empezó Tomoyo a grabar a Hermione.

-Por favor no, detente, no me gusta que me graben...-dijo Hermione haciendo ademanes con la mano y el rostro rojo como tomate, igual Sakura.

-Jojojojojo, está bien, pero sólo por ahora...-sonrió Tomoyo, con la risa maquiávelica marca Daidouji.

Mientras Hermione pensaba que esa joven tenía problemas para reirse.

-Bueno, debemos irnos ya Sakura...-dijo Hermione.

-Muy bien, vamos...-dijo Sakura.

-Mmm, éste...a mi me gustaría ir...-dijo timidamente Tomoyo.

Sakura se detuvo y observó a Hermione, que estaba sacando una pequeña bolsita que tenía en el bolsillo de su abrigo.

-Por mi no hay ningún problema, pero sucede que las personas sin magia, los _muggles _no pueden ir al mundo magico...-dijo Hermione, apenada, la chica, aunque medio rara, le había caído bien.

-Hermione, por favor, a mi me gustaria que Tomoyo fuese con nosotras ¿si? ¿si? -súplicaba Sakura, con su rostro consternado.

-Lo siento, Sakura, pero es que no la puedo ingresar al mundo magico sino tiene poderes...-dijo bajito Hermione.

-Al menos dejame intentarlo, algo de la magia de Sakura debe de haberse pegado a mí en todo el tiempo que hemos estado juntas...-dijo Tomoyo, con mucha seguridad.

-No es por parecer pesada pero...-empezó Hermione, pero al observar el rostro de Sakura, con la expresión de perrito abandonado, prefirió decir otra cosa...-Si no funciona y terminas llena de hollín y polvo, no me culpes...-se rindió la prefecta, con una sonrisa.

-¡¡Eso!! aunque no me gustaría que quedarás llena hollín o de polvo, Tomoyo...-dijo Sakura, acercandose a la chimenea.

-No te preocupes, tengo fe...-suspiró Tomoyo, colocandose un abrigo con capucha de color azul cielo.

-Muy bien, Sakura ya sabes el procedimiento, pero usted no Tomoyo...-dijo Hermione, mirandola.

-No me llame de usted, que me imagino tenemos la misma edad, llameme por mi nombre, Tomoyo...

-Es...esta bien, pues a mi llamame, Hermione, nada Srita, o jovencita Granger, que de eso tengo suficiente en el colegio...-rió Hermione...-Bueno el procedimiento es, ¿ves esta bolsita? contiene los _Polvos Flu, _son unos polvos que nos permiten viajar a través de las chimeneas, tomas un poco y te colocas dentro de la chimenea, los tiras a tus pies y dices alto y claro al sitio a donde deseas ir, que en esta ocación será al callejón Diagon.

-Muy bien...-memorizó Tomoyo.

-Muy bien, primero tú Sakura, recuerda que tienes que decirlo alto y claro, y no te muevas del sitio en donde aparezcas...-dijo Hermione, tendiendole la bolsita a Sakura para que tomara los polvos flu, esta tomó un puñado en la mano derecha y se coloco dentro de la chimenea, nerviosa.

-¿Callejón Diagon, verdad? -pregunto la ojiverde una última vez.

-Sí, el callejón Diagon...-respondieron al unísono Tomoyo y Hermione.

-Muy bien, ¡¡al callejón Diagon!! -dijo Sakura cuando soltó los polvos flu, una llamarada de color verde esmeralda la envolvio, tragandosela y en un instante la llama desaparecio.

-Madre mía...-soltó Tomoyo de la sorpresa.

-Bueno, es tu turno, Tomoyo...-le dijo la castaña.

-Es...esta bien...-dijo la amatista, tomando un puñado de polvos flu y haciendo lo mismo que Sakura, dijo...-¡¡Al callejón Diagon!! y otra llamarada esta vez de color azul hielo, envolvio a Tomoyo y en un instante ya no estaba allí.

-Pero que demonios...-dijo Hermione, sorprendida de que la amatista hubiese desaparecido, pero si era una _muggle _no podía desaparecer entre los polvos flu, a menos que ella...que ésta tuviese...Sin pensarlo más, tomo un poco de polvos flu, se coloco dentro de la chimenea y repitió las mismas palabras que las otras, en una fracción de segundos, estaba en el bar, el Caldero Chorreante.

-Hermione, aquí...-le hizo una seña Sakura, desde una esquina, estaban en compañia de Tom, el dueño y cantinero del bar.

-Aquí están sus amigas, Srita. Granger, saludos al joven Potter de mi parte, fue un placer señoritas...-dijo Tom, marchandose a atender a los clientes.

-Sí, gracias Tom, muy bien chicas, por aquí...-las guió Hermione, las llevó a través del bar hasta un pequeño patio cerrado, donde no había más que un cubo de basura y hierbajos.

-Hermione ¿que sitio es ese que dejamos atrás? -preguntó Sakura.

-Ese es el Caldero Chorreante, es el bar más famoso entre los magos y brujas, muy bien ahora, tres arriba y dos horizontales...-decía Hermione mientras con su varita le daba tres golpes a unos ladrillos...-Mejor hechemonos un poco hacía atrás...-dijo retrocendiendo.

Para sorpresa de Sakura y Tomoyo el ladrillo que Hermione, había tocado se estremeció, se retorció y en el medio apareció un pequeño agujero, que se hizo cada vez más ancho. Un segundo más tarde estaban contemplando un pasaje abovedado bastante grande, un paso que llevaba a una calle con adoquines, que serpen­teaba hasta quedar fuera de la vista.

-Chicas, bienvenidas al callejón Diagon...-sonrió Hermione al notar el asombro en los rostros de Sakura y Tomoyo, se habían quedado con la boca abierta...-Venga vamos, debemos ir a Gringotts, las jalaba Hermione de las manos.

-¿Grin que? -preguntó anonadada Tomoyo.

-No Grin que, es Gringotts el banco de los magos y brujas, si la pared debe cerrarse, otro mago o bruja la volverá a abrir si necesita venir a comprar algo...-le dijo Hermione a Sakura, quien había volteado el rostro para ver la entrada a ese pasaje.

Mientras iban caminado, pasaron por varias tiendas, la tienda más cercana, era donde habían calderos de todo tipo y colores, que colgaban en una puerta y el sol le arrancaba destellos plateados, rojizos y dorados, rápidamente Tomoyo y Sakura leyeron lo que decía el rótulo sobre los calderos: Calderos - Todos los Tama­ños - Latón, Cobre, Peltre, Plata - Automáticos - Plegables... 

-Sí, necesitas uno, pero debemos ir a Gringotts primero...-le dijo Hermione.

Pasaron por una tienda donde desde adentro se podía escuchar el ulular de las lechuzas, la tienda tenía por nombre El emporio de las lechuzas. Color pardo, castaño, gris, blanco y las más recientes, negro y azul marino . Pasaron por el frente de algunas tiendas que vendían ropa; otras, telescopios y extraños instrumentos de plata que Sakura y Tomoyo nunca en toda su existencia habían visto. Escaparates repletos de brazos de murciélagos y ojos de anguilas, tambaleantes montones de libros de encantamien­tos, plumas y rollos de pergamino, frascos con pociones, glo­bos con mapas de la luna...

-Muy bien damas, éste es el banco Gringotts...-les dijo Hermione, habían llegado a un enorme edificio tan blanco como la nieve, que se alzaba sobre las pequeñas tiendas. Delante de las puertas de bronce pulido, con un uniforme carmesí y dorado, había...

-Hermione ¿eso es lo que creo que es? -le susurró aterrorizada Sakura.

-Sí, es un gnomo...-le contestó Hermione en voz baja, mien­tras subían por los escalones de piedra blanca. El gnomo era tres cabezas o más, más bajito que las chicas. Tenía un rostro moreno e in­teligente, una barba puntiaguda y, Sakura y Tomoyo pudierón notarlo, de­dos y pies muy largos. Cuando entraron las saludó. Entonces encontraron otras puertas dobles, esta vez de plata, con unas palabras grabadas encima de ellas.

_"Entra desconocido, pero ten cuidado_

_Con lo que le espera al pecado de la codicia,_

_Porque aquellos que cojen, pero no se lo han ganado,_

_Deberán pagar en cambio, mucho más,_

_Así que si buscas por debajo de nuestro suelo_

_Un tesoro que nunca fue tuyo,_

_Ladrón te hemos advertido, ten cuidado_

_De encontrar aquí algo más que un tesoro."_

-No se si se los había dicho, pero para entrar a robar aquí, hay que estar o muy demente, o muy desesperado...-les susurró Hermione...-Sino, vuelvan a leer eso...

-Con un aviso asi, creo que quedo claro...-murmuró Tomoyo.

Dos gnomos las hicieron pasar por las puertas plateadas y se encontraron en un amplio vestíbulo de mármol. Un cen­tenar de gnomos estaban sentados en altos taburetes, detrás de un largo mostrador, escribiendo en grandes libros de cuen­tas, pesando monedas en balanzas de cobre y examinando piedras preciosas con lentes. Las puertas de salida del vestí­bulo eran demasiadas para contarlas, y otros gnomos guia­ban a la gente para entrar y salir. Las tres chicas se acercaron al mostrador.

-Buenos días...-dijo Hermione a un gnomo desocupado...-Me gustaría sacar dinero de la cuenta número 127 a nombre de Hermione Granger y abrir una cuenta nueva.

-Muy bien ¿tiene la señorita Granger su llave? -preguntó el gnomo, observando fijamente a Hermione.

-Aquí tiene...-dijo Hermione pasandole la llave.

-¿A nombre de quién será la otra cuenta? -preguntó observando a las tres.

-A nombre de Sakura Kinomoto...-contestó Hermione, con determinación.

-¿Kinomoto? -preguntó incrédulo, el gnomo.

-Sí ¿ocurre algo malo, con mi apellido, Sr.? -preguntó Sakura, temerosa y extrañada a la vez.

-Nada malo sucede, sólo que ya tenemos un a cuenta nombre de Sakura Kinomoto, esa cuenta lleva allí más de dieciséis años...-respondió el gnomo, mirando fijamente a Sakura...

-¿Queeeee? pero si apenas me acabo de enterar que soy bruja...-dijo confundida y extrañada Sakura.

-Lo siento Sr. debe de ser un error, es la primera vez que Sakura viene al mundo magico...-salió Hermione a aclarar el asunto.

-No es ningún error...-dijo el gnomo, sacando un polvoriento libro...-Aquí esta la cuenta, fue creada hace ya diecisiete años atrás por...lo siento el nombre esta borrado, pero dice aquí que dejo la llave a cargo de nosotros para que el día que Sakura Kinomoto viniera se la entregaramos...

-Pero...-empezaron las tres chicas, estaban totalmente sorprendidas en especial la aludida.

-Entonces solitcíto que se me entregue la llave...-dijo con voz entrecortada Sakura.

-Muy bien, dejeme ver...-dijo el gnomo mientras se bajaba de su taburete y buscaba en unos cajones que habían debajo del mostrador...-la llave de la cámara trescientos tres, aquí está...-dijo mientras le extendía la llave a Sakura.

-Mu...muchas gracias...-dijo Sakura, medio atontada todavía.

-Por favor, firme aquí, al firmar indicara que le hemos entregado la llave a la persona correcta...-dijo el gnomo, mientras Sakura tomaba una pluma y escribia su nombre...-muy bien, _Hoopkirk...-_llamó a otro gnomo y este guió a las chicas hacia una de las puertas de salida del vestíbulo.

Mientras le seguían, Hermione preguntaba...

-Sakura ¿en tu familia hay magos o brujas, que han estudiado en Hogwarts o alguna otra escuela de magia? -preguntó, aún no creyendose lo que había pasado.

-Que yo sepa no, mi padre tiene magia y mi hermano y como ya debes saberlo, también Kero esta hecho de magia, pero que yo sepa, ninguno de los dos (su padre o Touya) ha venido a Hogwarts, si hubiese sido así, me imagino que me hubiesen enviado cuando cumplí los once, para empezar desde el principio o me hubiesen hablado del colegio antes...-dijo Sakura, mordiendose levemente el labio inferior.

-Pero Sakura, tal vez, los antepasados de tu padre o de tu madre, eran magos y brujas más poderosos, que sí fueron a Hogwarts...-expuso Tomoyo.

-Sí, también es problable Tomoyo, pero ¿cómo explicas que crearan una cuenta a mi nombre dos años antes de yo nacer? si en ese entonces en la familia de papá, sólo quedaban mis abuelos paternos y nunca dieron muestras de poseer magia, además papá me comentó que mi llegada al mundo para ellos (los abuelos paternos) fue toda una sorpresa...-respondió a su vez Sakura.

-También es cierto...-murmuró Tomoyo.

-¿Y la familia por parte de tu madre, Sakura? -preguntó Hermione, Sakura le había contado lo de la muerte de su mamá y todas las cosas de su vida, omitiendo lo de las Clow Card ahora Sakura Cards, la verdadera identidad de Yukito y Kero, el verdadero poder de su padre, también omitiendo a Eriol Hiraguizawa y obvio omitiendo a su primer amor de infancia, Shaoran Li.

-La familia por parte de mi madre, no quedan muchos, mi abuelo y mi tía Sonomi, la mamá de Tomoyo, la verdad es que mi madre y la Sra. Sonomi eran primas, pero siempre andaban juntas y la Sra. Sonomi protegía a mi madre de todo mal, por eso decían que eran hermanas, y Tomoyo y yo también nos hemos criado así, pero no creo que mi madre hubiese tenido magia, porque sino ¿porque no evitó la muerte? -dijo esta vez, con un deje de tristeza en su voz, la Cardcaptor.

-Sakura, hay algo que debes entender, no hay ningún hechizo que traiga a los muertos a la vida, ni ninguna poción que te retenga en este mundo cuando es la hora de partir, me imagino que habéis escuchado de la famosa Piedra Filosofal (ó Piedra del Hechicero, según sea en vuestro país), que te daba el elixir de la vida eterna y todo lo que desearas...-dijo Hermione, mientras Sakura y Tomoyo asentían...-En nuestro primer año en Hogwarts, mis amigos Harry, Ron y yo, tuvimos que salvar susodicha piedra, que se encontraba escondida en el colegio, el conocedor de la Alquimia y creador de la piedra, se llamaba Nicolás Flamel, era uno de los mejores amigos que el director de nuestro colegio tenía, la mando a destruir, dijo que ya no deseaba más eso, era mucho pesar y dolor ver a sus amigos envejecer y morir, y ellos seguir allí, sólos, por eso el y su esposa decidieron darle la piedra a Dumbledore, para que la destruyera...-hizo una pausa tomando un respiro...-Harry le dijo que su amigo, Nicolás, iba a morir, Dumbledore sólo le contestó que ellos se habían quedado con un fragmento de la piedra para poner sus asuntos en orden y que su muerte seria como irse a la cama después de un día muy largo y que la muerte no es el fin, sino el comienzo de una nueva aventura...-finalizó.

-¡¡Vaya!! es...eso es...increíble...-dijo Tomoyo, emocionada.

-Pero...-empezó Sakura.

-Escucha, nisiquiera esa piedra tan maravillosa podía darte la felicidad, recuerda bien esto Sakura, en el mundo magico y en el mundo normal, no hay nada que traiga muertos a la vida y si lo hacen, estos regresan siendo seres malvados, corrompidos por el odio, la maldad y la codicia, no hay nada que retenga a una persona a este mundo cuando le ha llegado su hora Sakura, recuerda siempre esto que te he dicho...-le dijo Hermione, sabiamente.

En eso _Hoopkirk_ les abré la puerta. Sakura y Tomoyo (especialemente la primera) olvidaron por unos segundos de que habían estado hablando, ambas esperaban encontrarse con más mármoles, estaban sorprendidas. En el sitio donde habían entrado era un estrecho pasi­llo de piedra, iluminado con antorchas. Se inclinaba hacia abajo y había unos raíles en el suelo. Hoopkirk silbó y un pe­queño carro llegó rápidamente por los raíles. Las tres subieron junto a Hoopkirk y el carro se puso en marcha.

-Les recomiendo desde ahora que no hablen, por favor...-fue lo último que dijo Hermione antes de ponerse de un color verdoso, Tomoyo se puso más pálida y Sakura tenía el estómago revuelto.

Fueron rápidamente a través de un laberinto de retorcidos pasillos. Sakura observó al gnomo Hoopkirk, aparentemente el carro, tenía mentalidad propia o algo similar, ya que Hoopkirk no lo manejaba.

A Sakura y a Tomoyo le escocían los ojos de las rafágas de aire frío, Sakura los mantuvo abiertos, pero Tomoyo los cerró al igual que Hermione, en una ocasión a Sakura, le pareció ver un estallido de fuego al final del pasillo y se dio la vuelta para ver si era un dragón, pero era demasiado tarde. Iban cada vez más abajo, pasando por un lago subterráneo en el que había gruesas estalactitas y estalagmitas saliendo del techo y del suelo.

Al fin el carro se detuvo ante una pequeña puerta , Tomoyo se sostuvo de las manos de Sakura, ya que las rodillas le temblaban, igual a Hermione, parecía que a Sakura, no le había causado ningún efecto, aparte del revoltillo que tenía en el estómago.

Hoopkirk se acercó a la puerta negra y abrió la cerradura, mientras la puerta se abría, una oleada de humo amarillo las envolvia, cuando se aclaró, Sakura y Tomoyo estaban jadeando, mientras Hermione entraba con una pequeña bolsita en la mano y le hacía señas a las otras dos para que entrarán.

-Sakura, esto es un _sickle -_explicó mostrandole una pequeña moneda de plata.-Esto es un galeón...-dijo Hermione, mostrandole unas monedas de color oro...-Diecisiete _sickles _forman un galeón...-estas son las _knuts...-_mostrandole unas pequeñas monedas de bronce...-veinte _knuts _forman un _sickle _¿verdad que es fácil?

-He entendido, si a eso te refieres...-dijo Sakura, observando las pilas y montañas de monedas que habían en esa camára.

-Los bancos de nosotros, los no magos, deberían ser como estos...-murmuraba Tomoyo, con gracia.

-Sí, así no habrían tantos robos, ni nada parecido...-corroboró Sakura, sonriendo.

-Bueno...-dijo Hermione volviendose a Hoopkirk...-Llevenos ahora por favor a la cámara trescientos tres...-dijo mientras las tres se subian en el carro y volvian a sentir ese mareo y el estómago revuelto, en pocos minutos, que a las chicas le parecieron milenios, llegaron a la cámara señalada.

Esta a diferencia de las demás, tenía la puerta de color dorado, con ribetes de color rosa, tenía varios rubíes y gemas preciosas incrustadas en la puerta, de un lado el sol, del otro las estrellas y entre las dos más arriba estaba la luna, cuando Hoopkirk quitó la cerradura, se escucho como si un mecanismo hubiese sido puesto en funcionamiento, al instante la puerta se abrió, causando que la luna que estaba en medio de los otros dos signos y más arriba se dividiese, cuando la puerta se abrió totalmente, los ojos de las tres chicas, estaban fuera de sus órbitas.

-Madre santísima...-fue lo que dijo Hermione, cuando pudo volver a hablar.

-Te apoyo...-corroboró Tomoyo, anonadada.

Sakura lentamente se acercó y entró, encontrandose con la habitación llena de galeones, _knuts _y _sickles, _la habitación no tenía un rincón si tener monedas, adentro a diferencia de las otras cámaras, las paredes no eran grises y opacas, estas estaban pintadas, la que quedaba de frente de color dorado, las paredes de los lados, de color plateado y el techo de un color rosa suave, Sakura no cabía en sí del asombro, ni las otras dos tampoco.

-Sakura, sea quien sea que te haya creado esta cámara, se esmeró mucho en mandarla a hacer...-dijo Tomoyo, Hoopkirk, quien estaba cerca y escucho dijo:

-Disculpe mi intromisión, pero esta cámara la hizo el mismo que creó la cuenta de la señorita, quiero decir, que esa persona no mando a que nadie lo creara, lo hizo por si mismo o por si misma...-opinó Hoopkirk, saliendo de la estancia.

-Pero entonces...-se mordió el labio Sakura.

-Bu...bueno, Sakura, ven, te...tenemos que tomar el dinero para comprarte las cosas...-entrecortadamente dijo Hermione, todavía impactada.

-Ti...tienes razón, ayudame Hermione...-le pidió Sakura, mientras éstas tomaban el dinero necesario, Tomoyo se acerco a las puertas que confinaban ese lugar, con el dedo índice de su mano derecha, tocó el borde de una de las mitades de la puerta, notando con mucha sorpresa que eso, no era pintura como habían creído en un principio.

-Mmm, ch...chicas...-titubeó Tomoyo, llamando a las otras dos.

-Con esto será suficiente Sakura ¿que sucede Tomoyo? -preguntó Granger, acercandose a la amatista, lo mismo hizo Sakura.

-¿Qué pasa, Tomoyo? -preguntó Sakura, un poco preocupada.

-Sucede que esto, no es pintura...-dijo casi sin voz, Tomoyo.

-¿Cómo que no es pintura? entonces ¿qué es? -volvió a preguntar Sakura.

-Es cierto, esto no es pintura...-dijo Hermione, pasando sus dedos por la superficie de la mitad de la puerta y con una cara entre sorpresa e incrédulidad...-esto...esto es oro, Sakura...las puertas estan hechas de oro real y aparentemente de piedras preciosas reales también...-causando con sus palabras que el poco aplomo que le quedaba a Sakura, por todas esas sorpresas, se le fuera para los pies.

-¿Oro? ¿Oro, campante y sonante, no están bromeando? -dijo Sakura, pálida, todavia sin creerlo.

-Es oro, tocalo, notarás la diferencia...-le dijo Tomoyo, con varias gotas de sudor perlando su frente a causa de la sorpresa.

-Es cierto pero ¿quién sería capaz de hacer tal cámara solamente para mi? -dijo Sakura, angustiada de no saber.

-No lo sé Sakura, pero prometo investigar en Hogwarts si ha estudiado alguien con el apellido Kinomoto allá, aunque...bueno, vayamos a comprarte las demás cosas, no quiero que también nos salga con que el suelo que pisamos, también es de oro...-dijo Hermione, saliendo de aquella hermosa cámara, detrás de ellas, venían Sakura y Tomoyo.

Hoopkirk, cerró la puerta de la cámara y se subió al coche, guiandolas a la salida del laberinto de cámaras subterráneas.

Hermione no podía imaginar, cuanta razón tenía, acerca del suelo de la cámara de Sakura...

---------------

Mientras que en la misma ciudad de Londres, en Grimmauld Place, el joven Potter estaba preocupado, pero a la vez muy feliz.

-No me lo puedo creer, entonces ¿No hablaremos con Hermione hasta que estemos en el Expreso de Hogwarts? -preguntaba en ese momento, Ron Weasley a Harry.

-Exacto, aunque quisiera saber, que tanto hace en Japón...siento mucha curiosidad...-dijo Harry mientras enfocaba su atención en el juego de Ajedrez en el que Ron ya le llevaba cinco ganadas y dos perdidas.

-Enseñandole a esa alumna que entrará nueva me imagino...-suspiró Ron, mientras su caballo se comía a un alfil de Harry.

-Por cierto Ron ¿no deberías estar estudiando? digo claro, ya que eres un _Prefecto_...-se burló Harry...-¿No que los prefectos tienen que tener buenas notas siempre?

-Ah, ya cállate Harry, aunque la verdad, aun sigo sorprendido, pensé la verdad que tú serías el prefecto, no yo...-dijo Ron, decaído, ser prefecto no le gustaba mucho.

-Bueno...pero fuiste tú, así que...-rió Harry, aunque en lo más recóndito de su mente, sabia que era el quien iba a ser prefecto, pero Dumbledore no lo nombró, porque pensó que el (Harry) ya tenía demasiadas responsabilidades, como para agregarle una más.

-Ya te estas pareciendo a Hermione, Harry, creo que pasar tanto tiempo con ella, te ha pegado algo de su manía...-se burló Ron esta vez.

-No lo creo, sólo pienso que deberías, no he dicho que lo hagas, no te estoy obligando a punta de varita...-rió Harry, moviendo, mientras Ron se comía a un peón.

-Eres pesimo al Ajedrez, Harry...-suspiró Ron.

-Ni que lo digas amigo...-corroboró Potter.

En eso se escucha la voz de la Sra. Weasley llamar a Ron...

-Regreso enseguida Harry...-dijo el pelirojo y se marchó.

-_"No te elegí como Prefecto, porque pensé que ya tenías demasiadas responsabilidades, como para agregarte una más..." _esas fueron las palabras de su director, antes de que él (Harry) levantara la cabeza y observase como una perlada lágrima se perdía en la blanca barba de Dumbledore...-_"Estaba muy molesto con Dumbledore al principio, pero después que me calme, me di cuenta de que sólo estaba preocupado por mi, también se que debo decirle a ambos lo de la profecía..."_ -pensó Harry, observando la puerta por la cual había salido Ron...-_"Se que debo decirles en algún momento lo de la profecía, pero no me siento preparado para ver los rostros de Ron y Hermione llenos de angustia y terror, no quiero preocuparlos, también está este sueño que llevo teniendo desde hace varios días, se repite constantemente..."_

-Harry, oye Harry, reacciona...-le decía una chica de cabellos pelirojos y ojos azules al joven Potter.

-¿Eh, que? Ah, Ginny, eres tú ¿qué sucede? -preguntó Harry, saliendo del torbellino de pensamientos.

-Mamá dice que bajemos a comer...-dijo Ginny Weasley...-Oye ¿estás bien? te notó un poco pálido...-preguntó la joven mientras ambos bajaban las escaleras.

-Sí, estoy bien, Ginny, sólo que estaba muy perdido en mis pensamientos, nada más...-sonrió Harry, ambos entraron en la cocina, donde estaban todos reunidos, tomaron sus asientos y se dispusieron de disfrutar aquella deliciosa comida.

--------------

-Muy bien, lo tenemos casí todo, sólo falta la varita y las túnicas...-dijo Hermione, con varias bolsas en las manos...-Y por supuesto, la mascota que tendrás en Hogwarts.

-¿Qué mascota tienes tu, Hermione? -preguntó Sakura, con varias bolsas por igual.

-Tengo un gato llamado _Crookshanks_ -contestó la castaña, guiando a las otras dos a una tienda que llevaba por nombre Ollivander, era estrecha y de mal aspecto. Sobre la puerta, en letras doradas, se leía: «Ollivander: fabricantes de excelentes varitas desde el 382 a.C.». En el polvoriento esca­parate, sobre un cojín de desteñido color púrpura, se veía una única varita.

Cuando entraron, una campanilla resonó en el fondo de la tienda. Era un lugar pequeño y vacío, salvo por una silla larguirucha donde Tomoyo y Hermione se sentaron a esperar. Sakura se sentía algo extraña, como si hubieran entrado en una biblioteca muy estricta. Se tragó una cantidad de preguntas que se le acaba­ban de ocurrir, y en lugar de eso, observó las miles de estrechas cajas, amontonadas cuidadosamente hasta el techo.

-Buenas tardes -dijo una voz amable.

Causando que Sakura, Hermione y Tomoyo, dieran un salto de susto y sorpresa.

Frente a ellas estaba un anciano; sus ojos, grandes y páli­dos, brillaban como lunas en la penumbra del local.

-Bu...buenas tardes, Sr...-dijo nerviosamente Sakura.

-Ah, sí -dijo el hombre de ojos pálidos...-Sí me preguntaba...-hizo una pausa...-Bueno eso no importa, veamos cual será tu varita...-dijo sin mucho más el Sr. Ollivander...-Muy buenas tardes, Srita. Granger...-le saludo...-también a usted señorita...

-Daidouji, Tomoyo Daiduoji...-se presentó la amatista.

-Señorita Daidouji, muy bien, Srita. Kinomoto...-dijo el Sr. Ollivander, mientras buscaba entre las miles de cajas que estaban allí decía: Cada varita Ollivander tiene un núcleo central de una poderosa sustancia mágica, Sakura. Utilizamos pelos de uni­cornio, plumas de cola de fénix y nervios de corazón de dra­gón. No hay dos varitas Ollivander iguales, como no hay dos unicornios, dragones o aves fénix iguales. Y, por supuesto, nunca obtendrás tan buenos resultados con la varita de otro mago o bruja.

-¿Cómo sabe el nombre de Sakura? -le preguntó muy bajito a Hermione, Tomoyo.

-No lo sé...-dijo Hermione, poniendo a trabajar su cerebro.

-Muy bien, por favor, Srita. Kinomoto, pruebe está. Madera de haya y nervios de corazón de dragón. Veintitrés centímetros. Bonita y flexi­ble. Cógela y agítala.

Sakura un poco sorprendida de que aquel señor supiera su nombre tomó la varita, sintiendose un poco tonta, la agitó causando que un cristal que había sobre el mostrador explotara...

-Yo lo siento, no quería...-empezó Sakura, pero el Sr. Ollivander, le quitó la varita de inmediato, colocandole otra...-Arce y pluma de fénix. Diecisiete centímetros y cuarto. Muy elástica. Prueba...

Cuando Sakura la agitó, varias de las cajas amontonadas salieron disparadas en varias direcciones.

-No, no, pruebe está...-dijo Ollivander...-Ébano y pelo de unicornio, veintiún cen­tímetros y medio. Elástica, vamos, agitala, agitala...

Al agitarla, varios estuches vacíos empezaron a flotar, lanzandose sobre Hermione y Tomoyo...

-No, no...podría ser...pero...-decía entre dientes el Sr. Ollivander, desapareciendo entre los pasillos de miles y miles de varitas, apareciendo un instante después con un estuche de color verde oscuro, que tenía por diseño varias flores de cerezo de color rosa suave...-Pruebe está por favor...

Cuando Sakura tocó la varita. Sintió un súbito calor en los dedos. Levantó la varita sobre su cabeza, la hizo bajar por el aire polvoriento, y una corriente de chispas rojas y doradas estallarón en la punta como fuegos artificiales, arrojando manchas de luz que bailaban en las paredes.

-Oh bravo, bravo, al fin, su varita le ha escogido, maravilloso y curioso a la vez, muy, muy curioso...-dijo el Sr. Ollivander, mientras tomaba la varita y la volvia a poner en su caja, aún murmurando...-Maravilloso y curioso a la vez...

-Hmm, perdone, pero ¿que es tan maravilloso y curioso a la vez? -preguntó Sakura.

Ollivander fijó su mirada pálida en la verde de Sakura y dijo...

-Srita. Kinomoto, recuerdo cada varita que he vendido, aunque no lo parezca, y resulta que su varita es de veintiocho centímetros, madera de cerezo, núcleo de pluma de alas de ángel, pétalo de cerezo y pluma de fénix, flexible y elástica, combinación muy buena para Transformaciones y Encantamientos...-murmuró...-No son combinaciones muy cómunes, normalmente solo es un sólo núcleo, experimenté hace muchos años atrás y hice cuatro que fueron las únicas con tres núcleos; y resulta que de esas mismas alas de ángel se dieron tres más aparte de la de usted, con dos complementos diferentes por supuesto, pero la última vez que di una varita con el mismo núcleo que a usted fue a una jovencita hace muchísimos años atrás ya, era muy parecida a usted, la verdad no recuerdo muy bien su nombre, pero, podemos esperar grandes cosas de tí, Sakura Kinomoto, ya que esa jovencita tenía grandes poderes y si tu posees a la hermana gemela de aquella varita, tienes el mismo poder que aquella jovencita, ella logró mucho aquí en el mundo mágico, tenía poderes extraordinarios, increíbles y poco comúnes, deseados por Aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, ten cuidado, pequeña Kinomoto...-fueron las últimas palabras del anciano antes de devolverle la cajita donde estaba la varita.

Sakura pagó siete galeones de oro por su varita, y salió seguida de Tomoyo y Hermione...

-Bien, ahora si que estoy realmente confundida, nunca había escuchado de que existiera una joven que poseyera poderes deseados por Voldemort...-dijo Hermione, taladrandose el cerebro.

-Es extraño, ese señor me da escalofríos...-dijo Sakura, entrando junto a las demás en una tienda que llevaba por nombre Madame Malkin, túnicas para todas las oca­siones 

Madam Malkin, era una bruja sonriente y regordeta, vestida de color malva...

-¿Hogwarts, querida? -preguntó la mujer cuando Sakura empezó a hablar...-Si tengo varios aquí la verdad, enrealidad un joven se está probando ahora.

En el fondo de la tienda, un joven de rostro pálido y puntigudo, de cabellos rubios platinos estaba de pie sobre un escabel, mientras otra bruja le ponía alfileres en la larga túnica negra. Madame Malkin guió a Sakura a otro vestidor, al de damas, tomaron las medidas rápidamente y le entregaron sus túnicas a Sakura.

-Muy bien, ahora falta tú mascota...-murmuró Hermione, dirigiendose las tres al Emporio de las Lechuzas...

Al cabo de unos diez minutos, Sakura salia con una hermosa lechuza macho de color negro como la noche, con pequeñas manchitas blancas en las alas, tenía una mirada ambarina, decidida, esa mirada que le recordaba mucho a alguien de su infancia...

-Es una lechuza muy bonita...-dijo Tomoyo, encantada.

-Sí, es cierto...-dijo Hermione, apoyandole.

-Te llamaras, Xiaolang Sheng...-dijo Sakura, sonrió un poco nostágica. Mientras Tomoyo sólo le miraba con un poco de tristeza.

Mientras las tres caminaban en direción a la pared por donde habían entrado, sin querer chocaron con dos personas, especifícamente, Sakura y Hermione...

-Lo siento, disculpame...-dijo el chico con el que tropezó Hermione, cuando ambos se observaron, Hermione lo miró con incrédulidad y extrañeza, y el joven cambio su tono amable y gentil, a un tono duro, frío y altanero.

-Pero si es el hurón...-dijo Hermione, poniendose en pie.

-Sí es la sangre sucia ¿dónde dejaste al par de gays, Cara partida Potter y Comadreja Weasley? -dijo sarcástico el joven de ojos grises metalicos.

-¿Y tu dónde dejaste a tus gorilas? ¿en el zoo? -preguntó de igual modo, Granger.

-No es de tu incumbencia, y dile a tu amigo Potter, que se ande con cuidado, las cosas no le resultarán tan fáciles esta vez, vengaré lo que le hizo a mi padre...-dijo Draco Malfoy, observando a la amatista, que observaba esa conversación extrañada y la castaña que estaba sobre su amigo...-Veo que a diferencia de ti, estas jovencitas andan con clase y estilo...-se burló Malfoy.

-Srita. ¿está bien? -dijo el joven educadamente, que tenía a Sakura sobre si.

-Sí, lo siento joven...-dijo Sakura, poniendose en pie.

-No, no hay problemas...-dijo el joven, con el cabello rubio y largo, atado en una colita, de ojos azules metalicos.

-Hurón, huroncito, ten cuidado o el Señor Tenebroso, vendrá a por ti...-dijo fríamente Hermione.

-Te crees la gran cosa porque andas con ese cara partida Potter ¿eh? maldita sangre sucia...-escupió Malfoy, al instante recibió un puñetazo en pleno rostro.

-Querido primo, se que tu y yo somos personas de sangre limpia, pero eso no te da poder para insultar a los mestizos ¿sabías? -dijo el joven de cabellos rubios y largos, de ojos azules metalicos.

-Eliefes...Es...está sangre...digo está mestiza, es de la cual te he hablado...-dijo Malfoy, pasandose una mano por la zona adolorida.

-Hmmm, Hermione Granger, el cerebrito de Hogwarts y mejor amiga de Harry Potter y Ron Weasley...-dijo el joven llamado Eliefes, observando detenidamente a la chica...-Muy interesante, bastante interesante...-dijo el joven, alzandole el rostro con un dedo bajo su mentón...-Eres orgullosa, y valiente, por eso estás en Gryffindor, estás dispuesta a ayudar a quien lo necesite, coraje y valor, junto a tu orgullo, son tus mejores armas, Granger, no lo olvides...-dijo Eliefes...-Draco, vamonos...-y el joven empezó a caminar.

-¿Qué tipo de nombre es Eliefes? -preguntó Tomoyo, bajito a una sorprendida Hermione, pero el joven, aunque lejos, puedo escuchar la pregunta.

-Mi nombre es Eliefesias Matthew Malfoy, conocido mejor en mi familia como Elie, Eliefes y otras maneras más, un placer...-dijo el joven acercandose, besando la mano de Tomoyo, gesto que le recordó mucho a alguien del pasado.

-Mi...mi nombre es Tomoyo...Tomoyo Daidouji...-dijo la chica, levemente sonrojada.

-Un placer...-repitió la misma acción con Sakura y Hermione...-Perdonen mi descortésia, pero hay veces en las que mi primo me hace salir incluso de las clases de ética, ahora con su permiso, Draco, debemos marcharnos...-dijo Eliefesias, caminando calle abajo.

-Mi primo no estará en Hogwarts para defenderte, Cerebrito Granger...-dijo fríamente Draco...-A ver si esos artefactos _muggles _hacen algo contigo, porque la verdad...-se burló el, pasandose una mano por el rostro y observando a Granger despectivamente.

-¡¡¡Draco!!! deja de estar parloteando estúpideces y ven...-se escuchó la voz de Eliefes, a lo lejos.

-Ya voy, ya voy...hasta Hogwarts Granger, señoritas...-dijo Draco, despidiendose de Tomoyo y Sakura, y siguiendo a su primo calle abajo.

-No lo soporto, ¡¡¡No lo soporto!!! -dijo Hermione, apretando los labios y observando en direción por donde se habían marchado los primos Malfoy.

-¿Quienes eran ellos? -preguntó una medio atontada Sakura.

-El de ojos grises y de enorme ego, es Draco Malfoy, el favorito de Snape y enemigo a muerte de todos los que no sean de Slytherin, odia más a los Gryffindors que a nadie más, en especifíco, Harry, Ron y yo, somos parte de la gran comitiva a la que el siente odio, recuerda que te hable de él...-contestó Hermione, volviendo a emprender el camino hasta la pared...-Pero ese joven Eliefesias Matthew, no se nada de él, la verdad no sabía que en la familia Malfoy hubiesen algunos de ellos educados, y mucho menos sabía que el tenía primos o algo parecido...-decía mientras se abría paso entre la muchedumbre.

-¿Qué significa eso que el te llamo? debe de ser algo muy malo, porque el primo le pego duro...-dijo Tomoyo, colocandose a un lado de Hermione.

-Es cierto, el tal Draco tenía la nariz roja, no sangro, pero si que le dejo la cara roja el joven Eliefesias...-dijo Sakura, colocandose al otro lado de Hermione.

-Eso que el me llamo, "Sangre Sucia" es como los ignorantes de "Sangre Limpia" como se denominan algunas de las familias de larga tradición mágica como lo es la de Malfoy, así es como nos llaman a los que somos de padres _muggles_ en donde no han habido magos o brujas nunca, claro no es algo agradable, y tampoco es algo que se dice en una conversación civilizada, solamente ese asqueroso hurón me ha dicho así, pero algún día, hasta algún día, lo voy a agarrar y lo voy a desnucar...-dijo entre dientes Granger, sumamente enojada...-Sus otros comentarios ya no me afectan, la verdad es que uno se acostumbra de que te digan lo mismo, pero siempre que me dice esas dos palabras, me enojo bastante...-bufó Granger.

-Jejeje, es...es evidente...-dijo nerviosa Sakura, con miles de gotas en su cabeza.

-Bueno, ahora vayamos a casa, tenemos hambre y además tienes que probar hechizos con tu varita...-se calmo Hermione.

-Pero dijiste que no se podía usar mágia fuera del colegio...-dijo extrañada Sakura.

-Ahora en sexto si se puede, por supuesto con mucho cuidado, yo puedo hacer magia, desde sexto en adelante podemos usar la magia en casa, y me imagino que tienes un permiso especial gracias a Dumbledore para que éstes más preparada...-dijo Hermione, volviendo a abrir la pared, y entrando al Caldero Chorreante, hecharon polvos flu y estuvieron de nuevo en la residencia Daidouji.

-Al fin me sentaré...-suspiró alegremente Sakura, dejandose caer en un sillón que había a un lado de la chimenea...-Me duelen los pies...

-Bueno, descansemos un rato...-dijo Hermione, sentandose en otro sillón.

-¿Porque no almuerzan aquí? después de todo Sakura, Touya está en el hospital y tu padre en la universidad hasta tarde hoy...-dijo dulcemente Tomoyo.

-Me parece buena idea...-sonrió la ojiverde.

-Yo también estoy de acuerdo, creo que si empezaramos a caminar a tu casa, me caeria antes de terminar de salir de aquí...-dijo Hermione, sonriendo.

-Bueno...-dijo Tomoyo riendo...-Iré a avisar que agreguen dos platos más...-dijo la amatista saliendo de la estancia, dejando a las dos brujas solas.

-Oye, Sakura...-dijo bajito Hermione, tan bajito que Sakura pensó que lo había imaginado...-Sakura...-dijo un poco más alto.

-¿Eh? ¿qué sucede, Hermione? -preguntó la ojiverde, recostando su cabeza en el espaldar del sillón.

-¿Tomoyo tiene poderes mágicos? -preguntó cautelosamente.

-¿Qué? no, no que yo sepa, y si los tiene no me lo ha dicho...-dijo Sakura, un poco distraída...-¿porque la pregunta? -dijo mirandola fijamente y extrañada.

-Es que...-empezó Hermione, en eso entra Tomoyo.

-Dice Ivy, que bajemos a comer...-sonrió la amatista al notar como Sakura era la primera en salir.

-Vaya, ella si que tiene deseos de comer...-sonrió nerviosamente Hermione, no sabía si la amatista había escuchado a través de la puerta.

-Algo natural en ella...-rió Tomoyo, guiando a Hermione al comedor.

Antes de bajar las escaleras, Hermione le detuvo jalandola de la mano...

-Tomoyo ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Sí, por supuesto Hermione...-sonrió la chica.

-Espero que no te moleste pero ¿tienes poderes mágicos? -dijo Hermione, fijandose municiosamente en la expresión de Tomoyo.

-¿Yo? ¿poderes mágicos? que más quisiera...-rió por lo bajito...-No, no los tengo.

-¿No sabes si en tu familia han habido magos o brujas? -insistió Hermione.

-No, no que yo sepa ¿porque lo preguntas? -dijo extrañada Daidouji.

-Por...por nada en especial...-dijo Granger fijando sus ojos miel en los amatistas de ella...-Sólo que me pareció extraño que entrarás al mundo mágico, sin tener poderes...-suspiró.

-No lo se, tal vez sólo tuve suerte...-respiro un tanto ¿aliviada? Tomoyo.

-Bueno eso no importa ya, vayamos a comer...-sonrió Hermione, para romper la tensión que se había formado entre ambas.

-Sí, vamos...-y Tomoyo guió a Hermione al comedor, donde Sakura les esperaba.

Aunque el aire que había soltado Tomoyo, momentos atrás como de alivio, fue percibido por Hermione...

----------------

Ya había caído la noche en Londres y todos en Grimmauld Place estaban ya acostados, los próximos días serían muy agotadores porque terminarian de pintar la casa de los Black y se acercaba la partida hacía Hogwarts, Harry y Ron dormían la misma habitación que el verano anterior, con mejoras por supuesto, las paredes estaban pintadas de un verde musgo del lado de Harry y de un color rojo como su cabello el lado de Ron, que estaba decorado con su equipo favorito Los Chuddley Cannons, el lienzo blanco de estaba anteriormente Phineas, había sido arreglado, ya que el lienzo estaba desgastado, la madera del piso había sido pulida, estaban los armarios de Harry y Ron, cada uno en una esquina, arriba de ambos, estaban las jaulas de Hedwig y Pig, estás no estaban esa noche allí porque Fred y George habían utilizado a Pig para enviarle un mensaje a Lee Jordan, el mejor amigo de ambos en Hogwarts y Harry y Ron, habían utilizado a Hedwig para que le llavara unas cartas a Hermione.

Todos dormían, y Harry aunque en la situación que se encontraba de ser asesino o ser asesinado por Lord Voldemort le hacía sentir como si hubiese comido algo vivo y saltara en su estómago, una sensación para nada agradable, se sentía feliz, sí feliz, feliz de saber que sus amigos estaban sanos y salvos, saber que aunque por poco no lo cuenta, su padrino estaba bien, lo único que no le había agradado era que esa tarde su profesor menos apreciado había aparecido por allí, por supuesto que nos estamos refiriendo a Severus Snape, fuese como fuese, Harry seguía pensando que Snape seguía siendo un mortífago, aunque estuviese del lado de Dumbledore aparentemente, aunque por su ayuda habían salvado a Sirius, a sus amigos y a el mismo, pero aun desconfiaba de él.

No podía dormir, Harry escuchaba los ronquidos de su amigo Ron y recordó su encuentro esa tarde con Severus Snape...

------**Flash Back**------

_-Oye Harry, dice Lupin que vayas a la cocina, necesita hablar contigo...-dijo Fred, abriendo levemente la puerta de la habitación en la que Harry y Ron jugaban unas partidas de Gobstones._

_-¿A mi sólo? ¿estás seguro, Fred? -preguntó Harry, un poco sorprendido._

_-Sí, dice que te apures por favor...-dicho esto Fred Weasley, cerro la puerta y bajo las escaleras._

_-Regreso enseguida Ron o eso espero...-dijo Harry, poniendose en pie, pesadamente._

_-Bien, en lo que vas, empezaré a escribir una carta para Hermione, si uno no le escribe, no sabemos de ella y así habla de nosotros...-dijo Ron un poco molesto porque Granger casí no había mandado cartas ese verano._

_-Sí, buena idea, haré lo mismo cuando suba...-corroboró Harry, extrañado por igual de que su amiga, no escribiese mucho ese verano._

_Harry bajo inmediatamente las escaleras, entrando en la cocina, encontrandose con un silencio sepulcral, cosa rara, ya que normalmente, la señora Weasley, hablaba con Tonks y Ginny a esas horas, y Sirius, Lupin, el señor Weasley, Ojoloco Moody, Bill, Charlie y otros miembros de la Orden estaban tomando té, y hablando de cosas de la Orden, allí estaban todos los mencionados con anterioridad, menos Tonks._

_-Ginny, salgamos de aquí...-dijo la señora Weasley, un poco tosca, tomando a su hija por los hombros y sacandola de allí._

_En la estancia quedaron Lupin, Ojoloco, Bill, Charlie, Sirius, el señor Weasley y Harry ahí se fijo, en la figura vestida de negro, con el cabello grasiento y piel cetrina, Severus Snape, estaba en el Cuartel General._

_-¿Me...me mandaron a llamar? -preguntó dudoso Potter._

_-La verdad es que sí, Harry...-dijo Lupin...-Severus...-dijo mirando a Snape...-desea decirte algunas palabras y hacerte una pequeña prueba de Oclumancia..._

_-No se para que quieren seguir con esto, además Harry ya no está teniendo sueños extraños ni nada parecido ¿porque tienes que seguirle dando clases tú? ¿porque no Dumbledore? -escupió Sirius, observando con sumo odio a Snape._

_-A mi me da el mismo placer que a ti, tener que darle clases a Potter, además el director está realmente ocupado es estos momentos como para encargarse de él...-dijo pausadamente Snape, como si decir aquellas palabras le causara un gran placer._

_-¡¡¡Maldito!!! -e inmediatamente Sirius levantó la varita contra Snape, pero éste ya le estaba apuntando al corazón de Sirius._

_-Por favor, Sirius dejalo, no pasa nada, enserio...-dijo Harry, tratando de calmar a su padrino, aunque sus verdaderos deseos eran hecharle un maleficio a Snape que lo dejara idiota para el resto de su vida._

_-Si Black, escuchalo, matarte no me dara ningún placer, no obtendré ninguna ganancia, ya que, Dumbledore está buscando todas las evidencias contra Pettigrew, y está obteniendo que limpien tu nombre...-dijo Snape, sosteniendo fuertemente su varita...-Potter, me imagino que has estado prácticando Oclumancia ¿verdad? -dijo haciendo una mueca._

_-Sí señor...-dijo Harry, su odio era tal, que deseaba pulverizar a Snape en un segundo._

_-El director desea que retomemos la clase, aunque por supuesto no es de mi agrado y yo me encargare de verificar si has estudiado como es debido, preparate ¡¡Legeremens!!_

_Snape como la primera sesion de esa torturante clase lo ataco antes de que Harry se hubiese preparado, incluso antes de reunir alguna fuerza de defensa, la cocina dio vueltas ante sus ojos y desapareció; por su mente pasaban imágenes y más imágenes a enorme velocidad, como una película parpadeante bastante intensa..._

_Harry se vio a si mismo con siete años, observando como a Dudley le regalaban una bicicleta nueva y se moría de celos...Tenía once años y de la chimenea empezaron a caer centenares de cartas dirigidas al señor H. Potter, la llegada de Hagrid, se vio con el sombrero seleccionador, su primera pelea con el espectro de Voldemort, de allí se vio a si mismo con doce, siguiendo a las arañas, luchando contra el basilisco, en tercero, enfrentando a los dementores, en cuarto, la sorpresa de ser elegido, su riña con Ron, las enseñanzas de Hermione, las pruebas, y la muerte de Cedric, de allí las imágenes saltaron al año pasado, al Ministerio de Magia, observo con horror como los cerebros ataban con sus tentáculos a Ron y se pegaban a su cuerpo, observo como Hermione caía por causa de un hechizo lanzado por Antonin Dolohov, observo a Sirius pasar a través del velo y quedarse allí, después la pelea con Voldemort y por último la conversación con Dumbledore, como un chispazo, la cara de Lord Voldemort fue su última imágen, antes de pensar rápidamente._

_-"Es...esto...no...quiero seguir viendo...esto..." -se dijo Harry...-"¡¡¡No quiero ver más esto!!!"_

_Entonces Harry notó una punzada reconocida para él en la rodilla derecha. La cocina, junto a los demás habían vuelto a aparecer, hay Harry se fijo que había caído al suelo apoyado en esa rodilla._

_-Bueno Potter, te has esforzado, es...es evidente, aunque no lo suficiente, me has dejado indagar mucho...¿Has soñado últimamente con el Ministerio de Magia otra vez, Potter? -preguntó desdeñosamente Snape._

_-N...no señor, no lo he hecho...-contestó Harry, fríamente, poniendose en pie._

_-¿Porque entre tus recuerdos está lo ocurrido en el Ministerio? -volvió a preguntar Snape, frotandose levemente la muñeca._

_-No...no lo se, señor, tal vez porque es un suceso reciente...-contestó Harry, observando fijamente a Snape._

_-Muy bien Potter, una última vez, antes de marcharme...-Snape levantó su varita en alto y dijo...-contaré hasta tres, uno...dos...tres...¡¡Legeremens!!_

_Y ante Harry volvieron a desplazarse más imágenes, su reciente pelea con Dudley, sus sueños en el cementerio, en ese momento la imágen de él y Hermione caminando por las orillas del lago de Hogwarts en su cuarto curso, paso como una rafága..._

_-"¡¡No puedes ver esto!!!" -pensó Potter, mientras lentamente, empezaba a vaciar todos sus pensamientos y mandarlos bien lejos, olvidandose de que alguna vez poseyo sentimientos, dejando su cerebro literalmente vacío, evitando así que Snape viera alguno de sus recuerdos más preciados._

_-Mejor, mucho mejor...-dijo con desprecio Snape, al notar como la mente de Harry se cerraba y no le permitía ver nada más...-Bien Potter, si sigues así, me imagino que no tendremos que pasar mucho tiempo prácticando esto que nos desagrada a ambos, empezaremos en el segundo mes de clases, el primer lunes, será igual que la vez anterior una vez por semana._

_-¿Satisfecho, Snape? -dijo fríamente Sirius, obervando fijamente a Snape._

_-Todavia no, no lo suficiente, y espero Black que si sepas mantenerte está ocación en casa mientras lo demás trabajamos...-rió con esa mueca de siempre Snape...-Ahora me retiro._

_Y Snape fue seguido a la salida por Ojoloco Moody quien al cabo de un rato, regreso..._

_-Oye Harry ¿cómo te encuentras? -preguntó preocupado Lupin, sentando a Harry en una silla._

_-Sólo un poco débil, nada más...-trató de sonreír el joven Potter, pero le salió una mueca._

_-¿Quién se cree él, para decirme esas cosas?, ese Quejicus...-masculló Sirius, observando a Harry...-¿No te metió extrañas ideas en la cabeza?_

_-No, sólo vi recuerdos...-le tranquilizó Potter._

_-Más le vale, ese tipo me pone de malas, voy a darle de comer a Buckbeack...-dijo tajantemente Black y con una bolsa en la mano, subió las escaleras._

_-¿Qué le pasa? -preguntó extrañado Harry a Lupin._

_-Alomejor cree que debió detener a Snape, pero no lo hizo...-contestó Remus._

_-Pero...Snape no me hizo nada, que yo sepa...-renuentemente dijo Harry._

_-Sí, pero el cree que estás tan débil a causa de que el no detuvo a Severus, eso es todo, no te preocupes, ahora termina de comerte ese trozo de chocolate y vete a la cama, debes recuperar fuerzas...-dijo Lupin, entregandole un trozo de chocolate._

_-Gracias...-murmuró Potter, mordisqueando un poco el chocolate...-Me...me voy a mi habitación, con permiso...-dijo Harry, poniendose en pie y tragándose de un bocado el chocolate._

_-Cualquier cosa que necesites Potter, sólo grita...-dijo Ojoloco Moody, tomando un trago de su petaca._

_Harry solamente asintió y subió las escaleras. Al llegar a su habitación compartida con la de Ron, se quedo varios minutos observando la puerta y sin verla a la vez, hasta que reaccionó y entró, Ron estaba acostado en su cama, observando el techo que tenía una foto de los Chuddley Cannons amplificada._

_-Harry ¿estás bien? -preguntó Ron, incorporándose en la cama.-¿Es cierto que Snape estaba aquí? -preguntó frunciendo el ceño._

_-Sí, él...él estaba aquí...-contestó Potter, sentandose en su cama, observando a su amigo...-Dumbledore quiere que me vuelva a dar clases de Oclumancia...-finalizó con pesadez._

_-¡¡¡¿¿¿Qué???!!! ¿Dumbledore se ha vuelto loco? pero espera...si quiere que retomes las clases de Oclumancia eso quiere decir que has tenido sueños extraños otra vez ¿cierto? -preguntó observando a Harry, entre asustado y extrañado._

_-No, no he vuelto a tener sueños, al menos, no por ahora, yo...yo he prácticado mucho la Oclumancia y por eso no he tenido nada, pero desde que llegue aquí, me he descuidado un poco nada más...-contestó frustado Potter._

_-Pero ¿porque no te da las clases Dumbledore? -preguntó extrañado Ron...-Digo, aunque tampoco te dio esas clases de Oclumancia el año pasado, me preguntó porque...-murmuró Ron...-Me parece muy extraño, porque es evidente que Dumbledore quiere protegerte y según tengo entendido, Dumbledore es muy bueno es eso de Oclumancia y Legere...Legere eso...-terminó Ron._

_-Legeremancia Ron...-sonrió...-La verdad...la verdad es que...-empezó a bajar el tono de voz...-"No puedo, no puedo decirle que Dumbledore me explicó el porque no me dio clases de Oclumancia, no quiero imaginarme la cara de Ron si quiera si me atrevo a decirle algo así..." -pensaba internamente Potter...-Bueno sabes que Dumbledore está muy ocupado con eso de la Orden y Voldemort, no puede repartirse tanto tiempo entre el Ministerio, Hogwarts, la Orden, el mundo mágico y yo, no me importa ya que me enseñe Snape, aunque te digo que es bastante desagradable...-le dijo._

_A Harry no le gustaba mentirle a su mejor amigo, pero tampoco se sentía preparado para ver su expresión de horror al saber lo de la profecía y el porque Dumbledore lo evitó el año pasado._

_-Bueno...tienes razón Harry, pero sigo pensando que Snape sólo trata de abrir un poco más tu mente, diga lo que diga Hermione...-refunfuñó._

_-Bueno, bueno, vale, tal vez sea cierto lo que dices Ron, pero no tenemos pruebas...-dijo pausadamente, estaba empezando a pensar de que le valía seguir vivo, si por su vida, sus seres queridos morirían, mejor acababa con eso de una buena vez y evitaba la muerte de sus amigos y demás._

_-Hey, oye, oye, no te pongas a pensar cosas extrañas ¿eh, Harry? nadie se va a morir, si en tal caso fuera, el único que moriría aquí sería Voldemort...-dijo con un leve temblor Ron, aún no se había acostumbrado muy bien a decir el nombre._

_-No...no pensaba...-empezó._

_-Soy tu amigo y te conozco y esa mirada que tenías hace rato es de ¿porque no finalizar con mi vida ahora, y ahorro todas esas muertes en vano, que morirán sólo por mi? etc, etc, bla, bla, bla...-sonrió Weasley._

_-Yo...bueno...-decía entrecortadamente Harry, sorprendido de que Ron acertará tan bien, cuando lo normal eran uno de tres sus aciertos._

_-Es es la misma expresión que tenías cuando saliste de la enfermería el año pasado, cuando Hermione y yo nos estabamos recuperando, saliste con una mirada en la que se leía en letras grandes ¿Porque sigo vivo? -le miro Ron, con tristeza y pesadez...-Amigo, por algo estás vivo, no te récrimines por ello...-sonrió._

_-Has estado pasando mucho tiempo con Hermione ¿verdad? -sonrió Harry, entre incrédulidad y burla._

_-Bueno...la verdad es que fue ella quién notó esas cosas en tus ojos ¿oye, me puedo acercercar para leer que dicen ahora? -preguntó riendo._

_-Estás loco...creo que por eso somos amigos...-y ambos rieron...-Oye no hemos acabado esa partida de Gobstones ¿terminamos?_

_-Me preguntaba cuando lo dirías...-y ambos empezaron a jugar._

------**Flash Back Ends**------

Después de eso, al rato Ron le recordó hacer la carta para Hemione, más tarde vinieron los gemelos a pedirle prestada a Pig a Ron y más tarde ellos enviaron a Hedwig con las cartas para Hermione y después se fueron a dormir.

La verdad es que si se había dormido, pero había tenido un sueño con Voldemort y eso lo había espantado, tal vez por eso no podía dormir, trató de recordar el sueño, mas bien la pesadilla...

Había soñado que...

------**Remember Dream**------

_Él estaba corriendo en un bosque de noche, no sabía el porque ni como estaba allí, tampoco el porque corría, pero sentía que si no lo hacía, su vida acabaría, vio a dos figuras a ambos lados de él, pero no supo identificarlas, pero no pensó mucho en eso, siguió corriendo, preguntandose donde estarían Ron y Hermione, corrió llevandose por delante, ramas, piedras y enredaderas en el piso, se había detenido en seco, había llegado a un peñasco, abajo se podía observar algo enorme que se movia, era un agua de aparente color negro, a lo lejos divisó el castillo de Hogwarts, donde con extrañeza recordo, habían estado luchando, de repente Hogwarts desapareció bajo unas enormes llamas de color verde, escuchaba gritos de auxilio y de piedad, escuchaba muchas voces lanzando diferentes hechizos, cuando volvió a mirar a su alrededor, esas dos figuras estaban allí todavía, una de esas figuras parecía humana, sólo que tenía alas y no supo identificar de que, a su otro lado, estaba lo que parecía una pantera o un león con alas también, cosa que le extraño bastante, cuando fue a retroceder, chocó contra algo o alguien, quién rió con una risa malvada._

_-Al fin te encuentro, Potter...-dijo con un tono de alegría aquella voz...-¿Pensaste que escaparías? te dije que tomaría venganza por lo de mi padre, te dije que me las pagarías...-Draco Malfoy, estaba delante de Harry, apuntandole directamente al pecho, con una sonrisa sárdonica en el rostro y sus ojos grises, fríos como metal, tenían un brillo asesino._

_-¿Dónde están Hermione y Ron? -dijo Harry, levantando la varita, Malfoy no podría hacer nada contra él, mientras tuviera su varita en mano claro._

_-¿Cerebrito Granger y Comadreja Weasley? están, mmm, como decirlo, muertos, están bien muertos, tengo el honor y el placer de decirte que murieron sin dolor alguno, El Señor Tenebroso, los mató con el mismo hechizo que a tus miserables padres, y es el mismo camino que correras tú...-sonrió Draco...-Para que veas que si somos misericordiosos, te reunirás con ellos en las puertas del infierno._

_Ron y Hermione ¿Muertos? no, no, no, eso no era posible, ellos...ellos...ellos prometieron reunirse con el a las orillas del lago negro, solamente...solamente tenía que deshacerse de Malfoy y bajar, y ellos estaría allí para luchar junto a él, ellos, lo habían prometido._

_-¡¡¡Mentiroso, Ron y Hermione están con vida!!! -gritó Harry, apretando fuertemente la varita y apuntandole al pecho de Malfoy._

_-¿Eso crees? pues anda, creetelo, cree que ellos siguen con vida, buscalos, buscalos donde sea que creas que estén, pero no los encontraras, están muertos, muertos Potter, ahora dime ¿que harás? ya no tienes ni a Granger ni a Weasley, tampoco a Black, ni a ese medio lobo Lupin, no tienes a nadie, nisiquiera a Dumbledore ¿qué harás, Potty, Potter? -rió burlescamente Malfoy...-Si quieres saber que sentí al ver caer sus cuerpos inertes al suelo te diré, sentí una enorme emoción, placer y alegría, al fin me había deshecho de dos de mis más odiadas personas._

_-¿Emoción, dices? ¿Placer? ¿Alegría? -escupió Harry, con rabia...-No me cabe duda, eres un mortífago, igual que tu asqueroso padre, no me sorprende, en lo absoluto...-le observó con ira Harry...-Vas a pagar por la muerte de Ron y Hermione, ¡¡¡Crucio!!! -sintió como si algo maligno se desprendiera de él, rabia, odio, venganza y entraban en el cuerpo de Malfoy, que no pudo hacer nada contra el hechizo y callo de rodillas al suelo, chillando de dolor, cayó al suelo retorciendose como una serpiente, Harry no hizo el intento de detenerse, más bien, le daría la muerte más dolorosa a Malfoy, pero alguien apareció delante de él, una chica, según pudo distinguir, por un instante le pareció que era Hermione, pero ella se acercó rápidamente a él y notó que no era ella, la chica le dijo..._

_-Vamos Harry, tenemos que combatir contra los demás, no podemos...no podemos dejarnos vencer ahora...-dijo la chica, jalandolo de la mano...-Deja ya de torturar a Malfoy, los demás vendrán a por él, vamonos..._

_No podía distinguir bien a la chica, pero no era una voz de alguien conocido, las dos criaturas extrañas habían desaparecido de su lado, ya no estaban por ninguna parte, cuando intentó preguntarle su nombre, una explosión delante de ellos se hizo presente y al instante, sentía como le escocia la cicatriz, Voldemort lo tenía tomado del cuello, apuntandole con su varita._

_-Buenas noches, Harry Potter, Avada Kedrava...-dijo la voz emocionada de Lord Voldemort._

_Lo último que Harry vio, fue una luz verde cegadora y escucho a alguien gritar su nombre a voz de pulmón..._

------**Remember Dream Ends**------

No quería, no quería creer que sus amigos de siempre fuesen a morir, era tan sólo un sueño, pero los sueños que él tenía, o se habían hecho realidad, o se harían muy pronto, o estaban sucediendo y aparentemente, no eran ni la primera ni la tercera, más bien la segunda...

Sintió esa angustia en el corazón, no quería pensar en ello, mejor, mejor se ponía a analizar el sueño...

1: ¿Porque el estaba en un bosque y lejos de Hogwarts?

2: ¿Qué demonios eran esas dos figuras que le acompañaban?

3: ¿Malfoy era un Mortífago? Por supuesto, no había duda.

4: ¿Quién era la chica que lo había llamado?

5: ¿Qué había querido decir Malfoy con que no tenía ni a Sirius, ni a Lupin, tampoco a Dumbledore ¿ellos también morirían?

6: ¿Qué quería decir la chica desconocida con eso de que los demás se encargarían de Malfoy? ¿Quienes eran los demás? ¿No que estaban todos muertos?

7: ¿Porque las dos figuras extrañas desaparecieron al llegar la chica?

8: ¿El colegio desaparecería para siempre? Ya que el lo vió incendiarse en unas llamas de color verde.

9: ¿Porque se habían separado, Ron, Hermione y él? ¿Porque no estaban juntos? ¿Porque acordaron verse a la orilla del lago del lado del peñasco?

10: ¿Él moriría en definitiva o pasaría algo extraordinario y lo salvaría?

Diez preguntas, sin respuestas, muy angustioso la verdad, pero al menos tenía el cerebro menos cargado y menos preocupado, no pensaría mucho en ello y prácticaria más la Oclumancia, porque no quería que Voldemort viera su pesadilla y supiera su mayor temor...

Después de vaciar su mente y de dar un par de vueltas en la cama, Harry se durmió...

------**Continuara**------

**Ejem, ejem, la verdad es que me ha salido el capitulo, ejem, un...un "poquito" extenso ¿verdad? ya esta bien, esta bien, no me miren mal, me salió bastante extenso, es que estoy inspirada.**

**Saludos a todo mundo que me lee y que me deja reviews y tambien al que me lee y no me deja reviews, ¿cómo están? espero que todos estén muy bien, de salud, de familia, de colegio y universidad, hasta que les esté yendo bien con la relación del novio/a en fin ¿Qué les ha parecido el capitulo? ¿bien, mal, a la basura, a la recomendada? ustedes diganme que no me ofendo XD, muy bien ahora con el capitulo.**

**¿Con quien más podía encontrarse Granger en el callejón Diagon que con el desagradable Malfoy? Uyuyuy pero que puñetazo le pegó el primo por irrespetuoso (¡¡¡Pegale más duro, mi Eliefes, para que aprenda!!!) como habrán notado, he agregado a esté personaje que es primo de Malfoy, (muy educado por cierto) que será uno de los puntos claves en está historia ¿será bueno, será malo, será ambas cosas? ya veré. Y el enigma de que la varita de Sakura haya sido de alguien muy parecida a ella ¿saben quien es? si no lo saben, pronto lo sabrán, los poderes que fueron deseados por Lord Voldemort, también los tiene Sakura ¿cuales serán? también está el caso de la cámara de Gringotts, madre mía todo de oro sólido, y rubíes, diamantes, ¿quién la habrá creado? mmm, más adelante, más adelante.**

**¿Qué habrá querido decir Eliefes con sus palabras a la atónita Hermione, será algún enigma para que ella lo descubra o simplemente un consejo? ¿Qué será, que será?**

**Acerca de lo que dijo el Sr. Ollivander de que creó cuatro varitas, es para que no hayan confusiones, la primera varita fue la que le vendió a aquella jovencita; después esta la de Sakura, y las otras dos, el las había creado hacía mucho tiempo ya, pero sólo hizo cuatro, porque requería mucha más mágia y tiempo crear varitas tan poderosas, las tres restantes las guardo porque tenía la esperanza de que esas varitas escogieran a alguien, y por lo visto así fue, la última varita de esas, le fue entregada a Sakura ¿quienes tendrán las otras dos? buena pregunta, aún no hay respuesta y no lo sabrán, hasta uno o dos capitulos más adelante por cierto ¿notaron que las varitas tienen un núcleo totalemente distinto a las normales? se enterarán el porque, próximamente.**

**Hermione se encuentra raro de que Tomoyo haya ido al mundo mágico, porque la chica es una _muggle_ ¿o no? será que tiene mágia, y si es así ¿porque lo oculta? también nos encontramos con la escena de Harry vs Snape en Oclumancia, no se preocupen chicas, Harry no tendrá que pasar mucho tiempo tomando clases de "Pociones Curativas Extra" con Snape (Para aquel que no entendió lease el 5to libro...Es broma, es la excusa que Harry tiene que dar a todo mundo, por que no puede andar divulgando que está tomando clases de Oclumancia, porque Lord Voldemort está indagando en su mente), si también pronto sabrán como es que Sirius está vivo, tranquilas, que eso viene por ahí.**

**Y por último La Pesadilla que mal no, ¿Ron y Hermione morirán en verdad?, ¿Que habrá pasado con Sirius, Lupin y Dumbledore? ¿Malfoy morirá a causa del hechizo torturador Cruciatus y cómo Harry pudo hacerla? ¿Quién era la chica que detuvo a Harry? ¿Y quienes eran esas figuras al lado de Harry, que nunca hablaron ni dijeron nada? ¿Hogwarts quedara en cenizas? ¿Yo acabare de hacer esto? ¡¡Sí, lo haré!!**

**Avances De Nuestro Próximo Capitulo...**

**Hola amigos, soy Goku...-Alto, alto, alto, lo siento la Intro equivocada, lo siento, lo siento (¿Qué hacía Goku de Dragon Ball, aquí .!) Bueno aquí les va...**

**En el capitulo anterior de X-Men...-¡¡¡Oye Yukito, parale el coche al tipo que es de X-Men además está atrasadoooo!!! -grita Dark.**

**-Sí está bien, Darkita pero...¿Qué coche? -pregunta Tsukishiro, con una sonrisa nerviosa en sus labios y miles de gotas por su cuello, a su lado había una maquina remolcadora de coches.**

**-¡¡¡Yukito, quiero decir que lo detengas y saques el Cd, es el equivocado!!! -volvió a gritar Dark, causando que sobre su casa, pasaran volando miles de aves y que Yukito saltara del susto.**

**-Muy bien, ya está ¿y cual coloco? -preguntó Yukito, parado frente a una montaña de Cd's.**

**-Coloca el que dice lo que pasará en el próximo capitulo...-suspira Dark, un poco roja de tanto gritar.**

**Pasan varios minutos hasta que Yukito dice...**

**-Oye Darkita, no hay ningun Cd que lleve por nombre, "el que dice lo que pasará en el próximo capitulo"...-dijo con miles de Cd's en la mano.**

**-¡¡¡¡YUKITO!!! -gritó Dark, irritada.**

**Rápidamente se ve a Yukito, salir corriendo del lugar a toda velocidad gritando algo acerca de una loca demente o algo así...**

**-Bueno...-respira agitadamente Dark...-En el próximo capitulo...**

**Por fin Sakura irá a Hogwarts, pero se sentirá un poco triste de dejar a su hermano, a su padre y a Yukito al igual que a Yue, ya que ambos siguen siendo uno, las chicas, acompañadas de Tomoyo, van al andén nueve y tres cuartos, sorprendiendo una vez más a Hermione al está ingresar a la plataforma del tren, allí se encontrarán con Harry y Ron, y con varias personas más, algunos desagradables conocidos y otros muchísimo más agradables del pasado ¿imaginan quienes serán? pongan a trabajar ese cerebrito vuestro, llegarán a Hogwarts y veremos de ahí en adelante que pasa...**

**Sin más se despide...**

**DarkAnnaSujimotto**

**Ja ne!!**


	4. El Andén Nueve y Tres Cuartos

**Harry Potter**

**&**

**Sakura Cardcaptors**

**DarkAnnaSujimotto**

**4**

**El andén nueve y tres cuartos, **

**Encuentros y Reencuentros**

Ya habían pasado volando tres semanas del mes de Agosto, mes en el cual Sakura había prácticado hechizos, encantamientos y otro montón de cosas, demostrando que era muy buena en la magia, también tres semanas en la cual Tomoyo, Sakura y Hermione se habían hecho amigas inseparables, Hermione estaba sorprendida por lo rápido que Sakura había controlado muchos hechizos en tan poco tiempo, Tomoyo iba casí siempre a verlas, con un delicioso pastel que Kero se comía con enorme apetito, faltaban apenas tres días para partir y eso tenía a los miembros de la familia Kinomoto, un tanto decaídos.

-Bueno pero vendrás en Navidad Sakura ¿o es que piensas quedarte en Hogwarts a pasar las navidades? -preguntaba en ese instante Hermione, quien estaba sentada en el piso con varios libros enfrente y a los lados.

-¡¡No lo se!! me has dicho que las navidades en Hogwarts son muy divertidas, aunque el castillo se queda un poco solitario, pero que así es mejor ¡¡¡Yo quiero disfrutar de eso!!! -contestó frustrada...-Pero tampoco quiero dejar a mi padre, a mi hermano, ni a Yukito ni a Tomoyo pasar las navidades ellos solos...

-Bueno, mira deja de estar dandole vueltas al caso, verás que la solución vendrá por sí misma...-le recomendo Hermione, escribiendo unas fechas en un pergamino.

-Tienes razón, si me sigo mortificando será peor...-sonrió Sakura, empezando a escribir por igual.

Mientras que en el piso de abajo...

-No puedo creer que ese monstruo se vaya a ir dentro de tres días...-murmuraba Touya, mientras que tomaba una taza de café.

-Yo tampoco...-dijo tristemente Yukito...-Pero veamosle el lado positivo, es por el bien de Sakura...-suspiró.

-Sí, pero ¿porque tan lejos? quiero decir, es en Londres por dios ¿no podía ser un poquito más cerca, como en la casa de al lado? -preguntó Touya a nadie en especial, encogiendose de hombros.

-Tu lo que quieres es poder estar observando y protegiendo a Sakura de cualquier pretendiente...-rió Yukito.

-Bueno...soy su hermano mayor ¿que tiene de malo que uno la quiera proteger? -preguntó Touya a punto de voltear sobre sí el café.

-Pero ella tiene que independizarse tarde o temprano de nosotros, hijo...-le respondió su primogenitor detrás de él, Fujitaka Kinomoto, había llegado a casa.

-Bienvenido a casa, Papá, entiendo pero recuerda que sigo siendo su hermano y no dejo de preocuparme por ella...-le dijo Touya, dejando la taza encima de la mesa, yendo a ayudar a su padre con el maletin.

-Gacias hijo, te entiendo perfectamente, hola Yukito...-le saludó Fujitaka.

-Hola, bienvenido a casa, señor...-le sonrió la contraparte de Yue.

-¿Donde está Sakura? -preguntó Fujitaka, sentandose en la mesa, mientras Touya le servía un té a su padre.

-Está arriba, estudiando...-contestó Touya, pasandole la taza a su padre, mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

-Ya veo...-murmuró Fujitaka, mientras tomaba de su té.

-Papá ¿hay algo que no nos has dicho? -preguntó seriamente Touya.

-Algo ¿cómo que? -respondió inmutable Fujitaka, volviendo a tomar del té.

-Algo cómo que has sabido de ese colegio durante todo éste tiempo o algo parecido...-dijo Touya, observando fijamente los gestos de su padre.

-¿Yo saber algo de ese colegio? no, no se nada, y si en mi vida pasada como Lead Clow fui a ese colegio, tampoco lo recuerdo, tal vez están en las memorias de la otra mitad, me refiero al joven Hiraguizawa -contestó Fujitaka, abriendo los ojos, pero no observando a su hijo, sino a una planta que había sobre la mesa.

-Muy bien, tengo plena confianza en tí padre y si hubiese algo que contarnos ¿nos lo contarías a Sakura y a mí, cierto? -volvió a preguntar Touya, observando inquisidoramente a su padre.

-Por supuesto que sí...-respondió Fujitaka firmemente, aunque por dentro estaba que parecía una hoja mecida al viento.

-Bien, me marcho al hospital, regresaré a eso de las diez, nos vemos más tarde...-dijo Touya poniendose en pie, mientras vertia el contenido de su taza en el fregadero...-Aún no entiendo que fascinación tienen las personas por ese liquído...-suspiró, saliendo de la casa.

-Cuídate hijo...

-Nos vemos más tarde, Touya...-le dijo Yukito.

Fujitaka estaba tomando su té tranquilamente y Yukito sólo le observaba...

-¿Sucede algo malo? -preguntó Fujitaka, cuando no aguanto más que el joven le observase como si tuviera un bicho en la cara.

-La verdad es que sí ¿porque no le ha contado la verdad de una buena vez? está era una buena oportunidad...-contestó Tsukishiro.

-Cualquier momento es bueno para hacerle saber que el también es mago ¿o no? -contestó Fujitaka, bastante serio, cosa rara en él.

-Sí, pero...-empezó Yukito.

-Tu y Yue prometieron guardarme el secreto hasta que estuviese preparado...-dijo Fujitaka...-Aún no lo estoy, pero les prometo que le contare la verdad a Touya y a Sakura, sólo denme tiempo...-suspiró observando a Yukito a través de sus gafas.

-Lo lamento, no quería hacerle ver como "O se lo dice usted o se lo digo yo" se que usted se lo dirá a ambos, pero pensé que se lo diría ahora, ya que Touya planteó el tema...-contestó Yukito, sonriendo, como pidiendo disculpas.

-No tienes porque disculparte, se que quieres que ambos sepan la verdad ya que ustedes dos, sienten un cariño especial por mis hijos, en especial tú Yue...-rió Fujitaka.

-Él dice que no sabe de lo que está hablando...-rió de igual manera Yukito...-Pero puedo asegurarle que le veo un tenue sonrojo en las mejillas...Y Fujitaka y Yukito empezaron a reír.

**------Día de la partida------**

Ya habían pasado los tres tristes a la vez alegres días que faltaban para la partida de Hermione y Sakura, estás en especial la segunda estaban ansiosas de llegar a Hogwarts, el plan era ir a la casa de Tomoyo, irse las tres por los polvos flu, llegar al caldero chorreante y un auto del ministerio (Gracias a Dumbledore) las acercaria hasta la estación Kings Cross, lo más difícil estaba sucediendo ahora, la despedida de la Familia Kinomoto. Afuera había un auto de color negro esperando por ambas, era un auto de la Familia Daidouji.

-Sakura, espero que llames o mandes mensajes con ese pajarraco que tienes por mascota...-dijo Touya frente a su hermana.

-¡¡¡No es ningún pajarraco, se llama Xiaolang Sheng!!! -exclamó Sakura, entre enojada, triste y feliz...-Pero por supuesto que pienso enviar cartas para que sepan como me va...-sonrió tristemente.

-Oye Hermione, percatate de que lo haga, he leído por ahí que los monstruos sufren de perdida de memoria momentanea...-rió Touya.

-Sí, no te preocupes...-contestó Hermione.

-¡¡Hermano!! no soy ningún monstruo, ni sufro de esas cosas que dices...-dijo Sakura apretando su puño.

Es evidente que nisiquiera en está situacion Touya puede dejar de burlarse de su hermana...

-No le hagas caso, pequeña Sakura, cuidate mucho ¿sí? cualquier cosa que necesites, ya sabes como localizarnos...a ambos...-dijo Yukito abrazando a Sakura.

-Sí lo se...-contestó tristemente Sakura, devolviendole el abrazo a Yukito.

-Bueno pequeña si todo sale como lo has planeado nos veremos en navidad...-está vez quien habló fue su padre, Fujitaka.

-Papá...-sollozó Sakura abrazando a su padre.

-Ya, ya pequeña, verás que te divertirás mucho en en el colegio, junto con tu amiga Hermione y los demás amigos que harás, verás que el tiempo pasara rápido...-le consolo abrazandola.

-Sí, pero...-dijo ella, levantando el rostro.

-Sshh, nada de nada, no llores, porque sino yo estaré más triste, verás que el tiempo pasara pronto...-le sonrió su padre...-Además hubo alguien una vez a la que le escuche decir que no importa lo que pasara todo estaria bien...

-Ti...tienes razón, papá, pase lo que pase todo estara bien...-sonrió Sakura.

-Por favor Hermione, cuida a mi hermana en el colegio...-murmuró Touya.

-No creo que me necesite, ella sola puede con aquellos que se quieran propasar...-rió Hermione.

-Bueno hija, hasta navidad entonces...-se despidió Fujitaka.

-Eso espero o creo, no lo se...-contestó Sakura, volviendo a abrazar a su padre, pero sin lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Decidas lo que decidas, siempre estaremos contigo, hija...-dijo devolviendo el abrazo.

-Cuentas con nosotros siempre, Sakura...-dijo Yukito.

-Lo se, nos veremos en navidades, creo...-dijo Sakura, abrazandole.

-¿Y no piensas despedirte de mi o que? -gruño Touya.

-Aunque me llames monstruo, seguirás siendo mi hermano siempre, Touya...-fue la respuesta de la ojiverde, mientras abrazaba a su sobreprotector hermano.

-Cuidate Sakura ¡¡¡Y que no se te olviden las cartas!!! -se despidió mientras su hermana se subía al auto de la familia Daidouji, seguida de Hermione.

-Parece que tendremos una pequeña temporada sin la dulce y pequeña Sakura ¿verdad? -dijo un anciano pasando por el frente de la casa Kinomoto.

-Así es señor Yhukihama, Sakura desea estudiar un poco en el extranjero y así será...-contestó Fujitaka, despidiendose del anciano y entrando a la casa.

-Bueno, señor Yhukihama ¿quiere que lo ayude con esas bolsas? ¿porque nunca nos pide ayuda? -refunfuñó Touya al anciano, que tenía más bolsas de supermercado de las que podía cargar.

-No me gusta molestar, pequeño Touya, aunque he sido su vecino desde hace muchos años...-rió el anciano Yhukihama.-También llevo muchos años conociendote, joven Yukito.

-Sí, así es...-respondió Yukito, ayudando por igual al señor y a Touya.

-Es una lástima que nuestra flor de cerezo se marche al extranjero, es una verdadera lástima, la flor del vecindario, no importa en que estación nos encontremos, ella siempre florece...-murmuró el anciano.

-Sí, tiene razón...-fue lo último que murmuró Touya, pues se estaba mordiendo la lengua, para no ponerse a gritar o tal vez, a llorar.

-----------------

-Buenos días, Srita. Sakura, Srita. Hermione...-les saludó la sonriente Ivy McKentire.

-Buenos días, señora Ivy, por favor no me llame por señorita, recuerde que le dije que me llamara por mi nombre...-suspiró Sakura, entrando al vestibulo.

-Es cierto, pero es la costumbre ya seño...quiero decir Sakura...-rió Ivy...-¿desean algo de desayunar?

-No Ivy, está bien, nos vamos enseguida...-contestó está vez Hermione, los baúles de ambas estaban siendo llevados al salón donde estaba el piano y la chimenea.

-Muy bien, la señorita Daidouji les espera en el salón...-dicho ésto Ivy, con su sonrisa de siempre, se fue a las cocinas.

-Que mañana...-suspiró Hermione, mientras ambas subían las escaleras y caminaban por el pasillo.

-Ni que lo digas...-contestó Sakura, mientras abría la puerta y ambas observaban a Tomoyo sentada en un sillón, observando la chimenea, con un aire nostálgico.

-Buenos días, Tomoyo...-le saludó Hermione, diciendo las palabras despacio, no quería asustarla.

-Ooh, hola buenos días Sakura, buenos días Hermione...-les saludó sonriente la Daidouji.

-¿Listas para irnos? -preguntó Hermione a Sakura y Tomoyo.

-Sí -respondieron ambas al unísono, con decisión.

-Muy bien, vaya que si apilaron ambos baúles, por suerte que Crookshanks está con mis padres y lo dejaran en el caldero chorreante, pero creo que a tu Xiaolang Sheng no le gusta estar sobre los tambaleantes baúles, Sakura...-sonrió Hermione...-Bueno primero ustedes dos...-dijo extendiendoles a ambas el pequeño bolso con los polvos flu...-Ya saben, digan alto y fuerte al sitio donde irán.

Sakura y Tomoyo asintieron, ambas entraron en la enorme chimenea y gritaron a la vez...

-¡¡¡Al caldero Chorreante!!! y desaparecieron entre una llamarada azul y verde, junto con los baúles y la jaula con la lechuza.

-Muy bien, sigo yo...-murmuró Granger, tomando un poco de polvos flu a la vez que gritaba...-¡¡Al caldero Chorreante!! y desaparecia entre unas llamas de color rojizo.

Apareció en el sitio señalado, las chicas estaban con Tom, quien tenía un gato de color rojizo, como con la cara aplastada, sus padres ya habían llevado a Crookshanks, mientras las chicas estaban con Tom, unos hombres del ministerio se llevaban el equipaje, para sorpresa de Sakura y Tomoyo, sólo había un sólo coche de color verde.

-Hmm, este...Hermione ¿cómo entraremos nosotras? falta otro coche...-dijo nerviosa y con miles de gotas detrás de su cuello la Kinomoto.

-Usamos la magia chicas ¿lo olvidaron? -preguntó sonriente Hermione, entrando en el asiento trasero del coche...-¿No piensan entrar?

Ahí ambas reaccionaron y entraron en el asiento trasero, que para sorpresa de ambas, era sumamente espacioso, en el portaequipajes estaban los dos baúles y Hermione llevaba a Crookshanks en una canasta de mimbre, y Sakura llevaba a Xiaolang Sheng en su jaula, sobre sus piernas, el espacio que quedaba para ellas era demasiado, dentro cabían tres o cuatro personas más, sin estar pegadas una con la otra, en poco tiempo el coche del ministerio las llevo a Kings Cross, le ayudo a ambas a bajar los baúles y le consiguió dos carritos para que llevaran los baúles, después, desapareció a enorme velocidad en el coche.

-El si que lleva prisa...-rió Tomoyo.

-Así son estás personas del ministerio...-le dijo Hermione, mientras con su carrito se encaminaba al andén nueve y tres cuartos.

-Hermione...-preguntó segudos más tardes Sakura.

-Sí ¿que sucede Sakura? -contestó a su vez Granger.

-Oye dijiste que ibamos a tomar el tren que salia del andén nueve y tres cuartos y yo aquí sólo veo el andén nueve y el diez...-mientras Sakura hablaba su tono de voz iba bajando.

-Es cierto...-dijo con delicadeza Tomoyo.

-Nuestro andén está entre ambos andenes...-sonrió Hermione...-Miren...-señaló con la cabeza a un joven de cabellos cafés y ojos azules, vestido con vaqueros y camisa azul, quien empujaba un carrito hacía el andén, fue tomando impulso y cuando Sakura y Tomoyo creyeron que iba a chocar, el joven desapareció.

-Por mi madre...-susurró atónita Tomoyo.

-No lo creo...-dijo atónita Sakura...-¿Sólo hay que correr entre los andenes nueve y diez y ya está? -aún atónita y sin creerselo del todo.

-Sí, venga vamos, podemos entrar una atrás de otra, ustedes dos vayan juntas, sólo hay que hacerlo con disimulo, para no alertar a los muggles...-sonrió Hermione...-Sólo tienen que ir seguras, y tomar impulso.

-Bueno...-suspiraron ambas, Tomoyo se agarro de un lado del carrito de Sakura, se miraron y con un leve asentimiento por parte de ambas, empezaron a correr en direción a la pared, ambas cerraron los ojos, esperando un golpe fatal, pero éste nunca llego, a diferencia de un golpe, se encontraron con una locomotora de vapor, de color escarlata, esperaba en el andén lleno de gente. Un rótulo decía: «Expreso de Hog­warts, 11 h». Ambas chicas miraron hacia atrás y vieron una arcada de hie­rro donde debía estar la taquilla, con las palabras «Andén Nueve y Tres Cuartos» con sorpresa notaron que el andén estaba lleno de alumnos y alumnas, algunos vestidos ya con la túnica negra del colegio y la mayoria vestidos como muggles, una mano en los hombros de ambas las asustó.

-Calmense, soy yo...-rió Hermione por el salto que habían dado ambas...-¿Qué tal? nada mal cierto ¿verdad que no paso nada?

-Aún creo como que sigo soñando...-rió nerviosa Sakura.

-Están divinas...-les informo Tomoyo mientras sacaba una pequeña cámara de filmar y empezaba a grabar a ambas, algunos alumnos que estaban cerca le observaban extrañados, esa era una jovencita muy hermosa y tenía un extraño aparato en las manos.

-Por favor...-comentó Sakura sonrojada.

-No puedo evitarlo...-sonrió Tomoyo, grabandolo todo.

-Yo nada pienso decir...-fue lo que dijo Hermione, mientras su rostro estaba como el de Sakura.

Unos gritos en la distancia la hicieron recobrar su aplomo de siempre, un joven bastante más alto de lo que recordaba, con el cabello negro azabache alborotado como siempre, sus ojos verdes esmeraldas se encontraban detrás de unos anteojos, y en su frente la cicatriz que lo había hecho famoso, una cicatriz en forma de rayo que cubría con algunos mechones de cabello, y el otro joven, bastante alto, con el cabello rojo, ojos azules y pecas en su nariz, Harry y Ron, la habían identificado entre esa multitud, ambos chicos se acercaban rápidamente a Hermione, cuando llegaron, los tres se miraron con un aire de complicidad que extraño a Sakura y a Tomoyo, quien no se perdía detalle con su cámara.

-Hasta que por fin te vemos...-fue Ron el primero en romper el silencio.

-No es que Ron te estuviese buscando desde que hemos llegado pero...-murmuró ocultando una sonrisa Harry.

-Vaya que si está desesperado...-rió Hermione, mientras que Ron fulminaba a Harry y a Hermione, ambos se estaban riendo.

-Bueno, no es por chismosear pero Harry no ha dejado de mirar su reloj hasta ahora...-fue el turno de Ron de burlarse.

-¿Qué tiene de malo que mire la hora constantemente? -dijo haciendose el extrañado, Harry.

-Sí, claro y yo debo creerle a ambos, venga, diganlo, me extrañaron, yo también...-les sonrió Hermione y abrazo a ambos.

Tomoyo no se perdía de nada con esa avanzada cámara, mientras Sakura le observaba con una gota trás su cabeza.

-Disculpenme, Harry, Ron, ellas son mis nuevas amigas, Sakura Kinomoto, quien estudiará con nosotros y Tomoyo Daidouji, quien es la prima y mejor amiga de Sakura y también mia, chicas el es Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley, preferiblemente Ron...-les presentó Hermione.

-Mucho gusto...-se saludaron los cuatro a la vez, a Ron le salió un tenue sonrojo al ver a Tomoyo.

-Eeehh Hermione ¿qu...que te paso en Japón? -preguntó un medio atontado Ron.

-¿Porque lo dices? -preguntó extrañada Hermione, observandose.

-Pareces...diferente...-respondió Harry sin observarle y rascandose levemente la sien con el dedo índice.

-¿Diferente, yo? pues me siento igual...-respondió la chica, quien llevaba puesta una falda vaquera de color azul con el bordado del león de Gryffindor cerca del bolsillo, una camisa blanca y un maquillaje muy tenue pero perciptible para personas que han pasado años con Hermione, con botines de color negro que tenían muy poco tacon.

-Bu...bueno si tu lo dices...-suspiró Harry...-Ven Ron, ayudame con el equipaje de Hermione y la joven Kinomoto...-dijo el ojiverde observandole...-¿O puedo llamarle Sakura? -le preguntó observandole.

-Pu...puedes llamarme Sakura...-sonrió la chica, un tanto nerviosa.

-¿Y a usted, puedo llamarla Tomoyo? -volvió a preguntar Harry, está vez a Tomoyo.

-Sí, claro...-sonrió la chica, todavía grabando.

-Bien, pueden llamarnos Harry y Ron, los más odiados por los Slytherin...-sonrió tenuemente Harry, tomando el baúl de Hermione.

-Muy bien, venga Harry, no quiero volverme a encontrar con ese tonto de Zabini...-resopló Ron, tomando el baúl de Sakura, ambos subieron al tren con los baúles de ambas, mientras estás estaban afuera, esperando para que se hiciera la hora de subir a bordo.

Alguien sin querer choco contra Tomoyo, haciendo que casí cayese hacía al piso, pero alguien más la sostuvo, cuando levanto el rostro se encontró con los ojos azules fríos de Eliefesias Matthew Malfoy.

-Ten más cuidado con lo que haces, Crabbe por poco haces que está hermosa señorita, caiga al piso y te las hubiera hecho pagar muy caro...-le dijo fríamente al joven detrás de Tomoyo.

-Lo...lo siento mucho...-balbuceó el joven llamado Crabbe, marchandose rápidamente de allí.

-¿Está bien, Srita. Daidouji? -preguntó Eliefesias, ayudandola a ponerse derecha.

-Sí, es...estoy bien, muchas gracias...-dijo Tomoyo, sintiendo que el rostro le ardía y no sabia el porque.

Mientras que Sakura tenía la mente en otras cosas, acababa de sentir una presencia muy vaga, pero conocida para ella, no sabia exactamente de quien era, ya que esa presencia había desaparecido inmediatamente pero ¿porque se le hacía tan familiar la presencia?

-Oye...oye Sakura, te estoy hablando...-la devolvio al mundo de los vivos Hermione...-¿No te parece como que Tomoyo está un poco sonrojada?

-¿Quién, Tomoyo? mejor que se sonroje mi hermano a ella, nunca la he visto sonrojada por un chico, solamente cuando está fascinada con grabar algo y ese algo resulto ser siempre yo...-murmuró Sakura, percatandose de que Eliefesias Malfoy estaba allí.

-Hola señorita Kinomoto, señorita Granger...-dijo dandole un beso a ambas en la mano...-Espero que se encuentren bien...-sonrió tenuemente el joven, era la primera sonrisa que veían del joven y no era una sonrisa del todo, pero si solamente con simular una sonrisa se veía tan atractivo, ¿que sería cuando sonriese de verdad?

-Eeerr, sí estamos bien ¿y usted, joven Malfoy? -preguntó Sakura, medio atontada.

-Bien, y ahora estoy mucho mejor después de ver a tales preciosidades en éste andén...-dijo él.

-Hasta que al fin te encuentro, primo...-dijo una voz amable trás Eliefesias.

-Draco, pensé que nunca saldrías del tren...-le reprochó Eliefesias.

-Lo siento...-murmuró un tanto ¿apenado? Draco Malfoy, eso era algo que no se veía todos los días.

-Bien, hablaremos en casa entonces, yo ya debo marcharme, señoritas...-dijo Eliefesias inclinandose un poco...-Draco, no nos busques más problemas...-dicho esto Eliefesias se fue a través del andén nueve y tres cuartos.

-Vaya, así que el hurón tiene modales...-salio de su asombro Hermione.

-Parece que te sorprenda, Granger, pero sabes puedo ser muy educado con las personas que quiero y que requieren de mi educación...-contestó Malfoy, observando extrañamente a Hermione...-Se ve que los artefactos de muggles tienen efecto, suerte que seguiste mi consejo...

-¿Qué consejo? disculpa yo no sigo consejos de hijos de mortífagos y mucho menos de aquellos hijos que han sido, son y serán hurones por el resto de sus vidas...-contraataco Granger.

-Señoritas ¿piensan que lograrán algo estando cerca de está...bueno está? -dijo un tanto indignado Malfoy, hablando esta vez con Sakura y Tomoyo...-Elijan mejor a sus amigos y amigas, antes de que sea tarde, les ofrezco mi amistad...-sonrió burlescamente Malfoy a Hermione, como dando por hecho que ellas aceptarian de inmediato pasarse al bando de los malos, tendiendole la mano.

-Hmm, disculpa, no quiero resultar descortés pero, creo que yo se elejir por mi misma a mis amigos y allí no lo inlcuyo a usted, joven hurón Malfoy...-fue la respuesta de Sakura, mientras volvia a sentir esa vaga presencia, estaba a punto de descubrir quien era cuando de pronto...

-¿Cómo te atreves? -réplico indignado Malfoy...-_¡¡¡Desmaius!!!_

-_¡¡¡Protego!!! -_gritó a su vez Sakura, repeliendo el hechizo, mientras otras voces de más adelante (ósea detrás de Malfoy) gritaron...

-_¡¡¡Expelliarmus!!! ¡¡¡Tarantallegra!!! ¡¡¡Petrificus Totalus!!! _-gritaron tres voces distintas.

Con el primer hechizo la varita de Malfoy, al igual que él salieron volando impulsados por el hechizo, con el segundo rápidamente se puso en pie y empezo a bailar un baile super extraño, sus piernas se movían por si solas y con el último, a Malfoy se le le pegaron los brazos al cuerpo al igual las piernas, quedo recto y cayo al suelo, petrificado, no podía ni mover los ojos ni nada, todos sus sentidos al igual que él, estaban petrificados.

-¿Están bien? -preguntaron corriendo y acercandose Harry y Ron.

-Sí, estamos bien...-suspiró aliviada Sakura.

-¿Quién de ustedes lanzo en él _Expelliarmus_? -preguntó Hermione, sorprendida de que le hubiese pegado tan duro a Malfoy.

-Fui yo...-admitió Harry.

-¿Y _Tarantallegra_? -volvió a preguntar Hermione.

-Ése fui yo...-sonrió nerviosamente Ron.

-Entonces ¿cuál de ustedes lanzó el _Petrificus Totalus_? -volvió a preguntar Hermione, pero Harry y Ron, negaron con sus cabezas.

En la plataforma había un silencio absoluto, los alumnos habían dejado de hablar en cuanto Malfoy lanzó el primer hechizo...

-Fui yo...-dijo una calmada voz, los alumnos y alumnas que lo cubrían se apartaron dejando ver a un joven de algunos dieciséis o diecisiete años, era un joven muy atractivo, era alto y fornido, pero sin exagerar, tenía el cabello negro azulado y unos bellos ojos color azul marino se encontraban detrás de unos anteojos, en su mirada había misterio y en sus labios una sonrisa muy pequeña, el joven se acerco lentamente al grupo de Sakura, no dejaba de observar ni a Sakura ni a Tomoyo...-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿verdad? -suspiró el joven, deteniendose frente a ambas.

-Disculpa, ¿las conoces? -preguntó Ron, un tanto extrañado.

-Podría decirse que estudie un año con ambas en la primaria muggle y creo que forjamos una amistad...-sonrió cabellerosamente el joven.

-N...no puede ser...n...no puedo creerlo ¿Hira...Hiraguizawa? -tartamudeó Tomoyo, apartando levemente la cámara de su rostro.

-Mis queridas Tomoyo Daidouji y Sakura Kinomoto -sonrió el joven Hiraguizawa.

-¿Eriol, Eriol Hiraguizawa? -preguntó un tanto incrédula Sakura.

-¿Tan diferente me veo? -dijo Eriol, sonriendo con esa sonrisa misteriosa que tenía a las chicas de su correspondiente casa en Hogwarts, hechas suspiros.

-¡¡No me lo puedo creer!! -exclamó Sakura...-Hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos.

-Lo mismo digo, pequeña Sakura...-sonrió Eriol, mientras le besaba en la mano.

-No me lo creo ¿qué haces aquí? ¿también estudias en Hogwarts? -preguntó Sakura, sonrojada, ese gesto de Eriol le causaba siempre el mismo efecto.

-Sí, también estudio en Hogwarts, querida Daidouji ¿me permites? -preguntó Eriol, con un brillo extraño en los ojos, mientras se inclinaba un poco y extendía su mano para que Tomoyo la posara allí y saludarle al puro estilo Inglés.

-Po...por supuesto...-dijo saliendo de largo ensimismamiento Tomoyo y posando su delicada mano en la de Eriol, quien le dio un beso y lentamente le solto la mano.

-Perdonenme pero, creo que si no quiero buscarme problemas con el director, debo despetrificarlo...-dijo Hiraguizawa mientras se acercaba al cuerpo de Malfoy, que estaba a unos metros de los demás...-_¡¡¡Finite Incantatem!!!_ -dijo apuntando su varita al cuerpo de Malfoy, quien volvió a la normalidad con un gemido escapando de sus labios.

-Auch ¿quién fue que me ataco? ¿quién me petrificó? -exclamó enojado y poniendose en pie, blandiendo la varita, Malfoy no se había fijado en Eriol.

-Fui yo...-contestó calmadamente Eriol, asumiendo responsabilidad por los tres hechizos, aunque el sólo lanzó uno.

-Hira...guizawa...-balbuceó Draco, enojado, pero guardando su varita.

-Malfoy, espero que eso te recuerde que aunque seas el favorito de Snape y seas Prefecto, no puedes lastimar a nadie cuando se te antoje ¿entendido? -sonrió Eriol, guardandose la varita.

-Ya verás...-masculló Malfoy, marchandose hacía el tren, pero se detuvo al lado de Sakura y Tomoyo...-Lamento mucho, que hayan elegido tan mal a sus amigos...-dicho estó entró al tren, cojeando levemente de su pierna izquierda.

-Vuelvan a moverse, falta poco para partir...-les dijo Eriol a todos los que se habían quedado mirando, ósea a todo el mundo, quienes reacionaron y volvieron a sus quehaceres.

-¿Po...porque te hacen caso? -preguntó extrañada Sakura...-Lo normal es que te miren mal y sigan igual...-rió.

-Sí, pero nadie quiere meterse con Hiraguizawa...-está vez fue Harry quien habló.

-¿Porque? ¿Eres un chico malo en el colegio? -está vez quien preguntó fue Tomoyo, con una sonrisa.

-¿Yo, un chico malo? no, todo lo contrario...-rió Eriol, acercandose a los demás.

-Entonces ¿porque nadie quiere meterse contigo? -preguntó Sakura.

-Porque él es muy poderoso...-contestó Hermione, observando fijamente a Eriol...-Es uno de los magos más poderosos del colegio, es Prefecto y apenas entró al colegio el año pasado...-le miró con incrédulidad.

-Permitame corregirle Srita. Granger, estudió en Hogwarts desde segundo, me perdi el cuarto y he regresado en quinto, ¿cree usted que simplemente por ser poderoso me harían Prefecto? -rió Eriol.

-Bueno, tienes toda la razón, ser poderoso no es suficiente, también hay que ser inteligente, audaz y muchas cosas más para ser Prefecto...-intervino Harry.

-Bueno, nos vemos arriba, Ron y yo somos los Prefectos de Gryffindor, Harry por favor cuida de Sakura, no quiero tener que reducir a Malfoy o a alguno de sus amigos...-dijo Hermione...-Espero verte pronto, Tomoyo...-le abrazó.

-Igual yo -le abrazó por igual Tomoyo...-Espero que no tengas que hecharle ningún maleficio al rubio...-rió separandose de ella.

-Yo no tanto, nos veremos después, Ron vamos, tenemos que estar recorriendo los pasillos en éste momento...-dijo Hermione, caminando hacía el tren.

-Ya voy...-dijo desanimado Ron, ser Prefecto no le gustaba nada...-Nos veremos después...-y empezó a caminar arrastrando los pies.

-¿No vas a Hogwarts, Daidouji? -preguntó Eriol, observandole enigmaticámente.

-¿Yo? que más quisiera...-suspiró Tomoyo.

-Entonces ¿cómo entraste aquí? -preguntó está vez Harry...-¿Eres una muggle? -dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Sí, yo no tengo poderes magicos...-dijo un tanto decaída Tomoyo.

-¿Estás segura? yo siendo tu me revisaria dos veces, los muggles no pueden entrar aquí...-dijo Harry, observando fugazmente a una chica que pasaba por detrás de Tomoyo, ésta tenía el cabello negro y largo atado en una cola alta, de piel morena, Cho Chang pasaba por allí, Harry desvió la vista, no quería ni verla después de lo que había pasado el año anterior.

-Bueno, Harry tiene razón, tal vez tienes poderes magicos, pero estos puede ser que sean minimos, o no estén muy desarrollados...-comentó Eriol, observando más alla de la espalda de Sakura y los demás, había visto a alguien con quien necesitaba hablar de inmediato.

-¿Ustedes creen? -dijo más alegre Tomoyo.

-Me encantaría que tuviese poderes, Tomoyo, así vendrías conmigo a Hogwarts...-dijo Sakura, en eso se escucha un silbido que indica que es tiempo de subir a bordo, el tren iba a partir.

-Esa es nuestra señal, fue un placer conocerte Tomoyo, vamos Sakura...-le dijo Harry, empezando a caminar.

-Sí, ya voy, Tomoyo espero verte pronto...-se despidió Sakura, abrazando a su amiga de siempre.

-Igual yo, Sakura, vamos vete o el tren te dejara...-respondió Tomoyo, levantando la cámara y empezando a filmar a Sakura corriendo y después ésta se subió al tren, por una ventanilla saco la cabeza y comenzo a decir adiós a Tomoyo, con la mano.

-Espero que no te sientas muy sóla, ahora que ella estará en Hogwarts, aunque me temo que no pasara casi nada para que se vuelvan a ver...-le dijo Eriol a sus espaldas.

-¡¡Eriol!! ¿Qué haces aquí? el tren te va a dejar...-dijo apresuradamente Tomoyo.

-No te preocupes, lo alcanzaré, espero verte pronto mi querida Tomoyo...-se despidió con una sonrisa muy misteriosa.

-Nos veremos, joven Hiraguizawa...-se despidió ella, sonrojandose levemente, no era la primera vez que a él se le escapaba su nombre, pero si era la primera vez que lo decía con tal misterio y alegria.

Eriol empezó a correr, pasando por el lado de una pequeña comitiva de personas que estaban despidiendose de alguien, se subió al tren y volteo el rostro hacía ella diciendo...

-¡¡Vamos mi querida Tomoyo, tenemos años de conocernos, es hora de tutearnos ¿no crees?!!

Tomoyo sólo sonrió y asintio, mientras que en los labios de Hiraguizawa se formaba una sonrisa, su cabello ondeando por el viento que levantaba el tren, desapareció dentro del tren, para no salir más.

-Disculpa...-se le acerco a Tomoyo una chica, que era parte de la pequeña comitiva...-Aquel joven, Hiraguizawa Eriol, acaba de llamarte ¿Tomoyo?

-Sí...-contestó extrañada Tomoyo, observando a la joven, ésta tenía la piel morena, cabellos negros como la noche atados en una cola alta, vestia con un vestido tradicional chino de color rojo con los bordes y botones de color dorado, y unos ojos color rubí, tal vez esa jovencita enfrente de ella era la novia o prometida de Eriol...-¿Porque lo pregunta? -está vez con miles de gotas rodando por su cuello.

-Tienes una cámara en la mano, y estabas filmando a la chica de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, tienes una mirada que se me hace familiar, conoces a Eriol, ¿de casualidad tu apellido es Daidouji? -preguntó la joven en un perfecto Inglés, aunque su acento delataba que era de China.

-Sí, mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji ¿y usted es? -preguntó aún más extrañada.

-¿To...Tomoyo Daidouji, quien vive o vivia en Tomoeda filmando a Kinomoto capturando a las cartas, tú eres esa Tomoyo? -preguntó sorprendida la chica.

Y Tomoyo aún más sorprendida le respondió...

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿quién eres? -sabia que había visto esos ojos en algun otro sitio pero no recordaba donde.

En eso la mayor de las mujeres, porque la pequeña comitiva era sólo de mujeres, llamó a la joven que estaba hablando con Tomoyo...

-Meiling vamonos, quiero regresar a casa pronto...-dijo la imponente mujer, acercandose.

-¿Mei...Meiling Li? -preguntó atónita Tomoyo, observando más detalladamente a la joven, no la recordaba así.

-Sí soy yo ¿que haces aquí? no te había visto desde hace cuatro años, cuando se realizó el desfile de modas en Hong Kong y tu fuiste acompañada de tu madre...-sonrió Meiling, abrazando a Tomoyo.

-Sí es cierto, vine a despedirme de Sakura, irá a estudiar a ese colegio...-sonrió de igual manera Tomoyo.

-No me digas que esa chica de cabello castaño largo y ojos verdes era Kinomoto ¿verdad? -preguntó un tanto sorprendida Meiling.

-¿Con quién hablas, Meiling? -preguntó la líder de la comitiva, acercandose.

-Tía Irean, espero que la recuerde, ella es mi amiga Tomoyo Daidouji de Japon, también amiga de la maestra de las cartas, Sakura Kinomoto...-contestó recatadamente Meling, ante su tía, tenía que tener cierto aplomo.

-Tomoyo Daidouji...sí la recuerdo, era más pequeña la última vez que la vi, es un placer verla de nuevo...-le saludó Irean Li.

-Es un placer que me recuerde Sra. Li...-se inclinó levemente Tomoyo.

-¿La maestra de las cartas irá a Hogwarts? -preguntó Irean.

-Sí, recibió su carta hace poco...-sonrió Tomoyo.

-¡¡No me lo puedo creer y Syaoran que se fue a Bulgaria!! -exclamó Meiling, aparentemente está tenía esperanzas de que entre su primo y la Cardcaptors surgiera algo.

-Meiling por favor, controlate...-le dijo Irean, mientras caminaban.

-Entonces si no fue al Joven Li a quien vienieron a despedir ¿a quién fue entonces? -preguntó con el ceño levemente fruncido la joven Daidouji.

-Sucede que Hiraguizawa estuvo en casa hace algunos días con mi primo, después Syaoran se marchó a Bulgaria a estudiar me parece y nos pidió de favor que despidieramos a Hiraguizawa, y así lo hemos hecho...-sonrió tenuemente Meiling.

-Ya veo...-susurró un tanto decaída Tomoyo, pensó por un instante que podía haber algo entre esos dos (Sakura & Shaoran).

-Ya se fueron...-dijo una mujer de cabellos castaños y cortos, de ojos color miel, vestida con un vestido chino de color azul, con el borde de su cuello y botones en dorado.

-¿Qué esperabas, Fanren, que esperaran por ti? -contestó otra mujer, con el mismo cabello castaño y largo y ojos color miel, vestida por igual con un vestido tradicional chino pero de color rosa claro, en los hombros era de color negro y los botones y el cuello por igual.

-No, pero tampoco quería que el lindo de Eriol se marchara...-suspiró la que se llamaba Fanren...-Futtie y Shiefa también están de acuerdo conmigo ¿y tú, Femei?.

-Ajá las entiendo, Eriol es un joven muy atractivo pero ¡¡¡nosotras estamos comprometidas!!! -exclamó la mujer llamada Femei.

-¡¡Comportense las cuatro!! -exclamó Irean Li a sus cuatro hijas...-Debemos volver a Hong Kong, la abuela nos espera...-dicho estó atraveso el andén.

-¿Quién eres? -preguntó minutos después la mujer llamada Fanren, hablandole a Tomoyo, todas habían atravesado la pared y estaban afuera de la estación Kings Cross.

-¿No me recuerda, Srita. Fanren? -preguntó Tomoyo, con una sonrisa complice observando a Meiling quien tenía una mirada igual.

-Tu rostro se me hace vagamente familiar...-dijo otra mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos miel al igual que todas las demás, ésta tenía el cabello corto pero tenía una pequeñísima colita que caía por su espalda vestia con un vestido de color verde claro, con botones negros.

-Sí es cierto, pareces un ángel, te pareces a...a...-empezó a decir otra de cabellos de la misma tonalidad que las otras al igual sus ojos, ésta también llevaba el cabello largo y vestia con un vestido azul oscuro, con botones dorados.

-¿A quién Futtie? -exclamaron las otras tres hermanas, mientras a Irean Li le salía una gota detrás de su cuello, al igual que a Meiling y Tomoyo.

-A Tomoyo Daidouji, eres tú ¿cierto? -respondió Futtie.

-Sí, soy yo, es un placer volver a verlas hermanas Li...-sonrió la amatista.

-¡¡Kawai!! -exclamaron las hermanas Li, abrazando a la vez a Tomoyo, quien casí no podía respirar, las personas que pasaban por allí se la quedaron mirando con un rostro en el que se leía "¿Y estás locas?" Irean sólo se alejo de allí, cualquier cosa que pasara, ella no andaba con ellas.

-Ya, ya sueltenla que no la dejan respirar...-les dijo Meiling...-Por cierto Tomoyo ¿cómo entraste al andén? que yo sepa tu no tienes...bueno tu sabes el que...-dijo bajando el tono de voz.

-Eso mismo me han preguntado varias personas más, incluso me dijeron que me hiciera una revisión porque los muggles no pueden entrar allí, que está prohibido, o eso fue lo que entendi...-respondió confundida Tomoyo.

-Bueno...¿Y a dónde irás ahora? -preguntó Meiling, mientras salian de la estación.

-Iré a visitar a mi madre que está aquí en Londres y después me marchare con ella a Japon...-fue la respuesta de Tomoyo.

-Nosotras ahora iremos al aeropuerto, no se que tiene mi tía, pero dice que mi abuela desea vernos, me imagino que será algo importante, porque ella pensaba esperar a Syaoran aquí, el viene dentro de dos días, me parece...-le susurró Meiling, mientras un auto de color negro se detenía frente a ellas.

-Espero verlas pronto, fue un placer verlas...-con una leve inclinación y guardando su cámara, Tomoyo entró en el auto.

-Un placer, Srita. Daidouji...-se despidió Irean.

-Esperamos verte pronto de nuevo...-le dijeron las hermanas Li.

-¡¡Tienes mi correo electrónico, escribeme y hablamos por correo!! -fueron las palabras de Meiling, antes de que el auto arrancase, luego el auto dio la vuelta en la esquina y desapareció.

-Es...sumamente extraño...-murmuró más para sí que para el mundo, Irean Li.

-¿De que habla, madre? -preguntó Femei poniendose seria, cuando su madre tenía el rostro contraído era porque algo pasaba y normalmente ese "algo" no era nada bueno, la última vez que eso paso, su hermano se fue a Bulgaria y todavía no sabian el porque.

-La señorita Daidouji, no tiene poderes magicos pero entró al andén nueve y tres cuartos ¿ustedes de verdad creen que ella es una simple humana? -les dijo Irean.

-Bueno tía Irean, si tiene poderes, nunca los ha sacado a relucir, además si es así ¿porque de Hogwarts no le han enviado la carta? -concluyó Meiling, con un tono de deducción.

-Porque tal vez, Hogwarts no sea el único colegio que le ha enviado una carta...-respondió Irean, en eso aparece otro auto del mismo color pero con el emblema de la familia Li, que era un escudo de armas que tenía dos dragones entrelazados, ambos tenían una espada en la mano, el emblema era de color dorado con escarlata...-Debemos marcharnos...-y entró al auto seguida de sus hijas, luego Meiling.

Mientras en la mente de Meiling había muchas preguntas y dudas pero pocas respuestas, en el auto de la familia Daidouji, Tomoyo observaba dos cartas que estaban en su regazo, la primera decía...

_Srita. Daidouji_

_Residencia Daidouji, zona residencial,_

_Japon, Tomoeda._

La carta estaba abierta y se podía leer las primeras lineas...

_Querida Srita. Daidouji, tenemos el gusto y placer de hacerle saber que tiene una plaza reservada en el Colegio de Beauxbatons para señoritas..._

Mientras que la otra carta tenía la misma dirección y se podía leer unas cuantas lineas...

_Estimada Srita. Daidouji, tenemos el honor de decirle mediante está carta que tiene reservada una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería..._

Tomoyo tenía sus manos colocadas a ambos lados de sus sienes, las cartas le estaban dando un dolor de cabeza terrible, pero si Tomoyo sabía que tenía poderes y tenía la carta de Hogwarts ¿Porque no le había dicho a los demás?

-----------------

-Hola Harry ¿cómo has estado? -le preguntó un joven que tenía un sapo en su mano.

-Hola Neville, bien ¿y...y tu? -preguntó Harry, sentandose en el asiento vacío, lo mismo hizo Sakura.

-Bien, he mejorado mucho mis encantamientos y mi abuela me llevo a comprar otra varita hace poco, creemos que fue de las últimas que hizo Ollivander, porque ya no está allí...-le comento Neville emocionado a Harry.

-¿Enserio? me...me alegro, recuerdo que tu varita se rompió...-dijo Harry, un tanto incómodo, no le gustaba recordar lo sucedido en el ministerio y ya se imaginaba lo de Ollivander.

-Por cierto, disculpa, me llamo Neville Longbottom, mucho gusto...-se presentó Neville a Sakura, tendiendole la mano, estaban sentados frente a frente.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, un placer...-le sonrió Sakura, estrechando su mano.

-Es un nombre japones, es muy bonito...-sonrió Neville, observando por la ventanilla y un poco sonrojado.

-¿Sabes que significa? -preguntó Harry enarcando una ceja y sorprendido.

-Sí, significa "flor de cerezo" el cerezo es una flor de color rosa muy hermosa que florece en Japon en primavera, también hay otro cerezo, pero es de color blanco ese es el cerezo de invierno...-contestó Neville, rojo a más no poder.

-Es cierto...-sonrió dulcemente Sakura...-Sabes mucho de las flores de mi país...

-En los libros de Herbología lo he aprendido todo, éste año creo que empezaremos a plantar uno en la clase...-sonrió emocionado Neville, sosteniendo a su sapo llamado Trevor, que deseaba escapar.

En eso Harry iba a decir algo y la puerta se abre, permitiendo ver a dos figuras femeninas, una de cabello rojo, ojos azules y pecas en su nariz y la otra de ojos azules, cabellos rubios y un aire de sorpresa en su mirar.

-Hola Harry...-le saludó de cabellos rojos.

-Hola Ginny...-correspondió Harry...-Hola Luna...

-Hola Harry, Neville ¿y tu eres? -preguntó con su aire de sorpresa Luna Lovegood.

-Mucho gusto, Sakura Kinomoto...-se presentó Sakura.

-Aaahh, tu eres la que repelió el ataque de Malfoy en la plataforma, la persona de la cual Hermione no ha dejado de hablar...-rió Ginny...-Mi nombre es Virginia Weasley, pero llamame Ginny.

-¿Hermione, has visto a Hermione? -preguntó de un salto Harry.

-Eerr, sí, acaba de pasar por nuestro pasillo, le dijimos que veníamos hacía acá y la escuche hablar con Ron de la nueva alumna...-respondió Ginny, observando a Harry con una sonrisa, Potter volteó la mirada, sonrojado.

-Mi nombre es Luna Lovegood, y todo aquel que es enemigo de Draco Malfoy, es mi amigo...-sonrió Luna con una risa normal, no como la de una loca sacada del manicomio.

Sorprendiendo a Neville, a Harry y hasta a la misma Ginny, Sakura sólo sonrió...

-¿Porque Hermione está tan fascinada contigo? digo, lo mismo le paso cuando vió al nuevo de Ravenclaw el año pasado...-rió Ginny.

-¿El nuevo de Ravenclaw? -preguntaron extrañados Sakura y Harry, estos se miraron y voltearon sus rostros hacía Ginny...

-¿Cuál es el nuevo de Ranvenclaw? -preguntó Sakura.

-Anda, dile Luna...-sonrió Ginny...-No me se muy bien su nombre, pero es un joven de lo más encantador, tienes suerte de que está en tu casa Luna...-se lamento Ginny.

-Su nombre es Eriol Hiraguizawa y entró el año pasado, dejando sorprendidos a muchos de los profesores, incluso a los mismos antiguos Prefectos que ya se marcharon...-contestó Luna, empezando a leer al revés la revista _El Quisquilloso._

-¡¡Eriol!! -exclamó sorprendida Sakura, asustando a todos, incluida la misma Luna.

-Sí, Eriol ¿lo conoces? -preguntó extrañada Ginny.

-Sí, claro que lo conozco, estudió un año conmigo en primaria, después lo volvi a ver dos años después, pero hasta hoy no lo había vuelto a ver desde entonces...-sonrió Sakura...-¿Porque sorprendió a todo el mundo, incluyendo a Hermione?

-Hermione no se sorprendió, sólo quedo encantada con él...-respondió Ginny, observando la actitud de Harry, que estaba apretando fuertemente los puños.

-El venció a todos los amigos de Draco Malfoy con un sólo hechizo, es sumamente inteligente y muy ágil, es el capitan de Quidditch de Ranvenclaw me parece...-contestó Neville.

-Sabes mucho acerca de él...-le observó Luna.

-¡¡Qué!! no, no yo sólo digo lo que he escuchado de él...-respondió azorado Neville.

-¿Vencer? ¿vencer a ese rubio? -preguntó incrédula Sakura.

-Argh...-dijo exasperandose Harry...-¿No viste lo que hizo en la plataforma? ¿no viste como lo petrifico? ninguno de nosotros puede paralizarle a alguien los sentidos, paralizamos el cuerpo no los sentidos, y él lo paralizó todo, es un mago formidable, incluso he llegado a pensar que el sombrero seleccionador lo colocó en la casa equivocada...-resopló...-es inteligente y valiente, tiene coraje, no se que hace en Ranvenclaw, no es por ofender Luna...-le observó, como disculpandose si la ofendio.

-¿Sabes? yo he llegado a pensar lo mismo...-respondió quedamente Luna...-Tiene lo que se requiere en la casa de Gryffindor, pero también lo que se requiere en la casa de Ranvenclaw, el sombrero solo lo colocó en la casa de la cual le pareció tenía más potencial...-respondió mientras le daba la vuelta a la revista.

En eso la puerta se vuelve a abrir, permitiendo ver las figuras de Hermione y Ron, éste tenía cara de pocos amigos...

-Hola chicos ¿que les pasa? -preguntó Ginny, ya que todo el mundo se había quedado en un absoluto silencio mientras los Prefectos se sentaban.

-¡¡Ese...ese...ese...!! -decía Ron, negando con su rostro y mirada furibunda.

-Disculpa Ron pero ¿quién es "ese"? -preguntó nerviosa Sakura, el chico la estaba sacando de quicio con el "Ese...ese...ese..."

-¿Qué? aaahh, ese maldito de Malfoy se puso a hablar mal de mi familia de nuevo y está vez no me contuve...-sonrió quedamente Ron.

-¿Enserio? ¿que le hiciste Ron? -preguntaron todos emocionados menos Hermione, quien tenía una mirada parecida a la de la Profesora McGonagall.

-Lo hice bailar, después lo reduje lo volvi a la normalidad y luego lo petrifique, pero alguien...-dijo Ron, poniendo mucho enfásis en esa últimas palabras y observando furibundo a Hermione...-Me detuvo.

-¿Qué esperabas Ron? ¿Que me pusiera a aplaudirte como los demás que estaban allí? -preguntó sumamente molesta Hermione...-¡¡Eres un Prefecto, debes poner el orden, no lo contrario!! -exclamó.

-¡¡Pero yo no quería ser Prefecto, es más Harry es quien debería ser Prefecto, no yo y además...además...bueno, no encuentro que más decirte pero eso esta bien!! está bien porque tengo el cerebro exprimido...-se dejo caer en el asiento de nuevo, ya que diciendole todo lo que estaba diciendole a Hermione, se había puesto en pie.

-¡¡Vaya, que excusa!! -le reprochó quedamente Hermione.

-Ya, ya, no empiecen, no empiecen otra vez con su discusión, Ron lo de la paliza a Malfoy estuvo espectacular, pero tienes que controlarte, tienes un cargo importante, aunque tu no lo desees y Hermione, estuvo bien detener a Ron, pero debes de admitir que fue magnifíco lo que hizo Ron ¿no? ahora ambos dejense de tanto bla, bla, bla y dejenme pasar, deseo salir...-les dijo enojado Harry, abriendose paso entre ellos, cuando abrió la puerta se encontro frente a frente con un Malfoy, con varios cortes en la cara.

-Vaya si es cara partida Potter ¿dónde están la sangre sucia y la rata Weasley? -le dijo apuntandole al corazón con su varita.

Harry de un manotazo le quito la varita y lo empujo hacía afuera, caminado por el pasillo, dejando a un Malfoy, sorprendido...

-¿Y éste quien se cree? -dijo poniendose en pie Malfoy, y tomando su varita.

-¿Buscandote problemas otra vez, Malfoy? -dijo una voz serena trás él, al voltearse se encontró con los oscuros y azules ojos de Eriol Hiraguizawa.

-Hi...hi...hiraguizawa...-balbuceó Malfoy, con el terror tiñendo un poco su tono de voz.

-Largo...-fue lo único que dijo Eriol, y Malfoy desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

La puerta del compartimiento donde estaban los demás estaba abierta, así que habían visto todo...

-Ron, Hermione, me pareció ver a Harry caminado hasta el final del tren, yo siendo ustedes iría por él, Longbottom, Weasley, Lovegood, Sakura, será mejor que me sigan a otro compartimiento, no quiero tener otra pelea con los Slytherins...-les dijo Eriol.

-Aaahh, Hiraguizawa, no...no es necesario, se defenderme sólo...-respondió Neville.

-Lo se, pero Malfoy y sus amigos no sólo utilizaran magia con ustedes, vengan...-les insistió Eriol.

En eso, por el otro lado del pasillo se acerca un joven de cabellos negros azulados, ojos azules oscuros, con una P reluciente colgando en su pecho y varita en mano acompañado de otro de cabellos negros azabaches, con una cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente, ojos verdes esmerladas y vestido con vaqueros y una simple camiseta de color negro, cuando ambos se detuvieron frente a Eriol, todo el mundo se quedo mudo.

-¿Ha...ha...hay dos Eriol? -preguntó exaltado Neville, obsevando a uno y a otro.

-¿Harry? -dijeron sus amigos al unísono, Harry les observó un instante y con la mirada les pidió silencio.

-¿Quién eres tú? -preguntó el Eriol que no tenía insignia.

-Yo soy tu, pero tu no eres yo ¡¡¡_Desmaius!!!_ -dijo él Eriol que si tenía la insignia.

El otro Eriol cayó completamente desmayado al tambaleante piso del tren...

-Te agradezco Harry, que me hayas avisado...-le sonrió el Eriol.

-No...no hay porque...-dijo Harry, volviendo a sentarse en el compartimiento.

-¡¡Disculpen!! ¿Alguien podría decirnos que demonios ha pasado? -preguntó exaltada y atónita Ginny.

-Él es Blaise Zabini de Slytherin, parece ser que deseaba hacerle pasar un susto a Malfoy o que deseaba eliminar a todos ustedes...-les respondió el "verdadero" Eriol.

-Ajá ¿y cómo podemos saber que tu eres el verdadero Hiraguizawa? -saltó Ron.

-No lo se, ustedes no me conocen como para hacerme preguntas...-les dijo mientras con su varita hacía que apareciesen unas sogas alrededor del otro Eriol...

-Yo estuve contigo un año, si eres Eriol sabrás quien es el hermano de Yukito ¿verdad? -le preguntó Sakura, observandole fijamente y atrayendo la mirada de Hermione ¿Yukito tenía un hermano? ¿Porque nunca lo vió, ni vió fotos de él en la casa Kinomoto?

-Sí, su nombre es Yue, y es bastante serio...-rió Eriol...-él odia los dulces y a Yukito les encantan...

-Bien, eres tú entonces...-le dijo sonriente Sakura, aunque todo lo que había visto debería sorprenderla, no lo hacía, parecía que había nacido en el mundo mágico, donde esas cosas eran comunes, pero como le iban a sorprender si ella tuvo a una de las mejores alumnas de Hogwarts como su tutora, Hermione Granger.

-Entonces llevaré a éste al compartimiento de Prefectos, cuando lleguemos al colegio, hablare con el director de que utilizaron ilegalemente una Poción Multijugos, nos veremos después...-dedicandole a todos una sonrisa encantadora, Eriol se fue arrastrando a Zabini.

-Nosotros debemos marcharnos...-resopló Ron...-¿Porque yo, porque yo? -decía mientras se ponía en pie.

-Por cierto Harry ¿cómo supieste que ese era un Eriol falso? pues el ya estaba aquí cuando te fuiste hecho un huracán...-le dijo Hermione, un tanto dolida por la actitud de Harry.

-Lo supe desde que estabamos en la plataforma...-suspiró él...-Cuando Hiraguizawa estaba hablando con nosotros, otro se bajo del tren disimuladamente y se fue con el grupo de Slytherin, observe extrañado, Hiraguizawa estaba hablando con nosotros y otro se iba con los de Slytherins, entonces observe al que hablaba con nosotros tenía la P de Prefecto puesta y el otro no, y me di cuenta de que habían Slytherins utilizando la Poción Multijugos, y la discusión de ustedes dos fue el pretexto para ir a hablar con él, me encontre con el falso en el camino y por eso fui corriendo al compartimento de Prefectos a decirle...-respiró Harry.

-Entonces ¿no estabas enojado con nosotros de verdad? -preguntó atónito Ron.

-No, sólo fue un pretexto...-se rió Harry...-Y funcionó ¿no?

-Sí...-suspiró Hermione...-Pero, bueno no importa, Ron tenemos que supervisar a los de primero...-dicho estó se marcho.

-Y aqui va Ron Weasley a soportar a los de primero...-resopló Ron saliendo detrás de Hermione.

-Wao Harry, si que los hiciste cuestionarse su actitud unos minutos...-rió Ginny.

-Bueno, en parte tengo razón, siempre discuten por todo, que si no es por el gato, es por la lechuza y bla, bla, bla...-empezó a reirse Harry, como no había hecho en casa de los Dursleys, observó a Sakura unos instantes quien también reía.

Ya había caido la noche sobre el tren de Hogwarts y todavía estaban en camino, afuera hacía un tiempo terrible, a eso de las cuatro había empezado a llover y no se podía ver nada hacía afuera, los alumnos ya se habían puesto sus túnicas, porque les dijeron que aún faltaban dos horas para llegar, pero que el tiempo sería muy frío, era evidente pues dentro del tren algunos soltaban baho de la boca.

De repente el tren empezó a detenerse y todo está más oscuro de lo normal, Harry reconocia esa sensación, ese frío helado que te subía por la espina dorsal y se te quedaba en el cerebro, ese respirar trabajoso que se escuchaba a pocos metros de donde se encontraban ellos.

-¿Qué sucede? No han pasado dos horas, nisiquiera media hora, no pudimos haber llegado tan rápido...-dijo Neville, tratando de observar hacía afuera, coloco su mano sobre el cristal y éste empezó a congelarse...-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué le sucede al cristal? -dijo asustado.

-Deben ser que están subiendos Snorlaks del hielo con cuernos torcidos...-respondió Luna sin inmutarse.

-¿Snor que de hielo con cuernos torcidos? -empezó a temblar Sakura, sentía mucho frío y Harry se percató de ello, el baho salía de su boca más que de los demás.

-No es tiempo, ssshh, hagan silencio...-les órdeno Harry y eso hicieron todos, de repente las luces se apagaron.

-Ju...jus...justo ahora te...tenía que cortar...cortarse la luz...-titiritó Sakura, bajito.

-_Lumos_ -dijeron tres voces distintas dentro del compartimiento, Ginny, Harry y Neville, la luz de las tres varitas daba suficiente claridad al compartimento.

-Toma...-Harry le tendió a Sakura un abrigo que anteriormente el tenía puesto...-Hagan silencio y entonces lo escucho, el rasgar fino de su respiración trabajosa, su lento flotar a pocos metros del piso y sus túnicas raídas rasgar el piso del tren, en un dos por tres, tres dementores abrieron el compartimento de Harry y los demás.

Todos los presentes empezaron a titiritar, pero Sakura ya estaba casí azul, no podía respirar y además en su mente no podía creer que pudiera volver a ser feliz, sentia como toda su magia de las cartas y de la normal empezaba a desvanecerse, perdía a Kero, a Yukito, a Yue, a Tomoyo, a su padre, a su hermano, empezó a recordar cuando Shaoran volvió a irse y está vez no regreso, pero su tristeza la llevo más allá, a un sitio donde se supone que ella no tenía memoria, observó con horror por ojos de otra persona, como un cementerio de cádaveres se formaban a sus pies y a lo lejos, un sólo hombre con algo levantado hacía el cielo, escucho cerca de su oído un gemido...una súplica, que no supo descifrar, mientras Sakura se perdía en el mundo de la soledad y muerte, Harry trataba por todos los medios hacer el hechizo repeledor de Dementores.

Harry se sentía caer a un vacío profundo, sin fin, en el que escuchaba a su madre pedirle piedad a Voldemort, trataba de traer algún recuerdo feliz, pero no venía ninguno, escuchaba la risa de Voldemort resonar en sus oídos y le decía: -Vamos, vamos, inclinate a la muerte, pequeño Potter, así te reuniras con tu asquerosa madre, inclinate a la muerte muchacho, tal vez ni sea dolorosa, ya que yo nunca he muerto...-esa risa resonaba en sus oídos y esas palabras, después empezo a ver lo del ministerio, Ron herido, Hermione herida, Ginni, Neville, Luna, todos heridos por su culpa, volvió a vivir el momento en el que Sirius atravesó el velo y no lo volvió a ver salir, entonces tomo fuerzas de allí...

-_"Sirius, Sirius regreso de la muerte y Dumbledore está limpiando su nombre, yo...yo no puedo perder aquí, Sirius y yo, nos...nos iremos a vivir lejos de aquí...Y Ron...y Hermione siempre nos...irán a visitar...estaremos siempre...siempre juntos..." _-con esos pensamientos Harry con mucha intensidad, sintió un poder extraño sobre sí, pero observó con claridad los rostros de sus personas valiosas, lentamente levanto la varita, pudo observar que uno de los dementores se inclinaban hacía Sakura, para darle el beso...-¡¡¡Ni lo pienses, _EXPECTO PATRONUM!!!_ -gritó apuntando con su varita a los dementores, un ciervo de color plateado impulso con su cornamenta al dementor más cercano hacía atrás, que era el que iba a besar a Sakura, después iba a dirigir el Patronus hacía los otros dos, pero ya había algo que los había espantado, un lobo de color azul, con llamas verdes y rojas al final de sus patas, Harry salió del compartimento y observó que Ron y Hermione estaban allí, helados, sudando frío igual que él, no se fijo mucho en el joven que había hecho aparecer al otro Patronus, fue inmediatamente a ver a sus amigos.

-Están bien, sólo están un poco shock, los dementores los iban a besar...-le dijo él joven...-Estarán bien, observa si los demás de tu compartimento están bien, ven te ayudo a llevarlos...-le dijo mientras tomaba a Ron por los brazos y se pasaba uno de ellos alrededor del cuello...-¡¡¡Vamos!!! mientras entraba a Ron en el compartimento, se salió para dejar entrar a Harry que cargaba a Hermione.

-Gracias...-le dijo Harry, un poco aturdido.

-Iré a ver que esos dementores estén bien lejos...-le dijo el joven saliendo de allí, seguido por aquel lobo azul.

-Oigan ¿están bien? -les preguntó Harry a todos sus amigos.

-Fu...fue horrible...-tembló Neville, ante el recuerdo de esa experiencia.

-Lo mismo digo...-respondió Ginny, colocando sus manos en su rostro.

-He vuelto a ver como muere mi madre...-fue apenas un susurro, pero la voz de Luna era inconfundible, sus ojos azules parecían dos mares de agua, pero no derramó ni una sola lágrima.

-Vamos, cálmate...-le consoló Ginny, pasandole la mano por la espalda.

-¿Hermione, Ron, Sakura? -dijo Neville, observando a sus otros compañeros.

-Fue desagradable, espantoso...-fue lo que dijo Ron cuando le salió por fin la voz.

-Inexplicable, terrible...-respondió Hermione, mordiendose el labio inferior.

Todos miraron expectantes a Sakura, quien aún no reaccionaba...

-Ojalá y tuviera de esos chocolates reconfortantes que me daba Lupin, para todos nosotros, lo necesitamos...-ssuspiró Harry, cansado, recostandose en el asiento.

-¿Están bien? -preguntó el mismo joven de hace rato, abriendo la puerta...-Te alegrará saber que los dementores están lejos...-dijo mientras entraba al compartiemento, estaba con varias gotas de agua correando por sus cabellos y su rostro.

-¿Salieste hasta afuera para espantarlos? -le preguntó atónito Harry.

-Por supuesto, no quisiera que otra de esas sandeces volviese por aquí, Granger, Weasley ¿están bien? -les preguntó el joven, sacando algo de su bolsillo.

-Sí, gracias ¿tú hiciste el Patronus de aquel lobo, verdad? -le preguntó agradecida Hermione.

-Sí, fui yo...-respondió el joven, entregandole un pequeño paquete a Harry...-Fui a hablar con el maquinista, llegaremos pronto, coman eso...-les dijo, observando a todos y cada uno de los presentes.

Su mirada se poso en Sakura, quien estaba como congelada...

-¿Ella todavía no reacciona? -le preguntó el joven a todos, quienes negaron con su rostro.

-La hemos llamado varias veces pero no contesta...-le dijo Ginny al joven.

-No funcionará, está muy perdida en sus peores recuerdos o en los de alguien más...-dijo él joven poniendose en cuclillas frente a Sakura, coloco sus manos a ambos lados del rostro de ella.

-¡¡Oye, oye ¿que haces?!! -le dijo Hermione, exaltada.

-Trato de traerla al mundo de los vivos...-le contestó el chico, cerrando sus ojos y pegando su frente con la de ella, empezó a llamarla con la fuerza de su mente, pero con la imágen de alguien más...-_"Oye, pequeña debes despertar, no puedes quedarte aquí..."_ le dijo el joven con la imágen de Lead Clow.

-_"Ma...mago Clow, quiero salir de aquí, aquí sólo hay muerte y dolor ¡¡¡no quiero seguir aquí!!!" -_le dijo Sakura mentalmente, en aquel extraño mundo de color gris, empezando a llorar.

-_"Cálmate sólo relajate, llorando no conseguirás nada Pequeña, sólo di: Con el poder de mi estrella, con el brillo de la luna y con el fuego del sol, pido salir de aquí, nada más eso, sólo di eso..."_ -le dijo aquella voz dentro de su mente de quien ella creía era el mago Clow, mientras que el se desvanecia de la mente de Sakura, ella repetía aquellas palabras y volvia al mundo de los vivos.

De la nada y como si hubiese vuelto a vivir, Sakura empezó a respirar agitadamente, mientras que el joven la soltaba y se separaba de ella...

-¿Qu...qué paso? -preguntó aturdida Kinomoto.

-Fueron los dementores...-le respondió el joven, Sakura lentamente levanto los ojos hacía él, el joven tenía el cabello castaño claro, tenía un buen porte físico, tenía los ojos color café, era alto, bastante más alto que lo que estaban allí, tenía un rostro fino y armonioso, tenía una túnica con el emblema de Hogwarts y el león de la casa de Gryffindor.

-Perdon ¿cuál es tu nombre? -preguntó Sakura, observado fijamente a aquel joven.

-Mi nombre es Akatfuji Otonikimo, mucho gusto...-sonrió el joven.

-Igualmente...-respondió Sakura, aceptando el chocolate que le tendía Hermione.

-¿A que casa perteneces? -le preguntó Harry, el Patronus que ese joven había hecho, era mucho más poderoso que el suyo propio.

-Ahora mismo, no estudió en Hogwarts, pero cuando lo hacía estaba en Gryffindor...-sonrió él...-Terminense el chocolate les hará bien, y por cierto, sólo estoy aquí hoy porque le hago compañia al maquinista, nada más...-volvió a sonreir y se marcho.

-Que tipo más raro...-murmuró Ron, dandole un mordisco a su chocolate.

-Pero se me hace vagamente familiar...-murmuró Sakura.

-Pensé que solamente había sido a mi, me parece que lo he visto en otra parte...-corroboró Hermione, extrañada, pues sabía que nunca había visto a aquel joven, pero pensaba investigar de él en Hogwarts.

-Bueno ¿se sienten mejor todos, Sakura te sientes mejor? -le preguntó Harry, preocupado cosa evidente para los presentes, especialmente para una chica que estaba entre ellos.

-Sí, gracias, me siento mucho mejor...-dijo Sakura, sonriendole tiernamente, mientras le devolvia el abrigo...-¿Esos eran los dementores verdad?

-Sí, pero ¿cómo lo sabes? -exclamó Ron, si ella nunca había sabido que tenía magia hasta que recibió la carta ¿cómo sabía de dementores?

-Eso es fácil, Ron, ¿se te olvida de que yo fui a enseñarle? -dijo Hermione con tono cómico.

-Aaahh cierto...-respondió Ron, como quien acaba de confirmar su teoria.

-Bueno, nosotros dos debermos estar moviendonos ya, pronto llegaremos...-terminó de comerse su chocolate Hermione, y se ponía en pie...-Vamos Ron, chicos nos veremos más tarde...-Y salió.

-Sí, ya voy, ya voy, que cansino es todo esto...-refunfuño Ron saliendo del compartimiento.

-Nos vemos luego, Ron...-se despidió Harry. Ron agito la mano, dando a entender que había captado el mensaje, después la puerta se cerro.

-Falta poco para llegar...-dijo más tarde Ginny, como para acabar el silencio que se había formado allí.

-Sí...-respondió distraidamente Harry, el tren se detuvo minutos más tarde.

-Me imagino que tendrás que ir al sombrero seleccionador...-le dijo Neville...-Aunque cursaras el sexto con nosotros y eso quiere decir que eres muy buena en la magia...-suspiró Longbottom.

Harry miro de reojo a Neville y no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de celos, al saber que Neville tenía una vida normal en comparación a la de él, todo por culpa de aquella profecía...

-Sí, tendré que utilizar ese sombrero para que me seleccionen en una de las casas, espero estar en Gryffindor o Ravenclaw, aunque lo más probable es que esté en Hufflepuff...-dijo un tanto nerviosa y un poco triste Sakura.

-No te preocupes, cualquier casa es mejor que Slytherin...-dijo Harry, sonriendo un poco mientras abría la puerta del compartimento.

-En eso, tienes razón...-le dijo Luna, saliendo con su aire soñador y empezando a caminar a la salida.

-Ajá, aunque me gustaría que estuvieses en Gryffindor...-sonrió Ginny, mientras todos estaban bajando a la plataforma a la que habían llegado.

-Igual yo...-sonrió medio acongojada Sakura.

-Hey, ahí está Hagrid...-salto emocionado Harry, corriendo en direción al gigante que se divisaba entre la masa de túnicas negras y cabelleras de distintos colores.

-¿Hagrid? -preguntó extrañada Sakura...-¿Rubeus Hagrid? Hermione me habló de él...-dió a modo de explicación Sakura, al ver los rostros consternados de Luna, Neville y Ginny, los cuatro corrieron para alcanzar a Harry y a Hagrid.

-Ah, hola Harry ¿cómo has pasado el verano? -sonrió entre su maraña de barba y cabellos Hagrid.

-Mejor, mucho mejor que el anterior y puedo ver que tu también estás mejor que el año anterior...-le sonrió Harry, llevandose por un impulso y abrazando a Hagrid, quien con una de sus enormes manos, le cubrío la espalda de forma paternal.

-Bueno, sí ya sabes, Grawpie ya se comporta de forma más civilizada...-sonrió Hagrid...-Hola Ginny, hola Neville, hola Luna...-les saludó.

-¿Enserio? -sonrió nerviosamente Harry recordando la actitud de Grawp, el hermano "pequeño" de Hagrid, quien se comportaba como un total salvaje.

-Sí, si...Hola creo que a ti no te conozco...-dijo Hagrid, saludando a Sakura, mientras se rascaba su barba.

-Lo siento, Sakura el es Rubeus Hagrid, guardián de las llaves y terrenos de Hogwarts, Hagrid ella es Sakura Kinomoto, quien entrara esté año a estudiar el sexto con nosotros...-les presentó el joven Potter.

-Ah, ya veo, si el profesor Dumbledore me comentó algo, sí, es un placer...-le tendió Hagrid su enorme mano a Sakura, quien tuvo que colocar las dos de ella para "estrecharsela"

-Bueno Hagrid, nos vemos en el banquete tenemos que subir...-se despidió Harry...-Sakura tienes que irte con Hagrid y los de primero, buena suerte...-sonrió y se marcho.

-No te preocupes, estarás bien...-le dijo Ginny agitando la mano en la distancia y Sakura vió como ella, Harry, Neville, Luna, Ron (este le dijo adios con la mano) y Hermione (quien levanto los dos pulgares) se marchaban en el coche tirado por corceles invisibles.

-Muy bien, los de primero conmigo y usted Srita. Kinomoto...-empezó Hagrid.

-Sakura por favor, solamente Sakura...-sonrió dulcemente Sakura.

-Eerr, muy bien Sakura, para ti soy Hagrid, solamente Hagrid y vienes conmigo en mi bote, ya que los demás están calculados.

-Hagrid, ya están todos...-les vino de atrás la voz serena y calmada de Eriol Hiraguizawa.

-Muchas gracias Eriol, lamento que te tocará ser de guia conmigo en una noche así...-rió Hagrid.

-No es nada...-sonrió enigmaticámente Eriol, observando el lago y después a Sakura, más tarde a Hagrid...-debemos marchar ya...

-Sí...-contestó Hagrid y así minutos después todos los alumnos de primero estaban en los botes, Sakura iba con Hagrid, pero Eriol y otro Prefecto perteneciente a Hufflepuff, guiaban a los de primero, empezaron a acercarse a un enorme castillo con torres y torrecillas, con sus ventanas brillando bajo el cielo surcado de estrellas, todos contemplaban el gran castillo que se elevaba sobre sus cabezas mientras se acercaban cada vez más al risco donde se erigía...

-¡Bajen las cabezas! -exclamó Hagrid, mientras los primeros botes alcanzaban el peñasco. Todos agacharon la cabeza y los botecitos los llevaron a través de una cortina de hiedra, que escondía una ancha abertura en la parte delante­ra del peñasco. Fueron por un túnel oscuro que parecía con­ducirlos justo por debajo del castillo, hasta que llegaron a una especie de muelle subterráneo, donde treparon por entre las rocas y los guijarros. Luego subieron por un pasadizo en la roca, detrás de la lámpara de Hagrid, saliendo finalmente a un césped suave y húmedo, a la sombra del castillo.

Sakura estaba maravillada ante la visión del castillo, Hagrid la observó y sonrió, mientras Eriol, quien estaba más atrás para que ninguno de primero se quedase atrás, observaba el castillo con una sonrisa, ese año a pesar de todo, sería un año divertido, desde atrás observó como Hagrid y los demás se detenían delante de una enorme puerta de roble y observó desde atrás a Hagrid levantar su gigantesco puño y llamar tres veces a la puerta del castillo...

------**Continuara**------

**¡¡¡Al fin!!! capitulo cuatro finished, al fin, no creo que haya mucho que decir por mi parte, no tengo nada que decir aparte de ¡¡espero que hayan disfrutado de éste capitulo!!!**

**¿Quién pensaban ustedes que era el joven Akatfuji Otonikimo, al principio? tal vez, ¿Shaoran Li? jajaja pues no, no era el, me imagino que muchos se quedaron con la cara de ¿what? ¿y quién es este? se habrán preguntado, pues la verdad, si su descripción no ha servido de mucho no sabría que más decirle, pero les aseguro que ustedes si conocen a este personaje "misterioso" mejor de lo que imaginan.**

**La verdad es que me imagino que muchos o alguno se han llevado una enorme sorpresa al saber que Tomoyo había recibido dos cartas del Instituto Beauxbatons y de Hogwarts ¿que colegio elegirá y porque no le dijo nada nadie? o tal vez ya se lo conto a alguien y no nos quiere decir...Bueno la verdad es que la escena de los dementores se me hizo un tanto complicada ya que no quería hacer pasar a Sakura por esa situación tan pronto, pero era necesario, entiendan.**

**Y que sorpresa de encontrarse al guapo, lindo, caballeroso, gentil, aaaahhh (suelto un suspiro) podría hacer una larga lista de las cualidades de mi lindo Eriol pero no creo que eso les importe mucho a ustedes asi que bueno ¿porque será que Malfoy y los de Slytherin le temen? ¿Qué habrá hecho en quinto curso? ¿Cómo Sirius regresó del mundo del velo? pronto lo verán, no sabría decirles cuan pronto, pero pronto, jeje (risa nerviosa).**

**Muy bien adelantos del próximo capitulo...**

**Será la selección ¿a que casa irá Sakura Kinomoto? (Ni idea, estoy pensando mandarla a Slytherin o a Hufflepuff XD) y antes de eso la canción del Sombrero Seleccionador ¿que dirá y cual será su significado? (si es que lo tiene) cuando finalicé la selección, alguien muy importante llegará con información importante para Dumbledore ¿quién será? lo que si les puedo asegurar es que será alguien muy importante en la historia, ¿aparecerá por fin Shaoran Li? no lo se, estoy dudosa, recuerden que el está en Bulgaria haciendo no se sabe que cosas, tal vez estudiando allá, un anuncio importante y empezarán las clases, es el primer día ¿que cosas pasarán? si lo desean saber consulten su cartelera de cine...¡¡¡Digo, consulten su monitor más cercano!!!**

**Por último ¿Seguirá existiendo la ED (Ejército de Dumbledore) después de lo ocurrido el pasado curso? quien sabe (estó es para aquellos curiosos que desee saber) si lo desean sigan leyendo y tal vez se lleven una sorpresa.**

**Ahora sin mas bla, bla, bla, ni más chachara, se despide...**

**DarkAnnaSujimotto...**

**¡¡Ja ne!!**


	5. El Sombrero Seleccionador y el deseo de

**Harry Potter**

**&**

**Sakura Cardcaptors**

**5**

**El Sombrero Seleccionador**

**y el deseo de Snape**

Los alumnos no tuvieron que esperar nada, la puerta se abrió de inmediato permitiendo ver a una bruja alta, de cabello negro y túnica verde esmeralda, esperaba allí, tenía un ros­tro muy severo, y el primer pensamiento de Sakura fue que se trataba de alguien con quien era mejor no tener problemas.

-Profesora McGonagall, los de primer año y la señorita Kinomoto...-le dijo Hagrid.

-Muy bien, Hagrid, yo me encargo de ahora en adelante...-respondió la profesora McGonagall.

La Profesora McGonagall abrió bien la puerta. El vestíbulo de entrada era tan grande que hubieran podido meter toda la casa de Tomoyo en él. Las paredes de piedra estaban iluminadas con res­plandecientes antorchas como las de Gringotts, el techo era tan alto que no se veía y una magnífica escalera de mármol, frente a ellos, conducía a los pisos superiores.

Siguieron a la profesora McGonagall a través de un ca­mino señalado en el suelo de piedra. Sakura y los otros de primer año podían oír el ruido de cientos de voces, que salían de un portal situado a la dere­cha (el resto del colegio debía de estar allí), pero la profesora McGonagall llevó a los de primer año a una pequeña habita­ción vacía, fuera del vestíbulo. Se reunieron allí, más cerca unos de otros de lo que estaban acostumbrados, mirando con nerviosismo a su alrededor, incluida Sakura, ésta quien por impulso volteo su rostro para ver a Eriol, pero éste ya no estaba al final de la hilera de alumnos nuevos.

-Bienvenidos a Hogwarts -dijo la profesora McGona­gall...-El banquete de comienzo de año se celebrará dentro de poco, pero antes de que ocupen sus lugares en el Gran Comedor deben ser seleccionados para vuestras casas. La Selección es una ceremonia muy importante porque, mien­tras estéis aquí, vuestras casas serán como vuestra familia en Hogwarts. Tendréis clases con el resto de la casa que os to­que, dormiréis en los dormitorios de vuestras casas y pasa­réis el tiempo libre en la sala común de la casa.

La profesora McGonagall hizo una breve pausa y observó a la joven Kinomoto, no parecía sorprendida por lo que decía como los demás, pero ¿cómo iba a estarlo? una de las mejores alumnas del colegio, que estaban en su casa, era la que le había instruido ¿que más podía esperar? después de la breve pausa, prosiguió...

-Las cuatro casas se llaman Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ra­venclaw y Slytherin. Cada casa tiene su propia noble histo­ria y cada una ha producido notables brujas y magos. Mien­tras estéis en Hogwarts, vuestros triunfos conseguirán que las casas ganen puntos, mientras que cualquier infracción de las reglas hará que los pierdan. Al finalizar el año, la casa que obtenga más puntos será premiada con la copa de la casa, un gran honor. Espero que todos vosotros seréis un orgullo para la casa que os toque. La Ceremonia de Selección tendrá lugar dentro de po­cos minutos, frente al resto del colegio, mientras traten de calmarse un poco, volveré cuando lo tengamos todo listo para la ceremonia...-les dijo la Profesora y salió de la habitación, inmediatamente empezaron a escucharse murmullos y quejidos.

Sakura por ese lado estaba tranquila, sabía en que consistía la Selección así que no estaba nerviosa, lo que si la ponía nerviosa era a la casa que la fuesen a mandar, sentía algo saltar en la boca de su estómago, como si se hubiese comido algo vivo y eso saltará allí, miro a su alrededor, todos los alumnos que allí estaban eran de primero, ella se sentía una Hagrid versión femenina frente a todos ellos.

Todos los de primero empezaron a hablar a la vez, el nerviosismo les hacía hablar más de lo normal, y eso estaba desesperando a Sakura, la espera y la angustia de no saber a que casa la iban a enviar...cerró los ojos fuertemente, colocando una mano en su corazón, rezó por fortaleza porque la verdad es que sentía que iba a desfallecer, una voz resonó en su mente...

-_"No te preocupes, irás a la casa correcta, deja de preocuparte tanto y mantente relajada y con la mente despejada, eso es todo..."_ -le dijo mentalmente la voz de Eriol Hiraguizawa, en ese instante Sakura sonrió y abrió los ojos en el mismo instante en que la profesora McGonagall entraba de nuevo a la habitación.

-Muy bien, todos formen una hilera y siganme -les dijo la profesora McGonagall.

Con la sensación de que tenía un montón de mariposas aleteando en su interior Sakura, se coloco detrás de una pequeña chica de cabellos rizados y negros. Salieron de la habitación, volvieron a cruzar el vestí­bulo, pasaron por unas puertas dobles y entraron en el Gran Comedor.

Hermione le había contado a Sakura con lujo y detalles todo desde su ingreso al colegio, incluyendo la forma del comedor, pero nada la preparo para la realidad. El Gran Comedor estaba iluminado por miles y miles de velas, que flotaban en el aire sobre cuatro grandes mesas, donde los demás estudiantes ya estaban sentados. En las mesas había platos, cubiertos y copas de oro. En una tarima, en la cabece­ra del comedor, había otra gran mesa, donde se sentaban los profesores. La profesora McGonagall condujo allí a los alum­nos de primer año y los hizo detener y formar una fila delante de los otros alumnos, con los profesores a sus espaldas. Los cientos de rostros que los miraban parecían pálidas linternas bajo la luz brillante de las velas, Sakura observaba nerviosa a todos esos rostros, en una mesa a la izquierda diviso la cabellera negra con destellos azulados de Eriol, quien estaba apoyando su barbilla sobre sus manos entrelazadas, a su lado se encontraba Luna Lovegood, y en otra mesa de la derecha diviso a los Weasleys, a Harry, a Hermione y a Neville, al observar aquellos rostros, se sintió más confiada y más serena, observó como Eriol sonreía lentamente y asentia.

Al levantar el rostro se encontro con el techo salpicado de estrellas acompañando a una negra y aterciopelada noche, sentía que las estrellas le daban ánimos y por eso volvió a bajar la mirada, para encontrarse con la profesora McGonagall, quien en absoluto silencio estaba colocando un taburete de cuatro patas frente a los de primer año y de sexto año (en este caso, Sakura) encima del taburete puso un som­brero puntiagudo de mago. El sombrero estaba remendado, raído y muy sucio, cuando Sakura pensó que el sombrero no haría nada, entonces el sombrero se movió. Una rasgadura cerca del borde se abrió, ancha como una boca, y el sombrero comenzó a cantar:

_Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito, _

_pero no juzgues por lo que ves._

_Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar _

_un sombrero más inteligente que yo._

_Soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts _

_y puedo ver que hay en tu hueca cabeza._

_No hay nada escondido en ella_

_que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver. _

_Así que pruébame y te diré_

_en que sitio te pondré._

_Puedes pertenecer a la casa del valeroso Gryffindor;_

_donde sólo los de corazón valiente, _

_enorme temple y caballerosidad pueden entrar._

_También puedes estar en la casa del bello Ravenclaw; _

_donde solamente los de enorme sabiduría y mentes _

_dispuestas, encontrarán allí a sus semejantes._

_O tal vez con el suave Hufflepuff;_

_donde tu mayor mérito es romperte los codos, los Hufflepuffs _

_son justos y leales, puedes tal vez ser un Hufflepuff._

_O tal vez a la casa del astuto y ambicioso Slytherin puedes ir;_

_donde se ambicionan alumnos ambiciosos y mentes astutas._

_Los cuatro grandes de sus cabezas algo me dieron,_

_para poder seguir seleccionando,_

_muchos años después, cuando estuvieran en el hoyo,_

_pues te digo y te dire en que casa te voy a poner,_

_pero antes de eso, te recuerdo que, tiempos oscuros se avecinan, _

_recuerdo la última vez, que los cuatro grandes de Hogwarts,_

_se pusieron de revés, por distintas ambiciones,_

_su amistad quedo hecha pedazos._

_El astuto y audaz Slytherin decía:_

_Sólo a aquellos de pura ascendencia, debemos enseñar;_

_Mientras que Ravenclaw clamaba:_

_Sólo a aquellos de probada inteligencia, debemos seleccionar;_

_El valiente Gryffindor opinó:_

_Sólo a aquellos que hayan logrado hazañas, debemos aceptar;_

_Mientras que Hufflepuff dijo:_

_Yo les enseñaré a todos y trataré a todos por igual, concluyó._

_Por eso los cuatro fundadores,_

_sólo aceptaban en su casa a los que querían,_

_Slytherin sólo aceptaba a los de sangre limpia,_

_y gran astucia como él, mientras que Ravenclaw sólo enseñaba_

_a los de mentes muy abiertas y despiertas para el conocimiento;_

_Mientras los más valientes y audaces, tenían como maestro,_

_al temerario Gryffindor;_

_Mientras la buena de Hufflepluff se quedaba con el resto,_

_y todo su saber les trasmitía._

_De este modo las casas y sus fundadores, _

_mantuvieron una firme y sincera amistad,_

_y muchos años de armonía,_

_hasta que un día todas las casas querían gobernar,_

_rompiendo así, tan maravillosa amistad, pelearon entre sí,_

_y al final el viejo Slytherin, partió lejos de aquí, aunque las peleas cesaron,_

_el colegio triste se quedó._

_Así su amistad se rompió y en nombre de los cuatro, _

_siempre salgo yo, el sombrero seleccionador, _

_los pongo en una casa diferente a todos, pero les digo,_

_esa es mi misión, pues no más mi deseo,_

_así pues escuchen atentamente mi canción:_

_aunque separarlos es mi deber, con ello cometemos un error,_

_siempre debo dividirlos, y así por lo que veo,_

_no lograremos nunca eliminar el miedo que tenemos._

_les advierto que nuestro querido Hogwarts, _

_amenazado por fuerzas externas se encuentra, _

_y que si unidos no permanecemos, _

_por dentro nos desmoronaremos, _

_porque mezclando la astucia de un Slytherin,_

_con la valentia y coraje de un Gryffindor, _

_obtenemos una luz de amistad, _

_mezclando la inteligencia de Ravenclaw,_

_y la bondad de Hufflepuff obtenemos esperanza,_

_¿porque no unidos, hacemos una sola alabanza?_

_ya les he dicho, ya les he advertido, que deben permanecer unidos,_

_porque el enemigo, somos nosotros mismos, _

_ahora que comience la Selección._

En el Gran Comedor, resonaron los aplausos, aunque Harry, Ron y Hermione, notaron que les volvia a hacer la misma advertencia del año pasado, mantenerse unidos es la solución. El Gran Comedor empezó a guardar silencio, después de muchos cuchicheos y murmullos.

-Muy bien, cuando escuchen sus nombres, vienen aquí y se colocan el Sombrero Seleccionador...-les dijo a los de primer año, la profesora McGonagall, sacando un pergamino amarillento y empezó a llamar...-Anders, Audrey...-llamó la profesora.

Un niño de cabellos rubios cenizos y ojos color azul verdoso, camino en direción al Sombrero, se sento un rato en el taburete con el sombrero puesto y segundos después el sombrero gritó...

-¡¡¡Hufflepuff!!! -el niño aliviado, empezo a correr en direción a la mesa de los Hufflepuff, mientras los de aquella mesa aplaudian.

-Ahora Brooks, Adam...-llamó la profesora McGonagall.

Esa vez fue un niño que estaba junto a Sakura, el tenía el cabello castaño oscuro, un rostro pálido y los ojos color gris, se sentó en el taburete con el sombrero sobre su cabeza, al instante el sombrero gritó...

-¡¡¡Ravenclaw!!! -la mesa de Eriol, empezó a aplaudir eufóricamente.

-Davidson, Lorelain...-llamó la profesora.

La niña de cabellos negros y rizados frente a Sakura, fue a sentarse en el taburete, inmediatamente el sombrero dijo...

-¡¡Gryffindor!! -la chica inmediatamente se fue corriendo en direción a la mesa de Gryffindor, con el sombrero seleccionador sobre su cabeza, tuvo que volver y devolverlo, con su rostro rojo como tomate.

-Evraus, Samus...-llamó la profesora, un chico de cabellos negros y ojos por igual se sentó en el taburete con el sombrero sobre su cabeza, al instante el sombrero dijo...

-¡¡Slytherin!! -y la última mesa del lado izquierdo empezó a aplaudir fuertemente.

Y así siguieron llamando a chicos y chicas hasta que quedaron tres, Sakura y dos más.

-Straus, Johan...-llamó la profesora.

Un niño de cabellos blancos y piel morena, de ojos verdes, que estaba justo al lado de Sakura, se sentó en el taburete, pasaron alrededor de cinco minutos antes de que el sombrero se decidiera...

-¡¡Gryffindor!! -el joven se quitó el sombrero y mientras lo hacía sus cabellos se tornaban negros y su piel más clara, dejando a los alumnos mudos, mientras la mesa de Gryffindor aplaudía.

-Kansher, Mila...-la otra niña que faltaba se puso en pie, tenía el cabello de un rubio platino, ojos cafés con motitas azules y piel clara, cuando se sentó, inmeditamente el sombrero gritó...

-¡¡Ravenclaw!! -la niña fue corriendo hacía allá, y se sentó entre dos alumnos, una chica y un chico, los tres se parecían, tal vez eran hermanos.

-Kinomoto, Sakura...-Ahí a Sakura, los aleteos en su estómago se le intensificaron ¿y si no la elegian para ninguna casa? que estúpido, el sombrero tenía que colocarla en una pero ¿y si se quedaba una eternidad allí sentada con el sombrero puesto y...? no mejor ni siquiera imaginarlo.

Todas las mesas estaban en absoluto silencio, atentos a Sakura, ésta se sentó lentamente en el taburete, mientras la Profesora McGonagall le colocaba el sombrero sobre su cabeza, que le cubría hasta los ojos...

-Mmm que interesante cerebro tenemos aquí...-le dijo una vocecita en su oído...-veo mucha valentía y bondad, sí, sí, un enorme corazón piadoso, también puedo ver que eres astuta cuando te lo propones...-le dijo el Sombrero Seleccionador.

-¿Yo astuta? tienes que estar pensando en otra cosa, soy la persona más distraída que puedes conocer, ¿valentía? estás equivocado, yo soy una cobarde...-le contestó Sakura, mordiendose lentamente el labio inferior.

-No, tu eres quien está equivocada, todo está aquí en tu mente, eres astuta, valiente, tienes coraje y un enorme corazón, también la inteligencia, tienes las cualidades de todas las casas, no se a cual enviarte...-le susurró el sombrero.

-A cualquiera menos a las de las serpientes, a todas menos a Slytherin, por favor...-le pidió con todas sus fuerzas Sakura.

-No quieres ir a Slytherin ¿eh? hace algunos años, alguien más me pidió eso, y lo coloque en otra casa, bueno, bueno, ¿a cuál te enviaré? -canturreaba lentamente el Sombrero...-Bueno tienes las cualidades de una Hufflepuff, también la preciada inteligencia de Ravenclaw, pero también tienes coraje, valentía y orgullo, puedo ver que no te importa arriesgarte por las personas que quieres, muy bien...

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -le preguntó asustada Sakura, creyendo que no la enviaría a ninguna casa.

-Irás a...¡¡¡Gryffindor!!! -estó último lo dijo bien alto, para que todos escucharán.

Sakura respiró sumamente aliviada, cuando la profesora le quitó el sombrero de su cabeza, fue que pudo escuchar mejor los vítores provenientes de la mesa de Gryffindor, todas las mesas aplaudían, pero Gryffindor lo hacía con más euforia.

Fue lo más rápido que le permitieron sus piernas hacía la mesa de Gryffindor, sentía las miradas de las personas de las otras mesas, levantó su rostro y observó hacía la mesa de Ravenclaw, donde Eriol estaba hablando con una de las alumnas nuevas, al parecer se percató de la mirada que le enviaba Sakura, porque levantó su mirada hacía ella, y le sonrío, con un leve asentimiento de la cabeza.

Sakura llegó a la mesa de Gryffindor e inmediatamente Ginny se abalanzó sobre ella...

-Estaba rezando para que vinieras a Gryffindor...-le dijo Ginny mientras la soltaba.

-Bienvenida a Gryffindor...-le dijo Harry, sonriendo mientras aún aplaudía.

-¡¡Lo sabía, lo sabía, sabía que vendrías a Gryffindor!! -exclamó Hermione, haciendose hacía un lado, para que Sakura se sentara, entre ella y Ron.

-Sí, felicidades Sakura...-le dijo Ron, sonriendo...-Por cierto, no te fies de todo lo que ella te dice, estaba rezando: "Por favor que no vaya a Slytherin, se que ella puede ser una Hufflepuff e incluso una Ravenclaw, pero por favor, no la envíen a Slytherin, todo menos Slytherin, preferiblemente que venga a Gryffindor" -le "susurró" Ron, en un tono muy audible y por ello recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte de Hermione.

-Cuando pida tu opinión Ronald, te la pediré...-le miró fríamente Hermione.

-Uuuyy, ¿está haciendo frío o solamente soy yo? -salió Harry, observando a la mesa de Profesores.

-¿Qué quisiste...? -empezó Hermione, lanzandole otra mirada helada al joven a su lado, pero éste le corto diciendole...

-Ssshh, Dumbledore va a hablar...-le susurró Harry.

Hermione iba a protestar pero al observar al profesor Dumbledore de pie, prefirió hacer silencio...

-Bienvenidos, sean todos bienvenidos a Hogwarts a los nuevos alumnos y a los no tan nuevos, tengo algunas cosas que decirles pero, es mejor hacerlo cuando ya tengan el estómago lleno, así que sin nada más que decir, ¡¡Pipatrafa!! ¡¡Cucurucho!! ¡¡Dulce de Limón!! -dicho esto, Dumbledore volvió a ocupar su asiento en la mesa.

Sakura escuchó todo eso con cara de no entender...

-Se lo que debes estar pensando "Ese señor debe estar loco" pero la verdad no lo está, por cierto ¿quieres puré o patatas fritas? -le sonrió Harry, tendiendole una vasilla con lo antes mencionado.

-Aaahh...-fue lo que salió de los labios de la sorprendida Sakura, todos los platos de oro estaban repletos de comida, las copas de oro estaban llenas de zumo de calabaza, en la mesa había cerdo asado, pollo al horno, al carbón, al estilo canjún, camarones, patatas fritas, puré, chuletas de cerdo, salchichas, tocino, filetes, carne de ternera, pudín, guisantes, zanahorias, salsa de carne, salsa de to­mate y un sinnúmero de comidas que Sakura jamás había pensado ver sobre una mesa...-_"A Kero seguramente le gustará todo..., por cierto ¿dónde dejé a Kero?" _-se preguntaba la joven Kinomoto, mientras empezaba a hablar con los demás y empezaba a servirse.

Mientras que en el baúl de Sakura...

-¡¡¿Dónde rayos se habrá metido esa olvidadiza de Sakura?!! ¡¡Se olvido de mi!! ¡¡Me las va a pagar!! ¡¡Sakurita ¿dónde te has metido? me estoy muriendo de hambre!! ¡¡¡QUIERO DULCES!!! -gritaba a voz de pulmón el pequeño guardián, que se encontraba dentro del baúl de Kinomoto, mientras por sus ojos se deslizaban cascaditas de lágrimas, mientras afuera del baúl, se encontraba la gata del conserje Argus Filch, la Señora Norris, quien saltó hacía atrás del susto al escuchar aquella extraña voz, y salió disparada de allí, creyendo que los fantasmas de los ratones que se había comido, estaban empezando a hablarle dentro de su cabeza.

Ya todos habían acabado de cenar, estaban tomando el postre en este preciso momento, mientras Sakura se servía un poco de helado con nata y fresas, escuchaba a sus otros amigos nuevos amigos hablar...

-Sí pero ni muerto me haré aliado de Draco Malfoy...-decía entre dientes Harry.

-Te entiendo, pero no tienes que decirlo entre dientes amigo...-le contestó Ron, mientras se llevaba a la boca una rebanada de pastel de chocolate.

-Lo que pasa es que me comí el helado rápido y me castañean los dientes, Ron...-volvió a decir entre dientes Harry, causando la risa entre sus amigos...-No es gracioso...-le reprochó él.

-Tiene razón, no lo es...-trató de decir seriamente Hermione, pero no podía ocultar su risa, la cara de Harry era en verdad para reirse.

-Esta bien, esta bien, rianse...-les dijo Harry en un tono aburrido, pero al cabo de un rato, el también empezó a reír.

Al cabo de varios minutos, los restos de los postres desaparecieron dejando los vasos, copas y demás como al principio, entonces Dumbledore se volvió a poner en pie, acallando cualquier conversación y murmullo.

-Muy bien, ahora que todos han comido y bebido es hora de que les haga saber a los nuevos estudiantes y recordarles a los no tan nuevos, que el Bosque Prohibido está Prohibido para todos como dice su nombre, nadie debe pasar de los límites de los terrenos habitables del colegio, también decirles que los platillos voladores con colmillos, y las pelotas traga-cabezas están prohibidas, para todos aquellos que quieran saber cuales artefactos también están prohibidos por favor, pasen por la oficina del señor Filch, donde hay una lista de las cosas prohibidas...-el profesor Dumbledore hizo una pausa, observando a todos y cada uno de los alumnos...-Les digo y recuerdo, que las peleas en los pasillos están explícitamente prohibidas, y el señor Filch me ha pedido que les diga que por favor no lanzen bombas fétidas por los pasillos y aulas, especialmente cerca de su oficina...-con ese comentario causando la risa de algunos...-También hay algo que...

Pero las palabras de Dumbledore quedaron apagadas por las voces de dos personas discutiendo del otro lado de la puerta, en eso las enormes puertas de roble se abren, permitiendo ver la pequeña y medio encorbada de Argus Filch, quien vestia con su frac viejo y de color mohoso, y otra persona que estaba con la túnica y la capucha puesta sobre su cabeza y no permitia que se le viera el rostro, llevaba botas de piel, cosa que no era común en Inglaterra, más bien en los lugares fríos.

Argus Filch estaba tratando de detener a la otra persona (quién también estaba medio encorbada) la persona simplemente lo ignoró y siguió caminando, siendo observado por todos los alumnos, que casi ni respiraban, parte de su túnica estaba un poco abierta que permitía ver un abrigo de algún tipo de piel muy tupido, vestimenta que Harry, Ron y Hermione, reconocieron al instante, era un abrigo de los que se usaban en el Colegio Durmstrang, los demás alumnos parecieron percatarse del abrigo y empezaron a murmurar...

-¿Un alumno de Durmstrang? ¿que hará aquí? ¿será Viktor Krum? -y un sinnúmero más de murmullos acompañaban los pasos del desconocido.

-Hump, no es Viktor Krum, ya salió del colegio...-bufó Hermione, algo altanera, recibiendo una mirada de extrañeza por parte de sus amigos que la escucharon...-Bueno, no hay nada de malo tener un amigo por correspondencia ¿o sí?

Harry sólo solto un bufido y Ron prefirió no decir absolutamente nada, la identidad de aquella persona le intrigaba más que la amistad que había entre Hermione y Krum.

Sakura observaba, también sabia quien era Viktor Krum, cuando Hermione había dicho de ponerla al tanto de todo el mundo mágico y de su vida, no había estado bromeando.

Dumbledore observó a Filch y éste se retiro del Gran Comedor, la figura por fin llegó frente a la mesa de los profesores, Dumbledore se bajo del entarimado, colocandose frente a la "desconocida persona" que se había puesto derecho y era bastante alto.

La persona empezo a bajarse la capucha, permitiendo ver unos cabellos color chocolate y rebeldes, una piel tostada por el sol, cuando terminó de bajarse la capucha, los que estaban más cerca pudieron observarle mejor, pero los otros como Sakura y Co; no podían solo tenían el perfil de aquella persona, Dumbledore le dijo, aparentemente que se quitará la túnica, porque aquél joven así lo hizo, se quitó la túnica que tenía el emblema de Hogwarts y la dejó caer al suelo.

Estaba vestido con el uniforme de Durmstrang, el abrigo de cuello de tortuga de color rojo oscuro, los pantalones oscuros y el abrigo de piel tupida, que inmediatamente se quitó de encima.

El joven empezó a mirar para todas la mesas, por un momento se quedo observandó la mesa de Gryffindor, permitiendo que los alumnos de esa mesa le pudiesen observar mejor, al instante volvió su mirada hacía Dumbledore.

No...no podía ser él esa persona, aquel joven frente al director, cabellos color chocolate, ojos de un ambar frío, nariz aguileña, labios finos, hacía tiempo que no lo veía, pero estaba casí segura de que era él, nadie más aparte de él, le hacía sentir cosas en el estómago y le aceleraba el corazón...

-Pero, no puede ser ¡¡Es Li!! -exclamaron Hermione, Harry, Ron y Ginny al unísono.

-¿L...Li? ¿Cuál Li? -preguntó pálida y sudorosa Sakura.

-Li, Shaoran Li, entró el año pasado a tomar clases con nosotros, al igual que tú pero ¿qué hace vestido con el uniforme de Durmstrang? -le respondió distraída Hermione, estaba más preocupada de el porque Li estaba vestido con el uniforme de Durmstrang.

-Oye, ¡¡oye!! ¿estás bien? -le preguntó alarmado Ron a Sakura, que estaba observando muy pálida y temblorosa al joven frente a Dumbledore.

-N...no, no, estoy bien, no te preocupes...-le sonrió débilmente Sakura.

-¿Estás segura? estás muy pálida...-le dijo Ginny, observandole.

-Sí, mejor observemos al director y escuchemos los que no quiera decir...-les tranquilizó Sakura.

En eso se ve a Shaoran Li, decirle algo en el oído a Dumbledore, y éste asentía levemente, después de varios minutos, Dumbledore le dijo que se sentara en su mesa.

Todos los que habían estado el año pasado allí sabían a cual mesa pertenecía el joven chino, cuando Shaoran Li se acercó a su mesa, Draco Malfoy se hizo a un lado, cediendole el asiento, Shaoran Li, era un Slytherin.

-¿E...es un Slytherin? -preguntó casi sin voz, Sakura.

-Ajá, pero lo extraño es que el es un Slytherin, pero no se comporta como uno, es muy justo y detesta hacer trampas...-le dijo una figura trasparente flotando a unos pocos centímetros de la mesa.

Sakura levanto lentamente su cabeza, observando a la figura semi-trasparente, su respiración empezó a ir a una velocidad fuera de lo normal...

-E...e...es...u...un..f...fan...fantasma...-dijo Sakura entre el miedo y la incrédulidad, casí sin voz y una expresión de pánico en su bello rostro.

-Sí, lo es ¿porque? -le dijo Ron, quien no había notado el rostro de la joven.

Hermione al notar los síntomas de Sakura, actuó de inmediato...

-Sakura, es el fantasma de Gryffindor, todas las casas lo tienen, no te asustes, no te harán nada...-le dijo Granger para calmarla.

-Creo que en eso de que no se asuste, ya lo dijiste tarde...-trago en seco Harry, sorprendido de que aquella chica le tuviese miedo a los fantasmas.

-Mi nombre es Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington -se presentó.

-Mejor conocido como Nick Casi Decapitado...-salió la voz de Seamus Finnigan.

-Muchas gracias, señor Finnigan, cuando requiera que salga en mi ayuda, estoy seguro que se lo diré...-masculló entre dientes Nick Casi Decapitado.

-Mu...mucho...mucho gusto...Sakura...Sakura Kinomoto...-se presentó, casi sin voz.

-Aaahh, sí, sí, el profesor Dumbledore no ha dejado de hablar de las exepcionales habilidades que tienes todo este verano, es un gusto y un honor tenerte en Gryffindor, bueno si me disculpan, debo hablar con el Fraile Gordo de Hufflepuff, acerca de Peeves...-dicho estás palabras, Nick se fue flotando literalmente sobre las cabezas de los alumnos y atravesó el techo.

-Me...me imagino que uno se acos...acostumbra al final...-les dijo Sakura.

-Sí, pero no desees que te atraviesen es muy desagradable...-añadió Neville, que estaba a pocos alumnos de ellos.

-Ni que lo digas...-le apoyo Ron...-¿Porque Dumbledore está tan interesado en ti? ¿qué clases de poderes tienes?

-No lo se, yo me siento normal como los demás...-respondió bajito Sakura, ya que Dumbledore había vuelto a su sitio.

En todo el Gran Comedor había vuelto el silencio inicial...

-Muy bien, como decía antes de la pequeña interrupción, debo recordarles que no se permite hacer magia en los pasillos ni en horas de recreo, y ahora me temo, debo hablarles de cosas no muy agradables, como todos saben, Lord Voldemort ha regresado...-hizo una pausa Dumbledore, mientras que la mayoria de los alumnos pegaban pequeños saltitos y chillaban confundiendolo con un ataque de tos...-Esto no es novedad ya que es algo que llevo diciendoles desde hace dos años me parece y no fue sino hasta el año pasado que el Ministerio de Magia lo acepto, debo decirles que nuestro mundo está en peligro, no solo el nuestro, también el otro, al mundo donde viven los llamados Muggles, peligra al igual que el nuestro, voy a hacerle algunas peticiones y espero por favor, no hagan preguntas...

1: Al señor Harry Potter, no deben hostigarlo para que les diga nada, si no escucharon lo que les dije hace dos años, no lo escucharán a él tampoco.

2: Les pido de favor, que a las señoritas Lovegood, Granger y Weasley, tampoco las hostiguen para saber que pasó en el Ministerio de Magia el año pasado, tampoco al señor Longbottom, ni al señor Weasley, ellos solo estuvieron allí por un motivo y se encontraron con tan terribles problemas, no esta en mi decir el porque ellos estuvieron allí, eso depende de ellos...

3: Para finalizar con mi lista de peticiones, para los que se lo preguntan, la señorita Kinomoto, quien es una miembro de la casa de Gryffindor, sí empezará a cursar el sexto nivel, demostró que esta calificada para ello y por eso está aquí, espero que su estadía aquí en el colegio les sea de lo más natural, ella es una muy buena estudiante, yo mismo lo comprobe.

Les advierto, esta vez debemos estar más unidos que nunca o sino perdermos la batalla al igual que la guerra, recuerden, aunque les duela, recuerden al joven Cedric Diggory, recuerden que fue el mago más tenebroso quién lo asesinó, recuerden su muerte, y no habrá sido en vano, les repito recuerden a Cedric Diggory y los motivos por los que el murió, las enseñanzas por las que el luchó, no habrán sido en vano, al recordar al joven Diggory piensen en su mejor amigo o amiga, en su ser más querido, piensen que mientras más alejados estén, más fácil será para Lord Voldemort acabarnos...-Dumbledore dejó de hablar y en el gran comedor no se esuchaba ni el zumbido de una mosca.

Harry se había puesto sumamente serio, tal que no parecía él, en muchas mesas se escucharon suspiros, y alguno que otro gemido al recordar...

-Sólo les pido, que aunque sea una alianza momentanéa, unan fuerzas para vencer al mismo enemigo...-les pidió Dumbledore, y ahí Harry volvió a ver la vejez en Dumbledore, al igual que el año anterior...-Para que sepan que las alianzas, el idioma, nacionalidad y raza no importan, he recibido la noticia de que nuestros amigos de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons piensan hacernos otra visita, será a mediados de Noviembre y piensan quedarse el resto del año escolar, la fecha le será avisada con un día de antelación, ahora que les he dicho estás palabras, les pido que vayan a descansar...-y Dumbledore se sentó.

En el gran comedor no se formo el alboroto de siempre, sino que todos los alumnos se pusieron en pie silenciosamente, despacio, Ron y Hermione se pusieron en pie y dijeron...

-Los de primer año, sigannos por favor...-dijeron ambos y empezaron a caminar delante de la hilera de Gryffindors.

Sakura, Harry, Neville y Ginny fueron de los últimos en pararse de la mesa de Gryffindor, Sakura no pudo evitar antes, hechar un vistazo a la mesa de Slytherin, pero estós ya se estaban marchando por el otro lado, pero si diviso la cabellera chocolatosa de Shaoran Li, quien desapareció minutos después a través de la puerta que conducia al túnel subterráneo de Slytherin.

Eriol se despidió de ella con un gesto de la mano cuando salieron ambos por la puerta, el era el Prefecto de Ravenclaw por ello debía guiar a los de su casa.

Los Gryffindors subieron por las escaleras y Sakura observó a los retratos moverse y salirse de sus cuadros para irse a otros con evidente sorpresa, parece ser que Hermione olvidó decirle aquello.

Las personas de los retratos, les señalaban y cuchicheaban entre ellos, la larga fila de Gryffindors se detuvo frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda.

-Santo y seña...-preguntó alegremente la Dama.

-Estrellas y centellas...-le dijo Hermione.

-Olvidaste al sol y su costelación...-rió la dama gorda, permitiendoles el paso.

-Muy bien, por el lado izquierdo están las habitaciones de los chicos, Ron te encargas tú, las chicas por aquí, siganme...-les pidió Hermione, subiendo por las otras escaleras que conducian a las habitaciones de las chicas.

-Vaya y me imagino que no he visto absolutamente nada de Hogwarts...-rió Sakura al observar su habitación, la habitación de Sakura era compartida con Hermione y Ginny, era inmensa, las camas con dosel, todo en orden, sus baúles ya estaban allí.

-No la verdad es que no, no has visto nada...-suspiró sonriendo Hermione, dejandose caer en su cama.

-Es cierto, por cierto ¿no escuchan eso? -preguntó extrañada Ginny al escuchar unos sonidos extraños provenir de uno de los baúles.

-¿Escuchar que? yo sólo escuchó a mi cerebro decirme que es hora de dormir...-murmuró Hermione.

-Hermione...-dijo un tanto nerviosa Sakura...-¿Dónde dejé a Kero? -con miles de gotas trás su cabeza.

-¿A Kero...? pues Kero, Kero está, está dentro...¡¡¡En el baúl!! -exclamó la prefecta, Ginny miraba a ambas como si fuesen dos locas.

-Me va a matar...-temerosa susurró Sakura, abriendo su baúl, de donde salió un enojado Kero.

-¡¡¡SAKURA!! ¡¡¿¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A OLVIDARME EN ESE BAÚL DE LA MUERTE, POR POCO Y MUERO ASFIXIADO SI NO ES POR MI ENORME PODER DE RESISTENCIA (Con éste comentario saliendole una gota a Sakura y a Hermione) PORQUE NO VINISTE ANTES POR MI??!! ¡¡¡TE COMISTE TODOS LOS DULCES VERDAD, VERDAD Y NO ME TRAJISTE NI UNO, YO QUE ME ESTOY MURIENDO DE HAMBRE!!! -gritó exaltado Kero, la falta de azúcar lo pone de muy mal humor.

-¿¿Qué...que es ese muñeco parlanchin?? -preguntó asustada Ginny, ya ella había tenido una mala experiencia con las cosas que podían responderte y todavía sentía cierto temor.

-Cá...cálmate Kero, deja...dejame explicarte...-le pedía Sakura con sus manos frente a ella en forma de oración.

-Tr...trata de entender, nosotras no podemos ir a buscar nada en nuestros baúles antes del banquete de bienvenida...-le dijo nerviosa Hermione, nunca en lo que llevaba conociendolo ese pequeño ser se había comportado así.

-¡¡¡NO ME TRAJISTE NADA!!! -exclamó Kero, empezando a llorar.

-Entiende, entiende, pero si te traje un pedazo de pastel, cálmate ya, por favor...-le suplicó Sakura.

-¿¿En...enserio?? -se calmó Kero.

-Sí, mira aquí tienes...-le dijo Sakura, sacando de su túnica un pedazo de pastel envuelto en servilleta...-Que lo disfrutes, Kero.

-¿E...esa cosa come? -preguntó aún más sorprendida y asustada Ginny.

-No digas eso Ginny, es un ser con sentimientos muy sensibles, es un ser mágico, no tienes porque preocuparte...-le tranquilizó a medias Hermione.

-¿U...un ser de sen...sentimientos sensibles? a mi me parece todo menos eso...-dijo Ginny, con un leve temblor de la voz.

-Puede parecer eso, pero Kero es muy tierno...-le sonrió Sakura, mientras observaba a Kero devorar literalmente el pedazo de pastel.

-Sí que tenías hambre...-comentó Hermione mientras se quitaba su túnica y la dejaba sobre su cama.

-¡¡SÍ, Ya estoy satisfecho!! al menos por ahora...-sonrió Kero, con su rostro lleno de chocolate...-Es que se me acabaron la reserva de dulces allí dentro, por cierto ¿quién eres tu? -le preguntó a Ginny volando y acercandose a ella.

Ésta retrocedió unos pasos atrás, asustada...

-Vaya, alguien amaneció muy sensible hoy...-le dijo Kero, burlón.

-Eres un muñeco de felpa ¿que sabes tú de que alguien amanezca sensible? -le reprochó Ginny.

-Oye, oye no soy ningún muñeco de felpa, la última persona que me llamo así, nisiquiera existe...-se vanaglorio Kero, flexionando unos invisibles musculos, causando risa en Sakura y Hermione, mientras Ginny lo miraba y no sabia si reir o darle un manotazo y mandarlo a volar.

-Ya cálmate Kero, Ginny su nombre es Kerberos, mejor Kero que es más corto, y es una criatura hecha por mi poder mágico, Kero ella es Virginia Weasley, preferiblemente Ginny...-les presentó Sakura.

-Mucho gusto...-le sonrió Kero, tendiendole una patita.

-Eeerr, bueno...lo mismo digo...-respondió Ginny, dandole un dedo ya que Kero no podía estrechar su mano completa.

-Whaa (bostezo) tengo sueño, estar gritando para que me sacarán de ese baúl y el hambre que tenía me han causado sueño, buenas noches...-dijo Kero, volando hasta la cama de Sakura, ante la mirada atónita de su dueña.

-Vaya criatura...-murmuró Ginny, con miles de gotas trás su cabeza...-¿El de verdad eliminó al último que le dijo muñeco de felpa? -temerosa Ginny, de que mientras ellas durmiesen el muñeco buscase un chuchillo y la asesinará o algo parecido (ésta niña como que ha visto mucho las peliculas de Chuckie ¿no creen? XD).

-No, pero Ginny, sólo miralo, es muy pequeño ¿a quién va a asesinar con ese tamañito? -empezó a reir Sakura...-Kero está bromeando, si quieres saber la última persona que le dijo así sigue aún con vida...-esto último lo dijo un tanto decaída.

-Bueno, bueno...-dijo Hermione rompiedo el silencio...-Creo que debemos tomar el ejemplo de Kero y dormir, mañana es el primer día...

-Sí...-contestó Sakura.

-Tienes razón...-corroboró Ginny.

Después las chicas se vistieron con sus pijamas y se fueron a dormir, un sueño tranquilo, sin nada que acechase sus tranquilas mentes...

------------------

-Hola querido descendiente, estás no son horas para andar merodeando por el colegio ¿sabias? -le asustó Eriol Hiraguizawa, al joven frente a él, que estaba mirando en ese instante por uno de los ventanales del ala norte de Hogwarts, en direción al lago.

-¡¡¡Por dios, por una vez en tu vida puedes dejar de asustarme así!! -exclamó el joven, volteandose hacía Eriol.

-Puedo quitarte puntos, lo sabes ¿no? -rió Eriol.

-¡¡Pero si las clases nisiquiera han empezado!! -exclamó de nuevo el joven.

-Bueno, técnicamente tienes razón, pero mañana puedo buscar cualquier excusa y quitarte puntos, está bien, esta bien, dejaré de bromear...-dijo Eriol al observar el rostro del joven...-Por cierto, bonita entrada la tuya, dejaste cautivadas a todas las chicas...-se burló.

-Ya cállate, hice lo que tenía que hacer Hiraguizawa, ¿que querías? ¿que viniese desnudo? -fue la áspera respuesta del joven.

-Ya, ya, relajate, aunque eso si que hubiese sido el bum, "Shaoran Li, llegada desnudo al banquete de bienvenida" sería el titular del Profeta mañana...-siguió burlandose Eriol.

-Aaahh cállate, por cierto ¿que haces a estás horas fuera de tu sala común? -preguntó el chico.

-Soy Prefecto ¿recuerdas? y estoy en mi último turno, ¿que haces tú, fuera de tus aposentos, fuera de tu sala común? -preguntó a su vez Eriol, observando fijamente los ojos ambarinos del otro.

-Necesitaba dar una vuelta, nada más...-respondió el joven.

-Shaoran Li, no seas mentiroso, ¿porque saliste de tú sala común? para confirmar tal vez si la jovencita que viste sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor era...-empezó Eriol, pero fue cortado por Shaoran.

-¡¡Cállate!! no digas su nombre...-le dijo con expresión tosca Shaoran...-Y sólo sali a tomar aire fresco, nada más...

-Vaya sólo te falta tomarme por las solapas de la túnica, levantarme en el aire y decirme que me aleje de tu mujer...-se burló Eriol, riendose, le encantaba enojar a Shaoran y más aún cuando le ocultaba la verdad.

-¡¡¿¿Qué quisiste decir??!! -masculló entre dientes Shaoran.

-Lo que entendiste, Shaoran, y para tu información, ella es Sakura Kinomoto...-le dijo Eriol, bajando un poco la voz.

-Te dije que no mencionaras su nombre...-suspiró Li...-¿No estás bromeando? ¿de verdad es Sakura? -preguntó un tanto angustiado.

-Sí, y no hay nada que puedas hacer para devolverla a Tomoeda, vino por orden de Dumbledore, así que mi querido descendiente, no te queda más que decirle la verdad, ponerla al día de lo que sucede enrealidad...-le dijo Eriol, mientras empezaba a caminar, a los pocos segundos, Shaoran lo alcanzo.

-Que gracioso eres, de seguro que ella no desea verme ni por asomo, ¿porque permitiste que Dumbledore la trajera? ¿porque no lo evitaste? -le récrimino Shaoran a Eriol.

-Porque estoy cansado de verte tratar de protegerla por todos los medios, a la vez que tu vida se acorta rápidamente, además no estaba en mi, evitar que Sakura viniese a Hogwarts, sino en las manos de su padre...-suspiró Eriol, observando a su "descendiente".

-¡¡Pero eres la reencarnación del mago Clow, igual que el...!!! -exclamó Shaoran.

-Por eso mismo, Shaoran, el es una mitad del mago Clow, entiende Li, el es su padre no yo, aunque los dos formamos uno sólo, no quiere decir que yo pueda tomar control sobre su vida o el sobre la mia, entiende, ambos somos humanos, no dios...-fue la respuesta de Eriol...-Ahora si no te vas a tu sala común, me encargaré de quitarte todos los puntos que se aporten a Slytherin mañana...

-¡¡¡Qué!!! Eriol aún no hemos terminado de hablar...-le detuvo Li, jalandolo por la manga de su túnica.

-Habrá tiempo para acabar está conversación, pero en vez de eso, ve a tu sala común y empieza a pensar, como le explicarás la situación a la pequeña Sakura, adiós...-y Eriol se soltó del agarre de Li y dobló en una esquina.

-Ve a tu sala común y empieza a pensar, como le explicarás la situación a la pequeña Sakura...-imitó Shaoran a Eriol...-Me gustaria hacerle tantas cosas, que mejor no le hago ninguna...-masculló.

-Escuché eso...-le vino la voz de Eriol desde lo mas profundo de su mente.

-Ahora también escuchas los pensamientos, genial...-le respondió en voz alta Shaoran a Eriol, mientras empezaba a caminar en direción a su sala común.

-No, solamente seguía aquí en el pasillo...-salió Eriol, diciendole adiós con la mano y una sonrisa burlesca en el rostro, mientras empezaba caminar hacia el lado opuesto de Li.

-"_Que descanses, Hiraguizawa_..."-le dijo mentalmente Li.

-"_Lo mismo, espero que, sepas como explicarle todo a Sakura, hasta mañana_..."-fue la respuesta de Eriol.

-_"Que enorme consuelo eres, Eriol..."_ -pensó Li, mientras se iba por el túnel subterráneo hacía la sala común de Slytherin.

Que Sakura estuviese allí significaba problemas para Shaoran, ya que, Malfoy empezaria a especular sobre ella y conociendolo como lo conocía, trataria de llevarse a la joven Sakura a su cama, porque por lo poco que diviso, había dejado de ser un simple diamante en bruto, para convertirse en la más preciosa de las esmeraldas...

Eso significaba, Problemas para su estado mental...

Problemas para su corazón...

Problemas para explicarle la razón de que porque no volvió...

Problemas, Problemas y Problemas, éste seria un año sumamente Problemático...

-------------------

-Me alegro tanto de que estes aquí, hija, si que me diste una grata sorpresa...-sonrió Sonomi Daidouji a su única hija.

-Me alegra mamá, de que te agrade la sorpresa, pensé en llamarte, pero preferi dejarlo así...-le devolvió la sonrisa Tomoyo, ambas estaban sentadas en unos cómodos sillones, tomando té, observando la lluvia chocar contra los ventanales de la suite de su madre en Londres.

Había empezado a llover a cántaros y parecía que no iba a parar...

-Pronto será el desfile de modas aquí en Londres, ¿cómo te sientes, respecto a ello Tomoyo? -le preguntó Sonomi.

-Hmm, me siento más tranquila que la primera vez que una modelo uso mis diseños a un público tan crítico como los Ingleses, siento que será todo un exito...-respondió alegremente Tomoyo.

-Por cierto Tomoyo, aún no te conozco ningún novio ¿cuando piensas traer uno a casa? -rió Sonomi Daidouji.

Causando con ese comentario que Tomoyo, tosiese fuertemente y que casí escupiese el té...

-¡¡Mamá!! ¿Pero que cosas dices? ¿novio, yo? no tengo ninguno, por el momento...-se calmo Tomoyo, observando fijamente a su madre.

-Bueno, eso está mejor, deseo presentarte un joven londinense, es todo un caballero...-sonrió con estrellitas en los ojos, Sonomi (Ahora ya sabemos a quién salió Tomoyo).

-Mamá, ahora mismo no pienso salir con nadie...-le dijo nerviosa Tomoyo a su madre.

-Que va, tienes que conocerlo es todo un encanto, es un joven Lord, bastante agraciado debo decir...-suspiró Sonomi, con una sonrisa en su rostro...-Por favor, hija, di que al menos lo vas a conocer, es más tan sólo a verlo, sino te agrada de vista, lo dejamos ahí...-súplico.

-Mamá...-suspiró Tomoyo...-Está bien, está bien, iré contigo a verlo cuando quieras, sólo a verlo, sino me agrada de lejos, no pienso ni hablarle...-respondió mientras dejaba salir el aire pesadamente de su pecho.

-Al fin aceptas aunque sea sólo verlo, ya que a todos los anteriores te rehusaste en redondo...-dijo seriamente Sonomi, mientras tomaba un poco de su té.

-No por nada soy la princesa del hielo...-sonrió débilmente Tomoyo.

-No por nada, eres mi hija, ya verás que no te arrepentirás esta vez...-le observó felizmente su madre.

-¿Y cómo se llama? -preguntó Tomoyo, mientras tomaba de su té.

-Su nombre es...es...lo siento lo olvide, pero su familia es una de las más reconocidas en Londres...¿cómo se llama? -murmuró Sonomi, dandose golpecitos en la cabeza.

-Mama ¿no recuerdas su nombre? -preguntó Tomoyo, con una de sus cejas temblando y una gota rodando por sus sienes.

-Los Rhyels, no, no, los Hugghes, no tampoco, no recuerdo, ¡¡¡no lo recuerdo!!! -exclamó Sonomi.

-Mamá, no te preocupes, iré a verlo, sabiendo o no su nombre...-le tranquilizó Tomoyo.

-Muy bien, iremos a verlo en la fiesta de disfraces que se celebrará dentro de unas semanas, a finales de este mes, ya que en Octubre el no podrá estar por aquí, negocios en otros países, la fiesta es en honor a su hermana o prima, no lo recuerdo muy bien...-susurró Sonomi, con una mano bajo su elegante barbilla.

-No importa cuando sea, mamá, te dije que iré a verlo y eso hare...-suspiró Tomoyo, tomando té.

Aunque la idea de conocer al susodicho Lord, no le hacía gracia, ya había alguien en su corazón y nadie podría reemplazarlo, le gustase a su madre o no...

-----------------

Ya estaba empezando a salir el sol, los primeros rayos de luz, golpearon en los ojos al joven sentado en el escritorio, casi no había podido dormir y lo poco qu durmió no fue suficiente, se desesperezó, empujo la silla hacía atrás y se puso en pie, debía quitarse el sueño del rostro, se quitó el cuello de tortuga rojo y sus demás vestimentas, entrando al baño de su habitación, entró a la ducha sin pensarlo dos veces y el agua fría fue un alivio para su cabeza y su cuerpo, minutos después, estaba colocandose bien la corbata del colegio, cuando tocaron a su puerta...

-¡¡¡Oye Li, se que estás despierto, abréme!!! -se escuchó la voz sarcástica e irónica de Draco Malfoy al otro lado de la puerta.

-Entra...-fue la respuesta de Shaoran, mientras se quitaba las pequeñas arrugas de su camisa, luego se colocó la túnica.

-¿Cómo dormiste? -preguntó Malfoy, sonriente.

-Bien ¿y tú? -preguntó secamente Li, mientras recogía su mochila, que estaba en el escritorio.

-Mejor que nunca, primera noche y ya hay chicas trás de mi...-sonrió triunfalmente Malfoy.

-Draco, sería mejor que dejes de estar tirandote a toda chica que pase por tu frente y te pongas a utilizar el cerebro que dios te dio para hacer cosas más utiles...-dijo sarcástico Li, detestaba cuando Malfoy se vanagloriaba de ser todo un Don Juan.

-Oye, no te pongas celoso porque ninguna chica haya venido a buscarte, no es mi culpa que para ellas, yo un puro de sangre limpia, sea todo lo que ellas buscan...-le respondió Malfoy, mientras ambos salian de la habitación de Shaoran, todos los Slytherins dormian en habitaciones separadas, ya que Salazar Slytherin, consideraba que todos necesitaban su privacidad, para hacer algún plan o otras cosas.

-No es que ninguna chica me haya venido a buscar...-masculló Li, bajando una escalinata de piedra, estaban en la sala común, observó fríamente a una chica de cabellos negros y ojos de color plateado, que le observó con una mirada semi-fría, semi-fría porque a la vez le miraba con adoración.

-Oohh, pero ¿que tenemos aquí? ¿Shaoran Li, con una chica en su habitación? no es algo que se vea muy amenudo, muchacho...-se burló Malfoy, mientras se detenían ante una pared...

-_!!Señor de las Serpientes!!_ -dijo Shaoran, ante la pared, donde se abrió una puerta de piedra disimulada en ella (en la pared).

-¿Cómo te fue en Bulgaria? -le preguntó de repente Malfoy, ambos estaban subiendo los últimos escalones para salir directo al Gran Comedor.

-Ssshhh, no me preguntes de eso ahora, demos la vuelta, deseo entrar por la puerta...-masculló Li, empezando a irse por otro pasillo.

-Oye Li, no pudiste ver a la belleza nueva de los estúpidos de Gryffindor, es toda una preciosura...-sonrió Malfoy, siguiendo a Li.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿cómo es? -preguntó sin la mayor emoción Li, saliendo al pasillo que se dirigia al Gran Comedor.

-Cabellos castaños, ojos verdes, una hermosa sonrisa...lástima que es una Gryffindor...-suspiró Malfoy, las puertas del Gran Comedor estaban abiertas, así que entraron sin pensarlo dos veces, inmediatamente el Gran Comedor, volteo todos sus pares de ojos al dúo que había llegado.

Shaoran sin dudar, observo directamente a la mesa de Gryffindor, Sakura aún no llegaba, pero se encontró con los entornados e igual de verdes ojos de Potter, inmediatamente volteó la mirada, no quería problemas en su primer día.

-Ahí está, San Potter y esa molestosa Granger, no los soporto, ahí llega el pobretón de Weasley...-empezó a decir Malfoy cuando se sentaron en la mesa de Slytherin.

-Sí, pero ¿podrías ponerle atención a tu desayuno? necesitas comer, por si se te olvida...-dijo de mal talante Shaoran, comiendo unas tostadas.

-Se ve que te levantaste de mal humor, alomejor esto te alegre la vida, llego la nueva de Gryffindor, oohh no, acompañada de esa Weasley...-Malfoy negó con su cabeza y trato de prestarle atención a su desayuno pero no pudo, no podía apartar la vista de la nueva de Gryffindor.

Y Shaoran tampoco, aunque estaban en extremos del Gran Comedor, la mirada de ella era inconfundible, acompañada de esa sonrisa derrite corazones, había captado, no solo la atención de los Slytherins, también de los demás chicos de las otras casas.

-¿Que te dije? es preciosa, pero vuelvo a repetir, es una lástima que éste del bando de los perdedores...-ahora sí Malfoy, pudo concentrarse en su desayuno.

-Deja de decir eso...-le respondió bajito Shaoran, sin despegar sus ojos de Sakura, simplemente no podía dejar de observarle.

-_"Oye limpiate la baba, que te estas ensuciando la túnica..."_ -le dijo mentalmente Eriol. Shaoran inmediatamente poso su mirada en la mesa de Ranvenclaw, donde Eriol estaba sonriendo.

-_"¿No podías al menos prepararme mentalmente para verla? eres un maldito" -_le respondió de la misma manera Shaoran, negando con su rostro.

Eriol, levemente negó con su cabeza, sonrió y después se volvió para hablar con una chica a su lado...

-_"Genial, ahora me ignora, esto es simplemente genial..."_ -pensó Shaoran, mientras acababa de desayunar y Malfoy le pasaba su horario...-Rayos, ahora tenemos más clases con los Gryffindors, también compartimos algunas con los de Hufflepuff y Ranvenclaw, Herbología, Pociones, ¿Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras? ¿tenemos un nuevo profesor de DCAO? ¿quién es? -le preguntó a Malfoy.

-No lo sé, ayer Dumbledore no presentó a nadie, de seguro se le debe de haber olvidado, te digo que Dumbledore pronto pasará a la historia...-negó con su cabeza Malfoy, mientras levantaba su rostro y observaba a la Profesora McGonagall hablar con sus enemigos a muerte.

Mientras en la mesa de Gryffindor, la distribución de horarios de clase sería más complicada este año, la Profesora McGonagall necesitaba primero confirmar que todos habían logrado los TIMOS necesarios para continuar con sus ÉXTASIS Sakura tomaría sus exámenes dentro de algunas semanas, eso le había dicho Hermione.

-Muy bien, señorita Granger, usted ha sido aprobada para continuar con Encantamientos, Defensa Contra de las Artes Oscuras, Transfiguración, Herbología, Aritmancia, Runas Antiguas, y Pociones. Hermione sonrió.

Neville era el siguiente, su rostro denotaba emoción mientras la profesora McGonagall observaba sus postulaciones y notas obtenidas en los TIMOS.

-Longbottom en Herbología le ha ido estupendamente, la profesora Sprout estará feliz de volver a tenerte en su clase con un Sobresaliente, calificas para continuar en Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, lo lamento Longbottom, pero un Aceptable no es suficiente bueno para continuar al nivel de ÉXTASIS de mi clase, no creo que puedas hacerle frente al programa de trabajo...-le observó la profesora McGonagall a través de sus lentes cuadrados.

Neville había bajado la mirada, un tanto triste, Sakura, Ginny, Hermione, Harry y Ron, se observaron entre sí.

-Bueno Longbottom ¿Por qué quieres continuar con Trasfiguración, de cualquier manera? Nunca he tenido la impresión que la hayas disfrutado particularmente -le dijo McGonagall.

Neville miserablemente masculló algo que sonaba a algo así como "Mi abuela quiere..."

-Hmph -dijo la Profesora McGonagall con un bufido.-Hace mucho tiempo que tu abuela aprendió a enorgullecerse del nieto que tiene, en vez del que alguna vez pensó que tenía en particular después de lo que sucedió en el Ministerio.

Neville se puso muy rosado, ante las sonrisas de Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione y Sakura, parpadeó, confundido, la Profesora McGonagall nunca antes le había hecho un cumplido.

-Lo siento Longbottom, pero no le puedo dejar entrar a mi clase de ÉXTASIS, sin embargo veo que tienes un Excede Expectativas en Encantamientos ¿porque no intentas el ÉXTASIS de encantamientos? -le preguntó la profesora McGonagall.

-Mi abuela piensa que Encantamientos es una opción muy suave -masculló Neville, sin mirar nada más que la mesa.

-Escoge Encantamientos -dijo la Profesora McGonagall...-Y le escribiré unas palabras a Augusta de que sólo porque ella reprobó su TIMO de encantamientos, el ramo no es necesariamente inútil.

Sonriéndole ligeramente al ver la apariencia de feliz incredulidad en la cara de Neville, la Profesora McGonagall golpeó suavemente un horario en blanco con la punta de su varita y se lo entregó, ahora llevando detalles de sus nuevas clases a Neville.

-Srita. Kinomoto, me imagino que la Srita. Granger le habrá informado que sus exámenes para sus TIMOS le serán dados dentro de dos semanas ¿verdad? -preguntó McGonagall, observando a Sakura.

-Sí profesora McGonagall, pero me preguntaba ¿no me los pueden dar antes? -preguntó nerviosamente Sakura.

-Bueno, me imagino que sí, ¿le parece bien dentro de una semana? así solo tendría que esperar otra semana para recibir sus resultados...-le dijo la profesora McGonagall, esa chica le gustaba.

-Sí, el lunes de la semana próxima ¿verdad? -le preguntó Sakura.

-Así es, la Srita. Granger le dirá en que orden irán sus exámenes...-respondió McGonagall.

La siguiente fue Parvati Patil, que lo primero que hizo fue preguntar si el apuesto centauro Firenze, iba seguir impartiendo las clases de Adivinación.

-Él y la profesora Trelawnie dividen clases este año...-dijo la Profesora McGonagall con un indicio de desaprobación en su voz, era bien sabido que la profesora McGonagall despreciaba el ramo de la Adivinación...-La profesora Trelawnie se encargará de las clases de sexto año.

Parvati se inscribió en menos de cinco minutos después, aunque un poco alícaida.

-Entonces Potter...Potter...-decía la Profesora McGonagall consultando sus notas mientras se dirigía a Harry...-Encantamientos, Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, Herbología, Tranfiguración...todo bien, debo decir que me satisface tu nota en Tranfiguración Potter, muy contenta, ahora ¿porque no has solicitado continuar con las clases de Pociones? pensé que tu ambición era convertirte en un Auror.

-Lo era, pero usted me dijo que tenía que sacar un Extraordinario en el TIMO, profesora...-le contestó Harry, extrañado.

-Y así era cuando el profesor Snape enseñaba el ramo, el nuevo maestro en cambio, ha aceptado en su clase de ÉXTASIS a todos aquellos que han obtenido un Excede Expectativas en el TIMO ¿quieres continuar con Pociones? -le pregunto la Profesora McGonagall a un atónito Harry ¿Snape ya no enseñaba Pociones?

-Err, sí...pero...no compré los libros, ni ingredientes ni nada...-balbuceó Harry.

-No te preocupes, no dudo de que el nuevo profesor pueda prestarte una cierta cantidad...-les dijo McGonagall...-Aquí tienes tu horario, Potter.

Minutos después Ron también había aprobado las mismas materias que él, y Sakura sólo les observaba con una sonrisa.

-Mira, tenemos un período libre después de la primera clase después almuerzo y dos horas después...-dijo Ron, observando con gran deleite su horario.

-Esos tiempos libres, son para estudiar Ronald...-le dijo Hermione.

-Primera hora, Encantamientos con Flitwick, muy bien, vamos...-le dijo Li a Malfoy, mientras se ponía en pie, en la mesa de Gryffindor, Sakura también se puso en pie junto con Harry, Ron y Hermione.

Sakura y Shaoran se detuvieron en medio de la entrada, Harry, Ron y Hermione, observaban extrañados a Li, mientras que éste solo observaba a Sakura y ésta por igual.

-¿Qué tanto se mirán ustedes dos? -preguntó de la nada Malfoy, quien se coloco al lado de Li.

-No te importa, Malfoy...-respondió Shaoran...-Hacía tiempo que no te veía, Sakura...-le observó melancólico.

-Lo...lo mismo digo, Li, para ti, soy Kinomoto, nada más...-le observó ella, entornando sus verdes ojos.

-Muy bien, Kinomoto...-dijo entre dientes Li...-Necesito hablar contigo, es de algo urgente...-le dijo sin observar a nadie, sólo a ella, su conversación estaba siendo observada por las demás mesas.

-No deseo hablar contigo, ni ahora ni nunca...-contestó Sakura.

-¿Quién te crees que eres? -soltó Malfoy, observandole extrañado a ella y después a Li.

-No te metas Malfoy, esto es entre ella y yo...-le dijo Li...-Pues aunque no le desees, tendrás que hablar conmigo...-le observó el.

-He dicho...¡¡Que no quiero, no deseo ni verte!! -le dijo ella...-Toma algo de lo que me has hecho pasar...PLAAFF, Sakura volteó el rostro de Shaoran, con una bofetada...-Ahora con tu permiso, debo ir a clases...-dicho esto, se marcho seguida de Hermione.

-Sakura, espera...-dijo en japonés Shaoran, pero Harry y Ron le cortaron el paso.

-No se que demonios dijiste, pero ella no desea verte, largate...-le dijo Harry, observandole a los ojos, luego se fue trás las chicas seguido de Ron.

Todo ésto ante la mirada atónita del Gran Comedor, mientras Eriol negaba con su rostro, ese había sido un mal comienzo...

-¿Qué te pasa, Li? pudiste esquivar esa bofetada, hombre, si que te dejo marcado...-le dijo Malfoy, mientras se encaminaban al aula de Encantamientos.

-Ella, no te acerques a ella o será tu fin...-le respondió Li, deteniendose detrás de otro alumno de Slytherin, ya iban a entrar al aula.

-He captado el mensaje, se nota que ustedes dos se conocen de antes, ¿de dónde? -preguntó Draco.

-No es de tu incumbencia...-respondió toscamente Li, entrando en el aula.

-Vamos, no seas tan altanero, después de todo, no pudiste nisiquiera evitar esa bofetada, ¿que podrías hacer contra mí? -se burló Malfoy, grave error.

-Algo como ésto...-le dijo entre dientes mientras lo tomaba por el cuello de la túnica y lo levantaba en el aire, ante la mirada atónita de los otros Slytherins, ninguno se atrevia a tocar a Li.

-Su...suéltame...en...entendi...entendi...-dijo entrecortadamente Malfoy y en un instante cayo sentado al piso.

-Espero que si hayas entendido...-respondió Li, mientras se iba a sentar.

-Relajate, sólo tenías que decir que era tú chica y ya...-le dijo Malfoy, sentandose a su lado, pasandose una mano por el cuello.

En eso entra el profesor Flitwick...

-Buenos días a todos, Zabini, joven Malfoy, joven Li...¿que le paso en el rostro? -preguntó Flitwick, deteniendose frente a Shaoran.

-Es una larga historia profesor, no se preocupe, estoy bien...-le calmó Shaoran, aunque la verdad era que sentia como si la parte interna de sus mejillas estuviese ardiendo en llamas ¿que diablos tenía Sakura en las manos?

-Muy bien, hoy empezaremos con un resumen del año anterior, dependiendo de como ésten sus niveles, mañana empezaremos las nuevas clases...-dijo el pequeño profesor...-todos saquen sus varitas...muy bien...

Todos los Slytherin sacaron sus varitas y empezaron a hacer lo que Flitwick les pedia...

-----------------

-Oye ¿ustedes los japoneses y los chinos se saludan a bofetadas? -preguntó tontamente Ron a Sakura, cuando estaban entrando al aula de Tranformación, a Harry le salieron varias gotas en su cuello a causa de la pregunta de Ron.

-No, pero es algo que el se merecia...-respondió Sakura, sentandose al lado de Hermione que estaba a su vez al lado de Ron que a su vez estaba al lado de Harry.

-Entonces, ¿también conoces a Li? ¿de dónde? claro si se puede saber...-preguntó Harry, mientras sacaba su libro y la varita.

-De niños, al igual que a Eriol, pero a Li, llevo más tiempo conociendolo, más que a Eriol, me refiero...-dijo Sakura, sacando la varita y el libro.

En eso entra la profesora McGonagall, causando que en el aula se hiciese un silencio absoluto, ella y Snape eran de estos profesores que por el simple hecho de mirarles, sabias que no te convenia meterte con ellos...

-Muy buenos días a todos, hay muchos de vosotros que siguen aquí, antes de nada debo decirles que las clases de E.X.T.A.S.I.S empezarán dentro de una semana, ha sido la orden dada por nuestro director, así que como siempre, empezaremos con un resumen de lo que vimos el año pasado, así que espero que todos estéis preparados, muy bien, sacad vuestras varitas, tomad al animal que esta a vuestro lado y haced esto...-les indicó la Profesora McGonagall, con la punta de su varita dio tres leves toques a una rana que estaba sobre su escritorio, al tercer toque dijo...-_¡¡Vera Verto!! _y la rana se convirtió en una copa.

Hermione lo hizo inmediatamente (como siempre), la copa de Ron, tenía las muelas del cangrejo que le había tocado cambiar, la de Harry estaba bien, a exepción de una pequeña cola que sobresalía, y Sakura a su segundo intento, lo logró.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso? -le preguntó Ron, sorprendido, solamente Hermione podía fallar a la primera y lograrlo a la segunda.

-Pues...me concentré nada más...-sonrió Sakura.

-Muy bien Sakura, lo has hecho estupendamente...-le felicito Hermione.

-Bueno, traten ahora de transformar las copas en sus respectivos animales, asi...-les dijo McGonagall, dando otros tres ligeros toques a su copa, diciendo...-_¡¡Inverto Vera!!_ y al instante la rana que había transformado en copa, había vuelto a aparecer.

En el aula empezaron a escucharse un coro de voces diciendo: _¡¡Inverto Vera!!_

Y así paso una hora, todos haciendo un resumen de lo visto en años anteriores, y rápidamente llegó la hora de empezar las clases de Historia de la Magia, una materia que, Sakura descubrió, era super aburrida, pero no dejo de tomar notas, al cabo de otra hora, acabaron allí y ahora el cuarteto (Harry, Hermione, Ron y Sakura) se dirigian a la clase de Herbología, junto con los otros Gryffindors entre ellos Neville, en el camino se encontraron con varios Hufflepuffs, que también tenían esa clase con ellos.

Al acercarse, rápidamente les saludaron Ernie Macmillan, el prefecto de Hufflepuff Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hanna Abot, Susan Bones y otros más, algunos de los que habían estado en la ED, el año pasado.

-Hola Harry ¿cómo estuvo tu verano? -le saludo Justin.

-Estuvo bien, los he tenido peores, mucho peores...-le respondió Harry, saludando con una cabezadita a los otros.

-Oh, no puede ser...-masculló Ernie, al observar a espaldas de Harry.

-¿Qué cosa? -preguntaron los otros, cuando se voltearon se encontraron con los Slytherins, liderados por Li y Malfoy.

-Pensé que este año, no tendríamos que soportarles...-les dijo bajito Neville a Hermione, Ron y Harry.

-Vaya, vaya, pero si es cara partida Potter, comadreja Weasley, menso Longottom, y la sangre sucia Granger...-resonó la voz de Malfoy, aun a la poca distancia que se llevaban, observó a Sakura fugazmente, mejor era no buscarse problemas.

-¿Cómo está tu padre, Malfoy? espero que su nuevo hogar sea de su agrado...-respondió sarcásticamente Harry, Malfoy se detuvo frente a él.

-Te crees muy hombre ¿verdad Potter? mi padre saldrá de Azkaban, te lo aseguro...-le susurró Malfoy, arrastrando las palabras.

-Deja de buscarnos problemas Malfoy, no quiero que nos quiten los puntos que hemos ganado...-salió desde atrás la voz de Li.

-Soy un Prefecto ¿que podrían hacer ellos contra mí? -se burló Draco.

-Yo también soy una Prefecta, por si se te olvida hurón...-le dijo Hermione, con su último comentario, causando la risa de algunos Hufflepuffs y Gryffindors.

-Me encargaré de que seas la primera en morir, Granger...-escupió molesto Malfoy.

Inmediatamente, algunos Gryffindors en los cuales estaba incluido Neville y Sakura, y algunos Hufflepuffs, entre ellos Ernie, Justin, Hanna y Susan, apuntaron con su varita a Malfoy, los Slytherins también alzaron sus varitas, detrás de Malfoy se colocaron Crabbe y Goyle.

-Mejor no nos tientes este año Malfoy, no me olvido de lo que nos hiciste injustamente a los Hufflepuffs el año pasado...-dijo rencorosamente Justin Finch-Fletchley.

-¿Debo a ponerme a temblar? eres otro sangre sucia, no te metas donde no te llaman...-altaneramente le dijo Malfoy a Justin.

-Sería mejor que no te metieras con nosotros, somos más que ustedes, saldrían perdiendo...-está vez quien habló fue Sakura, sorprendiendo a los presentes.

-¡¡Ya me hartaste, te he dejado hacer cuando has querido conmigo, se acabo!! -exclamó Malfoy, apuntandole con su varita a Sakura, pero inmediatamente la bajo, Shaoran estaba frente a él, con una expresión para nada amigable.

-Baja la varita, ahora...-le susurró Li.

-¡¡No!! No te pienso hacer caso, hago lo que me plazca...-le respondió Malfoy.

-No me tientes, Draco, no sabes hasta donde pueden llegar mis limites...-le dijo Li, mientras de un manotazo hacía que Draco soltara la varita...-Recuerda que te dije, un sólo rasguño y tendrás problemas...-le dijo mientras entornaba los ojos y se volvia hacía los Gryffindors y Hufflepuffs que estaban sorprendidos, en especial Sakura.

-Muy bien, esta bien, has ganado...por ahora...-fue la respuesta de Malfoy, mientras se volteaba y se sentaba en una roca cercana, detrás de él estaban sus fieles Crabbe y Goyle.

-Fletchley, Longbottom, lamento el comentario de Malfoy no volvera a ocurrir, tampoco contigo Granger, y a ustedes dos, no les puedo decir lo mismo, son el hobby de Malfoy y usted Kinomoto...-le dijo seriamente Shaoran, observandole a ella...-Trate de no meterse con él, aunque sea muy poderosa, el saber jugar sucio, le recomiendo que cuando éste frente a el, siga de largo y tampoco le dirija la palabra, sólo es un consejo...nada más...-después de esto se fue junto a Malfoy, mientras que los otros Slytherins les rodeaban.

-¿Si...siempre hace lo mismo? -preguntó atónita Sakura, levemente sonrojada.

-No...no siempre, sólo cuando ve que Malfoy está a punto de pasarse de la linea...-respondió Ernie Macmillan, observandole fijamente, la chica era realmente hermosa.

-Perdona ¿cuál dijiste que era tu nombre? -le preguntó Susan Bones.

-Aahh, me llamo Sakura Kinomoto...-respondió sonriendo.

-¿Eres japonesa? bonito nombre...-está vez quien habló fue Justin Finch-Fletchley.

-Jeje, gracias...-rió Sakura, nerviosa y un poco sonrojada.

-Buenos días a todos...-saludó la Profesora Sprout, jefa de la casa de Hufflepuff...-Lamento la tardanza, pero no valen excusas, ahora vayamos a trabajar al invernadero cinco.

Todos los alumnos hicieron hileras y siguieron a la Profesora Sprout, al entrar al invernadero que de nada se diferenciaba del otro, solamente tenía más plantas y más espacio, de inmediato la profesora se puso a pasar lista.

-Ahora bien, ahora que están todos presentes, empezaremos con la clase, ¿véis estos tarros? muy bien, cada quien tomara uno y replantara a los _Verenians_, ¿puede alguien decirme que son los _Verenians_? -preguntó la profesora Sprout.

Varias manos se levantaron en el aire, Kinomoto, Li, Granger, Fletchley, Longbottom y Macmillan entre otros.

-Muy bien, señorita Kinomoto, ¿que son los _Verenians_? -le preguntó la sonriente profesora Sprout.

-Muy bien, bueno los _Verenians _son plantas parecidas a las mandrágoras, pero a diferencia de que no chillan y además en sus raíces se guarda un veneno letal conocido como _El beso de la muerte_, porque es tan letal que mata casi al instante, existe una cura pero debe ser suministrada inmediatamente, antes de que se cumplan algunos diez minutos, que es el tiempo en que el veneno hace efecto...-respondió Sakura, sumamente sonrojada, mientras Hermione, Harry, Ron y los otros Gryffindors le sonreían.

-Muy bien, muy bien, diez puntos para Gryffindor...-le sonrió la profesora Sprout.

-¿Alguien puede decirme, el porque se debe replantar a los _Verenians_? -preguntó la Prof. Sprout.

Más manos se levantaron esta vez...

-Muy bien, joven Li, respondame...-le dijo la Prof. Sprout.

-Los _Verenians_ deben de replantarse cada cierto tiempo, ya que debido a que de sus raíces brota el veneno, empieza a secar la tierra donde éste plantada, si dicha tierra se termina de secar y la planta no es removida a otro tarro, podría morir en no menos de dos días o tres...-respondió seriamente Li.

-Muy bien, diez puntos para Slytherin...-le dijo la Prof. Sprout, ante esto, Malfoy sonrió, observando a Sakura, y después a Shaoran, estos estaban uno frente al otro y los dividia la mesa.

-Ahora esto es lo que tienen que hacer...-les indicó la profesora Sprout mientras se colocaba unos guantes de piel de dragón y empezaba a sacar la planta del tarro, al hacerlo los alumnos se quedaron sosprendidos, la planta tenía rostro de niña, de una niña de barro, la planta abrió sus ojos, que eran de color barro y al verse fuera del tarro, empezo a gritar y a mostrar unos afilados dientes, los alumnos se cubrieron los oídos, aunque el llanto no era letal, era molestoso, inmediatamente la profesora la coloco en otro tarro, con tierra fresca...-Esto es todo lo que deben hacer ¿fácil cierto? debo decirles, que tienen que cogerla con aspereza porque se les podría resbalar de las manos, las hojas que brotan de la planta son muy resbalosas y aun con los guantes, se les podría resbalar, después cuando ésten listas, les sacaremos el veneno...Muy bien, formen equipos de dos, uno la sostiene dentro del tarro y el otro le hecha la tierra y se van turnando.

Sakura y Hermione se pusieron rápidamente en ello, cuando Sakura sacó a la planta de su tarro, Hermione y ella observaron a la planta, esépticas, e inmediatamente Hermione empezó a hecharle la tierra fresca, después fue el turno de Hermione de sacarla y por poco se le resbala entre los dedos, pero la sostuvo con fuerza en último minuto y así ambas empezaron a trabajar juntas.

A Harry y Ron, les estaba yendo más o menos, Ron le tenía pánico al rostro de la planta, porque le parecía muy feo y Harry se estaba riendo por el rostro de Ron, cosa que le dificultaba a ambos el sostener a la planta y hecharle la tierra.

Neville se había puesto con Justin Finch-Fletchley y ambos los estaban haciendo muy bien, a exepción de que Justin, no podía dejar de estornudar cada vez que sostenía a una planta.

Malfoy y Li, estaban teniendo una pelea de miradas, mientras se turnaban para replantar a las _Verenians_, Shaoran hacía ambos procedimientos a la perfección, pero Malfoy tenía problemas para sujetarla y a veces para hecharle la tierra.

El invernadero dejaba entrar a raudales la luz solar así que a todos les estaba picando el sol en la nuca y los hombros, dos horas después estaban todos en los lavabos cerca del invernadero, refrescandose, mientras Justin le preguntó a Harry...

-Oye Harry, ¿seguiremos éste año con la ED? -le preguntó Justin, mientras se mojaba el rostro y el cuello.

-No lo se, me parece que éste año no necesitaremos de la reuniones del ED, todo depende de si tenemos profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, no lo creo, porque no presentaron a nadie ayer...-respondió Harry, mientras se remojaba el rostro, detrás del cuello y la cabeza.

-Pero tenemos clases de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras después del almuerzo...-les dijo Sakura, quien estaba cerca de ellos y había escuchado.

-¿Enserio? -preguntarón Ron, Harry y Justin al unísono.

-¿Es que no se fijan en vuestros horarios? -les preguntó irónica Hermione.

-No la verdad es que no me fije mucho...-suspiró Harry, cerrando la llave.

-¿Ya no lo piensas usar, Potter? -preguntó una voz carente de emoción detrás de Harry, al voltearse, observaron a Shaoran Li, con un poco de tierra en su mejilla derecha y con varias gotas de sudor deslizandose por sus sienes.

-No, ya no lo pienso utilizar, es todo tuyo...-le respondió secamente Harry, haciendose a un lado.

-Gracias...-le dijo Li, mientras se empezaba a mojar los cabellos y el rostro, Sakura que estaba en el lavabo de enfrente, le observó fríamente en un momento que el levanto el rostro.

-Sí a mi me mirasen así, más nunca vuelvo a levantar el rostro...-le susurró Ron a Harry, mientras éste asentía, Hermione estaba al lado de Sakura y observó detrás de Li, como se acercaba Malfoy altaneramente.

-Se acercan los problemas...-dijo Hermione, señalando con su cabeza a Malfoy y sus gorilas.

-¿Qué haces aquí? te dije que esperarás a que acabará con el lavabo...-fue lo primero que le dijo Malfoy a Li, al llegar a su lado.

-Bueno, es que te vi tan ocupado con tu amiga Pansy Parkinson, que preferí buscarme otro...-respondió Li, mientras cerraba la llave y se sacudia el cabello.

-¡¡Yo!! -resopló Malfoy...-¿Que tanto miran ustedes? -les preguntó altaneramente a Harry y compañia.

-Malfoy, no nos busques problemas, vamonos...-le dijo Li, empezando a caminar hacia los otros Slytherins.

-Oye, Shaoran ¿porque los defiendes tanto? digo, son Gryffindors, tú sólo deberías preocuparte por tu casa, no por esos...-señaló Malfoy con su cabeza a Harry y sus amigos, mientras caminaba junto a Shaoran, no sin antes lanzarles unas miradas despectivas a los demás.

-Porque simplemente yo no soy tú...-fue la seca respuesta de Shaoran, mientras junto a los otros Slytherins se dirigian al Gran Comedor.

-Bueno, en eso tienes razón, pero ¿que investigaste de los Horcruxes? -le preguntó en voz baja Malfoy a Li.

-Ssshh, cállate, ahora no...-resopló enojado Li.

-Necesito una respuesta, Él no esperará toda la eternidad por nosotros...por mí...-masculló Malfoy, observando a unos Ranvenclaws que pasaban frente a ellos.

-Lo se, pero espera a está noche, nada más...-le dijo Li, mientras tomaban sus asientos en el Gran Comedor.

-Muy bien...¿qué tanto miras, Weasley? -le dijo Malfoy despreciablemente a Ginny.

-Nada, sólo veo a un hurón, nada más...-se burló Ginny, dirigiendose a la mesa de Gryffindor.

-Te digo, que te calmes, hazme caso...-le órdeno Li, mientras Malfoy empezaba a comer lentamente...

-No lo soporto, es un hurón muy orgulloso...-le decía en ese instante Ginny a Hermione y a Sakura.

-¿Has tenido problemas con Malfoy, Ginny? -preguntó en ese instante Ron, dejandose caer pesadamente en su asiento.

-Nada fuera de lo normal, sus insultos, nada más ¿y a ti que te pasa? -le preguntó Ginny.

-¿Has visto que tenemos clase con Slytherin? no, no lo has visto...-resopló Ron, empezando a servirse.

-Por cierto ¿dónde está Harry? -preguntó Sakura, mirando a su alrededor.

-Mmm, no lo se...-murmuró Hermione, restandole importancia.

-Está hablando con la profesora McGonagall, creo que es acerca del Quidditch...-respondió Ron mientras masticaba sus alimentos.

-Eso es de mala educación, Ron...-rió Neville, que estaba sentado a su lado.

-Cállate, Neville...-rió por igual Ron.

En un instante, todo el Gran Comedor se volvió murmurllos, Hermione y los demás Gryffindors levantaron sus rostros para ver de quién hablaban, Hermione no se sorprendió, por la puerta había entrado Harry, con su mochila al hombro, era evidente que todos se creían algo que decían en el diario El Profeta.

Los cuchicheos siguieron a Harry, hasta que él se sento al lado de Hermione, entonces el levanto la mirada hacía los otros, quienes inmediatamente volvieron a sus asuntos...

-¿Estás bien, Harry? -preguntaron al unísono Sakura y Neville.

-Depende, todo el colegio me mira como si fuese un fenomeno de circo, por donde sea que camino cuchichean, me gustaría saber el porque...-masculló Harry, molesto, mientras pinchaba con dureza una papa.

-Es por lo que dicen en El Profeta...-le dijo Hermione, un tanto nerviosa.

-¿En El Profeta, que dicen ahora de mi? -preguntó molesto Harry, si pudiera demandaria al maldito periódico.

-Bien...pues...hablan de lo ocurrido en el ministerio de magia...-murmuró Ron, entonces Neville, Sakura, Ginny, Hermione y Harry juntaron más sus cabezas.

-¿Y? eso ya no es novedad...-susurró Harry.

-¿No lo has leido últimamente? le preguntó Ginny.

-No, últimamente no...-respondió él extrañado.

-Bueno, pues deberías...dicen que en el Ministero de Magia, se rompió una profecía que te enlazaba con Lord Voldemort...-decía Hermione, mientras que Ron daba un pequeño saltito.

-Pero eso ustedes lo sabian...¿que tiene de importancia eso? -dijo nerviosamente Harry.

-Sí, pero también dicen que sólo se rompió el registro, que la verdadera profecía no estaba allí...-temerosamente terminó Ron.

-Ahora en El Profeta te llaman "El Elegido" según se sabe, en ese registro apenas si decía algo, pero que si te enlaza con Lord Voldemort (Ron volvió a saltar) quiere decir que tú tendrás algo que ver con su destrucción...-le dijo Hermione, observando temerosamente a Harry.

-¿"El Elegido"? -masculló Harry, observando a sus amigos...-Eso...eso es estúpido.

-Relajate Harry, sólo es una suposición que hicieron los del ministerio de magia...-le dijo Sakura.

-Entonces ¿lo que dejé caer sin querer sólo era un registro? -preguntó nerviosamente Neville...-¿No contenía la verdadera profecía?

-No, aparentemente no...-respondió Ginny.

En eso los seis apartan sus cabezas...

-Entonces eso quiere decir que existe la posibilidad de que la verdadera profecía éste en otro sitio y que Voldemort la éste buscando...-dijo Hermione, con su rostro contraído.

-Bueno...yo...-balbuceó Harry, pero se salvo de tener que dar una respuesta porque Katie Bell se acercaba a él.

-Hola Harry, felicitaciones por tú nombramiento como capitán, sabia que serías tú, quería saber ¿cuando empiezan las selecciones para nuevos candidatos? -le preguntó Katie Bell a Harry.

-Gracias por tener fe en mi...pero que dices, tu no tienes que pasar la prueba, eres una de las mejores cazadoras que jamás he visto...-sonrió Harry, Katie Bell, era la única miembro del equipo original de Gryffindor de cuando Harry entró a Hogwarts y al equipo, y éste era su último año en Hogwarts.

-No te fies, muchos equipos han perdido por dejar a sus antiguos amigos y compañeros en el equipo, sin que lo sepas, existen mejores talentos que yo aquí, entonces me avisas para cuando sean las selecciones ¿vale? -le sonrió Katie Bell.

-Por supuesto y gracias otra vez...-le dijo Harry, mientras ella se iba a sentar con otras chicas de su curso.

-¿Ca...capitán? -balbuceó Ron.-¿De eso quería hablarte McGonagall?

-Err, bueno...sí...eso era...-dijo Harry un tanto apenado sin mirar a Ron.

-Eso...eso ¡¡¡eso esta genial, amigo!!! -sonrió Ron...-Sabia que serías tú, felicidades.

-Harry eso es fantástico, felicidades...-está vez fue Sakura.

-Aunque era de esperarse, eres un muy buen jugador de Quidditch...-les sonrió Neville.

-Muchas felicidades Harry...-le felicitaron al unísono Hermione y Ginny.

-Gr...gracias, en serio...-murmuró Harry, un tanto apenado.

-¿Qué pasa Harry? ¿no quieres ser capitán? -le preguntó Ron, al ver el extraño comportamiento de Harry.

-No...no es eso, es que no puedo evitar pensar que si Sirius...-y su voz se apago, no necesito decir nada más, sus amigos le entendieron, incluida Sakura, aunque no le conocía.

-Pronto verás que Sirius estará afuera compartiendo contigo, no te preocupes Harry...-le consoló Hermione...-Ahora deberiamos irnos...-dicho esto se puso en pie y salió del Gran Comedor.

-Es cierto debemos estar en camino a Encantamientos con Flitwick, deberíamos empezar a caminar...-dijo Ron, mientras se emtia en la boca un pedazo de carne.

-Mi clase ahora tiene Herbología...-dijo Ginny.

-Uuuyyy, con el sol que hace, nos vemos luego, Ginny...-se despidió Sakura, mientras se marchaba junto a Harry y Ron.

En el camino se encontraron con Eriol Hiraguizawa...

-Hola Potter, Weasley...-les saludo Eriol con una cabezadita...-¿Cómo debo llamarte Kinomoto ó Sakura? -le preguntó.

Sakura enrojeció rápidamente pero respondió...

-Sakura para ti, Kinomoto para él...-y le sonrió.

-Muy bien, ¿podríamos hablar más tarde, después de clases? es algo medio urgente...-le dijo Eriol, ante la mirada de Harry y Ron.

-Bueno...sí...no...no hay problemas...-le dijo Sakura, extrañada ¿que sería lo que Eriol quería contarle?

-Nos vemos en la entrada del Gran Comedor a la seis y media ¿te parece bien? -sonrió misteriosamente Hiraguizawa.

-Muy bien, a las seis y media, en la entrada del Gran Comedor, hasta entonces Eriol...-y empezó a caminar, Harry y Ron se quedaron un poco más atrás.

-¿Les sucede algo a ustedes dos? -le preguntó burlescamente Eriol, mientras empezaba a caminar.

-Sólo...no...nada...vamonos Ron, se hace tarde para las clases de Flitwick...-le urgió Harry y rápidamente alcanzaron a Sakura.

Los tres llegaron al aula de Encantamientos al mismo tiempo que entraba Seamus Finnigan.

-Hola Harry, Hola Ron...-les saludó el chico mientras entraban al aula.

-Hola Seamus ¿cómo has estado? -le pregunto Potter mientras se sentaban.

-Ni bien ni mal, todo es un caos desde que el mundo magico acepto que quien-tu-sabes regresó...-murmuró Seamus, sentandose junto a Dean Thomas, que estaba junto a Ron.-Tú eres la chica que repelió el hechizo de Malfoy en el andén ¿cierto? mucho gusto Seamus Finnigan...-se presentó dandole la mano a Sakura.

-El gusto es mío, me llamo Sakura Kinomoto, un placer...-le sonrió ella.

-Él es mi amigo Dean Thomas...-le señaló Seamus.

-Mucho gusto...-dijerón al unísono Sakura y Dean.

-¿Han habido muchas catástrofes desde la llegada de Lord Voldemort al mundo magico? -le preguntó Sakura a Harry, en voz baja.

-Mas o menos, todo el mundo le teme, me imagino que fuiste al callejón Diagon con Hermione...-Hermione estaba sentada al otro lado de Sakura y asintió...-el señor que te vendió la varita, Ollivander, ya no ésta allí, la tienda de mascotas cerro definitivamente, y próximamente las demás tiendas...-le contestó en susurros Harry.

-¿Qué? -Sakura se sorprendió...-Por eso me extrañe tanto al ver tan poca gente, entiendo que si es un mundo magico, debe ser comparable con el de los muggles, y no era así, habían muchas personas sí, pero no como debería...

-Exactamente...-ésta vez Ron fue quien habló. En eso llega Neville y se sienta en la fila frente a Harry, Ron, Sakura, Hermione, Dean y Seamus.

-Ya veo...-murmuró Sakura.

-Muy bien, empezaremos con un repaso de lo visto el año pasado, así que varitas preparadas...-empezó el pequeño profesor Flitwick después de pasar la lista, empezaremos con los hechizos estimulantes.

Y así se pasaron la primera hora, repasando todo lo visto el año anterior, Sakura fue la copia perfecta de Hemione, por ella le habían otorgado veinte puntos a Gryffindor, por levitar a una tortuga a mas de tres metros sobre sus cabezas y por realizar a la perfección los hechizos estimulantes, a pesar de nunca haber estado en Hogwarts.

-Es evidente que fue Hermione quien te enseñó...-mascullaba Ron ahora, mientras se dirigian a la sala común de Gryffindor.

Sakura sólo sonrió nerviosamente...

-No es que eso sea malo, al menos no para nosotros, pero los otros me refiero a los Slytherins empezarán a gastarte bromas como a Hermione y demás cosas...-le decía Harry, mientras subian las escaleras.

-No le temo a eso...la verdad eso me trae sin cuidado...-les confesó Sakura mientras Harry le decía la contraseña a la Dama Gorda.

En la estancia circular de la sala solo habían algunos alumnos de séptimo...

-Yo iré a mi habitación, nos vemos luego...-se despidió Sakura, subiendo las escaleras en direción a su habitación.

-La verdad es que ella es una chica muy linda...-le decía en ese momento Ron a Harry, mientras Hermione entraba a la sala común, ella se había quedado atrás hablando con el Profesor Flitwick.

-¿También tienes está hora libre? -le preguntó Harry, extrañado, lo normal es que ella estuviese en camino a Runas Antiguas o Aritmancia.

-Sí, la profesora Vector (La profesora de Runas Antiguas) fue llamada por el profesor Dumbledore, así que hoy no podré ir a Runas Antiguas...-dijo lastimeramente Hermione, dejandose caer en uno de los cómodos sofás.

-Ya veo...-murmuró Harry, observando por la ventana.

-¿Y Sakura? -preguntó Hermione, mirando la sala común y no localizando a la chica.

-Dijo que se iba a su habitación...-respondió Ron, que estaba desenvolviendo una rana de chocolate.

-Bien...yo iré con ella...-dijo Hermione y se marchó.

-¿Sabes Harry? deberías decirle lo que sientes...-le dijo Ron, mientras observaba la cromo, otra de Dumbledore.

-¡¡¿¿Qué??!! ¿de que hablas? -se sobresaltó Harry, acercandose a Ron.

-Lo que sientes, por ella...por Hermione...-rió por lo bajo Ron.

-¿Lo que...lo que yo...siento por...por...Hermione...? -balbuceó Harry, observando a Ron un tanto extrañado y levemente sonrojado, sentía su rostro arder.

-A mi no me engañas Harry, se que te gusta ella, Hermione...-sonrió pícaramente Ron.

-Yo...no...quiero decir...Hermione y yo...bueno...-balbuceó Harry, atónito ¿cómo sabía Ron de eso?

-No soy ciego ni tonto, aunque quiera aparentarlo, no has hablado casi con ella, desde el verano pasado, si ella está cerca de ti, tratas de crear una barrera ósea yo, y...¿de verdad quieres que siga enumerando? -preguntó Ron, comiendo una varita de regaliz.

-Pero yo pensaba que tú estabas...porque en cuarto y yo y tu y ella...-seguia balbuceando Harry.

-Uno de los dos tenía que aparentar los celos, o sino Krum se la hubiese llevado en su barquito...-masculló Ron...-Debo admitir, que al principio si me gustaba pero ya no, estoy seguro, pero creo que me gusta alguien más, no estoy muy seguro...

-¿De qui...de quién se trata? -respiró Harry, balbucea cansaba.

-Cuando éste seguro te diré ¿vale? -le dijo Ron y Harry asintió.

-No creo que yo le guste...-declaró Harry pasados unos minutos.

-¿Porque lo dices? -murmuró Ron...-Eres guapo y atractivo y las chicas no dejan de hablar de ti...-sonrió.

-¿De que demonios hablas? -se extraño Harry.

-Mientras patrullabamos en los pasillos del Expreso de Hogwarts, nos encontramos con muchas chicas, hablaban de ti y de mí, puedes creerlo de mí Harry, estaban diciendo algo así como que invitar al lindo de Potter a una cita y otras cosas más...-rió Ron.

-Ajá y yo debo creerlo...-rió Harry.

-Es enserio...no te miento...-dijo seriamente Ron...-Creo que piensan comprar Poción del Amor, de esas que venden Fred y George.

-¡¡Qué!! -dijo Harry tan alto, que algunos de los presentes le observaron...-Lo siento, no volvera a pasar...-les dijo bajando el tono de voz...-¿Cómo que Poción del Amor? -se lo llevó del brazo hasta su dormitorio.

-Eso fue lo que escuché, Hermione no estaba allí, porque estaba supervisando a los de primero...-le observó Ron...-Y creo que de ahora en adelante ambos debemos tener cuidado con lo que tomamos.

-¿Qué dijeron de tí? -preguntó Harry, deseando saber que habían dicho de su mejor amigo.

-Dijeron que al bonito de Weasley también deberíamos hecharle un poco, no podemos negarlo tiene su encanto, igual que su hermano Bill, mi hermana estudió con el, es un joven genial y aparentemente Ron es igual...eso dijeron de mí...-se sentó Ron en su cama.

-Bueno...ahora si estamos en problemas...-murmuró Harry, encogiendose de hombros.

-Por cierto ¿quienes crees que sean los nuevos profesores de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras y Pociones? Además ¿dónde estará Snape? -preguntó Ron.

-No lo se...-dijo con un suspiro Harry...-Pero si se fue de Hogwarts, por mi no hay problemas.

-¿Crees que se haya ido del colegio al ver que no obtenía el puesto que deseaba? -volvió a preguntar más emocionado Ron.

-No creo, Snape no es de esos que se rinden fácilmente, pero espero que los cielos te oígan...-sonrió Harry.

-Volvamos a la sala común, porque luego tenemos Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras...-le dijo Ron...-Por cierto ¿cuando piensas empezar las pruebas de Quidditch? -preguntó mientras bajaban la escalera de caracol.

-No lo se, la profesora McGonagall me ha dado una lista en las que hay unos veinte postulantes para los puestos vacíos, pero estaba pensando empezar el fin de semana...-contestó Harry mientras se acercaban a Sakura y Hermione, ambas estaban leyendo y sobre el hombro de Sakura había un pequeño peluche de felpa de color amarillo.

-¿Qué hacen? -preguntó Ron, sentandose en una de las butacas.

-Estudiamos, Hermione para la clase de Runas Antiguas de mañana y yo para mis próximos exámenes de la próxima semana...-respondió Sakura, sin despegar los ojos del libro.

-Vaya ¿Hermione ya te dio el horario de tus exámenes? -preguntó Harry, sentandose en la butaca más alejada de Hermione.

-Si, aquí están...-murmuró Sakura pasandole el horario a Ron.

-Pero...¿no deberías pasar primero la Orientación Académica? -preguntó Harry, tomando el libro de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, _Fuerzas Oscuras: Enfrentando a la oscuridad Nivel Avanzado_.

-Sí, mañana debo tomar la Orientación Académica, estaba pensando ser una medimaga, pero también me atrae ser una Auror, o tal vez una jugadora de Quidditch, aunque nunca lo he jugado o pertenecer al Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, o tal vez a la Oficina Contra El Uso Indebido de la Magia, o no se tal vez, pertenecer al grupo de los _Inefables_ del Departamento de Misterios...-dijo con la lengua entre dientes Sakura.

-¿Una Auror? -preguntó Harry.

-¿Una Inefable? -preguntó a su vez Ron.

-Sí ¿que tiene de malo? -preguntó Sakura.

-Si que fue Hermione que te puso al día de todo...-rió Harry.

-No, no pasa nada...-sonrió Ron, observando el horario...-Encantamientos (teórico) de 7:30 am a 8:30 am, de 8:30 am a 10:45 am (práctica) de 11:00 am a 12:00 am, repaso, a las 12:00 am Almuerzo, a las 12:45 pm Transformaciones (teórico) y a las 2:00 pm el exámen de práctica, de 2:30 pm a 3:30 pm el exámen de Herbología (teórico) y de 3:30 pm a 4:30 pm el exámen práctico, de 4:30 pm a 5:00 pm Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras (teórico) y de 5:00 pm a 6:00 pm el práctico...-Ron respiro y observó a Harry quién tenía la boca abierta y los ojos fuera de órbita...-Pociones al día siguiente desde las 7:00 am a 9:00 am (teórico y práctico) de 9:00 am a 10:30 am Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, de 10:30 am a 11:30 am Adivinación, de 11:30 am a 12:00 am un repaso y después el almuerzo, luego de 12:30 pm hasta las 1:30 pm el exámen de Historia de la Magia y después a las 11:00 pm de la noche el último exámen de Astronomía...-finalizó Ron de leer el horario de Sakura.

-¿No piensas descansar ni un rato? -preguntó Harry, anonadado.

-¿No piensas dormir bien, durante esos dos días? -preguntó a su vez Ron.

-Por eso estoy estudiando desde ya, aunque Hermione me asegura que me irá muy bien, sigo estando nerviosa...-sonrió Sakura.

-Mira la hora, tenemos que ir a la clase de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras...-masculló Ron.

-Es cierto, vamos...-dijo apresuradamente Hermione, guardando su libro de Runas Antiguas.

-Sí, tengo curiosidad de quien será el nuevo maestro...-les dijo Harry, cuando se encaminaban al aula de DCAO.

-¿Quién creen ustedes que sea? -dijo Hermione cuando entraron al aula, todos los Gryffindors de sexto año estaban allí, también los Slytherins, para sorpresa de Sakura.

-Ahora, deseo que guarden absoluto silencio, en está clase no se verán movimientos carentes de inteligencia, se que alguno de ustedes han llegado aquí por caerles bien a sus antiguos profesores pero ahora, no será así...-una fría voz estaba dentro del aula y con un agitar de su varita, había corrido todas las ventanas, Harry y los demás (menos Sakura) no tuvieron que volverse para saber quien era el dueño de aquella voz.

-No puede ser...-le dijo Ron a Harry, moviendo solamente sus labios.

-A los que no me conocen, me llamo Severus Snape y soy su nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras...-finalizó colocandose en frente de la clase, mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

Harry observó a Malfoy, quien estaba con sus ojos grises destellando alegría y burla, Malfoy miró a Harry y sonrió más burlescamente que nunca, Harry le ignoró ¿que hacía Snape enseñando DCAO? ¿Porque él? ¿Porque a un antiguo mortífago?

-Ustedes han tenido cinco maestros en está rama, si mal no recuerdo...-comenzó Snape...-Cada uno ha tenido sus métodos y prioridades, dado esto, estoy muy sorprendido de que tantos hayan pasado el TIMO, y estaré más sorprendido aun si todos lográn mantenerse al día con los trabajos de los ÉXTASIS, el cual será más avanzado...

Snape observó a todos los alumnos, en especial a Harry, luego a Sakura...

-Las Artes Oscuras...-dijo Snape...-Son muchas, variadas, siempre cambiantes, y eternas, pelear contra ellas, es como pelear contra un monstruo de muchas cabezas, cada vez que cortan un cuello, crece otra cabeza más fuerte, feroz e inteligente que antes. Pelean contra algo que cambia, se transforma y es indestructible.

Harry observó a Snape, entornando los ojos, una cosa era hablar de las Artes Oscuras como un enemigo poderoso, pero otra era hablar como Snape lo hacía ¿con un tono cariñoso en su voz?

-Sus defensas...-dijo Snape, un poco más fuerte...-por consiguiente, deben ser tan flexibles e inventivas como las artes que tratan de combatir. Estos cuadros...-indicó algunos cuadros en la pared mientras caminaba...-dan una justa representación de qué le ocurre a los que sufren, por ejemplo, la maldición Cruciatus -movió la mano hacia una bruja que claramente gritaba de sufrimiento -el Beso del Dementor- un mago yacía acurrucado, con los ojos blancos, hundido contra una muralla -o provoquen la agresión de los Inferius -una sangrienta masa bajo la tierra.

-¿Se ha visto un Inferius, entonces? -dijo Parvati Patil en una voz aguda. -¿Es definitivo, él los está usando?

-El Señor Tenebroso, ya ha usado Inferius en el pasado, lo que quiere decir que sería sensato asumir que el los podría volver a usar...-respondió Snape, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, con su capa negra ondeando.-Ahora, ustedes son, creo, completamente neófitos en el uso de hechizos no verbales. ¿Cuál es la ventaja de un hechizo no verbal?

Obviamente la mano de Hermione se disparó en el aire de inmediato, Snape recorrió el aula con la vista varias veces, hasta que otra mano se levanto, la de Shaoran Li, luego la de Sakura Kinomoto...

-Muy bien, señorita Kinomoto...-le observó Snape, esa niña no podía saber nada de lo que se estaba viendo en ese año.

-Mu...muy bien profesor, su adversario no puede adivinar que hechizo usted piensa utilizar, lo que por supuesto, a aquél que haga el hechizo no verbal, le da una fracción de segundos de ventaja, los que progresan en usar magia sin gritar encantamientos ganan un elemento de sorpresa en sus hechizos. No todos los magos pueden hacer esto, por supuesto; es cuestión de concentración y de poder mental, de los que algunos magos carecen ...-respondió nerviosamente Sakura.

Y Snape se quedo sin palabras...

-Muy bien...cinco...puntos para Gryffindor...-dijo Snape entre dientes...-Y tiene toda la razón, srita. Kinomoto, al hacerlo sin gritar (el encantamiento) ganan un elemento sorpresa, ahora se dividiran en pares, un compañero intentará un hechizo contra el otro, sin hablar. El otro tratará de repeler el hechizo, también en silencio. Prosigan.

Aunque Snape no lo supo, Harry le había enseñado al menos la mitad de clase (todo el mundo que había formado parte del E.D.) cómo realizar un Encantamiento Escudo el año anterior. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos alguna vez había efectuado el encantamiento sin hablar. Hubo una cantidad considerable de trampa; muchos susurraban el conjuro en lugar de decirlo en voz alta.

Típicamente, en diez minutos Hermione se las ingenió para repeler el hechizo de piernas de gelatina de Neville, sin pronunciar palabra alguna, una hazaña que seguramente acarrearía ganar veinte puntos para Gryffindor de cualquier maestro razonable, pensó Harry amargamente, pero Snape la ignoró. Pasó entre ellos mientras practicaban, viéndose como un murciélago crecido, como siempre, demorándose para observar a Harry y Ron en plena faena.

Minutos después Sakura repelió el hechizo de piernas bailarinas (Tarantallegra) de Seamus Finnigan, cosa que Snape por igual notó pero no ignoró...

-Veinte puntos para Gryffindor...-masculló Snape por lo bajo, sorprendiendo a Harry ¿porque le daba puntos a Sakura, porque le daba puntos a Gryffindor, porque no le dio veinte por igual a Hermione? aqui estaba pasando algo extraño.

Ron, quien se suponía estaba hechizando a Harry, tenía su rostro púrpura, sus labios muy apretados para salvarse de la tentación de mascullar el conjuro. Harry tenía su varita levantada, a la expectativa para repeler el hechizo que parecía improbable de venir alguna vez.

-Patético, Weasley -le dijo Snape al cabo de un rato...-Dejeme enseñarle...Volvió su varita a Harry tan rápidamente que Harry reaccionó instintivamente; olvidó todo lo de los hechizos no verbales, y gritó _-¡¡¡Protego!!!_

Su encantamiento Escudo fue tan fuerte que Snape quedó fuera de balance y se golpeó en un escritorio. La clase entera había mirado y ahora veía a Snape poniéndose en pie, con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Recuerda lo que hemos hablado de los encantamientos no verbales, Potter? -le preguntó Snape, hechando chispas por los ojos.

-Sí...señor...-respondió secamente Harry, mirando a Snape a los ojos.

-Muy bien Potter, la clase ha terminado, práctiquen para nuestra próxima clase, espero ver algunas mejorias aquí, porque sino antes de terminar el año, estaran fuera de mi clase...-con estas palabras Snape despidió a sus alumnos.

-¿Cómo demonios me has lanzado un _Expelliarmus_ con tu mente? -escucharón Harry, Ron, Hermione y Sakura, que Malfoy le preguntaba a Li.

-Sólo me concéntre, cosa que tu también deberías hacer...-escucharon la respuesta de Li, ambos se fueron con los otros Slytherins por el otro pasillo.

-Bueno, pudo haber sido peor ¿no? -trató Hermione de salvaguardar la situación.

-¿¿Peor, peor?? esto es terrible, nos lo quitarón de Pociones para ponernoslo en Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, y es peor...-refunfuñó Ron, mientras se dirigian a su clase de Pociones.

-¿Severus Snape era quien impartia la rama de Pociones? -preguntó Sakura.

-Sí, pero no entiendo que está pensando Dumbledore al ponerlo a él como Profesor de DCAO...-respondió Harry...-_"¿Qué está pasando por su magnifíco cerebro, profesor Dumbledore?" _-pensaba Harry, enojandose.

Ahora una de sus materias favoritas (por no decir la única) se convertiría en una pesadilla, gracias a Severus Snape...

**------Continuara------**

**¡¡¡Acabe!!! Por fin finiquite este capitulo, la verdad es que estaba un poco retrasada y eso que el capitulo iba a ser más largo, porque iba a contener las clases de Pociones, pero me dije que sería demasiado (espero los gritos por lo largo de esté) pero en fin, no tengo mucho que comentar así que, rápidamente nos vamos a los avances del siguiente capitulo...**

**En el próximo capitulo...**

**Profesor de Pociones nuevo, pociones nuevas, libro extraño y demás, así empezarán las primeras clases de Pociones, rápidamente vuela la semana y llega el Sábado día en que las pruebas de Quidditch se efectuarán ¿quienes irán a apuntarse y quienes quedarán? mmm para que estén seguros, Katie Bell, Ron y Ginny quedarán en el equipo (obvio ¿no?) pero ¿quienes conformarán a los nuevos bateadores y quién ocupara el lugar vacio de cazador de Gryffindor? Eriol hablará con Sakura poniendola al tanto de todo, más encuentros entre Sakura y Shaoran unos muy apacibles y otros no tanto ¿se arreglarán estos dos? ¿Tomoyo irá a Beauxbatons o a Hogwarts? Además ¿Qué son los Horcruxes de los cuales Malfoy parece tan interesado? ¿Porque Li es tan diferente a los otros Slytherins? Si tiene un corazón tan noble y valiente ¿Porque está en Slytherin? Además ¿cómo saben los demás que él tiene un corazón noble y valiente?**

**Esto entre otras cosas se verán en el próximo capitulo titulado: "Pociones, Conversaciones y Paseos de Medianoche.**

**Se despide...DarkAnnaSujimotto.**

**Ja ne!!**


	6. Pociones, Conversaciones y Paseos de

**Harry Potter**

**&**

**Sakura Cardcaptors**

**DarkAnnaSujimotto**

**6**

**Pociones, Conversaciones**

**y Paseos de Medianoche**

Mientras Harry pensaba de lo malo que era tener a Snape como profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, Sakura decía...

-Entonces si el profesor Snape es quién enseña Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras ¿quién enseñará Pociones? -preguntó Sakura, mientras entraban a la mazmorra que antes fue de Snape.

En el aula también estaban sentados los de Slytherins, en la primera fila estaba Shaoran Li y Draco Malfoy, el primero se volteo al escuchar la puerta abrirse y observó a Harry fijamente unos segundos, después volvió al vista al frente.

-Muy buenas tardes a todos...-les llego una voz desde la entrada, todos se voltearon para ver quien era...-Mi nombre es Armand Prince Stanislov, seré su nuevo profesor de Pociones, para ustedes soy solamente el Profesor Prince, porque se que mi nombre es un tanto largo...-les dijo el Profesor Prince mientras se colocaba frente a todos.

-Ahí está la respuesta...-le susurró Ron a Sakura.

El hombre frente a la clase era de algunos cuarenta años, tenía leves arrugas alrededor de los ojos y en la comisura de los labios, tenía el cabello negro y peinado hacía atras con unos leves mechones cayendole sobre la frente, sus ojos eran de color amarillento, al igual que los ojos de los leones, su piel era bronceada y estaba vestido con una túnica negra, muy parecida a la de Snape, sólo que a éste maestro le quedaba mejor y no daba la impresión de que era un murciélago.

-Bueno, empezaré pasando lista, pero antes estoy muy sorprendido de tener al menos a quince alumnos para las clases de ÉXTASIS, dejenme ver, sí cinco Slytherins, cinco Ranvenclaws, un Hufflepuff y cuatro Gryffindors, muy bien, sí, estoy bastante sorprendido, porque los TIMOS de Pociones son muy difíciles, en especial teniendo al Profesor Snape como antiguo maestro, espero que todos los presentes ésten listos para las clases de ÉXTASIS...-les dijo el Profesor Prince, empezando a pasar lista.

Harry se puso a contar a los alumnos, Malfoy, Li, Zabini, Nott y otro de Slytherin que había visto pero no conocia de nombre, cinco Ranvenclaws, entre ellos Eriol Hiraguizawa, Terry Boot, Michael Corner y otros dos que no conocía, de Hufflepuff sólo estaba Ernie Macmillan, quién le caía bien a Harry, a pesar de sus pomposas maneras.

-Harry, nos vemos otra vez, pensé que no estarias aquí, después de todo era el TIMO de Snape, hola Hermione, Ron, Sakura...-sonrió Ernie, volviendo a sentarse.

La mazmorra ya estaba de por sí, llena de vapores y olores extraños, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Sakura, inhalaron interesadamente mientras pasaban por el lado de grandes y burbujeantes calderos.

Los cinco Slytherins (donde Harry se fijo que Crabbe y Goyle no estaban, parece ser que la nota de sus TIMOS no fue suficiente) se sentaron juntos, los cinco Ranvenclaws por igual, así que Ernie tuvo que sentarse junto con los cuatro Gryffindors.

Escogieron el asiento más cercano al caldero de color oro que emitía uno de los más atractivos olores que alguna vez Harry había olido, le recordó simultáneamente a una torta de melaza, al olor de la madera de las escobas, y no supo identificarlo muy bien, era como un aroma entre lo florido y lo salvaje, no sabía muy bien. Se encontró respirando muy lenta y profundamente, ya que el humo de la poción pareció llenarlo como una bebida. Una gran satisfacción lo llenó; sonrió abiertamente a Ron, quien también le sonrió, perezosamente.

Hermione, Sakura y Ernie, estaban observando hacía al frente, hacía el profesor Prince...

-Bien, bien, bien, sacad vuestras balanzas, los ingredientes y no se olviden de vuestras copias de Fabricación de Pociones Avanzado...-les dijo el profesor Prince, caminado entre los vapores.

-Eh ¿señor? -dijo Harry, levantando la mano.

-Sí, señor...Potter ¿verdad? Harry Potter, ¿que le pasa? -preguntó el Profesor Prince, sorprendiendo un tanto a Harry, su mirada se había mantenido fijamente en sus ojos, no se habían deslizado para ver su cicatriz, no tampoco había hecho ningún tipo de exclamación y/o exhalación, para alivio de Harry.

-Lo que sucede señor, es que ni mi amigo Ron ni yo, tenemos libros, ni balanza ni nada, no sabíamos que podríamos entrar a las clases de Pociones de ÉXTASIS, así que como ve...-le expresó Harry, sin temor.

-Ah si, sí, la profesora McGonagall me habló de eso está mañana, no se preocupen en lo absoluto, pueden usar ingredientes de la alacena hoy, y estoy seguro que les podemos prestar alguna balanza, y tenemos algunos libros acá, serán suyos hasta que pueda escribir a Flourish y Blotts...-les decía el Profesor Prince mientras se dirigia al armario ubicado en una esquina, empezó a rebuscar y al rato fue a grandes zancadas hacía ellos con dos muy maltratadas copias de Fabricación de Pociones Avanzada por Libatius Borage y dos balanzas manchadas, que entregó a Harry y Ron.

-Gracias profesor...-dijeron al unísono Harry y Ron.

-No hay porque, no es lo mejor, pero todo es mejor que nada, muy bien...-les decía el Profesor Prince mientras se dirigia al resto de la clase...-he preparado algunas pociones que ustedes deben dar un vistazo. Este es el tipo de cosas que deben hacer para completar sus ÉXTASIS ¿Alguien me dice qué es esto?

Indicó el caldero más cercano a la mesa de Slytherin. Harry se empinó en su asiento y vio algo similar a agua corriente, en efervescencia dentro del caldero.

La mano de Hermione se levantó antes que ninguna otra, el Profesor Prince, le señaló...

-Es Veritaserum señor, una poción incolora e inodora que fuerza al que la toma a decir la verdad...-respondió entusiasta Hermione.

-¡¡Muy bien, muy bien!! -sonrió el profesor Prince...-Está poción de aquí...-señalando otro caldero cerca de la mesa de Ravenclaw...-es vista en muchos de los folletos del Ministerio ¿alguien puede decirme que es?

Otra vez la mano de Hermione estaba en el aire antes que ninguna otra.

-Es la Poción Multijugos señor...-respondió otra vez Hermione.

Harry reconoció al igual que Ron la poción burbujeante en el segundo caldero, pero no tuvieron resentimientos contra Hermione por obtener el crédito por contestar la pregunta; ella, después de todo, fue la que había tenido éxito en prepararla, en su segundo año en Hogwarts.

-¡¡Excelente, excelente!! Ahora está de aquí...-¿sí querida? -el profesor no puedo evitar una sonrisa.

-¡¡Es Amortentia!!

-Ciertamente lo es. Parece casi tonto preguntar -dijo Prince, quien miraba poderosamente impresionado -¿pero asumo que usted sabe lo que hace?

-¡¡Es la poción de Amor, más energética en el mundo!! -respondió Hermione.

-¡Perfecto! ¿La reconoció, supongo, por su distintivo brillo madreperla? -sonrió Prince.

-Y el vapor levantándose en sus característicos espirales -dijo Hermione entusiastamente - y se supone que huele diferente para cada uno, según lo que nos atrae, y puede oler a hierba recién cortada, a pergamino nuevo y -Pero ella se sonrojo ligeramente y no completó la frase.

Atrayendo las miradas de Sakura y Harry...

-¿Puedo preguntar su nombre, querida? -preguntó el Profesor Prince, ignorando la vergüenza de Hermione.

-Her...Hermione Granger, señor.

-Granger, Granger, he escuchado ese apellido antes ¿de casualidad podrías estar emparentada con Hector Dagworth Granger quién fundó la Más Extraordinaria Sociedad de Fabricantes de Pociones? -preguntó Prince, con un brillo misterioso en sus dorados ojos.

-No...no lo creo señor, soy hija de Muggles.

Harry vio a Malfoy acercarse a Nott y susurrarle algo; ambos rieron disimuladamente, pero Prince no demostró desilusión; Al contrario, él resplandeció y miró de Hermione a Harry, quien estaba sentado al lado de ella.

-Ya veo, mi mejor amiga es una mujer nacida de muggles y me enorgullece decir que cuando estudiábamos en Hogwarts, ella era la mejor de nuestra clase, sí la Profesora McGonagall y los demás profesores me han hablado muy bien de usted, Srita. Granger, al igual que del joven Potter y los Hermanos Weasleys...Sí...Estoy muy complacido de que esté en mi clase...-sonrió el Profesor Prince...-Por sus buenas respuestas, veinte puntos bien merecidos para Gryffindor.

Malfoy tenía un rostro como si en toda la conversación Hermione le hubiese entrado a puñetazos, mientras Li sólo negaba con su rostro, con una pequeñísima sonrisa en sus labios...

-Muy bien, Amortentia no crea realmente amor, por supuesto. Es imposible confeccionar o imitar al amor. No, esto simplemente causará una obsesión o poderoso apasionamiento.Es probablemente la poción más peligrosa y energética en este cuarto, oh sí -dijo Prince inclinando gravemente la cabeza sobre Malfoy y Nott, quiénes sonreían burlonamente, con esépticismo...-Cuando ustedes hayan visto tanto de la vida, como yo, no menospreciarán el poder de amor obsesivo...-rió por lo bajo...-Pero siempre hay que agradecer cuando encontramos el amor verdadero, porque no hay ninguna poción o magia que nos acerque a él, porque el amor sólo, crea la magia.

En eso Shaoran voltea el rostro hacía atrás, sus ojos chocaron con los verdes esmeraldas de Sakura, en las mejillas de ella podía notarse un tenue sonrojo, Harry, Ron y Hermione, observaban fugazmente a uno y a otro, sólo por eso Li despegó sus ojos de los de ella y volvió la vista al frente.

Todo observado por un sonriente Eriol...

-Muy bien...-dijo el Profesor Prince...-Es hora de que comencemos a trabajar.

-Pero señor, no nos ha dicho lo que hay en esté...-señaló Ernie Macmillan, un caldero negro pequeño que estaba sobre el escritorio de Prince. La poción en su interior chapoteaba alegremente; era de color oro derretido, y grandes gotas brincaban como peces dorados sobre la superficie, aunque nada se había rebalsado.

-Oh, bien, sí, estaba a punto de olvidar una de mis pociones favoritas, pues bien, aquél señoras y señores, es una poción muy curiosa y pequeña llamada Felix Felicis. Asumo...-dijo sonriendo y mirando a Hermione...-Que usted sabe lo que hace Felix Felicis ¿verdad, Señorita Granger?

-¡¡Es suerte líquida!! -dijo Hermione, emocionada...-Lo hace afortunado.

Aquí toda la clase empezó a acomodarse mejor en sus asientos. Ahora todo lo que Harry podía ver de Malfoy era la parte de atrás de su cabeza rubia y lisa, porque él le estaba dando a Prince su más completa atención.

-Perfectamente, otros diez puntos para Gryffindor. Sí, es una poción pequeña y curiosa Felix Felicis...-dijo Prince...-Desesperantemente difícil de hacer, y desastrosa si queda mal. Sin embargo, si se confecciona correctamente, como esta lo ha sido, ustedes encontrarán que todos sus esfuerzos tienden a tener éxito...al menos hasta que los efectos se acaben.

-¿Porque no la toma le gente todo el tiempo, señor? -preguntó Terry Boot de Ravenclaw, causando que Hermione soltará un suspiro de exasperación.

-Porque si se toma en exceso causa vértigo, imprudencia, y un peligroso exceso de confianza...-respondió Prince, con una media sonrisa...-Mucha miel empalaga, ya sabes, es altamente tóxica si se toma en grandes cantidades, pero tomada con moderación, y muy ocasionalmente, puede darle a uno, uno de los mejores días de su vida.

-¿Usted la ha tomado alguna vez, señor? -preguntó Michael Corner con gran interés, también de Ravenclaw, quien recibió una mirada asesina por parte de Ron, aún no le perdonaba todas las veces que puso en duda la palabra de Harry el año anterior.

-Sí, dos veces la he tomado, una vez cuando tenía veinticuatro, y otra cuando tenía cincuenta y siete años de edad. Dos cucharadas en el desayuno, dos días perfectos...-sonrió Prince, como recordando el pasado.

Dejando un tanto atónito a los alumnos, ese profesor parecía de cuarenta años y decía el que la última vez que había tomado la poción Felix Felicis había sido cuando tenía cincuenta y siete ¿cuantos años tendría enrealidad y cómo le hacía para mantenerse en forma?

-Y eso...-dijo el Profesor Prince, señalando el caldero con la poción...-Es lo que ofreceré como premio en está clase.

Hubo un silencio en el cual cada burbuja y gorgoteo de las circundantes pociones pareció magnificado diez veces.

-Una diminuta botella de Felix Felicis -dijo Prince, tomando una minúscula botella con un corcho, fuera de su bolsillo y mostrándoselos a todos ellos. -Bastante para doce horas de suerte. De Sol a Sol, tendrán suerte en todo lo que intentan. Ahora, debo darles aviso que Felix Felicis es una sustancia prohibida en competencias organizadas...Los eventos deportivos, por ejemplo, los exámenes, o las elecciones. Así es que el exitoso debe usarlo sólo en un día de rutina...¡Y verán cómo ese día de rutina se vuelve extraordinario! Entonces...-dijo Prince energicámente...-¿cómo están para ganarse este fabuloso premio? Pues bien, pongan la página diez de Fabricación Avanzada de Pociones. Nos queda un poco más de una hora, suficiente tiempo como para que ustedes hagan un digno intento de preparar el Trago de Muerte en Vida. Sé que es más complicado que cualquier cosa que hayan intentado antes, y no espero una poción perfecta de nadie. La persona que mejor la haga, sin embargo, ganará al pequeño Felix aquí. ¡Adelante!

Hubo un sonido raspado mientras todo el mundo dirigió sus calderos hacia ellos y algunos golpes apagados mientras comenzaron a poner pesos a sus balanzas, pero nadie habló. La concentración dentro del cuarto era casi tangible. Harry vio a Li y a Malfoy hojeando febrilmente y rápidamente sus copias de 'Fabricación Avanzada de Pociones'. No pudo

haber sido más claro que Malfoy realmente quisiese ese día afortunado, aunque no imaginaba que podría desear Li para un día perfecto. Harry se empeñaba en leer el andrajoso libro que el profesor Prince le había prestado.

Para su molestia vio que el previo dueño había garabateado por todas las páginas, por lo que los márgenes eran tan negros como las porciones impresas. Viéndose complicado para descifrar los ingredientes (aun aquí, el previo dueño había hecho anotaciones y referencias cruzadas), Harry se fue de prisa hacia la alacena, encontrando lo que necesitó.

Mientras regresaba corriendo para su caldero, vio a Malfoy cortando raíces Valerianas tan rápido como podía. Todo el mundo se mantuvo mirando cómo iba el resto, lo cual era una ventaja y una desventaja de pociones, ya que era difícil de mantener la privacidad del trabajo.

En diez minutos, el lugar entero estaba lleno de un vapor azulado. Hermione, claro está, parecía haber progresado más. Su poción se parecía al "líquido suave, negro y coloreado en

grosella", mencionado como ideal en la etapa intermedia. Habiendo terminado de picar en trocitos sus raíces, Harry trató de leer su libro otra vez más. Esto resultaba realmente

irritante, tratando de intentar descifrar las direcciones bajo todos los garabatos estúpidos del anterior dueño, quién por alguna razón había estado en desacuerdo con la orden para cortar en pedazos el frijol de sofofora y había escrito una instrucción alternativa: "Aplastando con el lado plano de una daga de plata, suelta jugo mejor que cortando."

Mientras que Sakura leía una y otra vez su libro de "Fabricación Avanzada de Pociones" algo dentro de ella le decía otra cosa, muy diferente a lo que se leía en el libro, como la voz de su conciencia, sólo que era una voz que ella nunca había escuchado, la voz le decía cosas como...

-_"Qué tonto, si aplastases el frijol de sofofora, con el lado plano de tu daga de plata, sacarías más jugo que cortandolo...Sigue mi consejo..." _

-¿Señor, creo que usted conoció a mi abuelo, Abraxas Malfoy? Harry miró hacia arriba; Prince pasaba por la mesa Slytherin.

-Sí -dijo Prince, sin mirar a Malfoy -Sentí mucho oír que había muerto, aunque por supuesto no fue inesperado,viruela de dragón a su edad, es una verdadera lástima.Y Prince se marchó dando media vuelta. Harry se dobló hacia atrás sobre su caldero, sonriendo burlonamente.

Harry observó que Li también se reía, pero casí si se notaba, parecía que Malfoy deseaba un tratamiento preferencial como le hacía Snape, pero parecía que ahora tendría que valerse por si mismo para ganarse la botella de Felix Felicis.

Volvió a fijar su mirada en el caldero y observó fugazmente como Sakura estaba aplastando algo, pero no le dió importancia, cortar el frijol de sofofora resultaba muy difícil de cortar.

-¿Hermione, me prestas tu daga de plata? -preguntó Harry.

Ella asintió impacientemente, sin sacar sus ojos de su poción, la que todavía era de un púrpura profundo, aunque de acuerdo al libro debía poseer un leve tinte lila a estas alturas. Harry aplastó su frijol con el lado plano de la daga. Para su asombro, inmediatamente exudó tanto jugo que se sorprendió de que ese marchitado frijol pudiese contenerlo todo. Rápidamente introdujo todo en el caldero, y vio, para su sorpresa, que la poción inmediatamente se tornó del color descrito en el texto.

Su molestia con el anterior dueño desapareció en el acto, Harry ahora apuntó los ojos a la siguiente línea de instrucciones. De acuerdo al libro, tenía que revolver en el sentido contrario a las cuerdas del reloj hasta que la poción se volviera clara como el agua. Según la adición que el previo dueño hizo, sin embargo, debía agitar una vez en el sentido del reloj después de cada siete agitaciones contrarias al reloj. ¿Podría estar el anterior dueño en lo correcto

dos veces? Harry se movió en sentido contrario a las manecillas del reloj, sujetó su aliento, y movió una vez como las manecillas del reloj. El efecto fue inmediato. La poción se volvió rosado pálido.

-¿Cómo rayos lo estás haciendo? -preguntó Hermione, quien estaba roja y su cabello se volvía más y más desordenado en la humazón de su caldero; Su poción todavía era resueltamente púrpura.

-Suma una agitación que gira en sentido del reloj...-respondió Harry.

-No, no el libro dice que es en sentido contrario a las manecillas del reloj...-chasqueó Hermione.

Harry se encogió de hombros y continuó lo que estaba haciendo. Siete agitaciones contra el reloj, una como el reloj, pausa...Siete agitaciones contra el reloj, una como el reloj...

Al otro lado de la mesa, Ron maldecía a cada rato en voz baja; su poción parecía regaliz líquido. Harry echó un rápido vistazo alrededor.Hasta donde podía ver, ninguna otra poción estaba tan pálida como la suya. Se sintió exaltado, algo que ciertamente nunca antes había sucedido en esa mazmorra.

-Y el tiempo se acabó, damas y caballeros, dejen de revolver, por favor...-dijo el Profesor Prince, con un pequeño reloj en su mano.

Prince Stanislov avanzó lentamente entre las mesas, mirando con atención los calderos. No hizo comentarios, pero ocasionalmente olfateó o agitó las pociones. Al final alcanzó la mesa donde Harry, Ron, Hermione, Sakura y Ernie estaban sentados. Sonrió con arrepentimiento a la sustancia color alquitrán del caldero de Ron. Pasó por encima del brebaje azul marino de Ernie.

Al ver la poción de Hermione dio una inclinación de cabeza aprobatoria. Luego vio la de Harry,

y una apariencia de incrédulo deleite se extendió por toda su cara, al igual que al observar la poción de Sakura.

-Bueno la verdad no pensé que tantos lograrán hacer la poción, pero hay un problema, no hay sólo un ganador...Hay cuatro...-sonrió Prince a los alumnos, dirigiendose hasta su escritorio.

-¿Cuatro? -preguntó Harry, incrédulo, observando el cuarto completo y allí se percató, el no era el único que tenía una poción de un rosa pálido, Eriol Hiraguizawa la tenía del mismo color, Shaoran Li y Sakura ¿que todos tenían un libro con garabatos como él?

-Bien hecho Sakura, aunque ¿cómo lo hiciste? -preguntó bajito Hermione.

-Te cuento más tarde ¿sí? -sonrió nerviosamente Sakura, y Hermione asintió.

-Muy bien, viendo que no puedo entregarle sólo a uno de ustedes al pequeño Felix, aquí...-decía Prince mientras con un movimiento de varita, llenaba otros tres frascos de la poción color oro...-hay tres más, diganme sus nombres por favor y a las casas que pertenecen...-mientras tomaba un pequeño pergamino.

-Eriol Hiraguizawa, de Ranvenclaw...-sonrió.

-Harry Potter, de Gryffindor...-mientras seguía observando atónito a los otros tres.

-Sakura Kinomoto, de Gryffindor...-dijo ella, bajando un poco la mirada.

-Shaoran Li, de Slytherin...-respondió secamente.

-Vaya, vaya, me sorprende algo aquí, según tengo entendido ustedes dos...-señaló el profesor Prince a Eriol y Shaoran...-Entraron apenas el año pasado a Hogwarts ¿cierto?

Ambos asintieron...

-Hay uno de ustedes dos que ya había estado con anterioridad en Hogwarts ¿quién es? -preguntó Prince.

-Soy yo, señor...-respondió Eriol.

-Entonces el joven que vino en tercero y no volvió en cuarto y reeingresó en quinto ¿fue usted señor Li? -preguntó Prince, anotando en el pergamino.

-Sí señor...-respondió secamente.

-Muy bien, entonces...-dijo mientras se acercaba a la mesa de Gryffindor...-Usted es la jovencita que nunca había venido a Hogwarts ¿cierto? -le sonrió amablemente Prince a Sakura.

-Así es, señor...-respondió nerviosa Sakura.

-Entonces, su talento para Pociones es nato, nunca había escuchado de nadie que acabase de entrar a un colegio en un nivel tan avanzado y que hubiese progresado tanto en una Poción...Pero en fin, aquí tiene a uno de los Felix, tenga señor Potter...-mientras les pasaba las botellitas...-Señor Li...Señor Hiraguizawa, aquí tienen...Muy bien, sólo les digo que deben utilizarla con sabiduría...-les sonrió Prince...-Hasta la próxima clase...-los despidió.

Harry y Sakura se echaron en sus bolsillos la pequeña botella con Felix Felicis, Harry sintió un gran deleite al observar el rostro lleno de furia por parte de los Slytherins, menos Li que no tenía porque enfurecerse, pero también sintió culpabilidad el rostro decepcionado de Hermione, Ron sólo se quedo como quien ve visiones.

-¿Cómo le hiciste? -murmuró Ron a Harry al oído...-Lo mismo para tí...-refiriendose a Sakura, quien solo sonrió nerviosa.

-No lo se, creo que tuve suerte...-le dijo Harry, Malfoy estaba cerca y podía escucharlos.

-Vayamos a la sala común...-les dijo Sakura.

Cinco minutos después, los cuatro estaban sentados en butacas, rodeados de libros, Hermione había tenido razón cuando dijo que esos tiempos libres era para estudiar, los cuatro tenían un montón de deberes y apenas era el primer día, todo porque se acercaban los ÉXTASIS.

-Pero aún faltan milenios para eso...-se quejaba Ron, hojeando su libro de Transfiguración Avanzada.

-No son milenios Ron, son meses...-replicó Hermione, leyendo el libro de Encantamientos.

-¿Siempre discuten por todo? -le preguntó Sakura bajito a Harry.

-Y eso que no has visto cuando ambos, se dejan de hablar y yo me quedo en el medio como mediador...-le respondió Harry, mientras hojeaba el libro de Historia de la Magia.

-No quiero ni imaginarmelo...-tembló ella.

-No se la verdad que es lo peor, si los encantamientos no verbales de Snape o la definición completa de Encantamientos acerca de los hechizos repeledores...-se hartó Ron, dejando su libro de Encantamientos.

-Bueno, yo debo marcharme a Aritmancia nos vemos en la cena y Sakura espero que me digas como hiciste lo de la poción, igual a ti Harry...-le observó Hermione de uno a otro...-Y por favor, traten de prácticar algunos hechizos no verbales, hasta luego...-se despidió, despareciendo a través de la Dama Gorda.

-Sí que es mandona cuando quiere ¿no? -dijo Sakura, mientras mentalmente atraía un diccionario, que estaba en uno de los sofás frente a la chimenea.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso? -preguntaron atónitos Harry y Ron, los otros alumnos de sexto que estaban allí, también le observaron, boquiabiertos.

-¿Hacer que? -preguntó Sakura, levantando el rostro de la tarea de Transfiguración.

-Pues atraer el diccionario sin hablar...-exclamó Ron.

-Pues...sólo me concentre y pensé con fuerza _Accio Diccionario_ y ya...-respondió Sakura, buscando en el diccionario la definición más exacta de _Doblesis Animagus._

-Genial, entonces ¿todo lo que uno tiene que hacer es concentrarse con fuerza en el hechizo que desea hacer? -preguntó ansioso Ron. Sakura asintió, mientras Ron empezaba a prácticar sus hechizos no verbales mientras su rostro se coloreaba de un tenue púrpura, Harry observaba extrañado y confundido a Sakura.

Snape dijo hacer los hechizos no verbales mentalmente con la varita, nunca sin ella, y Sakura había atraído el diccionario con un hechizo en silencio y sin varita ¿sería eso algo común? no, estaba seguro de que no, solamente había que ver los rostros desconcertados de los demás de sexto y séptimo.

Esa chica Sakura tenía mucho potencial, era evidente, y aparentemente tenía habilidades poco comunes ¿cuales otras habilidades poseería? Harry no podía siquiera imaginarlo, como si despertase de un sueño, Harry volvió a fijar su atención en la tarea de Historia de la Magia, pues tenía que prácticar los hechizos no verbales después y no quería recibir una reprimenda por parte de Snape al día siguiente, o peor aún, una reprimenda por parte de Hermione.

------------------

Mientras que en otras de las casas, para ser exactos en Slytherin, la misma confusión reinaba en la sala común, Malfoy observaba a Li extrañamente y Li ni se percataba de ello, sólo seguía haciendo sus tareas.

-Oye Li...-dijo Zabini.

-¿Que quieres ahora? -preguntó sin levantar la vista del libro de Encantamientos.

-¿Puedo preguntarte, cómo le haces para lograr los encantamientos no verbales? -volvió a preguntar Zabini, sorprendido, Li había utilizado dos encantamientos hasta ahora, _Accio y Reducto_, sin apenas decir ni jota.

-Me concentro en lo que deseo hacer, es todo, ahora deja de molestar, deseo acabar con esto...-resopló Li.

-¿Sólo eso y ya? -preguntó Zabini, entonces Shaoran levantó el rostro del libro que estaba leyendo.

-Sí, sólo eso, aunque no es una cualidad que muchos de ustedes posean...-criticó Shaoran, volviendo la vista al libro.

-¿Qué quisiste decir? -se enojó Zabini.

-Relajate, aunque tiene razón, hay muchos aquí que tienen el cerebro de una Bluddger...-le apoyo Malfoy a Li.

-Sí al menos tuviesen el cerebro de una Bluddger, serían inteligentes...-masculló Shaoran, causando una risita en Malfoy.

-¿Qué esperas, Zabini? ponte a prácticar esos encantamientos no verbales...-le dijo Malfoy, Zabini desapareció por la escalera de los chicos refunfuñando algo acerca de la gente mandona que se creía mejor que otras.

-Por cierto, felicidades por ganar el Felix Felicis...-le felicitó Malfoy a Li.

-Sí, sólo espero que no desaparezca...-dijo irónico Li.

-¡¡Oye!! ¿Qué quisiste decir? -se enserió Malfoy, ahora Crabbe y Goyle estaban trás él.

-¿Crees que le temo a tus guardaespaldas, Malfoy? ¿Debo recordarte lo que les hice el año pasado por meterse conmigo? -le observó fijamente Li, a cada uno de los tres.

-No, no es necesario...Gracias...-respondió Malfoy, con voz ahogada.

-Muy bien...Ahora dejenme estudiar, por favor...-resopló Li, volviendo a concentrarse en su tarea.

-Antes de eso ¿no descubriste nada acerca de "ya sabes que"? -preguntó Malfoy, bajando su tono de voz.

-No, no descubrí nada, sólo que Karkarov ya está muerto...-suspiró Li...-Ahora dejame estudiar.

-Pero Li, el no...-empezó Malfoy, pero fue cortado por Li.

-Escuchame, eso no pasará ¿de acuerdo? por una maldita vez en tu vida, piensa positivamente y con lo bueno, no con lo malo, me harías y te harías a ti mismo, un enorme favor...-le aconsejó Shaoran, exasperándose.

-Muy bien, trataré...¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Ya me la hiciste...-se burló Li.

-Ja, ja, ja, que gracioso...-rió Malfoy sarcásticamente y sin gracia...-no es enserio.

-Sí, puedes preguntarme...-cerró Li su libro.

-Esa chica nueva de Gryffindor, Sakura ¿cierto? -y Malfoy empezó a sonreír, al notar que Li se ponía nervioso.

-Sí, su nombre es Sakura ¿qué tiene? -le dijo Li, sin mirarle.

-¿Te sigue gustando? -preguntó malévolamente Malfoy.

-¡¡Qué!! ¡¡no para nada!! -exclamó Li, tan alto que algunos de los de séptimo que estaban estudiando también le miraron mal.

-Ah, bien, porque ya sabes que las salidas a Hogsmeade son desde el fin de semana de la semana próxima y me gustaría invitarla...-sonrió más malévolamente Malfoy.

-¡¡No te atrevas!! ¡¡Te advertí que si te acercabas a ella...!! -le recordó Li a Malfoy.

-No lo he olvidado...no se que pasado tengas con esa chica, pero si no te gusta entonces ¿porque me amenazas de que no me acerque a ella o la pagaré muy claro? no pongo en duda tu palabra, pero creo que deberías analizar tus sentimientos un poco más ¿no? -le dijo seriamente Malfoy a Li.

Shaoran estaba sorprendido, era la primera vez que veía a Malfoy hablar con tal seriedad de una chica ¡¡y que se diga de sentimientos!!

-Muy bien, ¿ahora eres el Dr. Corazón? -se rió tenuemente Li.

-¡¡Qué!! que tonterías dices por supuesto que no, pero sólo digo la verdad, sino te gusta ¿porque me amenazas?

-Porque...Porque Sakura es una chica muy...hay bueno Sakura es una persona muy inocente y tu con la inocencia juegas, no me gustaría que la hicieses sufrir con tus maldades...-expusó Li.

-¿Muy inocente, dices? debes de estar ciego ¿con ese cuerpo de modelo, unos ojos verdes hipnotizantes, una sonrisa cautivadora, unos labios...

-¡¡YA, ya cállate, cállate, esta bien, entendí el mensaje!! -exclamó alarmado Li, el solito se había percatado de todas esas cosas, no necesitaba que Malfoy se las recordase.

-¿Entonces lo admites, admites que sientes algo por ella? -rió Malfoy.

-¡¡Yo no he dicho eso!! -volvió a exclamar Shaoran.

Aquí ya todos los otros alumnos que estaban estudiando tenían libros y enormes y pesados tomos para lanzarselos.

-Lo siento chicos...-se disculpó Li.

-Bien, entonces creo que no hay problemas en que la invite a Hogsmeade, aunque sea amiga de esos idiotas de Potter, Weasley y Granger...-murmuró Malfoy, con una mano en su barbilla.

-¡¡Te he dicho que no te acerques a ella!! -susurró lentamente Li, entre dientes.

-Cuando pienses bien lo que sientes, yo me alejare de ella...adiós...-se despidió Malfoy, subiendo la escalera de piedra hacía los dormitorios de los chicos.

-¡¡Espera...Malfoy!! -le llamó Li, metiendo rápidamente sus cosas en la mochila y subiendo las escaleras, para su desagrado, Malfoy ya estaba con una de las pocas chicas lindas de Slytherin.

-¿Que sucede, Li? -sonrió perversamente Malfoy, observandole.

-No...nada olvidalo...-masculló Li con desagrado, no le agradaban las "escenitas" de Malfoy, entro a su habitación, y mientras se sentaba en su escritorio para terminar sus tareas, pensaba...-_"que Malfoy hubiese actuado de manera comprensiva y como si tuviese corazón, no es algo que volvere a ver en mucho, mucho tiempo"._

---------------------

-Oye Sakura...-le tocó levemente Harry el hombro, ella estaba tan inmersa en un libro que no quería asustarla.

-¿Qué, que pasa Harry? -preguntó Sakura, levantando la vista del libro.

-¿No piensas ir a hablar con Hiraguizawa? son casi las seis y media...-Harry le señaló su reloj de mano.

-¡¡Hay no, es cierto, son casi las seis y media, debo irme!! ¡¡Gracias Harry!! -le dijo Sakura cuando ya estaba al otro lado del retrato de la Dama Gorda.

-Je, de nada...-rió Harry, pero la sonrisa se le borro de zopetón cuando observó a Hermione entrar por el hueco.

-Hola Harry ¿porque se ha ido Sakura de esa forma? -le preguntó Hermione, mientras se dejaba caer en un sofá frente a la chimenea.

-Ehm, lo que pasa es que ella va a hablar con...con Hiraguizawa...-respondió él, volviendo a su butaca para terminar sus tareas.

-Oye Harry ¿estás bien? te noto un poco rojo ¿no tendrás fiebre? -le dijo Hermione mientras se acercaba a Harry para medirle la temperatura.

-¿Qué? no estoy bien, estoy bien, pero es que no he salido de aquí desde que hemos llegado y aquí ha hecho un calor tremendo, creo...creo que me iré...iré a dar un paseo...-soltó rápidamente Harry, poniendose en pie, desapareciendo por el hueco de la Dama Gorda.

-¿Pero que le pasa? -se preguntó extrañada Hermione, volviendo a su sofá.

-Pero se nota que a veces eres tú la distraída, Hermione...-dijo una voz burlona a su oído.

-¡¡¡Qué!! Oh, Ronald te he dicho que no hagas eso...-le "casi" gritó Hermione.

-Lo siento, lo siento...-decía Ron mientras soltaba una carcajada.

-¿Qué quisiste decir con que a veces yo soy la distraída? -le espetó Hermione, sacando su libro de Aritmancia.

-Si tu no te has dado cuenta a estas alturas ¿quién soy yo para decirtelo? -le dijo Ron, sentandose en la butaca que antes había sido ocupada por Harry.

-Ronald Weasley, te exijo que me digas que te traes entre manos...-le observó severamente Hermione.

-¿Yo? ¿qué podría traerme entre manos yo? no soy yo, es Harry, por cierto, si tanto te preocupa si tiene fiebre ¿porque no vas a ver si está bien? sabes que Harry con tal de no preocuparnos, es capaz de decirnos que está bien, cuando la verdad está enfermo...-le espetó Ron, tomando el libro de Historia de la Magia.

-¿Está enfermo? -preguntó extrañada Hermione, había estado con Harry desde la mañana y ella lo veía sumamente sano.

-Me parece que sí, desde hace unos minutos atrás lo veo decaído y rojo, como si tuviese fiebre...No lo se...-se encogió de hombros Ron.

-¿Y tú no crees que vaya a la enfermeria, cierto? -frunció el ceño Hermione.

-Sabes que el no irá, es sumamente terco...-resopló Ron...-Yo terminare de ayudarle con la tarea de Historia de la Magia y tu ve a buscarlo y a ver si está bien.

-Es...está bien...-suspiró Hermione, encogiendose de hombros, saliendo por el hueco de la Dama Gorda.

-_"Hermione a veces puede ser tan inocente..."_ -pensó para sus adentros Ron, riendose, si eso no funcionaba para que Harry le declarase sus sentimientos a Hermione, bueno habían más oportunidades...

Todo un año lleno de oportunidades para tratar de que Harry le abriese su corazón a Hermione, por supuesto con ayuda...

En eso entra Ginny sujeta de la mano de Seamus...

-Hola Ron ¿y? ¿ya fue por él? -le preguntó Ginny a Ron, cuando se colocó a su lado.

-Sí, hola Seamus, ya ha ido por él, no puedo creer que me creyera, soy buen actor ¿no crees? -le dijo Ron, y ambos Weasleys empezaron a reirse.

-----------------------

-Y...ya...ya llegue...-dijo entrecortadamente Sakura, con sus manos en las rodillas, estaba frente a la entrada del Gran Comedor, que estaba cerrado (como era comun), recostado de un muro, estaba Eriol, sonriendo.

-Vaya que si corriste, pequeña Sakura...-le dijo a modo de saludo, Eriol, acercandose a ella.

-Pen...pensé que no llegaria...-respiró ella, poniendose derecha.

-Bueno ¿podemos dar un paseo mientras conversamos? -le pidió caballerosamente Eriol.

-Sí, por supuesto...-le sonrió Sakura, mientras ambos, salieron a los terrenos del colegio, hasta sentarse bajo una haya que había cerca del lago.

-Muy bien ¿aquí estamos bien, verdad? -le sonrió Eriol, el estaba de pie frente a ella.

Sakura asintió...

-¿Qué es tan importante Eriol, que no quieres que nadie más escuche? -le sonrió dulcemente Sakura, mientras se sentaba.

-Directo al punto ¿no? -sonrió Eriol...-Muy bien, si tuviste a Granger como tutora, eso quiere decir que sabes todo lo del mundo mágico, empezando por Potter y terminando el Lord Voldemort ¿no?

-Sí, Hermione me hizo la historia de como Voldemort quería matar a Harry cuando apenas era un bebé, también me conto que Voldemort había vuelto a tener un cuerpo, que no me podia decir que él había vuelto a la vida, porque el nunca murió, de eso hace dos años ¿no? -respondió Sakura.

-Exacto, ¿te contó también lo ocurrido en el Ministerio de Magia, el año pasado? -preguntó Eriol, observando distraidamente el lago.

-Sí, la verdad Hermione me contó todo desde su ingreso a Hogwarts, lo primero que hizo, lo que tuvieron que enfrentar por la Piedra Filosofal, lo ocurrido en segundo con el Basilisco y la Cámara Secreta, lo de Sirius Black, que es el padrino de Harry, lo ocurrido en las Mundiales de Quidditch hace dos años, lo de la Marca Tenebrosa, lo ocurrido con el Cáliz de Fuego, la terrible experiencia de Harry en las pruebas, la muerte del chico llamado Cedric Diggory, también me contó hacerca de lo dicho por Harry del regreso de Voldemort, y también cuando el año pasado fueron al Ministerio de Magia a buscar una susodicha profecía, que no era ninguna profecía solamente era un registro y...-Sakura iba a seguir pero Eriol le corto.

-Ya, ya entendi, entendi...-sonrió nerviosamente Eriol...-Cuando Granger te puso al tanto de todo, es que te puso al tanto de todo.

-Bueno...sí...-sonrió Sakura.

-Muy bien ¿que es lo que no sabes? -le observó Eriol, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón.

-¿Qué hacen Li...-el apellido lo dijo con rabia...-y tú aquí? -estó último muchisimo más suave.

-Bueno, como escuchaste, yo ya había estado antes aquí, entre en segundo, por motivos de los cuales te explicaré luego, no pude hacer el cuarto y he vuelto en quinto y espero poder terminar ya este y el próximo año, que es el último...-suspiró Eriol...-Shaoran está aquí desde tercero, se fue en cuarto y volvió en quinto, por motivos parecidos a los mios, sólo que más peligroso y serio.

-¿Ah, sí? -le dijo desdeñosamente Sakura.

-Sí...-rió Eriol...-Me imagino que debes estar muy enojada con Shaoran, pero el lo hizo por protegerte, trata de entenderlo.

-Eriol, no quiero hablar de eso, por favor, dime el porque de está conversación...-suspiró Sakura...-No es que no quiera hablar contigo, pero tengo que estudiar para mis TIMOS de la semana próxima.

-Es cierto, tienes que tomar TIMOS, lo había olvidado, bien, vayamos al punto de todo esto, empezare por el principio ¿vale? -suspiró Eriol.

-Ese es el mejor comienzo...-le sonrió Sakura, observando al lago.

-Muy bien, empezaré, hace exactamente casi seis años atrás, cuando capturaste a la carta "Vacio" quien se unió con amor y crearon la carta "Esperanza" recibi un año después una carta invitandome a Hogwarts, en mis recuerdos como Li Clow, no recuerdo nada de haber asistido a Hogwarts, no se si tu padre poseera esos recuerdos pero en fin...-tomó un respiro Eriol...-Me extrañe mucho de que me enviasen una carta justamente después de que yo crease otro juego de cartas.

-¿¿Creaste otro juego de cartas?? -preguntó atónita Sakura.

Eriol asintió...

-Lo considere necesario porque yo tenía exceso de magia, si yo no lograba expulsar una cantidad minima de esa magia, hubiese muerto, el nuevo juego o mazo de cartas, se llaman las Light Cards, son cartas de luz, por así decirlo, cartas del derivado de tu carta Luz, hay muchas variedades, luz solar, luz de luna, entre otras, tres días después que cree las nuevas cartas, recibi la carta de Hogwarts, por supuesto fue toda una sorpresa, pues nunca imagine que después de los concilios, hubiesen escuelas magicas...Cuando llegue aquí, todo me fue aclarado, tenía muchas dudas ¿porque me llaman ya cuando debo estar en segundo? ¿porque no me la mandaron cuando debía entrar en primero? el profesor Dumbledore me puso al tanto de todo.

-¿Al tanto de todo? -preguntó Sakura.

-Sí, el supo de ti, por Shaoran y por mi, aunque Shaoran se puso muy renuente a que vinieses a Hogwarts, dejame terminar para que entiendas el porque...-añadió rápidamente Eriol al ver a Sakura abrir la boca...-Cuando llegue, el profesor Dumbledore me puso al tanto de Harry y sus amigos, también de Voldemort y demás, bien, Dumbledore también me dijo algo que no me hizo mucha gracia...Las Cartas Clow ya habían estado antes en Hogwarts, estaban en posesión de una joven conocida como Clavel, ella era la poseedora de las cartas en aquel entonces y estaba acompañada de alguien más, de un joven llamado Akatfuji Otonikimo, mejor conocido como Fire Wolf (Lobo de Fuego).

-Espera ¿dijiste Akatfuji Otonikimo? -le interrumpió Sakura.

-Sí ¿porque? ¿te suena de algún otro sitito? -le preguntó Eriol, enarcando una ceja.

-Pero por supuesto que sí, ese joven fue quien nos salvó de los Dementores en el tren...-le sonrió Sakura.

-Sakura, eso no es posible...-le dijo muy serio Eriol...-Akatfuji Otonikimo, murió hace muchos años atrás.

-¡¡Qué!! -exclamó incrédula.

-Sakura ¿estás segura de que viste a Akatfuji Otonikimo? -le preguntó Eriol cortésmente.

-Pero...¡¡Por supuesto que sí!! sí quieres preguntale a Harry, Ron, incluso a Hermione, después del ataque de los dementores, el nos dió chocolate y nos dijo que estaba acompañando al maquinista...-soltó rápidamente Sakura, poniendose en pie.

-Escuchame Sakura, Akatfuji Otonikimo, murió junto a Clavel hace más de no sabría decirte exactamente, pero hace muchos años ya, fue exactamente dos años antes de tú nacer que ellos murieron...-le explicó Eriol, observando el desconcierto en el rostro de Sakura.

-Pero Eriol, todos los que estabamos en el compartimento lo vimos, era un joven de rasgos amables, un rostro fino y armonioso, con los cabellos como el mío, los ojos cafés oscuros como mi hermano, vestia una túnica negra con el emblema de Hogwarts y el león de Gryffindor, nos dijo que ya no estudiaba en Hogwarts, pero que cuando lo hizo, estudió en la casa de Gryffindor...-se puso en pie, Sakura.

-¿Es...eso dijo? -preguntó más sorprendido Eriol.

-Sí...-susurró Sakura, parecía al borde de un colapso.

-Sakura, por favor, tranquilizate, necesito terminar de explicarte...-le pidió Eriol.

-Es...está bien, pero estoy confundida...-se volvió a sentar Sakura.

-Y yo lo estoy aún más, pero en fin...-exhaló Eriol...-Bueno supuestamente "ambos" murieron (ya tiene que ponerlo en duda por lo dicho por Sakura) dos años antes de tu nacer, al igual que dos años antes que yo, Dumbledore me pidió que te explicará, bien, el primero pensó que conmigo seria más que suficiente, no quería que el colegio de repente estuviera lleno de alumnos orientales, así que por eso me llamo a mí, el sabe quien fui en mi otra vida, pero no sabe que hay alguien más, que posee las memorias de Clow, el no sabe que tu padre es mi otra mitad Sakura, bien, en tercero las cosas se pusieron un poco feas porque Sirius Black, el que antes, se pensaba que era un asesino, había escapado de Azkaban, pero después Harry supo la verdad, bien pues, Dumbledore sabía que Peter Petigrew, iría en busca de Voldemort, por eso me mando a investigar algo del paradero de Voldemort, cuando lo encontre había sido muy tarde, había vuelto a tener su cuerpo y no pude hacer absolutamente nada, Dumbledore me llamó de nuevo y me dijo que había hecho bien en no atacar a Voldemort cuando se iba, yo pensé lo contrario.

-¿Lo contrario?

-Sí, yo pensaba que debía atacar a Voldemort en cuanto lo viera pero, no se el que, pero algo dentro de mí me dijo que me marchase de allí lo antes posible y eso hice, en tercero al ver Dumbledore que la situación iba de mal en peor, me pidió que llamase a Shaoran, no se como sabía de él, porque yo nunca le hable de él, tampoco de tí, cuando el ingresó a Hogwarts, Dumbledore le preguntó que si como Cazador de las Cartas Clow, sabía quien las poseía ahora, él contestó afirmativamente, pero al saber todo el plan, se nego a decir tu nombre y Dumbledore me preguntó a mí si yo me lo sabía, ya que era la reencarnación del mago Clow, y sí lo hice, dije tu nombre, Shaoran me mató con la mirada durante dos semanas seguidas...-sonrió Eriol, recordando la furia y el odio en los ojos de Shaoran cuando le dijo a Dumbledore el nombre de Sakura.

-¡¡Qué bien se preocupa por mi!! -dijo rencorosa Sakura, empezaba a sentirse una leve brisa, que mecía la copa de los árboles del bosque prohibido y el sol se estaba preparando para ocultarse.

-No lo culpes, no fue su culpa no escribirte todos estos años, se piadosa...-sonrió nervioso.

-¡¡¡¿¿Piadosa??!! ¡¡Ni de broma!! -exclamó Sakura.

-Aaahh, aqui estás Hiraguizawa...-dijo una fría voz trás ambos, al voltearse chocaron con la imponente figura de Shaoran Li.

-Hola Shaoran ¿paseando otra vez? -se rió Eriol...-¿Para que querías verme?

-No soy yo...es el director, desea hablarte...-siguió hablando Shaoran, como si Sakura no estuviese allí.

-¿Podrías decirle que voy en unos minutos, que estoy hablando con Sakura? -sonrió Eriol, más burlón que nunca.

-Sí...-arrastró Shaoran la palabra, dandose media vuelta y marchandose por donde vino.

-¡¡Pero que maleducado!! -chilló Sakura.

-Cálmate, debió haberte escuchado y por eso se debe estar comportanto así...-decía Eriol con tono apaciguador.

-¡¡¡No me importa, estoy cansada de él, ya...ya...uyyy!!! -siguió Sakura, chillando de rabia.

-Sakura, el director me espera ¿puedo terminar de decirte el porque estás aquí? -dijo Eriol, enarcando una ceja.

-¡¡¡Puede pudrirse en el...!!! ¿Qué? ah, si lo siento, continua...-rió nerviosa Sakura.

-Bien, pues, cuando Voldemort regresó en cuarto, Dumbledore decidió que yo estaba mejor tomando clases, así que Shaoran y yo entramos el año pasado, pero después de lo ocurrido en el Ministerio de Magia el año pasado, Dumbledore decidió que era necesario traer a la nueva portadora de las cartas a Hogwarts, por supuesto, al principio me rehuse, al igual que Shaoran, pero Dumbledore nos explicó que solamente en una situación sumamente extrema usaria las cartas, tus cartas, sólo de esa manera acepte que te enviará la carta, aunque el argumentaba que era tiempo de que regresarás a casa, no entendi eso...-Eriol hizo una pausa...-Espero que hayas entendido la mitad de lo que te he dicho...-sonrió nervioso.

-Cr...creo que sí, aunque hay algunas cosas que no entiendo, que están inconexas, pero en pocas palabras quisiste decir que, 1: El motivo por el que estoy aqui son por mis cartas y mis habilidades; 2: Tú, el profesor Dumbledore y Li se rehusaron en llamarme antes para no poner mi vida en peligro, pero ya que vieron que el mundo mágico está en graves aprietos, necesitan de mis cartas; 3: Sí lo que dices de Clavel y de Akatfuji Otonikimo (quién dudo esté muerto porque lo vi en el tren) es cierto, las cartas posiblemente tienen parte de los poderes de ambos, ahora la pregunta final es ¿porque ellos tenían las Cartas Clow en aquel entonces? -respondió Sakura.

-Muy bien, deberias estar en Ravenclaw, preguntas correctas y respuestas correctas...-sonrió Eriol...-Pero la verdad es que voy a investigar acerca de ambos, deberías investigar por tu parte acerca de Otonikimo, aun estoy sorprendido por lo que me dijiste acerca de él.

-¿Y cómo crees que me siento yo? ha sido demasiada información en poco tiempo...-suspiró Sakura.

-Me imagino, antes que nada Sakura, te pido seas paciente con Li, no creas que toda su ausencia en tu vida ha sido su culpa, ha tenido que pasar por muchas cosas para llegar aquí, dale otra oportunidad...-le dijo Eriol poniendose en pie...-Ah, una cosa más, no debes utilizar las cartas Sakura a menos que sea necesario, solamente Dumbledore y nosotros tres (Sakura, Eriol y Shaoran) sabemos los verdaderos poderes que poseemos, nadie más debe enterarse, se que no te gusta ocultarselo a tus nuevos amigos, pero te aseguro que pronto se lo podrás decir...-le decía mientras empezaban a caminar.

-Acerca de lo de Li, debo pensarlo, he sufrido mucho por él estos años Eriol, ni un mensaje, ni carta, ni una llamada teléfonica, nada, absolutamente nada...-le dijo Sakura a Eriol.

-No ha sido su culpa ese total silencio...-le dijo Eriol, casi sin pensarlo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no es su culpa este total silencio durante seis años? -le jaló Sakura a Eriol la manga de su túnica...-Dime que quisiste decir con eso, Eriol.

-Lo lamento querida Sakura, no está en mi deber decirte esa parte de la vida de Li, si lo deseas saber, tendrás que ser simplemente tu misma con él y preguntarselo...-sonrió Eriol...-Ahora apuremonos, ya está cayendo la noche y el profesor Dumbledore me espera.

-¿Porque no me puedes decir el porque del total silencio de Shaoran? -dijo tristemente Sakura.

-Vaya, ya le has llamado por su nombre, es un avance...-rió Eriol.

-¡¡Qué!! bueno, no es que el me siga importando pero...-dijo ella, pero fue cortada por Eriol.

-Puedes mentirle a todo el mundo de lo que sientes, pero nunca a ti misma, sino recuerda está tarde lo que paso en las mazmorras, en la clase de Pociones, cuando el profesor Prince se puso a hablar de amor...-le espetó Eriol.

-Bueno...

-Sólo recuerda que esos sentimientos, son puros y te ayudan a ser más fuerte o más débil, ahora debo irme con Dumbledore...-empezó a caminar el por el otro lado del vestíbulo, pero la voz de Sakura le detuvo.

-¿Sabes a quien se me pareció Akatfuji Otonikimo?

-No...¿a quién? -se volvió Eriol hacía Sakura.

-A mi...A mi padre de más joven, he visto algunas fotos de mi padre joven y tienen cierto parecido, por no decir bastante, aunque es tonto imaginar que mi padre sea él, por empezar, sus nombres nisiquiera se asemejan y que yo sepa mi padre nunca ha venido a Hogwarts o alguna otra escuela de magia...-suspiró Sakura...-Nos veremos después, Eriol...-se despidió un tanto decaída Sakura.

-Oye Sakura ¿trajiste a Kerberos, cierto? -dijo Eriol.

-Sí, ¿porque? -preguntó la chica, volteandose hacía él.

-Sólo para que lo dejes salir libremente, aqui es normal ver criaturas magicas de todo tipo, dejalo salir, para que se encuentre con Spinnel, hace mucho que no se ven...-sonrió Eriol.

-Esta bien, hasta luego...-ahora sí Sakura se marchó por su lado mientras Eriol le observaba por unos instantes, para después emprender su camino hacía la oficina de Dumbledore.

En parte era cierto lo de que Spinnel y Kerberos se viesen, también era cierto lo de las criaturas magicas, pero tenía otras cosas en mente, Sakura decía que Akatfuji Otonikimo se parecía mucho a su padre ¿cabía la posibilidad de que el fuese la reencarnación de aquel joven? no lo sabía, pero pensaba averiguarlo.

También lamentaba mucho no poder decirle los motivos a Sakura por los cuales Li, no había dado señales de vida, pero esos eran asuntos de Shaoran y de seguro que a él mismo le gustaria aclararselos...Además, ya tenía muchas preocupaciones por las cuales preocuparse para que Shaoran y Sakura le agregasen una más.

--------------------

-_"Pero ¿donde rayos se metio Harry?" _-pensaba Hermione, mientras se detenia apoyada en un muro para tomar un poco de aire, tenia un buen rato buscando a Harry y no le encontraba por ningún sitio.

De repente se le ocurrió ir al único sitio donde esperaba que el estuviese, se dirigio a grandes pasos, hasta el campo de Quidditch, empezó a caminar suavemente, Harry estaba sentado en el cespéd, de espaldas a ella, se acerco lo más sigilosamente que pudo y le tocó suavemente en el hombro.

Él se volteo rápidamente, con la varita en mano, pero al ver de quien se trataba, bajo la varita...

-¿Así es como se saludan los amigos ahora? ¿apuntandoles con una varita? -se rió Hermione, observando la expresión algo desconcertada de Harry...¿Qué te pasa Harry? últimamente has estado actuando muy raro.

-Yo...lo siento Hermione, me asustaste ¿yo actuando raro? ¿con quién y en que sentido? -preguntó el, sin observarle, estaba observando el cespéd y parecía que era lo más fascinante que jamás hubiese visto.

-Bueno...pues conmigo, Harry, no lo se, creo que me estoy volviendo paranoica o algo así, pero siento que me rehuyes, siento como si quisieses apartarme de tu lado, somos amigos ¿que es lo que pasa? -le preguntó ella, colocandose frente a el...-Harry, por favor, mirame...-le pidió ella.

-Es que...no puedo...-susurró levemente él, tan bajito que Hermione apenas si lo escuchó.

-¿Porque no puedes verme a la cara? ¿que fue lo que hice para que no quieras ni mirarme, Harry? y yo que pensaba que tenía suficientes críticas con Ron...-murmuró ella, poniendose en pie, ya que ella se había puesto en cuclillas para estar a la misma altura que Harry.

-No eres tú Hermione, tu no has hecho nada, el problema soy yo, y estos malditos sentimientos contradictorios que no me dejan analizar bien mis sentimientos...-masculló Harry, poniendose en pie por igual.

-¿Tus...sentimientos? ah, sí, los que sientes por Cho ¿verdad? -dijo ella, observandole, era extraño, ella tenía que levantar un poco el rostro para observarle, a diferencia del año pasado que tenían la misma estatura.

-¡¡¿¿Qué??!! ¿¿Por Cho Chang? no, no, me di cuenta de que sólo estaba encaprichado con ella...-suspiró Harry, jalando a Hermione de un brazo...-Demos un paseo alrededor del lago, por favor...-le pidió.

-Está bien, está bien, vamos a dar un paseo por el lago...-suspiró ella, caminando a la par de Harry...-¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que sientes?

-Sí lo supiera, no estaría tan confundido...-masculló Harry, mientras se metia ambas manos en los bolsillos de su túnica, ya había soltado a Hermione.

-¿Porque tenías la varita preparada? -le preguntó Hermione, unos minutos después, cuando Harry se había detenido junto al lago y se sento a sus orillas, quitandose los zapatos y los calcetines, también se había subido los pantalones hasta las rodillas.

-Porque no hacía mucho vi a unos Slytherins mirandome mal en el campo, y después se marcharon, pensé tal vez que quería gastarme alguna broma...-respondió el, distraido, mientras movia sus pies bajo el agua.

-Parece que han pasado milenios desde el Torneo de los Tres Magos...-suspiró Hermione, sentandose junto a Harry, pero a una moderada distancia.

-Sí, es cierto...-sonrió tenuemente Harry.

-¿No piensas decirme que te pasa enserio? -le preguntó dulcemente Hermione.

-Eeehh, no, no, Hermione, ahora no quiero hablar, sólo, sólo quedemonos en silencio...-le pidió Harry, apenas observandole a los ojos.

-Muy bien...-exhaló ella...-Cómo quieras Harry, pero sabes que siempre estare aquí para escucharte...-sonrió ella.

-Gracias...Hermione...-Harry tragó en seco, cuando ella no sonreía le era más fácil sobrellevar sus sentimientos, pero cuando sonreía era como si sus hormonas tomasen el control de su cuerpo...-_"No puedo decirle, no debo decirle, si esto no es correspondido, nuestra amistad se marchitara como una flor, mejor me quedo callado..." _-pensó Harry, mientras disfrutaba de ese pequeño momento de paz junto a Hermione.

Ahora mismo el no se sentía con el coraje necesario para confesarle lo que había dentro de su agitado corazón...

-----------------------

-La verdad, Tomoyo, deberías tomarte un descanso, hija...-le observaba con preocupación Sonomi a su hija.

-No puedo mamá el desfile será dentro de poco y...y...y...achis...debo tenerlo todo listo...-decía Tomoyo, con su fina nariz sonrosada, al igual que sus mejillas.

-No, no y no, usted se irá ahora mismo a descansar y cuando te mejores, harás un trabajo mejor, si no te cuidas, no podrás hacer bien tu trabajo, hija...-le decía Sonomi, mientras la guiaba a su habitación y la arrecostaba en su cama y le arropaba.

-Gracias mamá...achis...-volvió a estornudar Tomoyo.

-Salud hija, y estó no es nada, es lo que hacemos las madres...-sonrió Sonomi...-Ahora descansa, recuerda que tienes que mejorar, dentro de dos semanas será el baile de disfraces y deseo que veas, conozcas y hables con el joven Lord...-dijo maravillada, saliendo de la habitación.

-Hay, mamá...-suspiró Tomoyo, esto no lo tenía planeado ¿enfermarse? la verdad es que su madre le había hablado tanto del susodicho Lord, que le había picado la curiosidad y deseaba verlo de verdad, pero no enferma, así que tendría que descansar, dejar los diseños un rato y dormir un poco, eso siempre ayudaba con la gripe.

Lentamente Tomoyo se fue entregando a los brazos de morfeo y durmió...

-----------------------

-Creo que ya debemos regresar al castillo, Harry...-le dijo Hermione, ya el sol se había ocultado entre las montañas y estaban empezando a salir las primeras estrellas.

-Sí, tienes razón...-suspiró Harry, poniendose en pie.

-Harry ¿estás, seguro de que no quieres hablar? -le preguntó Hermione mientras caminaban hasta el castillo.

-No, aun no me siento preparado, ni me siento seguro de lo que voy a decir...-respondió él sin observarle.

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para todo Harry, siempre estare ahí para escucharte...-le sonrió Hermione comprensivamente.

-Lo se, Hermione, gracias...-le sonrió tenuemente Harry.

-Vayamos a la sala común, aun falta una hora para cenar...-y ambos entraron al castillo.

Mientras ambos caminaban, se encontron en el camino con Li, él estaba de espaldas a ellos y estaba tarareando alguna canción que por lo que parecía era sumamente triste, o triste estaba él.

-Hola Li...-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó Hermione cuando llegaron a su lado.

-¿Qué? ah, Granger, Potter, son ustedes...-suspiró el ambarino, guardandose una carta en el bolsillo de su túnica.

-¿Malas noticias por parte de tu familia? -le preguntó Harry.

-Algo así ¿para que desean saber como me encuentro? ¿no se supone que debieron seguir su camino y hacer como que yo no existo, por el simple hecho de que soy un Slytherin? -siguió mirando Li, hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts.

-Tú no eres igual a los otros Slytherins, no importa mucho de que casa seas, siempre cuando hay amistad...-le dijo Hermione...-Te agradezco que hayas detenido a Malfoy de decirme...bueno...ya tu sabes que cosa, te lo agradezco de verdad y espero, que aunque seas un Slytherin y nosotros unos Gryffindors, podamos ser amigos...-mientras le extendía la mano.

-Lo mismo digo, aunque seas amigo de Malfoy o de todos los Slytherins, a mi me gustaria ser un amigo tuyo, espero no ofenderte, pero tienes más agallas y coraje que todos los de Slytherin juntos, tienes valor y orgullo, deberías estar en Gryffindor...Eres demasiado justo...-le dijo Harry, tendiendole la mano también.

-¿Saben que...? -suspiró Li...-Tienes razón, Granger, no importa de que casa seamos, lo importante es que nuestra amistad crezca como un árbol, sin importar, nuestra edad o cualquier otra cosa...Acepto su amistad...-mientras les apretaba las manos, primero a Hermione y después a Harry.

-Vaya, vaya ¿que tenemos aquí? dos Gryffindors y un Slytherin ¿puedo preguntar que hacen aquí? -la fría voz de Snape les salió desde atrás (detrás de Shaoran).

-Profesor Snape, señor...-le saludó de la misma manera fría Shaoran.

-Les he hecho una pregunta ¿que hacen ustedes tres aquí? -observó Snape, primero a Harry, después a Hermione, y luego posó sus ojos negros en Shaoran.

-No hacíamos nada malo, señor, solo conversabamos, de su clase hoy, acerca de los Encantamientos no Verbales...-le respondió Shaoran, sin titubear y mirandolo a los ojos.

-¿Es eso cierto? -le preguntó a Hermione, quien asintió con su rostro.

-Muy bien, marchense a sus salas comunes, ahora mismo, y Potter que todos los otros profesores de Defensa Contra Las Arte Oscuras te hayan encontrado demasiado grandioso, no quiere decir que yo vaya a hacerlo, así que tiene que esforzarse mucho en mi clase, porque la verdad lo de hoy fue un completo desastre...¿Entendido? -le observó Snape con un brillo extraño en los ojos.

-Sí...-respondió Harry, arrastrando la palabra.

-Sí señor, Potter...-le corrigió Snape.

-Sí señor...-repetió Harry, furioso.

-Muy bien, pueden marcharse...-les observó Snape, los tres tenían que irse por el mismo camino así que se marcharon (Harry y Hermione) lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitian, pero Shaoran se fue tranquilamente, no le temia a Snape.

Cuando los tres doblaron la esquina a la izquierda, Hermione soltó todo el aire que había estado aguantando.

-No lo soporto...-dijo entre dientes Harry, molesto.

-Bueno, yo tampoco, pero hay que soportarlo, así que...-expresó Shaoran encongiendose de hombros.

-¿Tú no soportas al profesor Snape? -abrió los ojos sorprendida Hermione, mientras ahora caminaba más lento.

-No, es más, el año pasado pensé que la tenía tomada conmigo porque siempre, de todos los Slytherins, me culpaba de todo, que si se le caía una poción era mi culpa y yo debía limpiarlo, que si la silla, que si la botella, no lo aguanto...-suspiró Li, caminando.

-Entonces, bienvenido al grupo...-masculló Harry, con media sonrisa.

-Li...¿cuál es tu relación con Sakura? -preguntó de repente Hermione, causando que Li se detuviese inmediatamente.

-¡¡Qué!! Bueno...¿ella no te ha dicho? no, seguro que no quiere ni verme...-sonrió sin gracia Li.

-No, ella no me ha dicho nada pero ¿porque no querría ni verte? -preguntó Hermione, extrañada.

-Este...bueno, mejor preguntale a ella ¿si? es que no siento que yo sea la persona correcta para decirtelo, eso, eso solo depende de ella...-respondió Li, cabizbajo.

-Ah, Li, contigo quería hablar...-dijo una serena voz frente a ellos, al levantar la cabeza observaron a Eriol, recostado en uno de los muros, con una lechuza de color azul marino, en su hombro.

-¡¡Hermione, Harry, esperenme!! -se escuchó una voz femenina trás ellos, Sakura se acercaba corriendo.

-Hola Sakura...-le saludó Harry.

-¿Porque vienes corriendo? -le preguntó sonriendo Hermione.

-Uuyy es que me encontre con el profesor Snape en el camino...¡¡¡Él me da miedo!!! -sonrió Sakura con cascaditas en sus ojos.

-Te entendemos, Sakura...-sonrió Eriol.

-Ah, hola otra vez, Eriol...-le saludó ella.

-Bueno...Shaoran, necesito hablar contigo...-le dijo Eriol a Li, mientras le mostraba una carta que llevaba en la mano.

Hay Sakura observó a Shaoran, quien estaba de espaldas a ella, la verdad es que visto más de cerca, el estaba bastante más alto que la ultima vez que se vieron, sumamente alto...y fornido, pudo notar que seguia teniendo ese porte recto de siempre ¿seguiria utilizando su traje de combates? y ¿cómo le quedaria? Sakura rápidamente nego con su cabeza, como espantando a una mosca, lo que usase o no Li de ropa, no le debería importar, pero para su sorpresa, sí le importaba.

-Muy bien...-exhaló Li, relajando un poquito los hombros...-Buenas noches, Kinomoto...-le saludó, aun de espaldas a ella.

-Bu...buenas noches...Li...-respondió ella, un tanto sonrojada.

-Granger, Potter, nos veremos después, vamos Eriol ¿que es lo que deseas decirme? -dijo Li, mientras se iba junto a Eriol.

-Sí, es algo que no te va a gustar...-suspiró Eriol...-Buenas noches a todos...-se despidió con una leve inclinación y se fue junto a Shaoran.

-Bueno...vayamos a buscar a Ron...-le dijo Harry a ambas, mientras empezaban a caminar.

-Sí, vayamos...-le apoyó Hermione.

-¿Puedo preguntar que tanto deseaba hablar Hiraguizawa contigo? -le preguntó Harry, cuando subian las escaleras.

-Eh, bien, deseaba ponerse al día de mi vida, de lo que ha pasado durante seis años, y demás...-le contestó nerviosa Sakura.

-¿Y eso es a lo que el llama medio urgente? -le observó Harry, enarcando una ceja de incrédulidad mientras subian las escaleras.

-Sí, además deseaba saber de mi padre, porque a ambos...ambos les gusta la Historia, sí, eso...-dijo aun más nerviosa Sakura.

-Bueno ¿ahora puedo preguntarles a ambos, como lograron hacer lo de la poción? -sonrió malévolamente Hermione, mientras Harry decía la contraseña a la Dama Gorda (Estrellas y centellas).

-Yo...errr...bueno...-decía Sakura, mientras entraban a la sala común.

-Yo respondo igual que ella...-respondió Harry, sabía que a Hermione no le gustaria sus respuestas, al menos la de él.

-Está bien, pero eso no es una buena respuesta y la estoy esperando...-les advirtió Hermione con un tono que no admitia réplicas. Ambos asintieron.

-Cuando encontremos a Ron, te explicó ¿vale? -dijo Harry.

-Muy bien ¿y tú, Sakura? -le observó Hermione.

-Está bien, muy bien, te dire cuando encontremos a Ron...-suspiró Sakura.

-Y me dirás que pasado tienes con Li ¿entendido? -le dijo Hermione.

-Sí está bien, tambien te dire mi pa...¡¡Mi que!! -exclamó Sakura, atrayendo algunas miradas.

-Ya es tarde, dijiste que estaba bien...-sonrió con autosuficiencia Hermione.

-Yo y mi boca...-repuso Sakura, sentandose en una de las butacas vacías.

-Hola, Harry, Hermione, Sakura...-les saludó Ron, delante de ellos.

-Justamente la persona que buscabamos...-la sonrisa de Hermione se amplió un poco más, si eso era posible.

-Que oportuno eres Ron...-dijo Harry sarcásticamente.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿porque lo dices, Harry? -le observó extrañado Ron, como con una mirada esperanzada.

-Porque ahora Sakura y Harry nos dirán como lograron avanzar tanto en sus pociones esta tarde...-le dijo Hermione.

-¿Sólo eso? -dijo Ron, un tanto desanimado, al observar el rostro extrañado de Harry y Hermione, rápidamente dijo...-Sí, a mi también me gustaria saber como lo hicieron...-mientras fruncia el ceño, porque era cierto a él le gustaria saber por igual.

-Muy bien, aquí va...-empezó Harry y le contó lo del libro, para su suerte, la sala común estaba más vacia que llena, porque la mayoria de los estudiantes, se habían marchado a sus habitaciones para seguir repasando allá.

Cuando acabo, observó el rostro anonadado de Ron y la mirada reprobatoria de Hermione, Sakura estaba con una sonrisa apenada.

-¿Crees que soy un tramposo? -le preguntó angustiado a Hermione.

-Bueno...la verdad es que...-empezó Hermione, pero Ron la cortó.

-¿Qué hay de malo en que Harry sólo haya seguido algunas direcciones distintas a la nuestra? pues nada...-le sonrió Ron.

-Pero es que...-empezó Hermione, mordiendose el labio inferior.

-¿Me vas a delatar, Hermione? -le preguntó en tono grave Harry.

-¡¡Pero por supuesto que no!! -exclamó ella para que sólo ellos le escucharan.

-Bien, eso quiere decir que nuestras malas influencias han surtido efecto en ti...-rió Ron...-Eso fue lo que le dije a Harry nuestro segundo año en Hogwarts cuando nos dijiste lo de la Poción Multijugos y dijiste que romperíamos algunas 58 reglas, pero que todo era para bien...-añadió rápidamente al ver el rostro confundido de Hermione.

-Sí, es cierto...-sonrió Harry, recordando.

-Además, nuestra mala influencia ha afectado mucho en ti, porque aunque eres Prefecta, no piensas delatar el libro de Harry...-sonrió Ron.

-Bueno...-rió Hermione...-¿Y tú Sakura, como lo lograste?

-Bien pues...-y ahora Sakura le explicó lo de la voz de su conciencia que le decía otra cosa muy diferente a lo que decía el libro y demás.

-Vaya...¿tú conciencia puede hablarte? ¿me puede hablar la mia? -abrió Ron lo ojos, sorprendido.

-Sí, ahora tu conciencia debe de estar diciendote "Es hora de cenar" para que pienses esa tonteria...-negó con su rostro Hermione.

-¡¡Oye, es cierto!! -exclamó Ron, causando la risa de sus amigos...-¿Qué? ¿que dije?

-Nada Ron, vayamos a cenar...-sonrió Harry, poniendose en pie.

-Te obedezco...-sonrió Ron, siguiendo a su amigo.

-¿No es necesario que hablemos de Shaoran ahora mismo, verdad? -le preguntó esperanzada Sakura.

-No, pero cuando subamos a nuestros dormitorios, me dirás...-le dijo Hermione.

-Está bien...-suspiró, aliviada Sakura.

-Vayamos a cenar, porque Harry y Ron (especialmente Ron) cuando tienen hambre, son capaces de dejarnos sin nada en la mesa...-le advirtió con una sonrisa Hermione, mientras se dirigia al cuadro de la Dama Gorda.

-Bien, vamos...-rió Sakura.

-Y recuerda que debes escribirle a tu familia, en especial a tu hermano Touya...-le recordó Hermione.

-Sí, la escribire cuando volvamos y mañana iré a la lechucería para enviar a Xiao Sheng...-le respondió Sakura, mientras bajaban las escaleras, minutos después estaban entrando al Gran Comedor.

Ambas inmediatamente atrayeron las miradas, sin ninguna saber exactamente el porque, solamente los chicos en el Gran Comedor apartaron los ojos cuando ambas se sentaron, Hermione observó a los de la mesa de Hufflepuff, quienes al verse atrapados observandola, volvieron a fijar sus rostros y miradas en sus platos.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿tenemos algo en la cara? -le susurró Hermione a Harry en el oído.

-No...lo que...lo que pasa es que...que...ustedes, son...son de las chicas mas...más bonitas del colegio...-contestó Harry, sintiendo su rostro enrojecer hasta las orejas.

-Yo...gra...gracias por el...por el cumplido Harry...-dijo Hermione, empezando a servirse, con su cara coloreada de un tenue rosa.

Pero mientras Ron y Harry atacaban a la cena, y Hermione comia como era debido, Sakura buscaba con la mirada a Shaoran, pero solamente veía a Malfoy hablando con una chica de su propia casa, no veia ni a Shaoran ni a Eriol ¿todavia estarian conversando?

-_"¡¡Pero que cosas pienso, esos no son mis asuntos!!" _-se reprendió Sakura mentalmente, para quedarse con la mente en blanco segundos después.

Shaoran y Eriol, acababan de entrar al Gran Comedor, y subitámente se hizo silencio, la mayoria de las chicas se les habían quedado observando, Sakura escucho a algunas chicas murmurar...

-Ojalá se fijase en mí...-suspiró una...-Li es tan apuesto...-terminó con voz soñadora.

-Y ni que se diga del joven Hiraguizawa, es tan caballeroso, tan educado y misterioso a la vez...-suspiró otra...-Aunque eso le hace ver más atractivo ¿crees que si yo le invitase a ir a Hogsmeade, el aceptaria?

-No lo creo, ambos chicos parecen inalcanzables...-suspiró otra.

-Desde que llegaron, las cosas han sido así, no te rías...-le dijo Hermione, quien estaba sonriendo.

Sakura sonrió y no dijo nada...

-Eso mismo paso cuando nosotros dos entramos...-masculló Harry, mientras tomaba un poco de jugo de calabaza.

-Bueno, era de esperarse, ambos son atractivos por igual...-les sonrió Sakura.

-Yo no me consideraría a mi mismo atractivo, más bien miraban a Harry...-resopló Ron, pinchando su papa con el tenedor.

-No es cierto, sólo se esta haciendo el modesto...-rió Harry.

-Bueno, es cierto que me miraron, pero no como Chang te miró a ti...-masculló Ron, borrando de un porrazo la sonrisa de Harry, mientras Hermione le dirigia una mirada helada.

-Bien Harry, mejor terminemos de cenar y práctican un poco sus Encantamientos no verbales...-trató de animarlo Hermione.

-Sí...-susurró Harry, comiendo mécanicamente.

Ron observó a Hermione y le dijo solamente moviendo los labios, "No lo hice intensionadamente" ella sólo nego con su rostro.

Pero Sakura estaba solamente obervando a Li, le observaba como si fuese la primera vez, ya no le veía con rabia, odio y resentimiento, ahora le observaba como aquella niña que se enamoro de él, le observaba con un tenue rastro en sus ojos de los sentimientos que sentia por el.

Eriol se había sentado en su mesa bajo las miradas atentas de las chicas, mientras Shaoran se sentaba por igual, con una expresión algo tosca, empezó a servirse, en un momento, el levantó el rostro y ambos se observaron, entre las mesas que le separaban, sus miradas se conectaron, transmitiendo lo que sus bocas no, solamente estaban observandose, no escuchaban nada, no veian nada más que los ojos del otro, Hermione llamó a Sakura, y la magia del momento, se esfumó.

-¿Qué sucede, Hermione? -reaccionó Sakura, observando a Hermione.

-Te preguntó que si te fue fácil manipular los Encantamientos no verbales...-suspiró Hermione.

-S...sí, la verdad es que fue muy fácil...-le sonrió.

-Harry ¿entonces será oficialmente el sábado las pruebas de Quidditch? -le preguntaba Ron.

-Sí, es lo mejor, sólo tengo que ver si no interfiere con el horario de alguna otra casa...-respondió, mientras tomaba un poco de su jugo.

En eso llega Ginny quien se pone a hablar con Hermione, y Sakura aprovechó para volver a observar a Li, pero ya sus ojos estaba posados en su plato, siguió observandolo un minuto más, pero el no volvió a levantar la cabeza, el instante mágico no se repitio. Un tanto decepcionada, se dispuso a cenar.

---------------------

Ya todos habían acabado de cenar, para ser exactos, ya todos en el colegio estaban durmiendo, o casi todos, Hermione como Prefecta de Gryffindor le toco hacer la ronda de la noche, ya que Ron había tomado la ronda de la mañana, así que ahora ella estaba patrullando los semioscuros pasillos de Hogwarts.

Subitamente sintió un movimiento delante de ella, automáticamente levanto la varita, haciendo el hechizo Lumos, para iluminarse un poco más, porque los rayos de la luna, no eran suficientes para alumbrar a la figura frente a ella, cuando se acercó lentamente se encontró con...

-¡¡Gracias a dios eres tú, Hiraguizawa, me asustaste!! -suspiró ella, aliviada.

-Lamento haberte asustado, Granger, no era mi intención...-levantó Eriol su varita, también el usaba Lumos.

-No, no, por un momento pensé que podría ser algun enemigo...-apagó ella la varita.

-Igual yo...-sonrió Eriol, haciendo lo mismo con su varita.

-¿Te toca ir para este lado ahora? -preguntó ella, mientras se observaban.

-Sí, ahora quien esta observando mi zona es Malfoy, la zona de Malfoy la observa Finch-Fletchley y ahora yo tengo que cubrir tu zona...-le dijo él, empezando a caminar por donde había venido Hermione.

-Hiraguizawa...-le llamó ella, el se volteó, observandole.

-¿Sí, que sucede? -susurró él.

-¿Quién eres enrealidad? eres alguien sumamente poderoso, no es común...Sakura tampoco tiene habilidades comunes...tampoco Li...-estó último ella lo susurró.

-Simplemente soy un chico normal, de nombre Eriol Hiraguizawa...nada más...nos veremos en la vuelta de retorno...-se despidió él con una leve inclinación.

-No...no eres simplemente un chico normal, ocultas algo, Li, oculta algo y Sakura también y pienso descubrir el que...-susurró para sí misma Hermione, observando la puntilla de la túnica de Eriol desaparecer en una esquina.

Volvió a emprender el camino...No había podido hablar con Sakura pues se había acordado de que le tocaba hacer el turno nocturno precisamente ese día, así que no le quedo más remedio que irse a hacer su deber, dejando a una aliviada Sakura.

-_"¿Cuál será el pasado de esos dos? pues la verdad es que Sakura está bastante enojada con él y Li estaba esta tarde desanimado, triste..._-Hermione suspiró...-_aquí hay gato encerrado ¿Li estará enamorado de Sakura? no puedo responderme eso con certeza porque el es muy frío y distante..."_ -en eso ella escucha algo caminar hacía su misma direción...-_"Hay no, está es la noche de los sustos, que no sea Harry, porque tendré que quitarle puntos..."_ -pensaba esperanzada, mientras levantaba su varita.

Pero al acercarse, no había absolutamente nadie, ella inspeccionó varias veces el pasillo, pero no había nadie...

-_"Que extraño" _-pensó, guardandose la varita mientras caminaba, pero escondido bien en un rincón, no se hallaba nadie más que...Shaoran Li.

--------------------

-_"Bueno querido Shaoran, lo dejo ahora en tus manos, por hoy no podré investigar, pero tienes que advertirle tú a Sakura, el porque no puede utilizar las cartas y todo lo demás..." _-pensaba Eriol, mientras caminaba por los pasillos hacía Gryffindor, cerca de la Dama Gorda.

Mientras una de sus manos estaba dentro del bolsillo de su túnica, con una carta agarrada fuertemente, que esperaba ser leída...

---------------------

-_"Por poco y me encuentra...Si no me doy prisa, no podre decirle..." _-pensaba Li, mientras corria por los semi-oscuros pasillos, en un momento llego a un pasillo que tenía tres caminos, rápidamente corrió por el pasillo de la derecha, encontrandose por un pasillo que recibia de lleno la luz plateada de la Luna.

Shaoran Li, apenas si era una sombra borrosa entre la luz y la oscuridad, siguió corriendo hasta llegar a los terrenos de Hogwarts.

-¡¡Maldición, era el de la izquierda!! -zapateó furioso Shaoran el piso...-Maldición, Eriol detendrá las arenas del tiempo dentro de...-observó su reloj de mano...-dos minutos, diablos, diablos, diablos, tendré que utilizar esa técnica, cuando apenas falten cinco segundos, mientras...-se decía a si mismo.

De un salto, se coloco sobre el techo del pasillo y empezó a correr hasta empezar a subir por el techo de Hogwarts, por supuesto tenía algunos raspones en sus manos ¿quién había dicho que el techo de Hogwarts era común? Observó de nuevo su reloj, faltaban diez segundos, nueve, ocho, siete...

-_"Señor y guardián de las arenas del tiempo, translada este cuerpo al lugar que deseo en este momento..."_ -dijo mentalmente Shaoran, mientras con sus manos formaba un extraño sello, lentamente Shaoran sintió el aire más pesado, más tenso, apenas divisó unos polvillos de arena cayendo de la nada y gritó: -¡¡Ahora!! como si hubiese dado una orden esperada, la arena rápidamente cambio hasta hacerse una tormenta de arena que se trago el cuerpo de Shaoran, tan rápidamente como había aparecido, la pequeña tormenta de arena había desaparecido, llevandose a Shaoran con ella.

---------------------

-_"Y al final de cuentas, tuviste que utilizar esa técnica, que original Shaoran..."-_rió mentalmente Eriol...-Muy bien, es hora de hacer lo mio...-susurró...-Báculo, crece...detente tiempo...

La Dama Gorda que lo escuchó dijo...

-¿Qué dijiste joven...? -iba a decir algo más, pero no podía ya, porque estaba congelada, sólo los Cardcaptors y él, podian moverse.

-Ahora te lo dejo todo a ti, pequeño Shaoran...-suspiró Eriol, marchandos de allí.

----------------------

-¿Qué fue eso? -se incorporó rápidamente Sakura en su cama.

-¡¡Sakurita!! ¿Sentiste eso? fue un hechizo muy poderoso...-chilló Kero, saliendo de debajo de las sabanas de Sakura.

-Kero, el tiempo se ha detenido...-dijo casi sin voz la Cardcaptors.

-¡¡Ti...ti...Tienes razón!! -abrió enormemente los ojos de forma desórbitada, al observar como Ginny tenia la mano extendida hacía arriba, parecia que habia estado teniendo un sueño, estaba quieta como una piedra.

-N...no pudo haber sido Eriol...pero está es su misma magia, en cambio no es igual al del primer hechizo realizado...-se dijo angustiada Sakura, levantandose de su cama, mientras iba a observar por la ventana, de paso observó la cama de Hermione, todavía no llegaba.

-¡¡¿¿Dijiste Eriol??!! -exclamó Kero.

-¿Qué? sí, olvide decirtelo pero Eriol está aqui, también está...AAAHHHH -gritó Sakura.

-¿¿Pero que demonios pasa aqui?? -rugia Kero, transformandose en la bestia del sello del antiguo libro Clow.

En el centro de la habitación, una tormenta de arena había aparecido, y como si fuese un torbellino, Shaoran apareció dando vueltas, y más vueltas en la habitación, cuando la arena dejo de rodearlo, el empezó a respirar agitadamente.

-¡¡Pero ¿quién demonios te crees para entrar de está forma, quien eres?!! -gritó Kero tranformado, gritandole a Li.

-¡¡¡Li!!! ¿Qué haces en mi habitación? -exclamó Sakura, cambiando rápidamente su rostro de sorpresa a uno de furia.

-Tengo un buen motivo, creeme, si fuese por mi, ahora mismo estuviese durmiendo...-se quitó Li, un poco de la arena que estaba en sus cabellos.

-¿Li? ¿Has dicho Li? ¡¡¿¿Es el mocoso??!! -volvió a gritar Kero.

-¡¡NO SOY NINGUN MOCOSO!! -gritó a su vez Shaoran, volviendose hacía el tigre.

-¡¡¿¿QUÉ HACES AQUI, VINISTE A MOLESTAR A SAKURA DE NUEVO, EH? -siguió gritando Kero.

-¡¡RESPETAME UN POCO MÁS QUE PARA MI SIGUES SIENDO UN MUÑECO DE FELPA!! -respondió Li.

-¡¡¡YA CÁLLENSE LOS DOS!! -está vez fue el turno de Sakura para gritar.

-Yo...yo...lo siento Sakurita...-se calmó Kero...-¡¡Y tú largate si no quieres que te haga un mocoso al escabeche...-gruño.

-Tiempo mágico, detenlo...-gruñó Shaoran, inmediatamente Kero fue congelado con la boca abierta y expresión gruñona.

-Espero Li, que tengas un muy buen motivo para venir a estas horas y a mi habitación, cuando sabes perfectamente que no deseo ni verte...-le espetó furiosa Sakura...-¿¿Qué le hiciste a Kero??

-Simplemente lo congele, necesitamos hablar y el no me seria de gran ayuda exactamente...-le dijo Li, mientras se dirigia hacía la ventana.

-¿¿Tú detuviste el tiempo? -le preguntó Sakura, mientras se iba a sentar en su cama.

-¡¡Qué!! No, quien lo hizo fue Eriol, para que viniera a verte...-respondió él, mientras se volvia hacía ella.

-¿Eriol? ¿Que es lo que quieres? -farfulló ella.

-Mira esto me agrada a mi tanto como a ti, yo sólo vine porque Eriol me obligó, nada más, así que me tendrás que escuchar quieras o no, porque no por nada me he cortado las manos para venir a verte...-le espeto Shaoran, colocandose frente a ella.

-Bien, te escucho...-exhaló ella.

-Muy bien...-susurró él fríamente...-Iré inmediatamente al punto...No puedes utilizar las cartas porque aqui no están a costumbrados a nuestro tipo de magia, nosotros podemos sentir los auras y ellos no, por eso tenemos que mantener en secreto lo más posible nuestros poderes, Dumbledore no desea que seamos observados por lentes de lupa por los del Ministerio, y bien sabes que desde hace seis años no nos hemos visto, por supuesto tu pensarás que es mi culpa y te dejare creer que así es, aunque la verdad no es así, hace cinco años atrás, conoci a Vicktor Krum quien me habló de su director Igor Karkarov, decía que andaba metido en algo extraño y era muy celoso con las clases que se impartian en su colegio, yo en ese entonces no sabia de Hogwarts, sólo de Durmstrang, allí era donde yo iba a ir a estudiar, hasta que un día sin previo aviso, Eriol me llamo diciendo que me necesitaba, que nos veriamos en mi casa, así que allí fuimos, sin más preámbulos me dijo que necesitaba que yo asistiera al Colegio de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, le dije que no sabia que existiesen otros colegios y que porque me necesitaba, me contesto que en cuanto asistiera al colegio, me explicaria con más detalles, sin más me entrego la carta de Hogwarts y demás cosas...-Shaoran hizo una pausa y suspiró...-En cuanto llegue, Dumbledore habló conmigo, y me dijo lo mismo que te dijo Eriol a ti, para mi desgracia, tuve que faltar un año completo al colegio, porque estaba siguiendo a unos magos de Hong Kong que actuaban extraño, mientras Eriol hacía lo mismo aqui, en Inglaterra, pues en fin, regresamos en quinto con información para Dumbledore, y ya sabes lo que paso el año pasado, muy bien te dije todo...-"temino" Li.

-¿¿Es...es...eso...es todo?? -Sakura tenía los ojos abiertos completamente.

-_"Shaoran si me entero de que no le has hecho la historia completa, te pesara..."_ -le dijo la voz de Eriol en su cerebro.

-Aaah, rayos, esta bien, esta bien, tengo que hacerte la historia completa, ¿me puedo sentar? -preguntó exasperado señalando una silla.

-¿Qué? sí, por supuesto...-le observó Sakura, atónita mientras se tomaba asiento.

-Muy bien, aqui voy, yo te hice un resumen, y te lo tengo que contar todo, bien, cuando conoci a Krum, fue en un juego de fútbol en mi casa, Krum conoce al novio de una de mis hermanas y fue invitado por el novio a nuestra casa, allí nos conocimos y empezamos a hablar, me contó que estaba de vacaciones por una semana, porque normalmente el deberia estar entrenando, entre conversación y conversación, me comentó que veia extraño a su Director Igor Karkarov, que actuaba como si estuviese asustado, le pregunte si sabia porque deberia estar su maestro asustado y me dijo que no, me dijo además que vivia hablando con un tal Severus Snape, sí es el mismo que está aqui, en Hogwarts...-añadió rápidamente al ver que Sakura iba a hablar...-Cuando me encargue de unos asuntos serios, Eriol me llamó y me dijo que deseaba hablar conmigo, que si podíamos reunirnos en mi casa y le dije que si, totalmente extrañado, Hiraguizawa y yo somos parientes pero, desde que me había vuelto a Hong Kong, nunca había sabido nada de él, desde hacía en ese entonces, dos años...-suspiró él, cabizbajo.

-Dos años...-suspiró pesadamente Sakura...-¿Porque nunca llamaste en dos años? ah, sí, es cierto, el concilio de magia no te lo permitia ¿cierto? -le dijo amargamente.

-Sakura...no...no fue culpa del concilio, la verdad, nisiquiera estoy hablando de eso...-tragó en seco...-Co...como te decia, hablé con Eriol, me dijo que el profesor Dumbledore deseaba que entrase a Hogwarts y me hizo un breve resumen, luego me dió la carta e indicaciones para ir a Hogwarts y al Caldero Chorreante, cuando abordé el tren, me volvi a encontrar con él y allí también conocí Malfoy y a sus guardaespaldas, conocí a algunos Gryffindors, a otros Ravenclaws y a Hufflepuffs, la verdad todos me miraban raro...-recordaba él...-cuando le pregunté a Eriol el porque habían decidido llamarme en tercero, porque no desde primero, me dijo lo mismo que a ti, que Dumbledore no queria que esto se llenase de de estudiantes orientales y además el Ministerio de Magia tenia sus miras puestas en todos lados, por la huida de Sirius Black de Azkaban, así que también tuve el gusto en mi primer viaje a Hogwarts de conocer a los Dementores, al llegar a Hogwarts, Eriol me separó de la fila de primero que iban a ser seleccionados y me llevo con Dumbledore, allí me hablo de Potter y sus amigos, la conexión entre Black y Potter, lo que el trío maravilla habia hecho en sus dos años en Hogwarts, entonces el me dijo que lo sabia todo de mi, que me habia estado observando desde un tiempo para acá y me preguntó que si como Cazador de las Cartas, me sabia el nombre de la actual dueña o dueño, le dije que si, pero que no tenía pensado involucrarte en esto, le preguntó a Eriol y el si le dijo, lo asesine con la mirada durante dos semanas completas...

-Muy bien, pero ¿porque no querias que viniese Hogwarts? ¿hay algo que no quieres que vea, el motivo por el cual nunca hablaste, tal vez? -ahí estaba Sakura con una mirada fiera y un tono helado.

-¡¡Qué!! No, no, no me entiendes...-se puso en pie.

-No, no te puedo entender...-repitió ella, enojada...-Pasas seis años sin dar señales de vida y luego te encuentro aquí y actuas como si nada hubiese pasado...-explotó ella.

-Yo no actúo como si nada hubiese pasado entre nosotros, porque si paso y yo fui quien dio el primer paso ¿lo recuerdas? yo también lamento no poder haberte hablado, ni escribirte, es enserio...-expotó de igual manera él.

-¡¡Sí, claro...!! -chilló ella, con sarcasmo.

-¡¡Cree lo que quieras, yo sólo vine a hablarte de lo que pasa en el mundo mágico, no de nosotros!! -gritó él...-¡¡Y nisiquiera creo que exista ya un nosotros, con...es más olvidalo, que Eriol te termine de explicar!! -decía mientras con sus manos volvia a formar el sello de la vez anterior.

-_"Sí te vas, preparate para perder algunos puntos, Li" _-se rió Eriol dentro de su cabeza.

-_"No me importa, está mujer no me cree, nisiquiera me deja hablar bien, además de que ya tengo el rostro bastante rojo como para que me confundan con una manzana"_ -le gritó Li mentalmente a Eriol.

-_"Respira, calmate y termina de hablar con ella, el tiempo esta acabandose, apurate"_ -le aconsejo Eriol.

Lentamente Shaoran dejo caer sus manos a ambos lados de él, suspiro lenta y profundamente...

-¿Qué, no te vas? -preguntó acongojada.

-Le prometi a Eriol y debo cumplir...-respiró más calmado...-Cuando paso ese año, antes de irnos, Dumbledore nos pidió a ambos que le hiciesemos unos favores, si no nos importaba, nos dijo que perderiamos el próximo año de clases pero que podríamos entrar en quinto cuando hubiesemos terminado; dijo que yo tenía que ir a hablar con algunos magos que viven en Hong Kong e investigar lo que habían hecho durante los últimos meses e ir a donde ellos fueran para observarles, a Eriol como te dije, le tocó lo mismo, los hombres que teníamos que seguir eran antiguos mortífagos, que habían aludido en aquel entonces que habían estado bajo la maldición Imperius, una de esas familias es la de Malfoy, teníamos también que investigar el paradero de Lord Voldemort, pero cuando Eriol y yo nos encontramos en el camino de regreso, era demasiado tarde, Voldemort había recuperado su cuerpo y desde ahí, nuestros destinos fueron marcados...Cuando regresamos en quinto, ahí si los otros miembros de las otras casas se percataron de nosotros, porque volvimos a pasar la selección, año en el cual estuvimos bajo el ojo del Ministerio teniendo a esa tonta de Dolores Umbridge como profesora de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, me imagino que Granger te habrá dicho que ella y sus amigos crearon la ED, el Ejercito de Dumbledore, el club más secreto que ha habido jamás aqui, alli Potter les enseñaba hechizos que le habian ayudado contra Voldemort en cuarto, asi que...-tomo un respiro él...

-¿Tú estabas en la ED? -enarcó una ceja, incrédula.

-No, pero lo averigüe por otros medios, al igual Eriol, pero fueron descubiertos, aunque Dumbledore asumió toda la responsabilidad, desde allí las cosas fueron peores en la ausencia de Dumbledore, cuando Potter y su banda se fueron al Ministerio de Magia, yo iba a ir también sin que ellos lo supieran, pero Eriol dijo que no debiamos intervenir, y ya sabes el resto, en estás vacaciones de verano, Malfoy ha cambiado mucho, aunque nadie lo note mucho, trata de aparentar que sigue igual, pero el piensa volverse un mortífago, aunque contra su voluntad, Voldemort lo ha amenzado de que si no consigue lo que le ha mandando a buscar, matará a su familia frente a él...-suspiró Li, observando sus manos, donde todavia se veían rastros de sangre.

-¿Voldemort ha amenazado a Malfoy con eliminar a su familia si no cumple con lo que le pidió? -dijo espantada Sakura.

-Sí, no le puedes decir a tus amigos, Dumbledore lo sabe, pero Malfoy no sabe que Dumbledore lo sabe, Dumbledore hablará después con tus amigos para hacerles saber y bueno, en este verano yo he tenido que irme a Durmstrang, porque desde cuarto su director Karkarov, había desaparecido, por eso Dumbledore me pidió que investigara y Malfoy también me pidió que investigara acerca de Karakarov porque necesitaba sarcarle información útil para Voldemort, pero encontre a Karkarov en una de las zonas más deplorables de Londres, digo deplorables porque gracias a los Dementores y demás han pasado muchas catástrofes, Voldemort ha empezado a moverse y Dumbledore por igual, por eso estás aquí, aunque yo me rehúse a que vinieses porque no quería ponerte en peligro, yo...queria que tuvieses una vida tranquila, fuera de toda está locura...-se sujeto el puente de la nariz con los dedos índice y pulgar...-Pero de seguro eso no te importa, que más da, debes estar pensando que he tenido montones de novias y eso no es así...-suspiró.

-¿Protegerme de está locura? pues la locura tuvo que necesitar de mi y yo acepte venir con o sin tu consentimiento, no necesito que me protejas, yo poseeo magia también, por si lo olvidaste...-réplico ella.

-Bueno en fin, hay más Eriol habló está tarde con el director, Dumbledore dice que él próximo objetivo de Voldemort podrías ser tú...-mientras hablaba su cuerpo temblaba de rabia...-Porque posees las cartas que antes eran Clow, ahora son Sakura y parece ser que tienes poderes, ambicionados y deseados por Voldemort, dice que debemos cuidarte más que nunca, por eso tú eligiras a quien deseas como guardián, por supuesto, puedes quedarte con él...-señaló a Kero...-Pero el no siempre podrá acompañarte y mucho menos si va a Hogsmeade, cuando decidas, le dices a Eriol, ahora debo marcharme, el tiempo esta por volver a la normalidad, y recuerda que nada de lo que te he dicho puedes decirselo a nadie, exepto al muñeco y a Yue...-le decia mientras se iba hacía la ventana.

-¿Él quiere...mis...mis cartas...? -derramó Sakura una lágrima de rabia.

Shaoran se volvió hacía ella...

-No permitiré que te quiten tus cartas, puedes apostar mi vida por ello, aunque de seguro no me crees...-abrió la ventana.

-¿Por...porque quieres seguir protegiendome después de lo mal que te he tratado desde que nos hemos encontrado?

-Porque así actuamos los locos de atar, nada más...-mientras pasaba una pierna por el alféizar.

-¿Porque no tienes una novia? porque por lo que he escuchado, eres un chico muy solicitado...-preguntó Sakura sin pararse a pensar.

-Por lo que paso en el Gran Comedor está noche, porque cada vez que salia con una, siempre decía tu nombre y te veia en todas partes, por eso no tengo novia...-dijo en un susurró...-Buenas noches y se dejó caer hacía abajo.

-¡¡Shaoran!! -le llamó asustada Sakura, corriendo a ver si estaba bien, para su sorpresa, Shaoran ya estaba subiendo por las otras torrecillas que habían un poco más abajo, paso por la sombra de otra torre y no lo volvió a ver...

Rápidamente el tiempo volvio a la normalidad, Ginny extendia un poco más la mano diciendo bajito...

-Un poquito más...nada más...- y después dejo caer la mano.

Kero volvió a recuperar el movimiento y antes de decir nada, Sakura le hizo un gesto de silencio...Señalando a Ginny, cerró la ventana y se dirigió a su cama...

-Muy bien, explicate...-le observó enojado Kero, pero en su identidad falsa...-¿Porque no me habías dicho que Hiraguizawa y el mocoso estaban aquí? ¿a donde se fue el mocoso?

-Kero, cálmate y te explico...-suspiró Sakura, cuando Kero se calmó ella le contó lo dicho por Erio y Shaoran, salteando su discusión acerca de ellos y lo dicho por último por Shaoran, dejando a un Kero sumamente atónito.

-Mañana mismo iré a hablar con Spi para ver que me puede decir, ahh, sabia que venir aqui seria mala idea...-decía negando con su cabeza.

Ha Sakura le salieron varias gotas, pero si el fue el primero en decir que seria una situación emocionante...

-Bueno, ahora no podemos hacer mucho, debo dormir Kero, tengo clases mañana...-dijo con voz abatida Sakura.

-Sí...vamos a dormir, tal vez esto sólo sea una pesadilla...-dijo esperanzado Kero, recostandose en una esquina de la cama, junto a Sakura.

Mientras Sakura se arropaba, no podía dejar de recordar las palabras dichas por Shaoran, _"Por lo que paso en el Gran Comedor está noche, porque cada vez que salia con una, siempre decía tu nombre y te veia en todas partes, por eso no tengo novia" _al recordarlo automáticamente se sonrojo, ¿porque su voz no dejaba de retumbar en sus oídos? además ¿que quiso decir con eso de que la dejaria creer de que si era su culpa no poder hablar durante seis años? ¿quién se lo había impedido? ahora esas preguntas no tenía una respuesta clara, lo mejor era dormirse, y soñó con escobas voladoras, la voz de Shaoran y una persona que a la mañana siguiente no podría recordar...

--------------------

-Sí, casa de los Kinomoto...-respondió Touya, mientras observaba su reloj de mano.

-Sí, hola ¿habló con Touya Kinomoto? -preguntó una voz femenina al otro lado de la linea.

-¿Quién desea hablar con él? -preguntó.

-Sí eres tú...-rió suavemente la otra voz, una risa que le era muy familiar a Touya...-Tú tono no ha cambiado, querido Touya.

El mayor de los Kinomoto abrió enormemente los ojos...¡¡¡No era posible, nisiquiera quería creerlo, la mujer al otro lado de la linea era...!!!

---------------------

-Bueno, ya le dije y le expliqué...-le decía Shaoran a Eriol, mientras estaban cerca de los pasillos que conducian hacia la sala común de Slytherin.

-Bien hecho querido Shaoran, me siento orgulloso de ti, pero no le dijiste el porque no hablaste con ella durante seis años ¿verdad? -enarcó una ceja Eriol.

Shaoran negó con su cabeza...

-No es tiempo, no es el mejor momento...-réplico el.

-¡¡Siempre es un buen momento para decirle a la persona que amas que estuviste terminantemente prohibido hablar con ella por el riesgo que corrias, que ambos corrian!! -le espetó Eriol.

-Pues yo no lo creo así ¿no crees que ha tenido que asimilar mucho en un día? -gruñó Shaoran, recostado de una pared.

-Bueno...tienes razón...Shaoran hay algo que...-pero se escuchó un maullido cerca de ellos, era la Señora Norris, la gata del conserje Filch...-Te explicó después, que descanses...-se despidió Eriol, son una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

Shaoran solamente le gruño y se marcho a descansar, si podía, porque cada vez que cerraba los ojos, recordaba a Sakura en su habitación, vestida con un simple camisón verde y casi transparente, pero ella no se percató de ello, obviamente, gracias a ella habia pasado seis años soñando despierto con ella, envolverla en sus brazos y decirle cuanto la queria, pero no estaba listo para repetirle esas palabras, a una persona que no creeia ni confiaba en él...

Ahora sí, todo el castillo estaba en absoluto silencio, los prefectos ya se habían retirado a sus respectivas habitaciones, y la noche había pasado tranquilamente para ellos...

_**------Continuara------**_

_**Muy bien, capitulo seis terminado, por falta de tiempo no pude incluir las prácticas de Quidditch pero les prometo que en el próximo capitulo estaran las prácticas...Uuufff aun no me creo haber hecho seis capitulos de está historia, siempre tengo que leer y reelerlo todo para creermelo, es increíble...**_

_**Ahora acerca del fic...¡¡Vaya información le han dado ha Sakura!! Akatfuji Otonikimo está muerto, pero lo han puesto en duda, uyuyuy, ¡¡Que timido es Potter!! aunqe hay que entenderlo, tiene muchos sentimientos contradictorios dentro de sí, así que no sabe muy bien que siente acerca de Hermione esto podría dar un giro inesperado, Hermione se sonrojo por el cumplido de Harry, pero Sakura sólo tenía ojos para su lobito, ahora sabemos porque tenía esa expresión tosca en el comedor.**_

_**Que original la manera de Shaoran de aparecer en la habitación de Sakura, está vez no he permitido que Li y Keroberos peleen mucho entre sí, pero eso cambiara dentro de poco, se encontraran tanto que hasta soñaran con el otro (¡¡Qué pesadilla!! -chillaron Kero y Li) Sakura está ahora muy confundida, demasiada información para un sólo día ¿que le habrá querido decir Eriol a Li cuando la Sra. Norris les interrumpió? mmm, buena pregunta, Y pobrecita de Tomoyo ¡¡¡Está Enferma!!! no se preocupen fans de la camarográfa se curará enseguida (Risa Malévola) o tal vez no XD. Ron Weasley ¡¡Casamentero!! ¡¡Y Ginny por igual!! oh rayos, Malfoy está amenzado por Voldemort, ahora sabemos porque está un poco alterado, ¿y quién diablos será mujer que estaba hablando con Touya por el teléfono? Ni idea ¡¡¡Tengo mucha curiosidad!!! y jeje, creo que es todo, ahora debemos ir a ver lo que pasará en el próximo capitulo, mejor dicho un pequeño avance...Jejeje (risa sumamente nerviosa)**_

_**¡¡En el próximo capitulo de está historia de HP Y SCC!! La semana pasó volando y llegó el sábado, sinónimo de prácticas de Quidditch, Sakura hablara con Hermione acerca de su pasado con Li, Eriol hablará con Li, mientras que esa semana, podremos ver un tercio de los asombrosos poderes que poseen estos dos, se verán nuevos hechizos y tendremos un breve espacio donde presentaremos a Kero yendo hasta la habitación de Eriol y...bueno habrán más cosas así que...¡¡Hasta La Próxima!!**_

_**PD: Para que no les pille de sorpresa si no han leido el sexto libro (que me puso a llorar igual que el quinto) lo de las pociones lo tome de allí y claro que cambie algunas cositas y agregue otras, pero la esencia es la misma, y por supuesto no puse a Horace Slughorn como profesor de Pociones, preferi hacerle uno yo misma, y también la clase de DCAO está en el 6to libro, pero le quite y agregue cosas también, tratare de que cada vez que tome algo del libro, hacerselos saber...**_

_**Ahora se despide DarkAnnaSujimotto, quien va a ver la pelicula de "El Diablo Viste de Prada" y se irá a comer algo en la cocina (El Diablo Viste de Prada, una pelicula de Anne Hatheway, la princesa Mia en el Diario de Una Princesa y Sherryl Stripe, muy buena y graciosa a mi parecer)**_

_**¡¡ESPERO REVIEWS, CRITICAS Y DEMÁS, YA DEBEN DE ESTAR HARTOS DE LEER SIEMPRE ESTO AQUI ABAJO!! **_


	7. Noticias, Descubrimientos y El Baile

**Harry Potter**

**&**

**Sakura Cardcaptors**

**7**

**Noticias, Descubrimientos **

**Y El Baile de Máscaras**

_------------------_

_"Aun cuando la flamante luz haya abandonado tus ojos apasionados,_

_Yo seguiré intentando lograr una de tus sonrisas para mi, aun si_

_En tus memorias no me recuerdas, yo siempre estaré allí, _

_Aun si me cuesta una eternidad y esta vida y la otra y las que siguen, _

_Seguiré aquí, tratando de conquistar las tierras inconquistables de tu corazón..."_

_Shaoran Li._

--------------------

Su silueta se remarcaba en una de las ventanas de su habitación, sin más, corrió las cortinas mientras se sentaba en un taburete cerca de la ventana, le gustaba ver los amaneceres, se sentía tan tranquilo y pacifico, aunque nada de eso era lo que ocurría en el mundo mágico, no se sentía egoísta, porque en primera instancia, no tenía porque, y en segunda instancia, estaba sumamente nervioso, la carta que le había enviado su "prima" le hizo recordar que tenia dos caras.

La primera era la que tenia ahora, su poderío y magia eran su primera cara y luego estaba la segunda, el primo complaciente de su querida "prima" no deseaba regresar al bullicio de la ciudad de Londres aún, pero era necesario, porque él no era nadie común, tampoco sus amigos, eran personas comunes...él sujeto suspiró y observó un rato más salir el alba, cuando los primeros rayos del sol atravesaron su ventana y los rayos hacían que sus ojos adquiriesen una tonalidad más clara, se puso en pie, era hora de ejercer su papel como Prefecto y salió de la habitación, sin despertar a alguno de sus compañeros...

----------------------

-¿Otra vez¿Es que nunca te cansas? -balbuceó adormilado, un joven de cabellos rubios platinos...-¿Nunca te cansas de practicar con la espada?

Le hablaba a otro joven de cabellos marrones y alborotados, de ojos fríos y de color ámbar, quien portaba una espada en sus manos, mientras el otro le observaba.

-No...Nunca me canso...-replicó el joven de ojos ámbar...-¿Pasaste buena noche, Malfoy?

-La verdad...no mucho, mi acompañante de está noche casi no me ha dejado dormir...-sonrió con eficiencia Malfoy -además nuestros juegos eran demasiado "fogosos" como para poder pegar el ojo...-rió.

-Aaah -exclamó exasperado...-Eres un desvergonzado...-se azoró el joven de la espada.

-Vamos Li...nosotros no somos unos niños ya...-seguía riendo Malfoy.

-Sí claro...-declaró sarcástico Li, empezando a simular un combate con la espada.

-¿Y tú como dormiste? -le preguntó Malfoy, con un brillo malicioso en los ojos.

-Con los ojos cerrados...-respondió secamente, causando que Malfoy riera.

-¿Desde que hora estás aquí, entrenando? -preguntó Draco, ahora más serio.

-Desde las cinco cuarenta y cinco...-respondió Li, blandiendo su espada con mucha maestría.

-Vaya, vaya hoy si que nos levantamos con muchos ánimos ¿eh? -dijo una voz trás Malfoy. Li y Malfoy estaban en los terrenos de Hogwarts, cerca de la misma haya donde Eriol y Sakura habían hablado, al igual, cerca del lago.

Malfoy y Li se sobresaltaron un poco (a Li casi ni se le noto) al sentir otra voz...

-Ah, eres tú Comadreja Weasley...-escupió Malfoy, con rabia.

-Pero si es el huroncito cobarde...¿puedo saber que hacen dos Slytherins a está hora de la mañana despiertos y en los terrenos? -preguntó seriamente Ron...-A menos que tengan una buena excusa, tendré que quitarles puntos a ambos.

-¿Se te olvida Weasley que yo también soy un Prefecto? No me puedes quitar puntos...-rió triunfante Malfoy.

-Ahh, si cierto, está bien pero ¿y tú Li que haces a estás horas aquí? -le preguntó Ron.

-Practicaba con la espada...-respondió secamente Li...-Y eso no está contra las reglas ¿o sí? -la mirada de Li fue más atrás de Weasley.

-No, está completamente permitido...-dijo burlescamente una voz trás Ron.

-Hiraguizawa...-le observó ceñudo Ron...-¿Tienes el turno de la mañana?

-No, ese es de Mikel Higgs, pero me levante temprano hoy...-sonrió Eriol.

Más atrás se escucharon voces familiares para los presentes...

-¡¡No puedo creerlo!! -decía un joven de cabellos azabaches y ojos verdes esmeraldas detrás de unos anteojos, con una cicatriz en su frente, oculta por algunos mechones, Harry Potter bajaba la escalinata de piedra y observaba a Ron Weasley, enojado.

-Pero si es cabeza partida Potter...-escupió Malfoy...-¿Qué te sucede¿te dejo solo en la cama tu novio? -rió despectivamente.

Pero más atrás venían más personas, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Sakura Kinomoto y un peluche sobre su hombro, Shaoran al verla, bajo la vista al suelo.

-¿Podrían hacer un poco más de silencio? -pidió Eriol, amablemente- aún en el castillo hay muchas personas descansando -agregó sonriendo.

-Buenos días, Hiraguizawa- le saludaron al unísono Hermione y Ginny, sin fijarse mucho en Malfoy o Li.

-Muy buenos días, mis queridas damas, buenos días a ti también, querida Sakura- le saludó a las tres, con una tenue sonrisa que acompañaba sus ojos.

-Buenos días, Eriol -le sonrió Sakura, sin percatarse de la mirada ambarina sobre ella.

-¡¡Ron, tenemos que hablar!!- fue lo primero que dijo Harry al llegar ante él pelirrojo-. ¡¡De inmediato!!

-Muy bien, sólo cálmate y respira, vamos...-le dijo Ron, tomándolo del brazo...-Por hoy se salvan ustedes dos- se marchó mientras de vez en cuando volvía la vista hacía los dos Slytherins.

-Vaya, vaya, es evidente que Potter ha aprendido a ignorarte -se burló Li- te ha ignorado por completo -mientras guardaba su espada en el cinto.

-No molestes, nos veremos en el Gran Comedor- dijo Malfoy, mientras observaba a los otros Gryffindors...-Hablaremos más tarde, Li -y se marchó adentro del castillo.

-Bueno Li, es evidente que Malfoy amaneció sensible hoy ¿le llegó el período? -dijo una voz burlona en el oído de Li, no tuvo que volverse para saber que era Blaise Zabini, con su molestosa voz, atrajo las miradas de las Gryffindors y del Ravenclaw.

-No lo se¿porque no le preguntas tú¿no que te llamas Blaisabell?- se burló Li, ignorando a los presentes.

-¿Cómo te atre...-pero Blaisabell, digo Blaise quedó noqueado en el piso por un certero codazo de Li en pleno rostro.

-A ver si te aprendes a comportar como es debido, Blaisabell- le dijo seriamente Li, mientras caía al piso...-Disculpen, buenos días Granger, Weasley, Kinomoto...-éste último lo dijo bajito.

-Buenos días Li, buen golpe...-le sonrió Hermione, al ver a Blaise, noqueado en el suelo.

-Sí, buenos días- dijo distraídamente Ginny, estaba medio embobada mirando a Eriol, quien había mantenido silencio desde hacía un buen rato, observando el lago que se encontraba un poco más allá.

-Bu...buenos días...Li- tartamudeó Sakura, aún no se sentía preparada para ver al joven y ¡zas! de repente se encontraban con él el los terrenos y con que pinta.

-Hola, muñequito de felpa- le señaló Li a Kero- Ya he descubierto porque Yue te odia tanto, eres tan fanfarrón, pero...-dijo mientras volvía la vista a Eriol...-Tenemos que hablar ¿cierto? -Eriol sólo dió una ligera cabezadita- esa mirada me lo dice todo, vamos, con su permiso -y él empezó a caminar por los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Segundos después, Eriol le siguió, se fueron bordeando el lago, siendo seguidos con la vista por parte de las tres Gryffindors...

-Planeta tierra a Sakura, Houston tenemos un problema, planeta Kinomoto en las nubes- anunciaba graciosamente Ginny, pasando una de sus manos frente a los ojos de Sakura.

-Sakura ¿estás bien?- le preguntó Hermione preocupada por la mudez de Sakura.

-Grrr ¡¡¡¡AHI NO SOPORTO A ESE MALDITO MOCOSO!!!! -explotó Kero, desde el hombro de Sakura -¡¡¡SIEMPRE HA SIDO ASÍ DESDE QUE ELLA LO VE, MALDITO MOCOSO ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A INSULTAR AL GRAN KEROBEROS!!! -siguió gritando a todo pulmón el pequeño, pero Sakura aún estaba en su planeta.

-¡¡¡Kero, ssshhh has silencio, el colegio aún duerme!!!- pidió Ginny, observando algunas ventanas abrirse ante todo el escándalo.

-¡¡¡Sakura, dile algo por dios!!!- le dijo exasperada Hermione.

-Kero, por favor deja de gritar así, que me has dejado medio sorda- pidió Sakura, con varias gotas en su cabeza.

-¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉ???!!! Ah, reaccionaste, Sakurita- se calmó el guardián, retomando su puesto sobre el hombro de su ama, ya que por estar tan alterado, se había puesto a volar sin notarlo.

-¿Sakura estás bien? -preguntó Ginny, observándole como si de momento a otro le fuese a salir otra cabeza.

-Sí ¿porque lo preguntan? -dijo la aludida tenuemente sonrojada.

-Pues porque te llamamos varias veces y no respondías, por eso- respondió Hermione, enarcando una ceja.

-Ah, es que estaba muy metida en mis pensamientos, lo siento mucho, discúlpenme si les preocupe- pidió Sakura, con sus manos frente a ella y la lengua afuera de manera cómica.

-No te preocupes- dijo Ginny, aguantándose la risa, Sakura se veía sumamente graciosa de esa forma- aunque la verdad que tu mente estaba muy metida, pero no precisamente en tus pensamientos, sino metidos con alguien -sonrió mientras volteaba la vista a por donde se había marchado Li y Hiraguizawa.

Causando un sonrojo instantáneo en Sakura...ante las risas de Granger y Weasley, Kero estaba muy pensativo, pensando la mejor manera de expresarle a Kinomoto hijo, que Sakura se había encontrado con el maldito mocoso.

-Vayamos con Harry y Ron, seguramente Harry le esta dando una buena bronca a Ron- les dijo Ginny, mientras empezaba a caminar.

-Sí, sólo a él se le ocurre presentar su retiro del equipo de Quidditch cuando sólo quedan cuatro jugadores, está bien que hay más talentos para guardián en Hogwarts, pero Harry reconoce el talento cuando lo ve- suspiró Hermione, mientras empezaban a caminar...-o eso dice él.

-Debemos tener fé de que Harry convencerá a Ron de no retirarse del equipo- suspiró cansinamente Ginny, mientras las tres caminaban por los silenciosos pasillos de piedra de Hogwarts.

-Oye Kero, estás muy pensativo ¿que te sucede?- le preguntó Sakura, al notar que el pequeño guardián iba en absoluto silencio.

-¿Eh? no, no, nada- respondió rápidamente el muñeco.

-¿Seguro¿No estarás pensando de casualidad la manera de como decirle a Touya que Li está aquí? -preguntó inquisidoramente Sakura, mientras Hermione y Ginny, les observaban mientras caminaban.

-¡¡¡Qué¿quién, yo?!!!- exclamó Kero, alarmado.

-¿Seguro? -insistió Sakura, acercando sus ojos esmeraldas a los del pequeño guardián.

-Sí, si, si, si- decía nervioso Kero.

-Bueno...-suspiró la joven, mientras Kero respiraba, aliviado.

Ante los ojos de Sakura aún se visualizaba la figura de Shaoran Li...

_-"¿porque él tenia que ser tan apuesto con el pasar de los años¿Porque no fue todo lo contrario?" _-eran los pensamientos que rondaban a Sakura mientras caminaban.

-------------------

Ambos tenían ya un buen rato caminando por los alrededores del Lago, ni él ni Eriol habían intercambiado palabras desde que empezaron a caminar, el silencio se le estaba haciendo ensorcedor y le desagradaba, estaba acostumbrado a mantener silencio cuando estaba con Eriol...

Pero el nunca había guardado silencio tal...nunca antes...Shaoran Li suspiró...

-¿No piensas hablar, Hiraguizawa? -preguntó.

-¿Qué? lo siento Li, me perdí en mis pensamientos -sonrió débilmente.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme que te tiene tan distraído? -le observó Li, deteniéndose.

-Es que...-empezó Eriol, con un rostro de malas noticias.

-¿Es Sakura¿Sakura tiene problemas o los tendrá? -preguntó alarmado Li.

-No, no, a Sakura no le pasa nada, por ahora -suspiró- es Nakuru y también es...es -exhaló por unos instantes- es Tomoyo Daidouji -dijo finalmente.

-¿Akizuki y...y Daidouji, dices? -repitió abreviadamente lo dicho por Eriol- ¿que sucede con ellas¿No me vallas a decir que vienen a Hogwarts también?

-No...Nakuru me envió una carta ayer y a Tomoyo la vi en el andén nueve y tres cuartos cuando veníamos a Hogwarts -dijo Eriol- Sabes que tengo otra vida en Londres y Nakuru me ha invitado a ir a una fiesta de la más altas celebridades londinenses...no puedo faltar- suspiró pesadamente- aunque es lo que más desearía, se que intentara buscarme pareja -sonrió nervioso.

-Déjame ver si entendí¿Tomoyo Daidouji estaba en el andén? pero ¿cómo es posible? ella nunca demostró tener poderes mágicos- expuso Li- y dices que Akizuki te ha invitado a una fiesta, donde obviamente no puedes faltar, dada tu posición en Londres ¿cierto?

-Así es, sabia que eras inteligente, aunque en momentos he dudado de tu inteligencia- se burló Eriol, dada la rapidez con la que había entendido.

-¿Qué quisiste decir?- farfulló Li, observándole fríamente.

-Yo, nada, nada- sonrió Hiraguizawa.

-Aaahh me exasperas Hiraguizawa- dijo Li exasperado- pero en fin ¿que tiene de malo que vayas a esa fiesta?

-No, ese no es el problema, el problema es que alguien debe estar al pendiente de Sakura mientras no estoy- sonrió maliciosamente- Keroberos no podrá hacerse cargo el sólo y Dumbledore la protege pero...

-¿Pero...?- inquirió Li, adivinando a donde se dirigía Eriol.

-Necesito que tú, la protejas por mi- finalizó- necesito hacer algo más en Londres que asistir a una fiesta, necesito hablar con Tomoyo y ver si no estoy sufriendo alucinaciones.

-¿Alucinaciones, Daidouji, Londres? -balbuceaba Li- explícate mejor que no te entiendo.

-Tomoyo tiene poderes mágicos, débiles sí, pero vagamente perceptibles, si todo es como yo supongo, ella debe de haber recibido una carta de Hogwarts y otra de Beauxbatons, el problema reside en si ella se lo ha dicho a Sakura, si no es así, necesito convencerla de que asista a alguno de los dos colegios, porque en el mundo normal, ella corre grave peligro- dijo Eriol, sin expresión en su juvenil rostro.

-Pero ¿porque?- preguntó Li.

-Porque ella es amiga de Sakura-aquí Eriol abrió sus ojos enormemente- maldición, debí haberlo visto antes, Sakura y Tomoyo son primas, hay conexiones de sangre y por ende, Tomoyo también posee poderes mágicos¿porque parte¿Por el lado materno o el paterno? no lo se, pero si Tomoyo posee poderes similares a los de Sakura, será un blanco fácil para los Mortífagos, ya que ella no puede controlarlos, o eso creo yo -suspiró Hiraguizawa.

-¿Daidouji con poderes? nunca sentí algún poder provenir de ella en mi estancia en Japón...-le observó incrédulo Li.

-Se que parece una locura, de verdad que lo se, pero no me explico, porque esos poderes surgen justamente ahora...-entrecerró los ojos...-Justo cuando este mundo corre tanto peligro.

-Bueno...confió en ti, si dices que Daidouji tiene poderes, te creeré, ve a Londres y yo tratare de proteger a Sakura por ti...-evitó la mirada de Eriol.

-Sabia que podía contar contigo –se rió tenuemente –trata de llevarte mejor con ella Li, hagan las paces –suspiro Eriol.

-Eso intento –dijo cansinamente –eso intento –susurro mientras volvían al castillo.

------------------

-Ya, pero Ron, no puedes irte así como así, ahora que el equipo solo esta conformado por cuatro integrantes- Potter trataba de convencer a su mejor amigo de quedarse en el equipo de Quidditch.

-Ah, Harry, yo no soy tu ni tengo las habilidades de Ginny, Fred O George, sacando a mis demás hermanos- suspiro el pelirrojo, se sentía mal dejando el equipo, pero habían mejores guardianes que el.

-¡Ron! No puedes irte, eres bueno…Al menos quédate hasta el primer juego, si ves que el Quidditch no es lo tuyo, te permitiré salir del equipo y buscare otro Guardián ¿bien? –suspiro Potter.

Se hizo un súbito silencio entre ambos amigos, Harry observaba ansioso, la respuesta de Ron, y Ron solo miraba hacia el lago desde los enormes pasillos que daban al exterior, a lo lejos se divisaba la pequeña casita de Hagrid, por la cual un tenue humo salía de la chimenea.

Con un sonoro suspiro, con el cual relajo su cuello y hombros, Ron respondió –Muy bien, si ves y yo veo que soy un fracaso en el Quidditch después del primero juego, me marcho ¿vale?

Harry suspiro, aliviado –Es una promesa, Ron, si fracasas en el juego, te advierto, nunca volverás a jugar en el equipo –y sonrió –hasta que quieras volver y demostrar que eres bueno en lo que quieres ser bueno.

Ambos estrecharon sus manos, como amigos…como hermanos cerrando un trato…

-Mejor me marcho Harry, hay que supervisar a los de primero –suspiro cansinamente Ron.

-¿Eh? Vale, esta bien, nos vemos en un rato en el Gran Comedor –Harry había olvidado que su mejor amigo era Prefecto.

Sentía ese vació en su pecho…conocía la sensación…una vieja amiga…la soledad, nunca se había separado de el en todos esos años y ahora parecía que quería arroparlo…completamente.

Harry sacudió la cabeza…no quería pensar en eso…no deseaba hacerlo… Un toque ligero en su hombro lo saco de sus pensamientos, tal fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con unos ojos negros que le observaban desde un rostro con rasgos Orientales, un rostro enmarcado por un largo cabello negro, su piel morena contrastaba con sus ragos y sus cabellos…

Sorprendido, solo pudo balbucear dos palabras... –Cho Chang –escapo de sus labios como una exhalación de sorpresa y reticencia a que ella le tocase después de lo ocurrido en año anterior.

-Harry, yo…

--------------------

-Shaoran me marcho dentro de dos semanas, que es cuando empieza esa condenada fiesta –suspiro Eriol.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –Shaoran pregunto de malhumor.

-¿A ti que te pasa? –Eriol observo en dirección a donde miraba Shaoran.

Sakura se encontraba pasándole la mano por la espalda a Potter, Eriol inmediatamente sintió las alarmas dispararse en su cabeza, y sintió el aura mágica de Li aumentar considerablemente en solo segundos.

-Detente…Sabes que no es bueno aumentar tu energía mágica así, mejor vete a alistarte para el comienzo de las clases de hoy –susurro por lo bajo Eriol.

Como si hubiese sido una orden, la energía de Shaoran disminuyo, volteo la vista y si decir más, se marcho por el lado opuesto de Eriol, sin decir nada más.

-_"Te duele ¿no? Querido Shaoran" _–Eriol suspiro –_"Tus sentimientos tomaran la forma y el poder que tu decidas darle¿tomaras la elección correcta o…?" _–Eriol detuvo sus pensamientos, no quería pensar que Shaoran se cambiara al lado de Voldemort en verdad…pero siempre cabía la posibilidad.

En eso mira en dirección a donde se encuentran Potter y la bella Sakura, ella miro por encima de su hombro, mirándole extrañada, el solo le sonrió, levanto su mano, le dijo adiós y desapareció como el viento mismo, sin notarse.

--------------------

Habían estado un rato así, el sin querer hablar y ella pasándole una mano por los hombros… Hacia rato que lo había encontrado así, como si lo hubiese perdido todo de golpe, ella solo le hacia saber que podía contar con ella, que podía hablarle, aunque se conociesen de hace poco.

Pero de un momento a otro, sintió una fuerte aura mágica, esparcirse como una explosión llena de rabia y cólera, era un aura que ella conocía perfectamente, pero no podía explicarse porque el estaba enojado, pero así como apareció su aura, así mismo desapareció de súbito…

Cuando sintió su presencia darse la vuelta, ella miro fugazmente, solo diviso el perfil del joven chino, siendo tocado por levísimos rayos de sol, y también estaba Eriol, quien también le observaba, ella volteo la mirada, sintió los azules ojos de Eriol mirarle y ella lo miro por encima del hombro…Extrañada, sorprendida…

Sus ojos apenas se encontraron y el le sonrió, levanto la mano, dijo adiós y desapareció como la leve arena en remolino, se desvaneció…

-Sakura, creo…creo que deberíamos ir hacia el Gran Comedor, hay que desayunar y tenemos a primera hora Transfiguración –Harry suspiro, poniéndose en pie, con una expresión de soledad en el rostro, una expresión que se la hacia familiar pero no sabia de donde.

-Tienes razón, deberíamos estar caminado ya –Sakura le sonrió y el le devolvió la sonrisa, mientras ambos caminaban en dirección al Gran Comedor, Sakura se atrevió a preguntar… -¿Harry, que te pasa?

Harry suspiro, mirando hacia delante como si mirase al infinito, dudando entre si contestarle o hacerse el sordo -¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque luces abatido ¿Ron se marcho del equipo? –pregunto, preocupada.

-No –Harry rió sin ánimos –Si hubiese sido eso, estuviese dándole la lata a Ron para que no se marchara –suspiro –Ahora no me siento con ánimos de hablar, Sakura, espero me disculpes, no es que no confié en ti…Solo que no deseo hablar ahora mismo.

-Entiendo –le sonrió Sakura –Cuenta conmigo para lo que sea ¿vale?

Harry no respondió solo asintió.

Se había dado cuenta de que tenia otra amiga mas…con la cual contar…

---------------------

Las horas pasaron literalmente volando y ya estaban tomando clases de Herbología con Slytherin, Sakura ni los demás Gryffindors se habían topetado con Li desde hacia rato, es mas, estaban seguros de que no estaba allí, pero cuando la profesora Sprout anuncio su nombre, el respondió, con su tono duro y bajito, en un susurro, cautivando corazones y acelerando otros.

Mientras la profesora Sprout terminaba de pasar lista, Sakura trato de verlo, aunque se decía nada más que era para mirarle molesta por su irrupción en su habitación la noche anterior.

Pero al verlo, sintió su corazón acelerársele a mil por hora, el no la miraba, hablaba con un miembro de la casa de Slytherin, estaba frente a ella, pero el miraba a su compañero, lo observo lentamente…

Era alto…aunque ya lo había notado, se había desarrollado por completo, se podía ver incluso a través del uniforme, y había visto sus manos la noche anterior, unas manos que podían manejar una espada y limpiar lagrimas a la vez.

El la miro fugazmente y volteo el rostro, causando que sus cabellos se moviesen por el brusco movimiento y algunos mechones cayeran alborotados sobre su frente.

-Oye, Sakura ¿estas bien? –Hermione le daba unos toquecitos en el hombro.

-¿Eh? Si, si, estoy bien, solo que me distraje –sonrió.

-Bueno…-Hermione solo suspiro mientras dirigia su mirada a la Profesora Sprout.

-Muy bien, ahora que tenemos algunas de las _Verenians _listas, hay que sacarle el veneno, que aparte de ser un mortífero asesino, sirve para hacer muchas pociones –La Profesora Sprout sonrió.-Solo tienen que tomarlas así –y tomo la planta por las hojas y la coloco sobre un enorme tarro de plástico y empezó a exprimir las raíces –Así se hace, solamente hay que tener cuidado de que el veneno no se bote en el piso.-Haremos grupos, bien, los haré por mi elección , quien mas jugo de las raíces logre sacar se le regalara treinta puntos para su casa.

Todos se miraron, sorprendidos¿con quienes les pondría la profesora Sprout?

-Ernie, Justin, Susan y Neville juntos, si…Harry, Draco, Zabini y Dean…Sakura, Seamus, Ron y Shaoran… -Y así sucesivamente fue colocando los grupos.

-Genial –susurro Seamus –soy pésimo sosteniendo esas plantas.

-Yo soy bueno –salto Ron –Yo la sostengo y tu la exprimes ¿si?

Seamus asintió.

Sakura aun no se creía la mala suerte que tenia, esas cosas solo le pasaban a ella, con Shaoran…Dios, pareciese que el mundo entero, el universo por completo, conspirara para que estuviesen juntos.

-¿Sostienes la planta o exprimes las raíces? –Shaoran hablaba fríamente, con acoplo, sin emoción.

-Nos turnamos –contesto ella de la misma manera.

-Bien –susurro el de manera cortante, sosteniendo con su mano derecha las hojas de planta –te doy los honores.

Ella tomo la planta, mientras el exprimía con maestría las raíces de las cuales salía un liquido blanco con tonos verdosos y olía a demonios.

Mientras que Draco y Harry eran quienes exprimían y sostenían las plantas por su lado y Zabini junto a Dean.

Se miraban de forma poco agradable, pero no se decían nada, porque Sprout estaba cerca de ellos.

En la sala, solo se escuchaban los quejidos de las plantas al ser arrancadas pero estos inmediatamente cesaban porque volvían a la tierra, después del tiempo acordado, todos dejaron de hacer lo que hacían.

-Muy bien jóvenes, veo que muchos han sacado del veneno, suficiente para un ejercito ¿no? –y rió. –Bien veamos quien se llevara los treinta puntos.

Todos los alumnos aguantaban la respiración, por primera vez en esa clase, no se escuchaba ni el zumbido de una mosca.

La profesora Sprout fue pasando de mesa en mesa, observando y midiendo, hasta que al final se detuvo.

-Bueno, no era de sorprenderse, las tres casas tienen treinta puntos, felicidades, porque la del grupo de Hermione, Ernie, Justin y Susan, tienen la misma cantidad que el del equipo conformado por Harry, Draco, Dean y Zabini, también el grupo Shaoran, Sakura, Ron y Seamus –finalizo ella –Muchas felicidades, la clase ha concluido¡a lavarse, ya! –sonrió y todos los alumnos salieron para lavarse y esperar los diez minutos que faltaban para almorzar.

Todos salieron, se reunieron con sus respectivos grupos, pero a quienes no se veían por ningún lado era a Shaoran ni a Draco.

-¿Dónde se habrán metido? –Zabini hablaba, enojado.

-¿Se te perdió tu novia, Zabini? –Seamus Finnigan, le sonrió.

-Enano¿quieres problemas? –Zabini chocaba sus nudillos amenazadoramente, con un grupito de Slytherins resguardándolo.

-¿Qué sucede? –Ron se había acercado junto a Hermione, eran seguidos por Harry, Sakura, Neville y Dean.

-¡¿Tu también Weasley?! –rió de forma maligna Zabini.

-Dejemos los problemas, vamonos –susurro Neville.

-Aaahhh, pero si es tonto Longbottom, dime ¿Qué se siente tener padres locos? –y rió, pero al instante empezaron a lanzarse hechizos a diestra y siniestra.

De repente a Zabini le salieron unos tentáculos de la nariz y se quedo duro como piedra.

Por tal alboroto, la profesora Sprout salio del invernadero.

-¿Qué sucede aquí¿Qué ha pasado? –Dio un saltito atrás al ver lo feo que estaba Zabini -¿Quién ha hecho esto? –pregunto con voz gélida.

Pasaron unos segundos en absoluto silencio, cuando una mano masculina se levanto en el aire.

-Fui yo, Profesora Sprout, yo lo hice –susurro, todo el mundo le miraba como si fuese un alien.

-¿Señor Li? –la profesora Sprout le miraba extrañada, sabia que no había sido el, el muchacho evitaba problemas, pero el lo había dicho, así que…

-Si…yo lo hice, me tenia molesto con una estupida canción y le lance el hechizo paralizante –el se acerco a la profesora que estaba en el medio de un circulo de alumnos.

-Entonces ¿Quién lanzo _furúnculos_? –noto que Li se ponía tenso como cuerda de guitarra, sabia que no había sido el.

-Fui…yo –una segunda mano se levanto, estaba de espaldas a Shaoran, pero su voz era inconfundible.

-¿Señorita Kinomoto? –ahora si que estaba impresionada.

-Si, he sido yo, se ha metido conmigo, y le lance el hechizo a la vez que Li –lo dijo como una autómata.

-Bueno…-La profesora Sprout sonrió débilmente, sabiendo que ninguno lo hizo, pero que tampoco dirían la verdad. –Tenéis que ir al despacho del director, el sabrá que hacer con ustedes.

Ambos emprendieron la marcha hacia el castillo, en absoluto silencio, los pasos de el, rápidos y silenciosos, los de ella acompasados y con ritmo, el tenia las manos dentro de su túnica e iba dando grandes zancadas, tales que cuando se percato, Sakura estaba muy atrás.

-No has sido tu ¿verdad? –Sakura lo pregunto para romper el molestoso silencio, cuando llego junto a el.

El solo negó con su rostro.

-Supongo que tampoco fuiste tu –el la observo, mientras ella agrandaba un poco los ojos de la certeza de su respuesta. –Era de saber, ahora vendrá lo peor, "Shaoran Li, el Honorable" –mascullo por lo bajo.

-¿Y ser honorable es malo? –pregunto ella, con un poco de rudeza.

-Cuando no eres nada honorable y te colocan ese titulo, te sientes miserable –su voz salio como si estuviese añorando algo, salio con nostalgia.

Cuando iba a preguntarle que le pasaba, se detuvieron frente a una gárgola de piedra, Li susurro: -Piedras rojizas –y la gárgola giro sobre si misma, permitiendo la entrada a una escalera de caracol, ambos subieron sobre ella, Li se recostó sobre la pared con los brazos cruzados y ella volteo la mirada hacia atrás, la gárgola había vuelto a su lugar.

Llegaron frente a una puerta con aldaba de bronce, la cual Shaoran toco, desde adentro, una voz amable les pidió que entraran.

Desde afuera se habían escuchado murmullos, pero cuando entraron solo había absoluto silencio.

-Buenos días, profesor Dumbledore –Li saludo cordialmente al director del colegio.

-Buenos días, joven Li, señorita Kinomoto, no me tienen que decir porque están aquí, ya lo se, lo vi por la ventana…la pregunta es ¿dirán quienes fueron? –Dumbledore los miraba con sus azules ojos, que transmitían paz y tranquilidad.

Shaoran lo observo a los ojos: -Yo no lo diré.

Y Sakura negó con su bello rostro.

-Bien…por eso están en las casas que están –Dumbledore sonrió –Una Gryffindor nunca traiciona a sus amigos, eres leal y valiente…Si joven Li, usted también debería estar en Gryffindor, su casa original ¿no?

Shaoran miraba por el enorme ventanal que se hallaba detrás del escritorio de Dumbledore.

Sakura estaba atónita ¿La casa original de Shaoran Li era Gryffindor? Entonces ¿Qué hacia en Slytherin?

-Será el deber de el mismo explicárselo –Dumbledore le hablo a Sakura, como leyéndole el pensamiento. –Usted, joven Li, le tiene mucho aprecio a la Srita. Kinomoto ¿no?

El no dijo nada, pero Dumbledore se sabía la respuesta.

-Traten de arreglar sus diferencias y acercarse más el uno al otro…lo necesitaran en el futuro incierto –Shaoran levanto el rostro y se fijo en lo viejo que parecía, como cuando entro a Hogwarts en 4to para darle el informe de las noticias de Hong Kong.

De repente se sintió vació, una concha sin habitante, un viajero solitario, en el tren de la oscuridad. Apretó los puños, esa sensación de que alguien más aparte de los cuadros de los antiguos directores de Hogwarts le mirase.

-Profesor Dumbledore –Sakura hablaba bajito -¿Por qué me mando a buscar tan tarde?

-Porque tu eras el ultimo recurso junto al joven Hiraguizawa y al joven Li, no quería romper el equilibrio de ambos mundos, ahora el mundo muggle esta mas débil que cuando estaban ustedes tres en diferentes sitios sirviendo de pilares de magia –Dumbledore la miro y sonrió –Vayan a almorzar y su castigo será, tener que hablar al menos una hora cada atardecer de este mes y dirigirse la palabra cuando se encuentren.

-¡Que! –ambos se miraron, atónitos, ella no quería hablar con el y el simplemente no quería ponerla en riesgo.

-Si no lo hacen descontare todos los puntos de sus respectivas casas –Dumbledore les miro seriamente, mientras los rostros de ambos se desquebrajaban.

-Muy…muy bien –Li hablaba estupefacto –Con su permiso, me retiro y salio por la puerta como alma que lleva al diablo, seguido de Sakura.

-El amor de niños crece y madura, es tiempo de que se vuelvan a relacionar como en la infancia –susurro Dumbledore.

-Si algo he tenido que reconocer, es que Dumbledore es un loco, pero actúa con el corazón –Phineas Nigellus chasqueo la lengua –Todo por amor y protección al mundo mágico¡que perdida! –y dicho esto, Phineas se fue de su respectivo marco, para seguir andando por los demás.

---------------------------

-Así que eso te dijo el profesor Dumbledore –Hermione suspiro, eran ya las once de la noche, no habían podido hablar hasta esas horas, porque en cuanto Sakura bajo se comió algo rapidísimo y alego que quería repasar un poco y se marcho, luego entre clase y clase, no pudieron hablar con calma, y en la cena ella había estado supervisando a unos castigados de primero.

-Si…-Sakura suspiro, cansada, agotada, después de la charla en el despacho del profesor Dumbledore, no había vuelto a ver a Li hasta DCAO y no fue que pudiese verlo mucho tampoco.

-¿Tu y Li fueron novios de niños? –la pregunta proveniente de Ginny la asalto de sorpresa.

-Es cierto…la relación tuya con Li es mas cerrada que la que tienes con Eriol –Hermione entorno los ojos –Es hora de que hables.

-¿Ahora? –Sakura vio los rostros consternados de sus nuevas amigas y respiro hondo.-Si, Li y yo fuimos novios de niños –Sakura estaba roja tomate.

-¡Lo sabia, sabia que ahí había algo! –Ginny levanto el puño en alto a modo de victoria.

-Hasta yo supuse eso Ginny –Hermione la miro y rió.

-Muy bien…-Sakura les relataba su pasado con Li, omitiendo la captura de las cartas, mientras lo hacia, cerca del lago, una figura rondaba por allí.

La figura se recortaba contra los árboles de Hogwarts, tomo una piedra y la lanzo al lago, logrando que saltase algunas seis veces, antes de caer sentado al césped.

¿Por qué¿Por qué esas cosas solo le pasaban a el? Se paso una mano por sus cabellos normalmente peinados hacia atrás, de color rubio platino.

¿Qué había hecho el para merecer tal peso sobre sus hombros? Sabia lo que había hecho, se había enamorado a los diez años de una niña, extremadamente dulce, extremadamente tierna, extremadamente ella.

Debía de ser un pecado amarla como el la amaba, aguantar en silencio hasta que se presento la oportunidad de decirle lo que sentía, de armarse del valor que recorría en sus venas, en su sangre.

Para nada, porque cuando se sintió plenamente feliz, tuvo que marcharse, dejarla y no volver a verla hasta ahora, siempre le decían lo mismo "Eres alguien honorable por permitir que tu verdadero amor sea feliz, aunque sea sin ti" pero el nunca se sintió así, siempre se sintió como una basura, un miserable e indigno del cariño y amor de ella, se odiaba a si mismo por haberle creado esperanzas y el mismo acabarlas…Se odiaba por haber permitido que por sus mejillas corriesen lagrimas y el no poder secarlas.

Se sentía como un verdadero patán…Ahora venia Hiraguizawa a decirle que se iba a fin de mes y Dumbledore con que le hablara…Todos conspiraban para que un amor muerto…reviviese.

Se arrodillo a orillas del lago y observo su reflejo en el agua, tenia el cabello rubio platino un tanto desordenado, su nariz fina y recta, un mentón orgulloso y en sus ojos grises una osadía y orgullo excesivo, pero ese no era su rostro, ese era el rostro de alguien mas.

---------------------

Desde la habitación de Hermione, Sakura y Ginny se podía observar claramente el lago, Ginny que estaba junto a la ventana analizando lo dicho por Sakura, se volteo y miro, tal fue su sorpresa al notar el brillo plateado de la luna caer sobre un cabello rubio mas plateado aun.

-Oye, Herm ¿puedes…venir un segundo? –Ginny tartamudeaba de la impresión.

-¿Qué te pasa, Ginny? –Sakura y Hermione se colocaron a cada lado de Ginny.

-¿El que esta junto al lago, frente a esta torre, no es Malfoy? –pudo articular esas palabras a duras penas.

Sakura y Hermione escudriñaron la lejana figura que se divisaba a lo lejos, Hermione confirmo que si era, pero que era raro que el estuviera por allí, su turno era en la mañana, pero Sakura se quedo paralizada y en silencio.

-Oye, Sakura ¿no me digas que te gusta Malfoy? –Hermione por la pregunta de Ginny se cayó de la impresión.

-El no es Malfoy…-Sakura lo susurro pero Hermione se puso inmediatamente de pie.

-¿Qué dices? Es idéntico a el –Hermione negaba con su rostro.

-¡Te digo que no es el! –exclamo bajito.

-Entonces ¿Quién es? –Ginny la observaba escéptica.

-Shaoran –dijo en un susurro.

-Espera, espera, espera ¿dices que Shaoran se tiño el cabello de rubio? –Hermione y Ginny la miraban como si se hubiese vuelto loca.

-Vengan a ver, parece que tomo la Poción Multijugos, o un hechizo y se volvio Malfoy –Sakura les tenia la cabeza en dirección al lago, donde efectivamente, Shaoran Li, con su figura alta y orgullosa, predominaba sobre los demás alumnos de Slytherin.

-Ooook, capte el mensaje –suspiro Ginny –Pero ¿Cómo te diste cuenta? Esta muy oscuro.

-Por sus ojos…-Inmediatamente lo dijo se sonrojo y volteo la mirada.

-¿Sus ojos? –Hermione le miraba estupefacta.

Sakura asintió.

-Los ojos de Shaoran son los únicos que pueden darse cuenta de mi presencia aun si estoy en el fondo del lago y el no lo supiese, su mirada puede atravesar el alma –finalizo.

-Aaahhh, estas total, completa y absolutamente enamorada de Li –declaro Ginny.

-¿Qué¡No es cierto! –resoplo Sakura.

-Sakura, nos puedes mentir a nosotras, pero no a Li, ni a Hiraguizawa ni a ti misma ¿Por qué no vas y compruebas que el todavía esta enamorado de ti? –Hermione hablaba y se daba cuenta de algo.

-¡Que! No, no y no yo no pienso decirle nada –Sakura caminaba de un lado a otro.

-¿Por qué no? El lo hizo una vez ¿no? Es tu turno –Ginny reía picadamente.

-¿Tu también, Ginny? –Sakura se estaba desesperando.

-Debes aprovechar, Kero no esta, el esta solo, nadie los ve (aparte de nosotras) la luna brilla románticamente ¿puedes pedir mas? –Ginny bromeaba pero sabía que en verdad tenia razón, era una buena oportunidad para empezar a hablarse como "personas civilizadas"

-¡Sakura, baja por la torre, utiliza el hechizo de flote que te enseñe y ve, Ginny, ven conmigo necesito ir a la biblioteca! –Hermione estaba emocionada.

-¡Que! Pero Hermione…-se que Ginny.

-Necesito tu ayuda, por favor, Ginny –suplico Hermione.

-Esta bien, ya voy –dijo lastimeramente –Y espero que tu le digas la verdad a Li – y ambas salieron de su habitación.

-En que cosas me meto… -suspiro Sakura, haciendo lo que le había pedido Hermione.

-----------------------

Había sido ella, estaba seguro, solo ella podía saber que era el y quedarse como piedra al verlo, suspiro, a veces solo quería ser Shaoran Li, un joven común y corriente, poder tener a la chica de sus sueños y no romperle el corazón.

Pero la vida no era tan complaciente, lo había hecho mago y un importante miembro de su familia desde el momento en que nació.

A veces se preguntaba si de verdad amaba a Sakura Kinomoto, lo pensaba y analizaba y la respuesta seguía siendo la misma…Si, no cabía la menor duda, ella era la mujer de su vida, pero la mujer de su vida no lo quiere en la de ella.

La vio en la torre de su habitación hablando con Weasley y Granger y recordó en ese momento la furia de los celos cuando vio que ella abrazaba a Potter, el solo recordarlo le volvía a dar el mismo calenton de sangre en las venas, el deseo de romper algo, lo que fuese…

Tenía calor, aunque lo único que llevaba encima era su pantalón de pijama negro, una camiseta blanca y su bata de dormir, tenía una pequeña muda de ropa, por si le entraban deseos de meterse al lago.

Se podía bañar a la hora del almuerzo, pero aun tenia cicatrices de ese incidente y no le gustaba que le mirasen sus cicatrices que poco a poco se iban borrando.

Se quito la bata y la camiseta y sin más, se tiro al lago sin pensar más, que en relajarse un poco y tratar de descansar.

-----------------------

¿Qué había sido esa fina línea que se delineaba en la ancha espalda de Shaoran Li?

Sakura había llegado donde el había estado minutos antes, vio sobre una bata de dormir, una camiseta blanca, con otras ropas ¿Qué demonios hacia Li a esas horas, nadando¿No sabia que podía pescar un resfriado?

Se sentó, pensando que todo era una locura, pasados quince minutos se dispuso a irse, hasta que un movimiento en el agua le llamo la atención.

A solo unos metros de ella, Shaoran había salido, se sacudía el cabello y lentamente se volvio en dirección a ella… ¿Sakura? Penso que alomejor estaba alucinando.

Tal fue su sorpresa en aumento, mientras mas se acercaba, comprobaba que ella era real…salio del Lago chorreando agua por todos lados y estaba cerca de ella.

-¿Sa...kura? –pregunto dudoso, no lo creía, aunque sentía la respiración de ella cerca de su pecho, aunque les separaban varios centímetros.

-¿Shaoran, de verdad eres tu? –en sus palabras se reflejaba sorpresa y algo que Shaoran no supo identificar.

-No –dijo con ironía –Soy el espíritu de un guerrero que vino a por ti, por supuesto que soy yo.

-¿Qu…que son todas esas marcas? –señalo ella con la cabeza, las pequeñas cicatrices en el pecho de Shaoran.

-De mis entrenamientos –contesto el, agachándose a buscar su toalla.

-¿Tan duros son? –ahí observo con mas claridad la fina línea de la espalda de el, parecía que el corte había sido profundo…muy profundo.

-Si…-susurro el, poniéndose derecho con la toalla alrededor del cuello. -¿Qué haces aquí, Sakura? –pregunto como si se lo dijese al viento, en un suspiro dolido.

-Que…quería decirte que…-ella bajo la mirada, los ojos ambarinos de el siempre la había puesto nerviosa.

-¿Qué cosa? –el acorto la pequeña distancia entre ellos y le levanto el rostro.

No tenia esperazas de que dijese las palabras que el quería oír, pero quería que ella supiera que podía contar con el para lo que fuese.

Cuando el le levanto el mentón, ella volteo el rostro y el la hizo girar hacia el…-¿Qué sucede? – lo dijo con toda normalidad, según el, en vez de un tono neutral, le salio una voz bastante calmada, pausada, sensual y atrayente.

-Quería decirte que…-se paso la lengua por los labios resecos, el la miraba con tal fijadez que se le seco hasta la garganta. –Que voy a bajar el hacha de la guerra…no se que motivos tienes para no haberte comunicado conmigo, pero…creo que debieron…ser muy razonables…para que no me hablases en todo este…tiempo…-finalizo ella, volteando el rostro otra vez.

-Mírame –le volvio el rostro hacia el -¿No me estas gastando una broma? –pregunto escéptico.

-¡Por supuesto que no! –exclamo ella tan alto que el tuvo que taparle la boca y las palabras se cortaron a mitad de camino.

-Tengo mis motivos, ciertos, fuertes, bastante, pero ahora no es el momento de decírtelo, aun no –suspiro el, relajando los hombros.

-¿Por qué no? –ella puso mala cara. Causando una suave risa en el, dulce, acompasada.

-Porque he dicho que no, porque aun tienes que digerir toda la información que se te ha dado –el quito sus manos del pequeño pero orgulloso mentón de ella, cuando el aparto su mano, de repente ella se sintió bastante sola, era como si el contacto con el, la comunicase con un mundo mejor.

El volteo el rostro a un lado y ella se le quedo mirando, veía la duda en el serio rostro de Li, la incertidumbre.

-Creo que empezamos con mal pie –susurro el sin mirarla. –Me llamo Shaoran Li ¿Cuál es el tuyo? –aquí levanto el rostro y la miro directamente a los ojos.

Y el brillo en sus ojos la hizo temblar, no de una forma desagradable, sino todo lo contrario, como cuando el se había transformado de Malfoy a el mismo, cuando miro a la torrecilla, la miro con aquellos ojos, encendidos de penas y pasión, que el trataba de ocultar por todos los medios posibles.

-Me llamo Sakura Kinomoto, mucho gusto –sonrió como solo ella sabe hacerlo, mientras estrechaba la mano grande, fuerte y masculina de Shaoran, causando que al pobre se le terminasen de caer las barreras.

Cuando sus manos se iban a separar, el volvio y la sostuvo en su agarre, atrayéndola hacia el.

-¡Shaoran que haces! –exclamo Sakura, totalmente sonrojada, su cabeza quedaba a la altura del hombro de Shaoran…podía escuchar el latir del corazón del joven.

-Abrázame, por favor –le pidió el tan bajito, que fue un milagro que ella escuchase.

Ella, totalmente extrañada y sonrojada, paso sus manos por la cintura de Shaoran, el solamente la apretó un poco mas a el, mientras con una mano, le pasaba la mano por sus cabellos castaños claros.

-No…puedes imaginar –susurro el –cuantas veces pensé que te tendría así, para siempre, en mi vida…en mis brazos.

-Shaoran…yo…

-Me dolieron mas tus lagrimas que estas cicatrices…estas son en la piel, se curan…cicatrizan pero las del corazón no ¿verdad? Tú estas tan herida como yo.

Ella solo asintió…

-Lo lamento tanto, mi Sakura –dijo sin pensar –lo hubiese dado todo, por volver a tu lado, todo.

Separo la cabeza de ella de su pecho húmedo por el agua aun.

-Soñé tantas veces en lo que te iba a decir cuando te volviese a ver, pero no me salio nada, me quede mudo, en silencio –suspiro el –y lo que mas me dolió es que creyeses que yo nunca te ame…porque te ame, te amo y te seguiré amando hasta que se me salga el ultimo suspiro, la ultima bocanada de aire ¿entiendes? Mira todas las cosas raras que digo, solo porque caí en las redes de una cosa llamada amor.

Tomo la cara de Sakura entre sus manos, con una enorme delicadeza.

-Shaoran…entiendeme…ni una carta…una llamada…un mensaje…nada…en lo absoluto –sollozo ella.

-No llores…Sakura…

-Nunca quise dudar de ti, pero con el pasar de los años vi que no dabas señales de vida y solamente empecé a echarte al olvido –suspiro ella, conteniendo las lagrimas –Lo siento.

-Quien tiene que disculparse soy yo…-susurro cerca de los labios de ella, solo basto con que ella subiese su pequeña mano por su espalda llena de marcas para que el se rindiera a la tentación.

-Shaoran…-dijo ella con voz ahogada.

-No digas nada, olvídate de lo demás, del mañana y del pasado, vive el presente, aquí, conmigo, ahora y sin esperar respuesta unió sus labios con los de ella.

--------------------------

-Aaahh, no se que hacemos aquí –Ginny reprimió un bostezo –Quisiera saber que tal le va a Sakura con Li.

-Olvídalo, ayúdame a buscar un libro que se llama _Prefectos de Hogwarts _–pidió Hermione, levantando la lámpara a la altura de sus ojos.

-Muy…bien…-volvio a bostezar Ginny buscando el libro por otro lado.

Hermione no sabia como había podido ser tan tonta, desde que se encontraron con Otonikimo en el tren había estado buscando algo de el, pero hasta el momento, no había encontrado nada, lo había buscado por Akatfuji Otonikimo, pero no había nada acerca de ese alumno en Hogwarts, la idea de buscar en ese libro le vino a la mente porque recordó el parecido físico entre Sakura, su hermano y Akatfuji, seria posible que…

-¿No podíamos esperar a mañana? –volvio a bostezar Ginny.

Hermione negó con su rostro…

-Si lo dejaba para mañana no lo iba a recordar con todas las cosas que tengo que hacer –Hermione se acerco a un pesado volumen. –Lamento tanto haberte despertado…-se dirigia a una figura cerca de ella.

-Sea lo que sea –el joven bostezo –debe de ser importante, no iba a dejar que viniesen solas, aunque tuviesen mi capa de invisibilidad.

-Harry, eres todo un caballero –sonrió Ginny.

-Que cosas dices –rió Harry, con una lámpara en su mano, buscando en otra sección. –¿Para que quieres ese libro, Hermione?

-¿Recuerdan el incidente en el tren, cuando se apareció un hombre llamado Akatfuji Otonikimo? –decía ella mientras buscaba –Su parecido físico con el hermano mayor de Sakura y ella misma es increíble.

-¿Ah, si? –Harry aun no entendía porque estaban allí.

-Cabe la pequeña posibilidad de que ese hombre sea el padre de Sakura –sonrió orgullosa cuando saco un pesado volumen. –Al fin te encontré.

Ginny y Harry se acercaron rápidamente.

-Pero ¿Sakura no es hija de muggles? –pregunto Harry, extrañado.

-No estoy muy segura…Podría ser que es igual a mi, pero hay cosas que me hacen dudar –ella se mordió el labio mientras hojeaba el libro.

-¿Qué cosas? –Ginny ya estaba completamente despierta.

-La cámara acorazada de Sakura no es normal, el piso parece hecho de oro y en las puertas hay incrustaciones de piedras preciosas, sin contar el montón de oro que hay en monedas –decía mientras buscaba la letra F.

Ginny y Harry se miraron, estupefactos.

-Según se…-decía Hermione –las cámaras solo podían crearlas tres personas, los padres de la niña, el tutor de esta y un familiar mas cercano y el padre de Sakura y su hermano son su familia, también Tomoyo y la madre de esta la Sra. Daidouji –suspiro Hermione.

-Aaahh, la chica que vimos en el anden junto a Sakura ¿verdad? –pregunto Harry, haciendo memoria.

Hermione asintió.

-Pero… Cómo puedes estar tan segura? Ella entro en este año ¿no? Y se supone que nadie en su familia posee poderes mágicos aparte de ella –corroboro Ginny.

-Si…Pero, se supone que Tomoyo, su prima, es una simple muggle y entro al mundo mágico, incluso al anden nueve y tres cuartos…Son muchas cosas –Hermione hojeaba rapidísimo.

Escucharon unos maullidos a sus pies, sin que ninguno de los tres lo notase, la gata del conserje Filch, estaba a sus pies.

-¡Vamonos, Filch no tardara en estar aquí! –susurro Harry, apresurándose en colocar la capa sobre ellos tres, sin querer al jalarla, tumbo una de las lámparas al piso, causando que se hiciera añicos.

-¡Harry! –susurro Hermione, apagando las lámparas con un hechizo reparando la rota.

Los tres aguantaron hasta la respiración, Ginny llevaba el libro y lo apretaba junto a su pecho, Hermione se había guardado la varita en el lazo de la bata y Harry se encargaba de mantenerlos ocultos.

-¿Qué pasa, querida? –farfullo Filch, escudriñando en la oscuridad de la biblioteca.

La gata solo maulló.

-Vamonos querida, aquí no hay nada –Y Filch se dirigió a la salida, mientras la señora Norris, le pisaba los talones, mientras miraba con sus rojizos ojos en dirección a los chicos.

Cuando los pasos dejaron de escucharse, los jóvenes respiraron.

-Mejor volvamos a la sala común –susurro Harry, cerca del oído de Hermione, quien era que estaba mas cerca.

-Si –Hermione se sorprendió de sentir el aliento de Harry tan cerca de ella y sintió un tenue estremecimiento.

Y sin decir más a paso lento pero seguro, se encaminaron a la sala común de Gryffindor.

---------------------

-Dr. Kinomoto, recibió una…una carta –farfullo una enfermera.

-¿Ah, si? Pues entréguemela –Touya detestaba que le hiciesen perder el tiempo.

-Lo…lo que sucede es que no se la puedo quitar…a la…lechuza –la enfermera estaba pálida.

-Tzh –Touya había olvidado que su hermana le escribiría y le mandaría por el correo "habitual" mágico.

La enfermera, estaba atónita, el Dr. Kinomoto era muy guapo, pero recibía cartas enviadas con lechuzas¡que raro!

Touya abrió la ventana y tomo a la lechuza, quien se poso en su hombro, el le quito la carta que tenia en la pata, vio la fina y curva letra de su hermana, miro a la enfermera de mala manera y esta salio disparada hacia fuera.

Se sentó detrás de su escritorio, suspirando…aun no pasaba ni una semana y ya extrañaba a su hermana menor, aunque siempre se metía con ella…Era porque esa era su forma de decirle que la quería, a su manera, pero la quería.

Abrió la carta de su hermana y observaba al pajarraco ese que le miraba con sus ambarinos ojos, orgullosos y desafiantes, como los de ese maldito mocoso.

Aparto la vista de el y empezó a leer:

_Querido hermano: _

_Como acordamos te enviare siempre que pueda una carta, llegamos bien, aunque ya debes de suponerlo, las clases del primer día fueron agotadoras pero gratificantes, me he divertido mucho aquí, todos los profesores son muy buenos (excepto el de pociones que odia a todos los miembros de las otras casas que no sean la suya) Llegamos sin percances excepto porque el tren se detuvo y nos encontramos con los dementores (uno sere terribles que absorben tu felicidad y si pueden el alma) pero un personaje extraño no salvo._

_Decía llamarse Akatfuji Otonikimo y que había estudiado en la misma casa que yo, pero Hermione a investigado y no aparece nada de el, me gustaría hermano (si no es mucho pedir) que investigases un poco por allá._

_Por extraño que parezca, se parecía mucho a papa, pero pensé, es imposible papa nunca ha venido a Hogwarts (que nosotros sepamos)Y Eriol no recuerda nada de haber estado en Hogwarts anteriormente como Clow (Si, Eriol Hiraguizawa esta aquí) según me contó, el y una chica llamada Clavel lucharon juntos pero desaparecieron, se dice que están muertos._

_No lo creo…Bueno, te tengo otra noticia no tan buena… Shaoran Li también esta en Hogwarts y si, por los motivos de la otra vez, por problemas, catástrofes y mis cartas, todo esta muy complicado aquí te explicare cuando tenga más tiempo._

_Espero que todos estén bien, saludos a Papa, a Yue y a Yukito, y un enorme abrazo para ti, saludos a todos._

_Extrañándolos con fuerza sobrehumana…_

_Sakura Kinomoto._

Touya leyó la carta una y otra vez… Hiraguizawa estaba allí y también ese maldito mocoso… ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando¿Quién rayos era Akatfuji Otonikimo y porque se parecía a su padre?

Ahora no podía digerir completamente todo, pero llegaría al final de todo esto…Aunque las respuestas no le gustasen…Sabría la verdad de lo que pasaba…Lo sabría.

Sin mediar mas, escribió una carta a su hermana, cuando acabo, la ato a la pata del pajarraco y lo envió devuelta a la oscuridad de la noche.

Observo la hora, su turno había acabado, se marcharía a casa e investigaría.

Con esa idea, salio de su despacho y apagando las luces pensaba… -_"Descubrire lo que pasa, lo haré, se que lo haré..." _

Y con ese pensamiento, salio a la calle, sabiendo que lo sabría tarde o temprano… Tarde o… Temprano.

------------------------

Eso no debía ser real, pero lo era y ¡Vaya que si lo era! Sentía la suave presión de unos labios masculinos sobre los suyos. Que solamente rozaban los suyos, pero que se entregaba a si mismo en cada suspiro que ella exhalaba.

No podía estar pasando, No debía estar ocurriendo, se supone que ella lo odiaba, l detestaba, pero con sus labios moviéndose sobre los suyos y sus fuertes brazos rodeando su cintura, le borraba el pensamiento.

Sabía que no la estaba besando como quería… Lo sentía tenso en los hombros, donde actualmente descansaban sus pequeñas manos, se separaron y se miraron a los ojos.

Los de el oscurecidos por el deseo y los de ella por igual.

Con una sonrisa pequeñísima, volvio a inclinarse sobre ella, al no notar oposición alguna, siguió besándola hasta que decidió que había sido demasiado dulce, con su lengua toco los suaves labios de ella, sorprendiéndola, pero aun así, le permitió entrar en la cavidad de su boca, explorando a su entero placer, mordió su labio inferior y lo succiono suavemente.

Lentamente, descendió de sus labios al lóbulo de la oreja, donde jugueteo un rato, sintiéndola estremecer mientras se reía por lo bajo.

-¿Te causa cosquillas aun? –sonrió el, separándose de ella. –Recuerdo que siempre te colocaba una pluma cerca del oído y reías sin parar.

-Si… -susurro ella –Sha…Shaoran… ¿Por qué me has besado? –le pregunto sonrojándose mas de lo que ya estaba y sin mirarle.

-Porque ya no aguantaba no poder hacerlo…Me moría por hacerlo así que me deje llevar –respondió el, separándose de ella –Será mejor que regreses a tu habitación, porque sino puedo hacer algo que te perjudique y me odies mas de lo que ya haces –suspiro el.

-Yo no…te odio Shaoran, nunca lo he hecho –levanto el rostro solo para observar a un estupefacto Li -¿Qué seria eso que me perjudicaría?

-Mejor que no lo sepas –el se estaba secando el cabello húmedo –Pero se insistes –al rato siguiente la tenia otra vez en sus brazos, saboreando los dulces labios de ella, para después alejarse y acabar en su cuello, succionando un poco, causando estremecimientos en la Cardcaptors.

Cuando el la soltó, a ella le fallaron las piernas y quedo recostada en el pecho de Shaoran.

-Nunca te dejare caer de nuevo –susurro el cerca de su oído –Es una promesa, ahora, ve a dormir –la ayudo a ponerse en pie –hasta mañana.

Separarse de ella le dolía, aun no eran nada sólido…pero lucharía por ello…Sakura se merecía que luchase por ella…Eso y mucho mas.

La observo, subir con habilidad las torrecillas hasta llegar a su torre, entro por la ventana, lo observo y le dijo adiós con la mano, cerro la ventana y se dio la vuelta, cuando volvio la vista, el ya no estaba por allí.

Se fue a dormir… Pensando en muchas cosas, pero sobretodo, pensando en Li.

--------------------------

**La semana había pasado volando literalmente, desde el encuentro de Sakura y Shaoran, estos se trataban mejor, mientras Hermione buscaba por su lado acerca de Akatfuji Otonikimo, Touya lo hacia por su cuenta, ambos hermanos se carteaban poniéndose al día y finalmente había llegado el sábado, un día especial para muchas personas.**

**¡Día de elección de integrantes nuevos al equipo de Quidditch!**

**Sábado: 7:00am **

Los rayos del sol, apenas tocaban los altos postes del estadio de Quidditch, apenas si algunos rayos tocaban el verde césped de la época, se veía una tenue neblina que se iba disipando con cada rayo de sol.

En medio del estadio, había un pequeño grupo de personas vestidos algunos con túnicas verdes y otros con la túnica normal del colegio.

En el equipo de Slytherin solo faltaban dos cazadores y un guardián, tenían al buscador, a un cazador y a los dos golpeadores.

-Buenos días, están aquí para poder entrar al equipo de Quidditch, como han de saber, necesitamos dos cazadores y un guardián, según ustedes crean tengan aptitudes para esto, colóquense en fila, los que quieren ser guardianes a la derecha y cazadores a la izquierda –hablaba con voz de comando, sin emoción, sin aceptaciones de replicas.

-Había olvidado que ellos tenían el estadio reservado desde temprano –decía Ron, mirando en dirección al equipo de Slytherin.

-Habrá que tener cuidado con el nuevo equipo que formen –dijo Harry, volviendo la vista al frente.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –Hermione caminaba a su lado.

-Porque es Li quien los lidera ahora…- se detuvo un momento y miro en dirección al estadio.

Li tenia madera de líder, por eso en cuanto entro al equipo lo nombraron capitán el año pasado, al final por supuesto, pero lo hicieron y si el lograba obtener en los demás que ostentaban los puestos de cazador y guardián, las mismas habilidades que el, el equipo de Gryffindor tendría que ser no una ni dos veces, sino tres veces mas habilidoso y rápido.

-¿Dices que Shaoran es líder del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin? –Sakura también miraba en dirección al estadio, se notaba que hacia que cada uno de los candidatos diesen lo mejor de si, incluyendo al mismo equipo.

-¿No crees que le pide mucho a los principiantes? –salto Ron al ver que le pedía a un cazador que se fuese dando vueltas como un tornillo en el aire.

-Shaoran no pide que hagan nada si el mismo no lo puede hacer –susurro Sakura, observando como Li se subía en su escoba de color negro y de una patada estaba en el aire, ella ya había tomado las clases de vuelo, con la profesora y con Harry, pero Li en el aire, parecía todo un experto, parecía que le pedía a uno que lanzase fuerte la Quaffle, para el poder atraparla como había ordenado, segundos mas tarde, parecía un remolino en forma horizontal y atrapaba la Quaffle con maestría mientras giraba.

-Je! Sabia que era un genio en esto –rió Harry –Me dará un enorme placer jugar contra Slytherin este año.

Li había vuelto al suelo y observaba desde abajo los fallos que cometían, incluso antes de hacerlo, sono el silbato, en un momento que uno de los jóvenes daba su idea, el volteo la mirada y se encontró con el grupo de siempre de Gryffindor, paso de los Weasleys a Granger, de Granger a Potter y de Potter a Sakura.

Sakura…

Harry levanto la mano a modo de saludo, y el hizo lo mismo, observo fugazmente como Sakura le decía adiós, antes de seguir en dirección al Gran Comedor.

No la había vuelto a tocar desde la segunda noche en Hogwarts…Era lo mejor…Avanzar paso a paso.

Se toco la mejilla, justo donde Sakura le había abofeteado…Eso no dolía…como su rechazo.

Se obligo a alejar esos pensamientos y concentrarse en el Quidditch.

-------------------------

**Sábado: 9:00am**

**La selección de Slytherin había acabado, habían encontrado a sus tres miembros faltantes, Sandrews Hook, un chico de quinto, que era bastante alto y era el nuevo guardián, Gem Dalias, un cazador de sexto y Thai Kiu, el otro cazador.**

**Ahora era tiempo de que el equipo de Gryffindor, volviese a reunir a los buenos talentos que le caracterizaban.**

Ahora el sol de Septiembre daba a medias en el campo de Quidditch, había tres personas vestidas con la túnica roja escarlata que caracterizaba al equipo, y algunos veinte postulantes para la selección, entre ellos Sakura.

-Muy bien, les agradecemos que estén aquí, en medio de este sol, para solo querer unirse al equipo –rió Harry.

En las gradas había varias personas, entre ellas Hermione.

-Necesitamos dos golpeadores y dos cazadores, hagan una hilera según sus aptitudes –decía Harry mientras los demás se colocaban en una fila.

Harry pasó la lista haciendo pausa en cuatro personas, los hermanos Creevey, Sakura y Johan Straus, el alumno camaleónico.

-Muy bien ¡empecemos! –y sono el silbato, mientras varias escobas se levantaron en el aire, para hacer lo que Harry les decía.

-¿Crees que Sakura saldrá seleccionada? –en ese instante Eriol observaba lo habilidosa que era Sakura en cualquier deporte, era muy rápida y ser ligera le ayudaba mucho mas, era una de las cazadoras mas rápidas que había visto después de Katie Bell y las de su propia casa.

-No lo dudo…Potter no desaprovechara esa oportunidad, necesita velocidad y lo sabe –rió Li, observando como los hermanos Creevey eran una perfecta imitación de los gemelos Weasleys -¿Te has fijado en el chico que es metamorfomago?

-Si…también es bueno, pero no podemos sacar a Ellois Garden, ella es muy buena también –sonrió Eriol.

-No lo creo –Shaoran chasqueo la lengua –Te apuesto a lo que sea que son ellos cuatro.

-Hola muchachos –les saludo la voz de Hermione desde atrás.

-Hola Granger –le saludo Li.

-Toma asiento, querida Hermione –dijo Eriol haciéndose a un lado, permitiendo que ella se sentara entre el y Li.

-¿A quienes creen que elegirán? –pregunto Hermione.

-Shaoran dice que serán a los hermanos Creevey, a Sakura y a Johan Straus –sonrió Eriol -¿Y tu?

-Se que Sakura estará en el equipo, es muy rápida, pero creo que Ellois se quedara también –dijo ella, observando como Harry atrapaba la Snitch en un parpadeo.

-¿Ves? Ella tiene más posibilidades que Straus, querido Shaoran, no siempre te fíes de las señales –dijo Eriol.

-¿La hermana de Weasley no juega? –pregunto de subito Li.

-Ella esta como suplente –sonrió Hermione.

Sin percatarse ya habían pasado tres horas y eran las doce, hora de elegir, aun en la distancia, Li sabía lo que decía Potter, cuando vio que solo quedaron cuatro jugadores aparte de los otros tres, en su rostro se formo una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Te dije que serian ellos…por eso me llevo de las señas –sonrió Li, tenuemente.

Y mientras bajaba las gradas para irse al Gran Comedor, no podía dejar de observar al nuevo equipo de Gryffindor, Bell, Weasley, Los Creevey, Straus, Sakura y Potter…

Si, indudablemente ese seria un año problemático… Pero divertido.

------------------------------

**-**Este será un buen equipo –le felicito Katie Bell a Harry cuando iban en dirección al Gran Comedor.

-Si… -sonrió Harry, el elegir a los nuevos candidatos le había levantado el ánimo.

-El primer juego aun esta indeciso pero será en Octubre –dijo Hermione –Felicitaciones, Sakura por entrar al equipo.

-Muchas gracias –la aludida estaba sonrojada.

-Vaya practica –por una de las puertas entraban los jugadores de Slytherin, con hierba en su cabeza y sucios de tierra.

-Creo que no me moveré hasta dentro de una semana –se quejo otro jugador, entraban en filas.

Eran dos de los nuevos Hook y Kiu, más atrás venia el que se llamaba Gem Dalias junto con Zabini.

-Espero que todos esos golpes que me he dado valgan la pena –decía Zabini, siguiendo a los demás.

-Parece que Li, los mato en el entrenamiento –susurro Harry, no evitando reírse un poco.

-No quisiera estar en el equipo de Slytherin ahora –dijo Ron, espantado.

Mientras caminaban, entraron Crabbe y Goyle, cuando pasaron por la entrada, se encontraron con Li y Malfoy, este venia quejándose y Li ignorándolo.

-¡¿Me estas escuchando, Li?! –Decía con un tinte rojo en sus mejillas el rubio -¿No te has fijado que casi me mato contra el aro de gol?

-Por supuesto que lo he hecho, pero no hubieses "casi" chocado si hubieses tenido la cabeza en esto –decía Li, irritado.

-¿Cómo demonios te nombraron capitán? Eres demasiado estricto y duro –seguía quejándose Malfoy.

-Y tu sigues siendo un quejica y mientras sigas así, todo el mundo se tirara sobre ti…Quejica –se burlo Li, entrando, pero sorprendiéndose al chocarse con Granger.

-¡Li! –le grito Malfoy, cuando entro se choco con Potter.

-Lo siento, Granger –Li se pasaba la mano por sus cabellos, nervioso.

-¿Quién demonios se puso en medio? –Malfoy abrió sus grises ojos, llenos de sorpresa al principio, pero lentamente se oscurecieron, llenos de cólera -¡Potter! –escupió.

-Malfoy –dijo de la misma manera Harry, ambos se quedaron un rato así, mirándose a los ojos.

-Muy bien, déjense de estar matando con la mirada –dijo Li –Hola Sakura –y le sonrió, mientras jalaba a Malfoy de la túnica.

-Ho…hola Shaoran –le sonrió ella, sonrojada.

-Malfoy, camina hay que ducharse porque tenemos que bajar a cenar…Apurate –le decía Li mientras lo arrastraba literalmente.

-¡Suéltame Li, puedo caminar! –se quejaba el rubio, lleno de vergüenza porque esos tontos Gryffindors estaban dándose un gran espectáculo.

-Cállate quejica y ponte en pie –dijo Li, soltándolo, mientras en su otra mano, llevaba su escoba de color negro.

-¡Que no me llames quejica! –se escucho la replica de Malfoy, aun cuando doblaron una esquina, luego un puñetazo y silencio.

-Bueno…vayamos a cenar –dijo Harry, rompiendo el silencio.

-Sip, me muero de hambre –rió Ron.

-Oye Sakura ¿desde cuando tú y Li se tratan con tanta familiaridad? –pregunto Hermione.

-Eeehh, desde hace días –sonrió ella.

Hermione hizo memoria…Ah, debía ser desde aquella noche¿Qué habría pasado? Ella y Sakura no habían hablado.

-Mmm, ya veo –solo respondió la chica.

Sin darse cuenta, mientras hablaban de Quidditch los chicos, de las clases, las chicas, llegaron al Gran Comedor, al día siguiente, Sakura tendría su Orientación Académica, a las diez de la mañana, en el despacho de la Profesora McGonagall.

Mientras todos cenaban, Sakura se fijo que Li ya estaba sentado, cenando, sonrió, sabia que la había estado mirando.

Y también sabía que sin decírselo, le deseaba toda la suerte para los exámenes que se le presentaban.

Cuando todos ya se disponían a disfrutar de un delicioso postre, el profesor Dumbledore se puso en pie.

-Hola a todos –sonrió con una sonrisa que se expandía hasta sus azules ojos. –He de informarles que como ya todos los equipos de Quidditch han sido completados en su totalidad, les avisare que, en Octubre recibiremos a varios colegios mas, para crear un gran juego de Quidditch, hablo del Quidditch Copa Dorada –en el Gran Comedor se había formado un subito silencio, que poco a poco se fue llenando de murmullos de aquellos que sabían de que se trataba.

-Pido disculpas –prosiguió Dumbledore cuando se calmaron –a aquellos que saben de que trata, pero he de decir de que trata una vez más, porque muchos alumnos de aquí, no saben.

-¿Qué es eso? –le pregunto Harry, emocionado y extrañado a su amigo Ron, que tenia el rostro lleno de emoción. Pero Ron no pudo articular palabra, no hizo falta, Dumbledore le respondió.

-El Torneo Quidditch Copa Dorada, es un torneo en el cual se reúnen a todos los equipos de Quidditch de los diferentes colegios mágicos, claro que depende del director si su colegio participa, en total habrán algunos veinte equipos sin contar a los nuestros, yo decido si participamos en el torneo, pero cada capitán de equipo, es quien decide si su equipo participara.

En el Gran Comedor se había creado tal tensión que se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

-Los cuatro equipos de Hogwarts jugaran una sola partida antes del torneo, si se acercan a los tablones de sus respectivas salas comunes, sabrán contra quien jugaran, después de esos primeros juegos, que serán el 10 de Octubre, tienen que prepararse hasta el día 20 que será cuando lleguen nuestros veinte equipos y veinte colegios que hacen un total de 140 estudiantes extras, sin contar a los directores, llegaran y competirán aquí, después de los primeros juegos celebrados el 10 de Octubre ningún equipo podrá jugar, solo practicar el Torneo se extenderá hasta que solo queden cuatro equipos, y esos cuatro equipos tendrán que unir fuerza con uno de los cuatro, para que así sean catorce en cada lado, será el doble de fuerza y peligro –Dumbledore hizo una pausa –Tendrán que pensar bien en entrar o no, ya que si entran no podrán salir, porque el Departamento de Deportes Mágicos, no podrá rehacer los tablones de la competición, por eso tiene que pensarlo y analizarlo, el mismo 20 se sabrán cuales capitanes han elegido que su equipo juegue, no solamente de Hogwarts sino también de los otros 20 equipos participantes –Dumbledore sonrió al ver la expresión seria en los cuatro capitanes –Se que elegirán de la mejor manera, disfruten del postre.

Y volvio a su asiento.

Todos los alumnos estaban estupefactos ¿Cómo podían los colegios permitirse hacer un torneo después de lo que pasaba en el mundo mágico? La pregunta se repetía en muchas cabezas, pero Hermione tenia la respuesta.

-El profesor Dumbledore es un genio, junto con el resto de los directores –sonrió –de verdad que muy inteligente.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Harry se encontraba en las nubes.

-¿No se dan cuenta? Mientras mas seamos, mas fácil será derrotar a Voldemort si estamos todos unidos, aquí, mientras el busque a los directores que quiera unir a su bando, estos estarán aquí, planeando un contraataque –sonrió Hermione. –El torneo solo es una pantalla para que el Ministerio de Magia no sospeche.

-¿Entonces la copa no será real? –Harry arrugo la frente mientras lo decía.

-Supongo que si, el torneo debe ser lo mas real posible –suspiro Hermione. –Se supone que los alumnos sepan nada –rió otra vez.

-Si, pero tu sabes y nosotros también –corroboro Ron, mientras se llevaba un enorme pedazo de pastel de fresa con nata a la boca.

-Bueno –sonrió Harry –en eso tienes razón, Ron.

-Pero no creo ser la única, aunque no dudo que los veinte equipos faltantes si se lo tomen muy enserio, al torneo, me refiero –se apresuro a decir cuando vio que Ron iba a abrir la boca, mientras la tenia llena.

-Bueno ¿contra quien jugaremos nosotros? –se preguntaba Sakura.

-No dudo que seamos Slytherin y nosotros, siempre somos los más interesantes –se rió Harry –especialmente este año.

-Harry dado al caso ¿Gryffindor competirá e el Torneo? –pregunto Ginny.

-No lo se, tendremos que jugar en el torneo –suspiro Harry, rascándose la cabeza –Tu hermano cree que será un desastre y no quiero apresurarme a tomar cualquier decisión, sin antes consultarlo con el y el equipo.

-Buena decisión, Harry –le apoyo Hermione, pero Harry inmediatamente aparto la mirada, se había sonrojado.

-Gracias, Hermione…-susurro y para no tener que hablar mas, se concentro en comerse su pedazo de pastel de chocolate.

Mientras en el Gran Comedor seguían hablando del torneo y otras cosas, Eriol Hiraguizawa se puso en pie.

-_"Veo que ya se llevan mejor, eso es bueno… ¿Qué habrá hecho Shaoran? Sea lo que sea debió ser bastante bueno, y también gracias a ello, se mucho mas" _–penso mientras se llevaba la mano derecha su bolsillo donde Kero devoraba unos pedazos de pastel –_"lo único que falta es convencer a Tomoyo de que ingrese a uno de los colegios" _–suspiro mientras se dirigia al comedor de Gryffindor –_"Dumbledore ha puesto su idea en funcionamiento, es mi turno" _–Muy buenas noches, querida Sakura, se encontraba detrás de ella, con una sonrisa adornando su rostro, Ginny y otras chicas de Gryffindor se le quedaron mirando, embobadas.

-¡Eriol! –Se sorprendió la chica, dando un ligero salto -¿Qué sucede?

-Vine a devolverte algo tuyo –volvio a sonreír mientras buscaba en su bolsillo –Creo que esto es tuyo –y le puso en su mano un pequeño peluche amarillo con alas blancas en la espalda, lleno de migajas de pastel alrededor de la boca.

-¡Kero! –dijo Sakura, causando la risa de Hermione y Ginny y extrañeza en los ojos de Ron y Harry.

-Se comió la mitad de mi pastel, pero no importa, ahora si me disculpan tengo que llevarle dulces amargos a Spi, hasta luego –Hiraguizawa se marcho directamente a su sala común.

-¿Qué es eso? –pregunto Harry, observando como el "peluche" se movía y comía del pastel de nata de Sakura.

-Eso se llama Kerberos, mejor conocido como Kero y es un ser mágico que Sakura creo hace tiempo –respondió Hermione.

-¿Lo creaste tu? –pregunto Ron, atónito.

-Si, se alimenta de poderes por igual¡Kero deja de comerte el pastel de Harry! –le gruño la ojiverde.

-Pero es que ¡Sakurita, estuve súper aburrido con Spi y Eriol solo llevaba dulces amargos, buuaaahhh! –Se quejaba Kero -¡Déjame comer dulces! –lloriqueaba.

-No te creo, Eriol no te haría tal cosa –Sakura le miro mal.

-¡Por favor…! –suplicaba el pequeño guardián.

-No importa, Sakura, puede comérselo –sonrió Harry, aun sorprendido.

-Te has salvado de que Harry no te diera un coscorrón…No cabe duda eres un total y completo glotón! –Sonrió ella –Pero así te quiero –causando la risa de los presentes.

Shaoran observaba en dirección a la mesa de Gryffindor, Hiraguizawa había tenido al peluche… ¿Para que habrá sido? Información, lo mas probable, sus ojos se posaron unos segundos en Sakura…Estaba riendo a carcajadas

Después fijo los ojos en Potter, sabia que ellos dos no eran nada… Pero sabia que indudablemente Sakura se metería en problemas por el…y a el (Shaoran)… Le tocaría dar la vida por ella… No lo dudaba, apostaba por ello…Porque estaba seguro.

----------------------------

Y así habíamos llegado a fin de mes…Eriol ya se había marchado a Londres, al día siguiente era la susodicha fiesta, Sakura había pasado sus exámenes y estaban a punto de llegarles los resultados, los entrenamientos de Quidditch eran fuertes pero soportables, se acercaba el día de los dos únicos juegos que habrían entre las casas del colegio, al menos hasta la competición.

Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff serian quienes se enfrentarían, y como había predicho Harry, Slytherin y Gryffindor serian los últimos, el juego, como le había denominado Ernie Mcmillan mientras hablaban en el descanso de Herbología, seria solo un juego de calentamiento, para que los capitanes y el resto del equipo, pudiese mejorar, antes de los juegos del torneo.

En ese instante hablaban de ello, en la clase de pociones…

-Chang es la capitana mientras Hiraguizawa no esta, Gorys Wolden el del equipo de mi casa, Li por Slytherin y tu, Harry capitán de Gryffindor –decía Ernie, mientras media un cuarto de sulfuro de sodio.

-Es extraño que Hiraguizawa no este…-dijo Harry.

-Según se dice, fue por problemas familiares y tuvo que marcharse pero según se sabe, volverá antes del Torneo, la verdad es que espero con ansias el sábado 10, estoy emocionado con el juego de Ravenclaw contra Hufflepuff pero mas lo estoy por el de ustedes contra Slytherin –seguía diciendo.

-¿Y eso porque, Ernie? –se atrevió a decir Sakura, se estaba muriendo de los nervios, en los entrenamientos estaba muy bien, pero no sabia como actuaría frente a todo el colegio.

-Porque ahora el equipo de Slytherin no puede hacer trampas, si las hacen serán suspendidos, fue lo que escuche de Zabini hace unos días atrás mientras patrullaba su zona, no escuche mas porque ellos se marcharon de allí, en cuanto supieron que andaba un prefecto cerca de ellos –respondió Ernie, mientras echaba los ingredientes en su caldero, estaban preparando el Filtro de la Verdad, _Veritaserum_.

-Ya veo –susurraron Sakura y Ron.

-Oigan, son muy buenos ambos, no se pongan nerviosos –les aconsejo Hermione mientras meneaba el liquido de su caldero que era de un color grisáceo.

-Es cierto –sonrió Harry –aunque yo también estoy nervioso, jugar contra Li, me pone emocionado y nervioso a la vez.

-¿No jugaron contra el, el año pasado? –pregunto Sakura, extrañada, mientras su liquido se volvía cristalino, junto con el de Harry y Hermione.

-No, recuerda que te comente que el año pasado suspendieron a Harry –le recordó Hermione.

-Por favor, ni lo menciones –gruñeron Ron, Harry y Ernie.

-Me encanto cuando le pegaste con la Snitch a Malfoy, se lo tenia bien merecido –sonrió Ernie, recordando.

-A mi también me gusto golpearlo –sonrió Harry.

-Yo no puedo opinar, no estaba en el equipo en ese entones –suspiro Ron –pero no dudo que este año yo también tenga algo de acción.

Y el grupo se echo a reír.

El profesor Prince lo noto, pero no dijo nada, así era en tiempos de los "merodeadores" siempre risas y bromas en las clases, nunca la rectitud que caracterizaba a esta, ni la tensión, James y sus amigos siempre hacían que todo fuese más "ligero".

También recordaba las expresiones de Lily Evans junto con su grupo de amigas. La misma expresión que tenía la Srita. Granger, de molestia porque no la dejaban estudiar y en la Srita. Kinomoto, vivía el rostro de Clavel Hensho, quien siempre calmaba a Lily.

La expresión de envidia de Severus Snape, vivía en el rostro de Draco Malfoy y en el rostro del joven Li, el de Fire Wolf, en su rostro se leía a leguas sus sentimientos por la joven Clavel, igual que en el de ella, la misma situación se presentaba aquí.

Malfoy no podía negar de quien era hijo y las influencias de este…Pero cambiaria, si estaba con Li, cambiaria.

Ahora que recordaba, la historia de Clavel y Lobo fue muy triste, ambos murieron en la lucha contra Voldemort hace casi 17 años.

Una gran perdida para el mundo mágico…Al igual que la de Lily y James…y muchos mas.

No era tiempo de pensar en el pasado…Era tiempo de vivir en presente…Observo el reloj de arena, ya el tiempo se había terminado.

-Dejad de remover ya, el tiempo se ha acabado –dijo mientras sonreía.

Pero algo en el fondo de su mente y pasado…Le hacían eco de que había olvidado a alguien muy importante…En su pasado, presente y de quien dependía el futuro del mundo mágico, pero después aun de otorgar los cuarenta puntos prometidos a las cuatro casas, y mucho después de que sus alumnos se hubieron marchado y ya cuando se había tirado en su cama, no podía dejar de pensar que era lo que se le escapaba…que tanto lo angustiaba y que aun no localizaba.

---------------------------

**Londres: 4:45pm **

El viaje de Eriol Hiraguizawa de Hogwarts a Londres se había dado sin algún percance, solamente tuvo que tomar el expreso de Hogwarts, el solo.

Se había percatado de dos cosas: 1) que el tren de Hogwarts sin alumnos era muy aburrido y 2) de que estaba más emocionado de lo que pensaba por ver a Tomoyo Daidouji.

Tomoyo…

Mientras se subía al auto de su familia, que le esperaba a la salida de la estación King's Cross, no pudo evitar recordar el momento en que se conocieron.

Al principio se sintió sumamente atraído por la inocencia y belleza de la pequeña Sakura pero… Lentamente ella se había filtrado en su corazón de niño y seguía allí, en su corazón de hombre.

La recordaba grabando en todo momento a Sakura y el cambio a las cartas Sakura, con su cabello plomizo largo y brillante a la luz de la luna…No fueron ni una ni dos las veces que estuvo a punto de detenerse en su misión para obligar a Sakura a cambiar sus cartas, fueron muchas…Solo por no ver la preocupación y dolor en el bello rostro de ella.

-Buenas tardes, joven Eriol –un señor de algunos cuarenta años era quien conducía el coche.

-Muy buenas tardes, Sigfreud ¿Cómo has estado? –pregunto Eriol, mientras miraba al señor delante de el, quien había sido un padre para el, después de la muerte de sus padres.

-Ayudando a la Srita. Akizuki a preparar el festín de mañana, nos tiene a todos al borde de un colapso nervioso –rió suavemente el señor Sigfreud.

-¿Cómo han estado Schwars y Nalthris? –pregunto refieriendose al suegro de Sigfreud, también por su hija.

-Nalt esta esperando a su primer hijo –dijo con emoción Sigfreud –Schwars esta muy emocionado.

-¿Enserio? Muchas felicidades, serás abuelo –sonrió Eriol, Nalthris y Eriol se habían criado como hermanos, los padres de Eriol le tenían mucha confianza a Sigfreud, por eso el se había vuelto su tutor, por supuesto, el sabia quien era Eriol y lo había visto en acción, Eriol le agradecía a sus padres por haber sido como eran, nunca se sintieron superiores a los demás, todos eran iguales, por eso Nalthris mejor conocida como Nalt, era como su hermana mayor, le llevaba ocho casi nueve años…

Siempre actuó como si el fuese su hermano de sangre, la sobreprotegía de una manera increíble, y para que Schwars se casara con ella, tuvieron que insistirle muchas veces en que lo aceptara.

Ahora que lo pensaba se sentía como Touya Kinomoto cuando veía a Shaoran y a el, siempre protegiendo a su hermana y a su prima.

¡Y con que motivos! Estaba sorprendido de que el no estuviese en el anden mirando mal a cuanto chico se osara a mirar a sus chicas.

-Aun no se ha determinado el sexo…Nalt quiere que sea una sorpresa –rió Freud (mas corto) –Ya sabe como es ella, joven Eriol.

-Sigfreud ¿Qué te he dicho de llamarme joven? –Rio Eriol -eres mi segundo padre, ya lo sabes.

Sigfreud asintió.

-Lo se, pero ya sabes es la costumbre, Eriol –y Freud rió.

-¡Vaya costumbre¡Te olvidas de inmediato de ella! –Eriol le acompaño en su risa.

-Eriol, esperame un momento aquí –pidió Freud –tengo que comprar algunas cosas que me pidió la Srita. Akizuki –y Freud bajo del auto.

-¿Qué¡Espera, contigo Freud! –dijo Eriol, antes de tocar la manilla de la puerta y notar que tenia el seguro puesto.

-Mejor espereme aquí, hay algunas personas de la farándula y medios de comunicación, sin contar a las chismosas de la ciudad ¿no querrá que sepa que esta aquí tan pronto¿Verdad? –Freud sonrió y Eriol le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Muy bien, es evidente que me conoces muy bien, Sigfreud –cuando Eriol dijo esto, Freud entro al supermercado.

Eriol se recostó en el asiento mientras lentamente se subían los vidrios ahumados del auto, Nakuru no sabia que llegaría a Londres ese día, porque le había contestado con respecto a la fiesta de que lo mas probable es que no fuera porque las cosas en el mundo mágico no se veían muy bien…Sigfreud lo sabia porque le había enviado una carta especialmente a el, por eso, Freud había buscado una excusa para salir, nadie lo esperaba y menos para la fiesta. Pero había bastado con que ella mencionase que la bella Daidouji iba a ir en otra carta para hacerlo cambiar de parecer.

Aunque eso solo lo sabían el y Sigfreud, por supuesto.

Dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras se quitaba las gafas.

¿Qué demonios hacia en Londres? Creía que lo sabia, pero no era así…Siempre fue muy claro respecto a sus sentimientos, pero ver a Tomoyo en el anden había roto el equilibrio que había creado en su vida.

No le desagradaba sentir lo que sentía por la amatista… ¡Imposible! Pero siempre lo supo…ella estaba enamorada de alguien mas, siempre se llamo cobarde por no decirle sus sentimientos cuando pudo ¿seria muy tarde ahora? No lo sabia, por eso se fue de Tomoeda, porque no podía vivir a su lado sin decirle la verdad, sabiendo que no seria correspondido, por eso se marcho.

Pero ahora se presentaba otra oportunidad ¿cambiaria algo decirle sus sentimientos? No lo sabia, solo el destino y ella podrían decidirlo.

Le diría lo que sentía…Pero antes debía convencerla de entrar a alguno de los colegios de magia a la que había sido llamada.

Y utilizaría lo que estuviera en su mano, seria como un niño bueno o…Tendría que utilizar la seducción.

Ante esa idea se rió, hasta ahora nunca le había fallado, ahora veríamos cuan fría era la Princesa del Hielo, leyó en el titular del periódico que se encontraba a su lado.

"La Princesa del Hielo" llevaba por titular, empezó a leer la cosa decía así:

"_La famosa diseñadora Tomoyo Daidouji, ha vuelto a rechazar al aclamado actor Hens Darle (NA: Invento mío obvio ¿no?) Quien por quintagesima vez ha invitado a una cena a la afamada diseñadora, el actor dice: No importa, mientras más me rechace más querré invitarla a salir, aunque digan que tiene el corazón de hielo, creo que poco a poco lograre derretirlo. Nuestro querido Hens se encuentra muy confiado, mientras nuestra querida princesa se mantiene en silencio._

_Hens dice que lograra invitarla a la fiesta que se celebrara el día de mañana en la mansión del Lord Cleybourne, en honor a Halloween y al cercano cumpleaños de la prima del Lord, aun se desconoce si el joven Lord vendrá a Londres, según se sabe esta en Asia tratando unos negocios con la compañía de su difunto padre, la ClowdCorp que es una de la mas grandes industrias de computadoras y un gran cabecilla con el negocio del petróleo._

_Mientras aun no se sabe si el joven y apuesto Lord vendrá, tampoco hay una respuesta afirmativa de la asistencia de Tomoyo Daidouji._

Más abajo se hablaba de una reunión de la Corona y bla, bla, bla.

Eriol suspiro, así que ese tan Hens quería invitar a Tomoyo ¡ja! Si supiera lo difícil que era, cuando ella decía no una vez, siempre era no.

Un sonido sordo lo saco de sus pensamientos, Sigfreud había entrado las compras en el portamaletas (baúl del coche) y sin más entro al auto.

-¡Vaya susto, Sigfreud! –se sorprendió Eriol.

-Lo siento, Eriol ¿estabas dormido? –pregunto Freud mientras ponía el auto en marcha.

-No…No solo estaba pensando, pensé tanto que me desconecte del mundo –rió Eriol.

-Bueno, también eso podría ser o el artículo de la señorita Daidouji –Freud lo miro a través del espejo retrovisor, Eriol se colocaba las gafas.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –pregunto mientras miraba por la ventanilla.

-Ya sabe a lo que me refiero, Eriol, sus sentimientos por la chica –Freud volvio sus ojos al frente, pero atento a cualquier murmullo saliente de los labios de Eriol.

-Eres muy perspicaz, si, eso me preocupa un poco, entre otras cosas –suspiro - ¿Crees que si mañana le digo la verdad, cambiare algo? –ahora fijo sus azules y oscuros ojos en la nuca de Freud.

-No lo sabrá si no lo intenta milord, recuerde eso, tiene que intentar –respondió, mientras Eriol analizaba lo que haría y se dirigían a su mansión londinense, en la misma ciudad de Londres, en una lujosa suite, se hacia alboroto.

-----------------------

-¡¿Cómo que no se sabe si el vendrá?! –exclamaba Sonomi Daidouji, mirando con frialdad el pedazo de periódico que tenia en la mano.

-Mama, tranquilízate –Tomoyo suspiro, desde que su madre había leído el articulo de que había rechazado a Hens, se había puesto roja como tomate y mucho mas después de que leyó que aun no era seguro que el Lord viniese a Londres, su madre estaba que echaba humo por la cabeza.

-¡Que me calme, Tomoyo, voy a demandar a este periodicucho, como se atreven a hablar así de ti¡Aaahh pero vas a ver, eso no se quedara así! –Sonomi tomo el teléfono, pero lo que no sabía era que Tomoyo lo había desconectado.

-Mama, olvídalo, a cada momento me llaman así, deberías estar acostumbrada a que me digan esas cosas por los medios de comunicación –suspiro la amatista –ahora mama, respira hondo y suelta el aire. Y el mismo ejercicio lo repitió con su madre.

-Hija –dijo minutos después, cuando ya estaba mas calmada -¿Por qué la línea telefónica esta desconectada? –pregunto mientras sorbía un poco de te.

-Aaahhh, eso, es que cuando empezaste a caminar de un lado para otro, sin querer lo desconectaste –sonrió nerviosamente la amatista.

-No te preocupes hija, el Lord vendrá, te lo aseguro –decía convincentemente Sonomi.

Mientras Tomoyo suspiraba, al menos ya sabia cual titulo de propiedades tenia el Lord, era Lord de Cleybourne., una de las tierras mas deseadas en todo Londres y se decía que estaba hasta podrirse de dinero… Pero a ella no le importaba, llevaba la mente preparada para cualquier intento de mas del "Lord" sabría quien era Tomoyo Daidouji, ella no seria una mas, se decía que era todo un casanova y ella no se iba a permitir que el la engatusase como a las demás chicas.

Le daría que hablar a los medios…Le enseñaría a ese Lord Cleybourne que ella no seria un juguete mas…Le demostraría porque era la Princesa del Hielo.

---------------------------

-Srita. Akizuki ya he regresado –Freud hablaba desde el enorme vestíbulo, su voz hacia eco aunque la casa no estaba vacía, si bastante silenciosa. -Que raro.

Sigfreud siguió caminando hasta las cocinas, una enorme habitación que parecía cocina de restaurante.

-¿Dónde estarán todos? –se preguntaba el anciano, mientras Eriol salía despacio del auto y se infiltraba en su propia casa, sin que nadie lo notase.

Se subió por las escaleras que daban a su habitación…Abrió sin ningún problema y entro a la enorme estancia, la habitación de Eriol estaba decorada con colores oscuros, habían dos mesitas a cada lado de la cama en caoba, su cama tenia postes en los cuatro lados y alrededor, unas cortinas de color azul oscuro, como sus ojos.

Respiro profundo, todo seguía igual a como lo había dejado, ahora tenia que darle la sorpresa a Nakuru, por suerte Spinnel seguía dormido en su bolsillo, abrió la puerta de su habitación despacio y se concentro en encontrar la presencia mágica de Nakuru, estaba en el salón de baile, lo mas probable era que estuviese dando ordenes a diestra y siniestra.

Camino con toda la calma del mundo, sin encontrarse a nadie, hasta que llego ante unas enormes puertas de color blanco, tomo uno de los pomos dorados y abrió la puerta despacito, como había esperado, Nakuru daba órdenes sin percatarse de nada.

Como todos los comensales estaban agotados pero alertas, si se fijaron en el, aguantando la respiración y dejando de hacer sus quehaceres, alarmado, Eriol les hizo señas de que siguieran en lo suyo, y que guardasen silencio de favor.

Mientras se acercaba a Nakuru a sus espaldas, esta gritaba con un megáfono…

-¡Vamos, se que están agotados, yo también lo estoy! –Y apartándose el megáfono de la boca se dijo –mañana estaré ronca ¡Y todo para que Eriol no venga¡Esto es el colmo de los colmos! Uuuuyyyy deja que lo vea cuando regrese –se decía, se volvio a colocar el megáfono -¡Ahí no van esas flores, van en la otra esquina! –Y volvio a apartarse el megáfono –Hay Eriol –suspiro –Todo este trabajo para nada, vendrá la Srita. Tomoyo y no la veras, no cancelo la fiesta porque ya es publica –otro suspiro dramático –mejor sigo haciendo mi trabajo.

Mientras Eriol, a sus espaldas, aguantaba la risa.

-¡Esas son las favoritas de Eriol, van en el centro! –grito otra vez.

Aquí Eriol se le acerco y le toco levemente el hombro.

-Pero si no voy a estar aquí ¿para que poner las flores que mas me gustan? –sonrió con sorna.

Ella se volteo apresurada y volvio la vista al frente.

-¿Cómo que porque Eriol? Porque aunque no estés aquí con tu cuerpo, vendrás a ver a la Srita. Tomoyo con tu mente –dijo ella exasperada, dando órdenes.

-¿Estas segura? –y la volvio a tocar para atraer su atención.

-¡Por supuesto que lo…! –pero se corto abruptamente a si misma al darse la vuelta y ver que no era solo la voz de Eriol en su mente sino también el cuerpo.

-Hola, Nakuru ¿te estas divirtiendo? –Eriol sonrió aun más, al ver la cara de sorpresa en su guardiana.

-¿E…Eri…Eriol? –pregunto varias veces como para estar segura, el asintió y ella se abalanzo a sus brazos. -¡ERIOL, QUERIDO AMO, ESTAS AQUÍ! Tendremos serios problemas –añadió separándose de su creador y amo.

-Lo se, lo se, me quieres matar, pero era para darte una sorpresa ¿no Sigfreud? –sonrió mirando detrás de Nakuru.

Nakuru se volteo lentamente.

-¿Sigfreud¿Tu lo sabias? –se volvio sorprendida hacia el segundo padre de Eriol.

-Si… -dijo el apenado –Pero lo hice con buenas intenciones, se le veía decaída desde que el joven Eriol le dijo que no vendría a la fiesta –finalizo Sigfreud.

-¡Aaahhh, Sigfreud tu siempre pensando en mi! –y se abrazo al anciano.

-Eh, oye, Nakuru, suéltalo que lo asfixias –decía Eriol mientras trataba de desenrollar los brazos de Nakuru alrededor de Freud, el pobre se estaba poniendo azul.

-¿Eh? Ahh Freud lo siento mucho –se disculpo Nakuru -¿Hace mucho que llego? –le pregunto a Eriol.

-No hace menos que…-dijo consultando su reloj de mano –una hora, ahora dime que hay que hacer, al menos para compensarte por tu "desdicha"

-Muy bien…-Nakuru sonrió malévolamente –Empieza quitándote la chaqueta y ¡prepárate para trabajar!

-¡Si señora! –y le hizo el saludo militar, mientras ella le decía que no era ninguna señora.

Y así, mientras organizaban y arreglaban aquí y allí, y mucho después de que ambos se pusiesen al día y Spinnel despertara, llego el otro día y la hora del baile.

-------------------------

-¿Mama, segura que el Lord estará aquí? –la bella Tomoyo, vestida ya con sus ropas de baile, le hablaba a su madre, sentada frente a ella en el auto.

-No lo se, no he podido comunicarme con nadie allí –suspiro Sonomi –si vemos que es muy aburrido, nos marchamos de aquí. –y ambas sonrieron.

-Sra. Srita. Ya hemos llegado –le había hablado una de las diez mil cuatrocientos cincuenta mil guardaespaldas que tenían (NA: No se si son tantas, pero me parece que si ¿se han fijado de cuantas salen en la 2da peli y en la serie?).

-Muchas gracias, Hakkio, vamos Tomoyo –Sonomi salio del auto con la elegancia y orgullo que le caracterizaban, inmediatamente puso un pie fuera del auto, cuando los flashes de las cámaras le dieron en plena cara.

Con Tomoyo ocurrió lo mismo, pero como hija de su madre, estaba acostumbrada a los flashes en pleno rostro, camino junto a su madre mientras los reporteros y camarógrafos querían obtener información y algún detallito extra del cual cuchichear al día siguiente.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada, pudieron percibir la suave musica que sonaba, dieron sus nombres, e inmediatamente les hicieron pasar.

Si alguna vez Tomoyo se había sentido mas nerviosa que en ese momento, no lo recordaba, sentía un nudo en el estomago, sabia que no era por conocer al susodicho "Lord" no creía que fuese tan guapo como decían los medios de comunicación, siempre tendían a poner de mas.

-Mira hija, allí están los Rutheford permíteme presentártelos –Sonomi la guió a través del enorme salón, decorado con bastante esmero, se distrajo un poco y miro al cielo, para su sorpresa, se veía la noche a través de el.

Mientras su madre la "arrastraba" literalmente, ella solo se dejaba llevar, hasta que choco con algo…

-Discúlpeme…-dijo la persona.

O alguien…

-¿Hija? –Sonomi se había dado la vuelta para ver si su hija estaba bien.

Por suerte el joven con el cual había tropezado la había sostenido.

-¿Esta bien? –el joven pregunto en un perfecto y aristocrático ingles.

-Si…Discúlpeme, estaba distraída mirando el cielo –Tomoyo se sintió arder las mejillas, sin motivos ¡Y con un desconocido!

-No importa, yo debí haberme fijado por donde andaba, lo siento, con su permiso –el joven hizo una pequeña inclinación a madre e hija y se marcho, Tomoyo lo siguió con la vista hasta que se perdió entre un montón de invitados.

-Tomoyo, vamos –y ambas siguieron su camino.

-¿Eh? Si –y Tomoyo siguió a su madre, no entendía porque se sentía tan extraña por haber intercambiado algunas palabras con un desconocido…Un desconocido muy atractivo, si se atrevía a pensarlo, como todos los invitados a aquella fiesta, estaba disfrazado, llevaba un traje de los que se utilizaban en las cortes inglesas, solo que sin túnica. Tenia el cabello oscuro y sus ojos le parecieron negros.

El joven era alto…Un poco mas alto que ella, si lo media bien, ella le llegaría a la altura del cuello, la mitad de su rostro había estado cubierta por su antifaz, solo se habían visto los labios y la punta de la nariz.

¿Por qué pensaba en el desconocido? No lo sabia, pero si sabia que le había impresionado…Bastante.

-Hija –la voz de su madre la saco de sus pensamientos –este es Rhold Rutheford jefe de la familia Rutheford y uno de los banqueros mas importantes, y ella es su esposa Lithia, Rhold, Lithia ella es mi hija Tomoyo –y Sonomi sonrió.

-Mucho gusto Sr. y Sra. Rutheford –Tomoyo hizo una pequeña reverencia al estilo ingles.

-El placer es nuestro, querida, por favor tutéanos, además no tienes que hacer la reverencia –Rhold y Lithia le sonrieron, amables.

-Muy bien –y Tomoyo sonrió de igual manera.

-Por cierto ¿Dónde esta Chantelle? –pregunto Sonomi, refiriéndose a la hija de los Rutherford.

-Anda corriéndole a Hens Darle, ese tipo anda tras sus huesos, si esto sigue así, lo demandaremos por persecución –Rhold suspiro –Ese tipo esta totalmente loco.

-Los entiendo, así tiene a mi pequeña Tomoyo –suspiro Sonomi –Y parece que tiene comprado el periódico, porque ahí ponen a mi hija como la mala y ella solo hace lo correcto –se quejo Sonomi mientras los Rutherford asentían y Tomoyo se sentía exasperada.

-¡Ah, ahí viene Chantelle! –exclamo aliviada Lithia.

-Mama, al fin os encuentro, me ha costado perder a Hens pero ya estoy aquí ¡al fin! –suspiro la chica, aliviada, era sumamente hermosa, tenia los cabellos de una negro carbón, que brillaba ante las luces de araña que colgaban del techo, sus cabellos contrastaban con su pálida piel, naturalmente blanca debido a su procedencia inglesa.

Sus cabellos negros como su padre, porque su madre era rubia y los ojos grises de su madre, porque su padre los tenía azul eléctrico, y la piel blanca de ambos, una combinación explosiva si se le adhería que llevaba un vestido que causaría la envidia de Maria Antonieta.

-Hija, ella es Tomoyo Daidouji, la hija de Sonomi –Lithia, las presento.

-Mucho gusto –la saludo Tomoyo, mientras la otra la miraba de arriba abajo, como analizándola.

-¿De verdad que eres la hija de Lady Sonomi? –pregunto sorprendida Chantelle.

Tomoyo asintió.

-Para mi es un gran placer y honor conocerte, mas de la mitad de mis armarios están llenos de Dolce Angel (La marca de Tomoyo jeje) –Chantelle la miraba como se mira a un ídolo. –Muchísimo gusto –y ambas se dieron los besitos en las mejillas (A veces me exasperan esas cosas).

-¿Ah, si que te gusta la ropa que diseño? –Tomoyo se rió –Pensé que me estabas analizando como competencia o algo así.

-No, para nada –Sonomi y los padres de Chantelle hablaban de otras cosas –solo te miraba, porque los artículos no te llegan ni a la suela de tus zapatos, como son capaces de decir que eres "La princesa del Hielo" cuando tienes cuerpo de modelo y estas vestida para matar como diría una de mis amigas –sonrió Chantelle.

-Mu…Muchas gracias –le agradeció con sinceridad Tomoyo.

-Aunque entiendo que trates con frialdad a Hens, es sumamente problemático, me tiene loca, pero supongo que a ti también –le dijo Chantelle, mientras buscaba con la mirada a alguien más.

-¿Qué sucede? –le pregunto minutos después Tomoyo, al ver que la chica miraba a todas partes.

-Eeehh, lo que sucede es que mi acompañante aun no ha llegado –dijo Chantelle –Ah, aquí estas –sonrió ella, como si lo hubiese invocado, un joven alto, de cabellos rubios y ojos cafés, había aparecido justo al lado de Chantelle Rutherford.

-Hola, preciosa, mi Lady –esto ultimo refiriéndose a Tomoyo.

-Marcus, hasta que al fin apareces –sonrió Chantelle –Marcus, ella es de quien tengo casi todos mis armarios llenos de ropa, Tomoyo Daidouji, Tomoyo el es mi prometido Marcus Reed.

-Mucho gusto –se dijeron ambos.

-Con su permiso, querida Daidouji, tengo que pedirle prestada a mi prometida –y ambos se marcharon hasta perderse entre la multitud.

No sabia porque, pero sentía una tenue envidia por Chantelle y Marcus…la pregunta era ¿Por qué?

--------------------------

-¿La viste Eriol¡Esta bellísima! –Nakuru apenas podía contener la emoción ante el casi reencuentro entre Tomoyo y su querido amo.

-Por supuesto que la he visto –suspiro el joven, quitándose por unos segundos el antifaz –Después de este baile, tendré que salir yo ¿no?

-Si –Nakuru estaba fuera de si, mientras Spinnel sobre su hombro, la miraba, aburrido.

-La vida de nuestro amo no es de tu incumbencia Nakuru –suspiro el gato negro.

-Hay ya cállate Spi –le mando Nakuru.

-Bien, es mi turno de salir –sonrió Eriol, cuando la musica hubo acabado.

-------------------------

-¿Algunos de ustedes saben si el Lord vino a la fiesta? –pregunto Sonomi, recibiendo negativa por parte de ambos.

-Según se dice, el no vino –le dijo Lithia a Mónica Reed, la madre de Marcus.

-Es una lastima en verdad, quería hablar de negocios con el, el Lord es todo un genio con eso de las finanzas y negocios –opino Rutherford.

-Querido, no puedo creer que los únicos días que el tendrá aquí, se los quieras nublar con finanzas –le regaño su esposa.

Entre la multitud, salieron Marcus y Chantelle, sonrojados y sonrientes.

-Piden que hagan silencio, se hará una breve presentación –dijo Marcus, colocándose al lado de su madre.

Todas las miradas estaban fijas en el "pequeño" escenario, una mujer, alta, hermosa a la vez que cautivante y misteriosa, empezó a hablar por el micrófono.

Estaba vestida con un vestido clásico, con los bronceados hombros al aire, tenia un antifaz de color púrpura suave, que contrastaba con e extraño color de su cabello y sus ojos se fundían en el, ya no se sabia si el color de sus ojos era el mismo que el antifaz o el de su cabello.

-Damas y Caballeros (NA: Siempre quise decir eso xp) para mi es un placer informarles y agradecerles que hayan venido, estoy aquí de pie, dando este discurso que lo mas probable es que les produzca sueño –hizo una pausa la elegante dama y se escucharon algunas risas, incluyendo la suya propia –En fin, estoy aquí para presentarles y que le den una grata bienvenida ¡Al Lord de Cleybourne! –ante esto todo el mundo estallo en aplauso, todos querían ver al joven Lord.

El hombre subió las pequeñas escaleras y se coloco frente a los invitados, Tomoyo no podía verlo bien, porque estaba muy lejos, hasta que una de las luces se enfocaron en el y lo iluminaron, el Lord parecía sacado de un cuento, pero se le hacia demasiado familiar, un traje de los que se utilizaban en las cortes inglesas, el cabello negro y en la distancia sus ojos negros, le taladraron el alma…No podía creerlo, el joven con el cual se había tropezado… ¡Había sido el Lord!

-------------------------

¿Con que ya se había percatado de que era el joven con el cual tropezó, mas no sabia su verdadera identidad, Eriol sonrió para sus adentros, Tomoyo siempre fue perspicaz, no le sorprendería en lo absoluto que supiese que era el antes de que el mismo lo dijese.

-Muchas gracias, por estar aquí, por hacerlo por una buena causa (se recaudan fondos para fundaciones infantiles) y para disfrutar, solo tengo dos palabras, pásenlo bien –Eriol bajo del escenario, seguido de suspiros y miradas embobadas, el las ignoro y cuando iba a hablar con Nakuru, algo llamo su atención, Hens Darle se dirigían hacia la preciosa Tomoyo, eso solo significaba una cosa. Problemas.

--------------------------

¿Podía pasarle algo peor que sentirse atraída por el Lord del cual dijo no sentiría nada? No lo creía hasta que alguien le toco el hombro y para su desagradable sorpresa se encontró con los ojos negros de Hens.

-Mi querida Tomoyo, te ves más bella cada vez que te veo, ese vestido te sienta de maravilla –en los ojos de Hens brillo una luz de deseo.

-Muchas gracias, Hens –dijo fríamente Tomoyo –ahora si me disculpas…

Pero Hens la tomo del brazo y le detuvo.

-¿Dónde crees que vas? –Sonrió burlonamente –permíteme este baile –dijo mientras la apretaba contra su cuerpo.

Tomoyo se sentía sumamente desagradable, no es que Hens fuera feo ni nada, pero su egocentrismo y vanidad opacaban su belleza física.

-¡Suéltame! –Le pidió ella –O armare un tremendo alboroto.

-Hazlo, no me importa –sonrió el sardónicamente, iba a dar una vuelta con ella hasta que una mano se poso sobre su hombro.

-Creo que la dama le ha dicho que la suelte –frente a Tomoyo y a espaldas de Hens, el Lord despedía un aura muy poderosa, llena de energía y algo mas contenido.

-Milord –Hens inmediatamente hizo la debida inclinación –Pido mis mas sinceras disculpas a la lady, no se que me ha pasado…su belleza me ha cegado –suspiro el falsamente, pero aun no soltaba a Tomoyo.

-¿Me permite a la dama? –pregunto el Lord, secamente.

Hens no podía negarse, toda aquella dama que quisiera y que el quisiera, podía bailar con el, a regañadientes, la soltó y se perdió entre la multitud.

-Muchísimas gracias, milord –agradeció Tomoyo, pero en sus ojos se podía ver el témpano de hielo que era en ese momento.

-No hay porque –sonrió el –ahora, me vuelvo a disculpar por el tropezón de mas tarde.

-Ya le he dicho que la culpa ha sido mia –Tomoyo hablaba con una voz helada.

-Bueno, veo que esta enojada pero ¿me permite este baile? –sonrió mientras se inclinaba hacia ella.

-Total, no puedo negarme –suspiro ella, aceptando la mano que le tendía el Lord.

-Puede negarse, yo nunca obligo a nadie a hacer lo que no quiera –la miro serio.

Ahí ella se fijo mas en sus ojos, no eran negros como creyó al principio sino de un azul oscuro muy profundo.

-Lamento haberle ofendido, no ha sido mi intención, gustosa aceptare bailar con usted –y le sonrió como si supiese que el era Eriol, cosa que lo puso nervioso.

-Muy bien –recobro la compostura –bailemos –y sonrió enigmáticamente mientras le tomaba su pequeña y fina mano entre la suya, mientras que con la otra la apretaba un poco hacia si por su pequeña cintura.

-Permítame preguntarle su nombre –dijo el en un susurro, mientras se movían al ritmo del vals.

Ella sonrió.

-No esta permitido eso en este baile, milord, recuerde que es una fiesta de disfraces –le dijo ella, mientras sentía el latir del corazón de Lord bajo la palma de su mano derecha.

-Lo había olvidado –sonrió el, mientras la miraba a los ojos. –Pero eso solo será hasta la medianoche, en ese entonces si todavía esta por aquí ¿podría peguntarle su nombre?

-Si en ese entonces sigo por aquí, si –respondió ella.

El solo asintió mientras giraban, sus cabellos estaban peinados hacia atrás, mientras dos ligeros mechones caían sobre su frente.

-¿Cuándo llego? –le pregunto Tomoyo, cuando estaban llegando al final del vals.

-Ayer en la tarde –y el sonrió –no quería que nadie me esperase, ni siquiera mi querida prima me esperaba, mi llegada ha sido una total y completa sorpresa.

-¡Vaya que si lo ha sido, milord! –Cuando el vals hubo terminado, una mano le toco el hombro -¿Me permite bailar con la dama? –Rhold Rutherford le sonreía a ambos.

-Por supuesto –el deslizo su mano por la de Tomoyo –fue un enorme placer bailar con usted, milady –se inclino, mientras le besaba la mano enguantada –hasta otro baile, cuídela Rutherford –y el Lord se perdió entre la multitud.

Minutos después, el Lord volvio a hacer acto de presencia cerca de ellos, cuando Rutheford y Tomoyo habían terminado de bailar.

-Me han informado que me buscabas, Rhold ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? Muy buenas noches, mis bellas damas –y sonrió, aunque llevaba antifaz, podía verse un brillo divertido en sus ojos cuando miro a Tomoyo.

Y eso la puso nerviosa…Aun sentía los labios del Lord en su mano ¡Aunque la tenia enguantada! Ese acto le parecía común y normal en los otros ingleses que conocía, pero le pareció sumamente…Sensual y atrevido para que todos los que por allí estaban lo viese…

Como el beso de un amante a la espera de marcharse… Ante esto se sonrojo a más no poder ¿¡Que demonios le sucedía¡Se suponía que le enseñaría porque la llamaban princesa del hielo, pero en cambio se derretía bajo la oscura mirada de el¿Qué rayos le pasaba?

La sonrisa a carcajadas del Lord y de Rutherford la sacaron de sus ensoñaciones.

-No se preocupe, Lady Rutherford, mi vida esta basada en el trabajo, no me importa ayudarle con as finanzas –rió el Lord.

-¿Ves como te dije que no importaría? –sonrió burlonamente Rhold a su esposa.

-En parte es cierto, el Lord solo se la pasa trabajando, espero que algún día pueda acompañarnos al Country Club –le dijo Sonomi.

-Aceptare gustoso la invitación –respondió el, fijando sus ojos en Tomoyo.

-¡Hola, milord! –una chica se abrazo al cuello del Lord -¡Teníamos rato esperándote! –los cabellos negros de Chantelle estaban sueltos, y en sus ojos un brillo inusitado ¿le gustaría el Lord?

-Hola queridísima Chantelle, Marcus ¿Cómo estas? –le estrecho la mano al joven, mientras hacia la debida inclinación a la dama.

-Quiero contarte un montón de cosas y confirmar otras ¿me sacas a bailar? –Chantelle lo miraba con picardía, feliz ante la sonrisa del Lord, el no era muy dado a reírse en eventos sociales.

-Si me lo permite Marcus y con tu debida opinión –ella se engancho a su brazo y ambos se fueron a bailar.

-Vaya, y no dejo que yo dijera si, si o si no –rió nerviosamente Marcus.

-Con su permiso, quiero ir a saludar a unos colegas –Rhold se marcho, mientras le seguía el Sr. Reed.

-Nos han dejado solas, bueno, Marcus, lleva a Srita. Tomoyo a bailar, Sonomi y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar –y ambas mujeres sonrieron.

-¿Me permite? –sonrió Marcus, tendiéndole la mano.

Tomoyo acepto, con una leve sonrisa, mientras se movía junto a Marcus, no pudo evitar buscar con la mirada al Lord.

--------------------------

-¿Ah, si? –Eriol sonrió, Chantelle era muy perspicaz, bueno, no por nada era su prima lejana.

-Te he aguantado la farsa ¿no piensas decírselo? –Ella frunció un poco el ceño –Tienes que hacer que se marche del mundo normal –suspiro ella.

-Lo se, querida, por eso he venido –le sonrió el, mientras observo de reojo que Marcus danzaba con la bella Tomoyo detrás de ellos.

-¿Todavía la quieres, cierto? –Chantelle desde que Eriol regreso de Japón, había notado algo raro en su adorado primo "lejano" insistió tanto que el pobre tuvo que decírselo.

Eriol trago en seco, ella era una de las pocas personas a las que no podía mentirle.

-Si, todavía la quiero, pero eso no cambia nada ¿o si? –pregunto mientras giraba con ella.

-¡Por supuesto que si! –ella le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro –Debes decírselo, aunque no te corresponda, te sentirás mucho mejor, sabiendo que lo intente querido primo –sonrió ella, al ver la mirada analítica de Eriol…Pensaba en sus palabras.

Eriol asintió.

-¿Y que mejor que darle a conocer quien soy ya? –sonrió el –aunque disfrutare un poco mas, hasta el otro baile –en ese instante, cambiaron de pareja, para su sorpresa entre sus brazos se encontró con la bella Tomoyo enfundada en su largo vestido violeta claro.

-Hola de nuevo, milord –dijo ella, notablemente sorprendida.

-Hola, mi bella dama –sonrió el, dejando fuera de servicio por unos momentos a Tomoyo.

-Casi es medianoche, entonces nos podremos quitar las mascaras y sabré quien eres en verdad –susurro ella, apoyándose ligeramente en el pecho del Lord, sin que ni ella lo percatase.

La musica ya era más lenta, debido a que se acercaba la medianoche.

-Y yo podré descubrir la suya –la observo -¿Por qué tanta curiosidad por saber como soy en realidad? No tengo ninguna marca ni cicatriz en el rostro –le susurro.

-¡No lo he dicho por eso! –se sonrojo la amatista, por la forma tan intima en que se lo dijo.

-Te ves muy adorable sonrojada –el volvio a sonreír –Aunque tu belleza es única, sonrojada o no.

-Por favor… -dijo ella débilmente –deje de decirme esas cosas –y volteo la mirada, separándose del cómodo pecho de el.

-Tutéame, aunque no te sepas mi nombre, bella flor de Ciruelo –mientras lo decía, volteaba el rostro de ella hacia el –me atraes…y mucho, desde que he tropezado contigo, no he podido dejar de seguirte con la mirada –y se acerco al oído de la joven –no pareces tan fría como dicen los medios –y dejo escapar una levísima carcajada mientras seguían moviéndose al ritmo de la musica.

-No digas eso…No me conoces –susurro ella, de un modo que ella deseo fuese frío, pero salio casi como una suplica.

-Me parece que si –continuo el –pero yo no quiero seguir hablando –se separo un poco de ella para mirarle a los ojos –solo deseo besarte –y sonrió –es extraño lo normal es que me besen a mi –y darle mas a la larga, la apretó contra si un poco mas y se permitió besar los labios de Tomoyo.

Al principio al ver que ella no se movía iba a separarse de ella y actuar como un caballero y se disculparía, pero antes de que siguiese llegase a separarse unos milímetros, ella le correspondió, entrelazando sus dedos detrás de su nuca, devolviendo el beso con la misma pasión que el "Lord".

Nadie se fijaba en ellos y ellos no se fijaban en nadie, solo en la sensación que sentían al besarse, el mordisqueo el labio inferior de ella, y luego lo bordeo con su lengua, causando sensaciones en la joven que nunca había sentido con los otros que se había besado.

No sabia porque, pero ese beso le parecía el mas erótico y sensual de todos los besos que se había dado y habían sido muchos, pero decepcionantes.

En cambio el beso de un "desconocido" la hacia sentirse como nunca, se sentía arder por dentro y por fuera, sintió la lengua de el en su labio inferior, sin pensarlo le dejo entrar en la cavidad de su boca, profundizándose aun mas en los labios de el.

Hasta que a ambos se le hizo necesario el oxigeno y tuvieron que separarse.

Se observaron mutuamente, ella tenia los labios inflamados por el beso, las mejillas sonrojadas a mas no poder, y en sus ojos había un brillo que Eriol nunca había visto antes y que si había visto en si mismo.

Deseo…

Simple y llanamente deseo y por algún motivo que el conocía muy bien, se sintió feliz y orgulloso de producir tal aspecto en la bella dama frente a si.

Mientras ella lo observo a el, los ojos azules que antes eran oscuros, ahora lo eran mucho mas, las mejillas del Lord tenían un tenue color rojo en la mejillas y sus labios finos y delineados estaban un poco rojos, mientras ambos se examinaban, se escucho la voz por el micrófono.

-Damas y Caballeros, me complace decir que hemos recaudado mas de 120 millones de esterlinas, gracias a todos por ser tan bondadosos con la recaudación –dijo la dama que antes había estado al lado del Lord en el escenario –y como ya es de saber, son las doce –mientras hablaba empezaron a escucharse unas campanadas -¡Hora de saber quienes son todos, mascaras al aire! –y ella tomo la suya y la lanzo al cielo reflejado en el techo.

Miles y miles de mascaras de diferentes formas, tipos, tamaños y colores se vieron volar bastante alto, mientras se escuchaban risas de felicidad, todo el mundo se había quitado el antifaz, menos uno.

-Me llamo Tomoyo Daidouji –cumplió ella, como habían acordado.

Tomoyo se había quitado el suyo y esperaba impaciente ver el rostro del Lord, después de verlo, conocerlo y besarlo, sentía mas curiosidad que nunca, pero el solo la miraba, como hechizado.

Y así se sentía Eriol, Tomoyo con el antifaz se veía misteriosa y bella, sin el, se veía misteriosa, bella, provocativa…Y podría seguir así, pensando, hasta que le llamaron la atención.

-Lord Cleybourne, no esta permitido que nadie se quede con su antifaz hasta después de la medianoche –Nakuru sonreía desde el escenario, había visto el beso que se habían dado ¡y que beso! Tomoyo la observo, se le hacia familiar pero no sabia de donde.

Las miradas estaban fijadas en el Lord, quien se rió suavemente y luego salto despacio a Tomoyo para quitarse el antifaz, con cada minuto que pasaba, se sentía más y más nerviosa.

Cuando el Lord se quito el antifaz, se quedo de piedra, el la lanzo al aire, mientras observaba como el antifaz volaba y caía suavemente, y acompañado por los aplausos de los demás invitados y seguían en lo suyo, el bajo el rostro hasta observar a la petrificada Tomoyo.

En eso Nakuru lo llama al escenario para que de los agradecimientos.

-Mucho gusto, me llamo Eriol Hiraguizawa, Lord de Cleybourne, es un enorme placer, que me muestres tu rostro –sonrió enigmáticamente el, mientras besaba fugazmente los labios de Tomoyo, para después marcharse ante la multitud para subir al escenario.

Dejando a Tomoyo, mas que confundida y extrañada…Anonada, cuando comprendió que no había soñado, se percato de varias cosas entre ellas, que la mujer que había hablado antes había sido Nakuru y dos que Eriol besaba como el pecado.

Cuando comprendió el peso de lo que había pasado, reacciono…

Se había besado con su amigo de infancia (NA: Digámosle así)

Eriol no estaba en el colegio…

Y deseaba que volviera a besarla…

Nada bueno se presentaba ante eso…Nada bueno…

Mordiéndose el labio que Eriol había besado, se acerco a su madre, quien inmediatamente la vio exclamo: -¡¿Te ha gustado de vista?!

-Oh, si madre, me ha encantado de vista…de vista y mucho mas –esto ultimo lo susurro, mientras Eriol la miraba y ella se sentía enrojecer, la pregunta era…

¿Qué pasaría de ahora en adelante¿Seguirían como si nada¿O pasaría algo más?

Mientras sus ojos se dictaban lo que ellos no permitían que saliese de la boca, alguien los miraba con ganas de matar.

Hens Darle miraba con odio al Lord, no permitiría que le robase a la bella Daidouji, no lo permitiría ¡Primero seria sobre su cadáver! Y mientras se marchaba no dejaba de pensar en un plan, para acabar con el Lord y obtener a la dama…

¡Su Dama!

------**Continuara**------

**¡¡¡¡¡AL FIN!!!! HE ACABADO CON ESTE LAAARRRRGGOOO CAPITULO.**

**Fiuuu, al menos di lo mejor de mi xD.**

**¿Pueden creer que en esta larga hoja hay 54 páginas en el Word? Es mi record, nunca había hecho tantas Jejeje. Se que muchos (as) dirán ¡Al fin! Empezando por ti Karyasakura jeje, me has dado muchos ánimos para que publicara esto jiji, pero no crean, todos sus reviews me han dado ánimos y fuerzas para seguir escribiendo cuando mañana tengo exámenes (No importa, soy buena alumna dormida o no jaja).**

**Bueno del fic: Mmm no se que decir, a mi me ha encantado como ha quedado (solo que un poco largo) ¿Verdad que si¿Qué solo es un poquito largo? Mejor me callo, bueno para los que lo pidieron ya hubo encuentro entre Li y Kinomoto, pronto, muy pronto viene el Hermione y Harry, pero ahora me he dado el gusto de colocar la pareja de Eriol y Tomoyo antes ¿Qué les ha parecido? Espero enserio que les haya gustado.**

**¿Les ha gustado la idea del Torneo Quidditch Golden Cup (Copa Dorada)? No me pregunten de donde salio, solo que mi hermano (que va después de mí) me comento de una copa dorada que se gano en un videojuego y mientras hacia las prácticas de Quidditch se me ocurrió, jeje¡que buena idea, Joshua! **

**Bien ya no hablare mas cháchara y me tomare unas cortitas vacaciones (Broma xD) tengo varias ideas, y las estoy uniendo a ver que me da, jaja, bueno ahora una pequeña introducción del próximo capitulo.**

..**Intro**..

**En nuestro próximo capitulo veremos al fin algunas técnicas nuevas en DCAO, los chicos hablaran con Hagrid y este le dará un buen consejo que hará que se acerque un poco mas a Hermione, Ron por los huesitos de Luna, mientras en todas las casas se va creando una enorme emoción respecto a los juegos únicos de Quidditch que serán solo del colegio, por ello, se armaran algunos líos, Shaoran hablara con Meiling y Eriol y Tomoyo tendrán otro encuentro, un poco mas frívolo pero no menos candente p, Eriol hablara con ella (o hará el intento) y ella tomara una decisión.**

**No se pierdan el próximo capitulo titulado ¡Decisión¡Expectación! Las Noticias de Eriol y Los Juegos de Quidditch.**

..**Fin del Intro**..

**Muy bien, ahora, los agradecimientos, sin ustedes, yo no estaria aquí, escribiendo:**

**Laditomi: **_Muchas gracias por tu review, me levanto el animo y me dio fe y fuerza para seguir escribiendo esta historia, gracias por enviarme mi primer review. Y como ya ves, he hecho algo con Shaoran y Sakura, no son novios, pero es un avance xp._

**Tsugumi: **_Bueno Tsugumi-chan ¿te puedo decir chan? Antes que nada, muchas gracias por permitirte algunos minutos de tu tiempo para leer mi fic, con toda sinceridad ¡Gracias! Respecto a tus dudas, creo que he medio respondido una, por lo que ves la pareja favorita va avanzando, por otro lado, respondiéndote otra, te diré que ¡Si! El bello y frió Yue, saldrá, pero aun no, no he encontrado la forma de hacerlo aparecer, pero lo haré ¡Juro que lo haré! Muy bien fuera el drama, respecto a porque Snape trata bien a Sakura, lo veremos un poco en el próximo capitulo, solo un poco del porque, no todo, espero haber aclarado tus dudas jeje._

**Marie: **_¡Hola! Gracias por dejarme un review la verdad es que me halaga un montón que digas que es como leer los libros de HP, me siento emocionada, muchas gracias en verdad, que bueno que esta forma de matar el tiempo esta antes que la Playstation Uno jaja, esperando que disfrutes este largo capitulo, me despido._

**Angel seiriu: **_Aquí estoy, no, no he muerto, si soy la autora quien te habla, como ves he hecho un capitulo largo, y que espero que disfrutes como lo he hecho yo escribiéndolo, como ves he hecho algo por Shaoran y Sakura¡que lo disfrutes!_

**Kary asakura: **_Kary, Kary, Kary, antes que nada, te agradezco tus dos reviews y otra vez me vuelvo a disculpar por tu ataque cardiaco jijiji, como he prometido, aquí esta el fic, súper largo pero que espero llene tus expectativas y que puedas matarte leyéndolo una y otra y otra vez, te vuelvo a agradecer por impulsarme a seguir escribiendo esta historia y por amenazarme, por ayudarme a mejorar y demás¡Muchas gracias! (Por cierto espero pronto la continuación de tu historia ¬¬) ¡Hablamos por el chat!_

**Firebender53: **_Muchas gracias por tu apoyo e interés Firebender, me alegro de que te guste, ya se que cuando necesite alguna idea, recurriré a ti, me alegro que te haya encantado. Respecto a Draco como bueno…Mmm podría ser, y también podría ser que Li se volviese un mortífago en verdad, nada es muy seguro (Aun) porque debes recordar el sueño que tuvo Harry, pero de que si es el "Mejor amigo" de Li en Slytherin, no te lo pongo en duda, pero como ves en este capitulo, hay algunos espacios vacíos en el rompecabezas que Sakura esta armando de Li._

**Nataly: **_¡Bueno! Como puedes ver aquí dejo la continuación, no te preocupes como ya he mencionado en el intro, se vera un poco mas de Harry y Hermione, solo tenme paciencia porque son muchas ideas y debo organizarlas para poder brindarles algo bueno jeje (Ya parezco de esas vendedoras que van de puerta en puerta) Gracias por leer mi fic y espero que disfrutes este capitulo._

**Y bien, creo que son todos, si no es así, demandenme (XD) bueno, esperando quejas por lo largo del capitulo, se despide…**

**Dark-Anna-Sujimotto**


End file.
